L'Amante du Professeur Snape
by Nynaeve A. Mandragoran
Summary: Severus Snape professeur obscur et sinistre a des désirs comme tout homme. En fréquentant la maison de Madame Sophia, il ne s'attendait pas à y découvrir une de ses élèves. Entre eux, malgré les interdits, la passion qui les anime deviendra bientôt dévorante… Mais le mal gronde et les deux amants devront faire face à des choix bien difficiles. (SS&HG) (Dark-Romance) [COMPLETE]
1. Ironie du Sort

**L'Amante du Professeur Snape  
**

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à la grande _**JKR**_. Je m'excuse au passage de ce que je fais subir aux personnages dans cette histoire.

 **Pairing : Snape/Granger  
**

 **Relectrice :** **Lilou Black** que je remercie au passage.

 **Note de l'auteur :** je centralise toutes mes histoires et je fais en sorte qu'elles ne traînent plus dans de vieux dossiers, éparpillés. J'ai publié cette histoire sur ce site en 2004 sous le titre : "L'Amante du Professeur Rogue". À l'époque, mon pseudo était Djeiyanna. Depuis l'eau a coulé sous les ponts mais pas le plaisir d'écrire et de partager. Voici la dernière version sur laquelle j'avais travaillé. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **L'Amante du Professeur Snape**

 **1**

 **Ironie du sort**

 _1998, Coll_ _è_ _ge de Poudlard._

Les cours venaient de se terminer et les derniers élèves avaient enfin désertés sa classe dans un brouhaha digne d'un match de Quidditch.

— Maudits cornichons sur pattes ! pesta l'homme au visage émacié tout en se passant la main dans ses cheveux noir mi- longs et gras.

Le week-end allait enfin commencer. 'Bénis soient les congés', pensa-t-il, soulagé.

Pour oublier cette lamentable semaine, il avait décidé de se rendre à Pré au Lard, le village côtoyant le collège. Il était très rare qu'il sorte du château, sauf lorsqu'il était appelé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais là, il y avait urgence ! C'était même assez exceptionnel et il était en manque, impossible de le nier ! Il n'était qu'un être humain après tout, et lui aussi avait ses faiblesses. Bien sûr, il ne les aurait jamais dévoilées à qui que ce soit ! C'était tout simplement impensable, inimaginable. Il soupira avec lassitude. Après avoir pris le tas de copies du dernier devoir trimestriel, il sortit à son tour de la classe pour se rendre directement dans ses quartiers pour préparer son départ. Il savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant dimanche soir. Une ombre traversa son regard. Il trembla d'excitation à la pensée de ce qui l'attendait. Il en allait toujours ainsi lorsque ces envies irrépressibles se manifestaient au plus profond de lui. Il soupira devant cette preuve évidente d'humanité. Humanité… Oui, il n'était qu'un simple être humain après tout. Avec les faiblesses inhérentes à cette condition. Il eut un rire de dérision en se rendant compte qu'il ressassait toujours la même excuse.

Il soupira. Il savait qu'il se voilait la face. Il avait cru pouvoir l'oublier de cette manière mais au final, c'était toujours elle qu'il finissait par voir, car il n'y avait toujours eu qu'elle de toute manière.

oO§Oo

Une fois arrivé dans ses appartements, il prit un petit sac noir posé sur la table d'entrée. Il se dépêcha de préparer quelques affaires avant de reprendre la direction des couloirs, sans toutefois oublier les fameuses copies. Il les corrigerait là-bas et s'il était trop occupé, il le ferait en revenant. Après tout, vu ce que ces idiots comprenaient en potions, cela serait vite réglé ! Il aurait certainement le choix entre mettre un A pour les meilleurs ou un T pour les plus nuls et Merlin savait qu'il y en avait !

Un visage particulièrement détesté fit irruption dans son esprit et il grimaça de dégoût : celui-là, notamment, était la nullité incarnée… Cet idiot de Potter !

Ce fieffé imbécile totalement dépourvu de modestie et dont la présence l'exaspérait, même la plus simple pensée suffisait à lui coller d'affreuses migraines... comme c'était le cas présentement.

Il chassa le mal-être insoutenable qui le guettait en vouant mentalement Potter à tous les diables avant de prendre congé de ses cachots. En chemin, il croisa quelques professeurs qu'il envoya promener, puis il s'offrit un vrai petit plaisir en tombant sur quelques Gryffondor égarés au détour d'un couloir du château :

— Finnigan, dix points en moins pour avoir dérangé la bonne circulation des couloirs ! cracha-t-il avec hargne. Pareil pour vous Miss Weasley ! Continua-t-il tout en poursuivant son chemin sans un regard pour les deux élèves qui le dévisageaient avec des yeux remplis d'incrédulités et un peu d'effroi aussi.

Insensible à leurs états d'âmes, le professeur continua son chemin d'un pas vif et nerveux. Toutefois, les improbables rencontres n'étaient pourtant pas finies pour l'enseignant.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire plein de malveillance lorsqu'il aperçut une proie de choix.

À l'autre bout de l'allée centrale se trouvait Neville Londubat qui se dépêchait pour ne pas croiser son professeur tant détesté et surtout craint.

Poussé dans un élan de pur sadisme, Severus Snape allongea le pas et fut bientôt à sa hauteur. Neville, qui n'avait pas entendu l'homme arriver derrière lui, se retourna violemment et... percuta brutalement le maître des potions de Poudlard. Ginny et Seamus qui n'avaient rien ratés du manège de l'enseignant, retinrent leur souffle, attendant la sanction qui n'allait pas tarder à tomber.

Severus attendit délibérément quelques secondes pour faire monter la tension du garçon et asséna :

— Londubat, votre stupidité abyssale n'a d'égale que... celle de votre crapaud ! Le professeur Snape ponctua sa phrase d'un regard noir qui eut pour effet de faire trembler davantage le pauvre adolescent qui n'en menait pas large. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Neville nourrissait une peur bleue envers lui.

Ce dernier, imperturbable et trop heureux de pouvoir se défouler aussi facilement ne s'arrêta pas à si bon compte, bien au contraire.

— Votre manque de tact coûtera dix points de moins à votre maison.

Sans un mot de plus, l'homme laissa ses élèves estomaqués par tant d'injustice. Certes, tout cela était proprement injuste, mais il n'en éprouvait pas le plus petit regret cela lui donnait l'impression de planer ! C'en était presque jouissif. Mentalement il compta : trente points en moins pour ces idiots de Gryffondor.

Mais pourquoi tant de haine, pourraient se demander certains.

Parce que... c'était son seul plaisir dans cette maudite école que de retirer des points à la maison qu'il détestait le plus au monde ! Cette maison qui lui avait volé tant…

oO§Oo

Il lui fallut à peine moins d'une heure pour arriver aux abords du petit village de Pré au Lard.

Le Maître des potions vérifia que personne ne l'avait vu partir et surtout suivi, sait-on jamais. Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un découvre ses projets pour le week-end. C'était strictement personnel et, par définition, cela ne regardait personne.

Une fois certain d'être seul, il s'engagea dans une minuscule ruelle peu connue des sorciers et probablement — et il l'espérait — pas du tout des élèves de Poudlard. Même les jumeaux Weasley ne devaient certainement pas la connaître. Plus que quelques pas et il serait enfin arrivé à destination ! Son cœur manqua un battement à l'idée de ce qu'il allait vivre durant ses deux jours de vacances dont il avait tant besoin et qui lui feraient sans doute le plus grand bien.

Après quelques pas pressés, l'établissement qu'il recherchait fut enfin en vue.

C'était une petite bâtisse de taille moyenne qui semblait avoir traversé les âges. Au premier abord, rien ne semblait désigner ce pour quoi elle avait été conçue, jusqu'à ce que l'homme habillé tout de noir n'y pénètre.

À l'intérieur, des tentures rouge sang couvraient les murs. Des candélabres trainaient un peu partout sur des guéridons ou bien encore accrochés aux murs. Des hommes et des femmes discutaient librement de tout et de rien. Tout aurait pu sembler normal si lesdites femmes n'étaient pas vêtues de simples sous-vêtements... enfin simples, ils étaient tout de même très équivoques, voire aguichants. De surcroit, les messieurs présents ne se contentaient pas de tenir la conversation aux filles, ils pouvaient aussi les emmener à l'étage pour faire plus ample, beaucoup plus ample, connaissance.

À n'en pas douter, il s'agissait d'une maison de plaisir. Un endroit qu'aucun élève de Poudlard ne devrait connaître avant sa majorité ! Encore moins les hommes pourvus de certains avantages physiques… Quoique.

Severus Snape savait qu'il n'était pas beau, il se savait même franchement laid avec ses cheveux gras qui pendaient lamentablement sur ses maigres épaules, ou encore son nez crochu, sans parler de son teint cireux. Rien dans son apparence n'aurait pu éveiller l'attention ou le désir des femmes encore moins des hommes. Il n'avait jamais connu de relation amoureuse depuis au moins son adolescence... ce qui remontait à loin ! Trop obnubilé par son désir de réussite et… par elle ! Il ignora délibérément l'éclair de douleur qui lui déchira la poitrine. Il n'aimait pas y repenser. Il aurait tant voulu avec elle. Tant voulu et tout accepter pour peu qu'elle lui ait proposé quoi que ce soit.

C'était à cause d'elle qu'il avait échoué ici, dans cet endroit de perdition absolue. Un jour, alors qu'il broyait du noir, ressassant douloureusement les derniers instants vécus avec elle, son ami Lucius Malfoy l'avait emmené ici dans l'espoir qu'il y jette sa gourme et qu'il pense enfin à autre chose.

Après beaucoup d'hésitations, il avait fini par accepter. Depuis, il y allait régulièrement dès que le besoin se faisait ressentir.

Ici, personne ne le jugeait pour son physique, personne n'avait à l'aimer et lui n'avait rien à perdre. Les filles de petite vertu, pour quelques Gallions, étaient prêtes à accepter ses moindres désirs, ses moindres caprices, ses moindres fantasmes. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il n'avait jamais recherché plus que ce qu'il obtenait durant ces quelques week-ends, et c'était tout à fait suffisant à son sens. Qu'aurait-il fait d'une autre femme à aimer ? Et elle, qu'y aurait-elle gagné ? Rien, sinon le danger que sa condition d'agent double lui amenait. Sans parler de l'inquiétude... très peu pour lui. Il était bien mieux seul. Et puis il y avait ces cheveux auburn… ces yeux verts qui depuis près de vingt ans ne l'avaient pas quittés... Et continuaient à le hanter. Severus arrête d' y penser, s'admonesta-t-il. Tu es là pour te détendre, évacuer le stress d'une harassante semaine, pas pour ressasser ce maudit passé !

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas arriver à sa rencontre la directrice de la maison : Madame Sophia. Elle était encore très belle malgré son âge ses cheveux roux tombaient en cascade dans son dos et elle était habillée avec goût et distinction.

Severus devait reconnaître qu'elle n'avait rien d'une vulgaire maquerelle. Madame Sophia s'était toujours fait un devoir d'offrir à ses clients un service de qualité. Il y avait bien assez de prostituées dans les rues. Ce qu'elle proposait dans son club était bien au-delà de cela ses filles avaient de la culture et étaient élégantes. Elles travaillaient chez elle par choix professionnel et non par contrainte due à la pauvreté. De cela, Madame Sophia en était très fière. Bien sûr, elles espéraient aussi toutes tomber sur un riche amant qui voudrait bien les entretenir, c'était assez courant dans le milieu. Bien sûr, cela n'était pas proprement avoué. C'est donc avec un grand sourire chaleureux qu'elle accueillit l'homme qui se trouvait dans l'entrée de son « club ».

— Bonsoir, mon cher Severus ! s'exclama-t-elle en levant les bras vers lui comme si elle tenait à lui donner l'accolade.

Peu habitué aux démonstrations affectives de la part de son hôtesse, il se contenta de hocher la tête en signe de salutation. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas venu ici par courtoisie.

— Allons, allons, lui dit-elle tout en lui prenant le bras pour l'entrainer dans les couloirs. Je vous ai trouvé la perle rare, mon ami ! Elle est belle à damner un saint et encore vierge ! Un vrai bijou !

Sophia avait dit cela d'une traite, espérant que cela passe mieux ou bien qu'il ne remarque pas ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer. Peine perdue, il avait bien saisi le fait que la jeune femme qui l'attendait serait… innocente.

Severus déglutit avec peine depuis vingt ans qu'il fréquentait son établissement elle ne lui avait jamais proposé ce genre de service. Une vierge ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il n'était pas venu pour faire l'éducation des filles de Sophia !

Cette dernière, dont le regard ne l'avait pas lâché, devina sa gêne. C'est pourquoi elle crut bon de le conforter dans son choix :

— Ne vous en faites donc pas, mon chou. Elle fera tout ce que vous voulez ! Même si elle n'a jamais été déflorée, je vous assure qu'elle a déjà de l'expérience en la matière. Elle se prêtera aux moindres de vos envies ! termina-t-elle en lui lançant un léger clin d'œil dans le simple but de le rassurer.

Severus émit un soupir de résignation. À cela, il n'en doutait pas, elle n'aimait pas les mijaurées et n'en aurait jamais accepté une dans sa maison ! Aucun souci à se faire là-dessus, il le savait.

— Bien, dit-elle, une fois qu'ils furent arrivés devant la porte. Je vous souhaite une très bonne soirée mon ami.

Sur ce, elle se détourna de lui dans un tourbillon de soie et de dentelles avant de redescendre, en ondulant du bassin, l'escalier menant au hall d'entrée.

Severus haussa un sourcil pensif. Il avait déjà eu, bien des années auparavant, le privilège d'une nuit avec elle mais il savait d'expérience qu'elle ne couchait pratiquement jamais avec l'un des clients de son établissement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui avait accordé ses faveurs et même aujourd'hui elle ne le lui avait jamais dévoilé mais lui n'oublierait jamais cette fameuse soirée.

Il avait pu réaliser son premier vrai et unique fantasme une peau blanche, des cheveux roux… des yeux verts. L'illusion d'une nuit qui lui avait ravi le cœur plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il avait voulu recommencer avec elle, elle avait poliment mais fermement refusé.

Revenant au présent, il sut cependant, à sa démarche et aux sous-vêtements aguicheurs que laissait voir sa tenue qu'elle attendait un invité de marque pour ce soir. Avec un certain pincement à la poitrine, il regretta que cela ne soit pas lui.

Reportant son attention sur la porte, il expira l'air comprimé dans ses poumons. Pour une raison tout à fait inconnue de lui, une légère appréhension s'était glissée dans sa tête. Une vierge ! … était-ce raisonnable ? Pourtant, après tout, quel mal cela pouvait-il faire ? Aucun ! La fille était là de son plein gré et avait accepté de se faire dépuceler par un inconnu, c'était donc son problème à elle et pas à lui. Un léger rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il se souvenait de la fois où il était revenu en ces lieux un an après être devenu maître des potions au collège de Poudlard. Il avait eu des sueurs froides à l'idée de trouver une de ses anciennes étudiantes l'attendant dans un lit. Quelle idiotie ! Chassant ces idées saugrenues de son esprit, il ouvrit la porte en bois d'un geste sûr.

Il entra très lentement dans la chambre, savourant ce qu'il allait y découvrir. Son angoisse s'était envolée. Il trouva la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Sur le lit l'attendait, étendue, une jeune femme en sous-vêtements suggestifs. Malheureusement, l'obscurité ne lui laissait pas grand-chose à voir. Il sortit alors sa baguette pour y remédier.

 _Le jeu_ allait pouvoir commencer.

— _Lumos_ ! souffla t-il tandis que la chambre se teintait d'une douce lumière jaunâtre. Quelques bougies allumées ne seraient pas plus mal pour la suite des évènements, pensa-t-il et puis il avait toujours aimé voir ce qui se passait.

Appréciant du regard la personne allongée, il s'accorda à penser que Madame Sophia avait eu raison de se vanter de sa dernière trouvaille.

Le corps de sa future partenaire était magnifique. Ses cheveux détachés étaient étalés sur les oreillers de satin, sa bouche peinte en rouge était pulpeuse et son nez petit et mignon. Comme il l'avait demandé plus tôt, elle avait les yeux bandés par un long tissu opaque, attaché derrière la tête. Elle ne pourrait pas le dévisager et lui ne lirait pas le dégoût dans son regard. C'était mieux ainsi. Il n'aimait pas se montrer. De plus, cela lui permettrait d'imaginer d'autres traits… une autre femme, plus rousse, plus fine… Il secoua la tête pour chasser certaines pensées désagréables.

Il s'assit sur le lit et caressa doucement l'ovale du visage de la jeune femme, puis sa main descendit jusqu'au creux entre le cou et l'épaule. Elle eut un léger frisson et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent doucement. Il se pencha pour y déposer un tendre baiser. À son haleine chargée, il comprit que la demoiselle avait bu de l'alcool. Il arqua un sourcil. Pourquoi avait-elle eu besoin de se saouler pour coucher avec lui ? Un léger doute s'insinua dans son esprit mais fut vite chassé. Elle ne pouvait savoir qui il était. Ce n'était donc pas à cause de lui. Sans doute avait-elle peur et avait-elle décidé de prendre un remontant pour se donner le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout. Une chose néanmoins était certaine, c'est qu'il n'aurait aucune pitié pour elle. Elle faisait ce travail de son plein gré et lui était ici pour son plaisir. Comme le disait le proverbe, « le client est roi ».

Elle passa la langue sur ses lèvres en une invite plus qu'explicite. Sans doute par inadvertance, sans doute n'en était-elle pas vraiment consciente mais cela l'excita plus que tout. Sans attendre davantage, il s'empara cette fois avidement de cette bouche offerte à tous ses désirs, et de sa langue il câlina celle de sa compagne. Le baiser lui sembla durer une éternité. Il en profita pour enfouir ses doigts dans la chevelure de la jeune femme avant de laisser sa main redescendre lentement vers sa poitrine. D'un geste sûr, il lui enleva son soutien gorge dans la foulée. Il l'admira, le souffle court. Elle était belle même si ce n'était pas _Elle_.

Haletante, la jeune femme se cramponna alors à ses épaules pour ne pas tomber. Elle eu un petit hoquet de surprise quand il commença ce pourquoi il était venu.

oO§Oo

Elle avait peur, elle se sentait désemparée. N'allait-elle pas commettre une bêtise ? Que lui avait-il pris de venir dans cette maison close ? Certes, elle avait peur mais ses angoisses étaient partagées par une certaine curiosité. Refoulant au loin sa bonne conscience qui lui disait qu'un autre moyen lui coûterait très certainement moins cher, elle anticipa ce que l'inconnu s'apprêtait à lui faire.

Lorsqu'elle était arrivée en fin de journée, la femme qui tenait l'établissement lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait un très bon client pour elle.

— Tu verras il est très gentil et il ne te fera pas de mal mais... il a une simple lubie.

— Laquelle ? demanda-t-elle.

— Il veut que tes yeux soient bandés par un foulard opaque. Il déteste que les femmes le regardent. Va savoir pourquoi...

En apprenant cela, un long frisson d'appréhension avait traversé sa colonne vertébrale.

En attendant, elle était là, avec cet inconnu qui lui faisait l'amour avec une certaine tendresse et un brin de brutalité. Elle pouvait sentir la dureté de ses gestes alors que sa bouche se faisait douce et gourmande. La sachant vierge, il prit même un certain soin de ne pas trop l'effrayer en la prenant trop rapidement. Chaque coup de rein était certes sauvage mais il semblait vouloir la mettre à l'aise. Lui donner aussi du plaisir ? Allons donc elle n'était pas là pour cela et il le savait très bien. Pourtant, la façon dont il se mouvait contre elle et en elle pouvait lui faire croire le contraire.

Durant tout l'acte il ne prononça pas un mot, pas un soupir, même après avoir joui… Étrange, se dit-elle. Encore plus, lorsqu'il lui caressa tendrement le menton. Néanmoins une partie d'elle fut soulagée car elle n'avait pas eu plus mal que cela en fin de compte et elle n'éprouvait pas de réel dégoût pour ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sans doute aurait-elle dû, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Comment l'aurait-elle pu avec un client qui semblait aussi attentionné ?

Après un long silence, enfin il parla.

oO§Oo

— Ce sera mieux la prochaine fois, lui dit-il, encore essoufflé par l'exercice.

— Oui, je l'espère... mais...avec vous j'ai toute confiance ! s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter, se rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas à le contredire.

Malgré son bien être, une partie de l'esprit de Severus était soucieux. Pourquoi ? La voix de sa maîtresse lui semblait vraiment très familière. Il était sûr de l'avoir déjà entendue quelque part, mais où ? Un horrible doute s'empara de lui et il se leva brusquement de la couche sur laquelle ils reposaient tous les deux. Cette voix ! Il était certain de la connaître. Elle lui rappelait de désagréables souvenirs…

Il la regarda attentivement. Il plissa les yeux et essaya de se souvenir de l'endroit et des circonstances exactes où il aurait pu la voir. Ses cheveux bruns indisciplinés lui rappelaient ceux d'une lionne, sa bouche, qui avait perdu toute trace de rouge à lèvres était pulpeuse et ses lèvres dessinaient une moue légèrement arrogante.

Un éclair de lucidité et de compréhension éveilla son regard terne. Par Merlin, ce n'était pas possible. Non. Impossible n'était pas sorcier. Il venait de comprendre où il avait entendu cette voix, où il avait déjà cru voir cette silhouette... Ces cheveux que rien ne pouvait dompter…

Sans plus attendre il arracha le masque qui lui couvrait encore le visage et les yeux.

Il tituba sous le choc de la révélation.

Elle même sembla surprise par ce qu'elle découvrit. Il la contemplait avec la même incrédulité qu'elle. Bientôt sa stupeur se mua en peur. Qu'avait-elle fait ?!

Quant à Severus, il était aussi sous le choc.

Qu'avait-il fait ? Que venait-il de commettre ?

— Pro... Professeur ! bégaya-t-elle atterrée.

La terrible vérité s'insinua dans son esprit encore engourdi il venait de coucher avec une de ses élèves. Il en aurait ri s'il n'avait pas été trop choqué pour cela. Merlin, quelle élève qui plus est !

— Je...

— Taisez-vous impudente ! Idiote ! Stupide gamine !

Il fulminait littéralement de rage ! Il allait la tuer c'était clair. Avant de mettre à exécution ses pensées, il fallait qu'il sache quelque chose.

— Pourrait-on savoir ce que vous fichez ici, dans cette maison des plaisirs, Miss Granger ? hurla-t-il tremblant de rage et de honte.

Opprobre et cruelle réalité, il se retrouvait là, nu, en face d'une élève pas plus habillée que lui, et pas n'importe laquelle ! Une gamine qu'il exécrait plus que tout au monde !

Et comble de l'ironie, il lui avait fait l'amour et il avait aimé ça. Oui, et s'il était sincère avec lui-même, il devait s'avouer qu'avant elle, aucune femme ne lui avait fait ressentir ce qu'il avait vécu avec cette fille. Aucune, sauf peut-être…

Un muscle tiqua sur sa joue. Elle s'était moquée de lui ! Il allait se venger et sa revanche serait terrible. On ne jouait pas avec Severus Snape et elle allait l'apprendre à ses dépens. Elle l'avait pris pour un idiot ! Sans doute l'avait-elle espionné et suivi dans le but de le confondre et d'en référer ensuite à sa directrice chérie… Sans doute s'était elle faite prendre à son propre jeu pour finir par échouer dans un lit… son lit ! Par Morgane, il allait la tuer !

Il fallait qu'il se calme. Inspirer, expirer. S'il la tuait, il finirait à Azkaban et cela ne lui disait rien comme maison de retraite. Il préférait encore finir sa vie avec les cornichons sur pattes qui lui servaient d'étudiants. Au moins, là il pouvait se défouler… Inspirer, expirer...

Il la regarda froidement et un sourire carnassier se peignit sur son visage blême. Oh oui, il allait lui faire payer tout cela. Il y veillerait personnellement.

Pauvre Hermione ! Elle s'était retrouvée ici contrainte et forcée. Si elle avait eu le choix, elle aurait passé son week-end à travailler dans la bibliothèque du château. Au lieu de cela, elle se trouvait dans cet immonde endroit de fornication où elle devait travailler durant ses deux jours de libre. Elle avait apprécié son inconnu tendre et prévenant et, lorsqu'il avait ôté son masque, elle avait ressenti de l'impatience à l'idée de voir son visage que par avance elle était certaine d'aimer ! Ah, miséricorde !

Comment pourrait-elle l'aimer puisqu'il s'agissait de son redoutable professeur de potions ? L'angoisse lui donna des frissons. Qu'allait-elle devenir ?

Elle était prise au piège car aucun d'eux ne pouvait en référer au directeur de Poudlard. Cela signifierait leur renvoi à tous les deux. Alors qui était le plus à déplorer dans cette histoire ? Lui ou elle ?

Elle, c'en était certain. Elle avait perdu sa virginité et la moindre plainte de sa part correspondrait à sa mise à la porte de l'école.

Alors ?

Son destin était à présent entre les mains de son bourreau, Severus Snape.

— Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? se risqua-t-elle à demander.

— Vous verrez bien, Miss Granger, vous verrez bien…

Il la toisa avant de se draper dans sa cape, toujours totalement nu. Debout face à elle, il lui paraissait démesurément imposant tandis qu'elle, encore en tenue d'Ève et étendue dans le lit, se sentait totalement vulnérable.

Cela ne présageait rien de bon, elle s'en doutait.

À Suivre


	2. Acte et Conséquence

**L'Amante du Professeur Snape  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrice : Lilou Black** **  
**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** voici le second chapitre dans la foulée. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **2**

 **Acte et Conséquence**

Hermione reposait toujours sur les draps, tremblant encore de son incroyable découverte. Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Elle vivait un vrai cauchemar, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant. Quant à Snape, il la toisait, toujours furibond.

Ce dernier avait de quoi être en colère, voire totalement furieux. Ce n'était pas rien, après tout car il venait d'être surpris dans une maison de plaisir par sa propre élève… avec laquelle il venait d'avoir des rapports sexuels !

Ô Merlin, quel enfer ! Elle nageait en plein cauchemar.

— Avant de m'occuper de votre cas, miss Granger, je voudrais bien savoir par quelle magie du sort vous vous êtes retrouvée dans cette maison de débauche ? questionna l'homme d'une voix bien trop calme au goût de la jeune fille.

— Je...

Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire... Ni par quoi commencer. Elle était gênée de devoir lui expliquer la vérité. C'était son professeur, après tout. De plus, il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe lequel… Grand Dieu ! Un frisson d'angoisse l'étreignit lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire quelques minutes plus tôt: elle venait de coucher avec un professeur, avec... Severus Snape ! Snape, l'homme aux cheveux gras, celui dont les élèves pariaient qu'il était soit une chauve souris, soit... soit quoi ? _'Allons ma fille, ressaisis-toi !_ ' se secoua-t-elle intérieurement. Cela aurait pu être pire... Bien pire ! Au moins, il avait su se montrer patient avec elle et assez doux pour que l'acte ne soit pas synonyme de souffrance et de traumatisme...

Oui mais tout de même… c'était Snape.

oO§Oo

Severus ne cessait de l'observer. Il avait même cru discerner chez sa compagne une grimace de dégoût. Allons donc ! C'était sa faute à elle. Après tout, il ne l'avait pas forcée, elle était là de son plein gré et…Merlin... une évidence traversa son esprit : il venait de dépraver une innocente, une élève qui plus est ! Merlin, il avait baisé avec une de ses étudiantes, mais pas seulement il l'avait dépucelée. Dumbledore le renverrait c'était certain. Qu'il la haïssait, cette gamine, cette miss je-sais-tout qui, vu son silence, ne savait pas grand chose en cet instant. Il serra les poings ; elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche. Il dut se retenir pour ne pas se jeter sur elle et la secouer comme un prunier... alors que cette inconsciente méritait bien plus.

— Dépêchez-vous de me le dire, sinon j'irai chercher moi-même ma réponse avec du veritaserum, s'il le faut, la prévint-il durement.

La patience n'était pas son fort en temps normal mais dans ces circonstances, c'était bien pire.

— Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Il est interdit de... protesta violemment Hermione avant de d'avoir la parole coupée.

— Que nenni ma chère, là où nous nous trouvons, j'ai tous les droits ! Ne l'oubliez jamais ! rétorqua t-il furieusement.

Comment avait-elle pu faire cela ! Etait-elle folle ? Il avait beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, il ne voyait pas d'autre explication plausible. Elle qui était réputée pour sa droiture et son souci du respect des lois…

Hermione se sentait tout à fait mortifiée. Comment allait-elle pouvoir sortir de ce pétrin ? _Merlin, elle avait fait l'amour avec un professeur ! Son professeur ! Merlin, faites que je me réveille..._ _faites que ce ne soit pas vrai_ ! Elle se tritura nerveusement les mains tout en se mordillant les lèvres. Baissant la tête, elle tenta de remettre ses idées en place.

Ce qui était fait était fait. Elle s'était compromise. Pourtant, elle le savait dès son entrée ici qu'elle allait se compromettre, mais... pas avec un professeur. Oh, Merlin, maman et tous les sages, que vais-je faire ?! Une idée subite lui traversa l'esprit : et si elle utilisait son retourneur de temps ? Mais oui ! Ainsi elle saurait quoi faire et pourrait éviter cette maudite confrontation. Relevant la tête, elle regarda l'homme qui l'avait déflorée. Oui, mais... mais... Elle avait une chance de tomber sur pire que lui. Car même si cela lui faisait mal de se l'avouer, il avait été très doux avec elle. Très... très doué aussi. En pensant à ce qu'ils avaient fait auparavant, elle sentit ses joues chauffer. Severus qui la fixait toujours, n'avait pas manqué cette réaction. Il se demanda à quoi pouvait bien réfléchir cette satanée gamine.

Toujours perdue dans ses réflexions, Hermione ne vit pas qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle ; elle était bien trop tiraillée entre sa bonne conscience et son "devoir" :

Oui, devait-elle lui dire pourquoi elle se trouvait ici ? Devait-elle lui dévoiler la vérité ? D'un côté, elle n'avait pas le choix, elle le savait, et puis après tout qu'est-ce que cela changerait s'il était au courant de cet odieux coup du sort ? Un chantage à la vie ! En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment un chantage. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix, c'est tout. Travailler ici était le meilleur moyen qu'elle ait trouvé pour gagner beaucoup d'argent en peu de temps. Et le temps... c'était ce qui lui manquait. _Ô damnation, pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu une autre idée, plutôt que de faire « ça » !_ Si l'un de ses amis l'apprenait, il la mépriserait à vie. Si le monde entier l'apprenait, c'en était fini d'elle !

Une autre pensée la percuta de plein fouet, une question qui méritait qu'elle y réfléchisse en conséquence :

Elle-même, se méprisait-elle pour ce qu'elle venait de faire ? Pourrait-elle de nouveau se regarder dans un miroir sans rougir de honte ? C'était difficile à dire. Mais cet argent, elle en avait vraiment besoin. C'était une question de vie ou de mort ! Elle n'était pas une ... une... ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

— Je ne suis pas une prostituée, gémit-elle en sanglotant légèrement, ses épaules tremblant à chaque reniflement.

Devant cette émotivité soudaine de la part de Granger, Severus Snape haussa un sourcil perplexe. Que devait-il répondre à cela ? Que dire ? Qu'elle ne faisait que récolter ce qu'elle avait semé ? Que c'était son choix et qu'après tout, personne ne l'avait forcée à le faire ? Irrité, il se souvint qu'elle n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa précédente question.

— Miss Granger, j'attends toujours votre réponse, rappela Severus d'un ton agacé, sentant son célèbre manque de patience se réduire au fil des secondes.

S'il ne la secouait pas un peu, cela pourrait durer longtemps, et il avait perdu suffisamment de temps comme cela ! Elle n'était pas la seule à se sentir... flouée. Sale petite garce ! Elle venait de gâcher ses deux jours de répit. Bien décidé à lui faire sortir les vers du nez, il se rua sur elle, lui empoigna douloureusement les cheveux à pleine main et les tira violemment en arrière.

— Ma patience est à bout ! Soit vous me le dites, soit...

— Très bien, très bien, dit-elle d'une voix hachée par la peur que l'homme venait de provoquer en elle… Ah, si seulement elle pouvait se plaindre auprès de McGonagall… Si seulement…

Au lieu de cela, elle se passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches et pria désespérément : _'Merlin, aidez-moi à sortir de ce mauvais pas !_ ' Oh, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle tombe sur lui ! Avec un autre, ils auraient conclu leur petite affaire rapidement, et puis elle aurait pu empocher son argent ! Au lieu de cela, elle se retrouvait avec l'être qu'elle méprisait le plus au monde. 'Mais il avait été doux' lui murmura la voix de sa conscience malmenée.

— Aïe !

Severus bien décidé à la faire parler et voyant qu'elle ne coopérait toujours pas, venait de réitérer son geste brutal.

— Votre mutisme, miss Granger, me laisse supposer que vous n'êtes pas là contre votre gré ! Peut-être souhaitiez-vous tout simplement vous faire sauter par le premier inconnu qui se serait présenté entre vos cuisses ? lui cracha-t-il méchamment au visage.

Ses petits yeux noirs la détaillèrent de la tête aux pieds, comme s'il tentait d'évaluer la marchandise qui se trouvait devant lui.

— Hum, à en juger par ce que je vois, vous êtes plutôt… assez potable et pour une première fois, c'était ... Allez, je dirais : acceptable, lui jeta t-il au visage plus malveillant que jamais.

Hermione ne bougeait pas et ne disait rien. Elle le laissa faire, mais dans ses prunelles, on pouvait lire toute la haine qu'elle éprouvait en cet instant. Severus ne s'en formalisa pas. Il voulait la punir. Lui montrer que ses actes n'étaient pas sans conséquence. Elle n'aurait que ce qu'elle méritait et lui cela lui permettrait de se défouler un bon coup sur cette arrogante petite prétentieuse.

Cette fois-ci, ses doigts quittèrent sa tête pour caresser son visage. Il pouvait sentir sa peur et son mépris. Il aurait dû s'en réjouir, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Par Merlin, il souhaitait savoir ce qui avait poussé une élève aussi brillante que Miss Hermione Granger, si connue pour son amour des règlements, à se retrouver dans un tel établissement ! Il souhaitait aussi savoir pourquoi elle s'acharnait avec un tel talent, que ce soit elle ou ses deux copains, pour faire de sa vie un véritable enfer. Poudlard ne lui suffisait-il plus ? Il fallait qu'elle le harcèle jusque dans son intimité ?

Il la regarda dans les yeux. Elle semblait batailler entre le pour et le contre. Pourquoi ne lui disait-elle rien ? Sans doute pouvait-il venir à son aide, si elle daignait bien parler. Il savait qu'il n'avait jamais été tendre avec ses élèves, mais il n'était pas payé pour cela. Son but était d'enseigner pas de faire du baby-sitting à une bande de décérébrés. Granger avait été la seule à être à la hauteur de ses espérances, même s'il privilégiait Malfoy dans ses appréciations, il devait reconnaître qu'elle était presque douée, assez pour qu'il puisse évoquer l'éventualité de le reconnaître, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

D'un autre côté, son exaspérante attitude de miss je-sais-tout l'avait toujours ennuyé prodigieusement. Il n'aimait pas sa façon si puérile de se mettre en avant devant le reste de la classe. Elle était intelligente mais souffrait d'un profond manque de confiance en elle. Dommage, elle aurait pu aller très loin. Cette dénégation qu'elle portait au plus profond d'elle même la faisait passer pour une fille orgueilleuse, imbue de sa petite personne, et qui lui avait valu cette appellation de _Miss-je-sais-tout_ par ses camarades de classe. Parfois, lui-même ne supportait plus de toujours la voir lever la main avec cet air condescendant sur le visage : « Moi, je sais ! Moi, je sais ! » Il soupira puis reconsidéra la jeune fille qui se trouvait près de lui. L'adolescente s'était transformée en une femme épanouie.

Il n'aimait pas cela du tout.

Tel un papillon sortant de sa chrysalide, elle rayonnait de ses mille éclats. Quand avait-elle pris le temps de grandir aussi vite ? Une légère flambée de désir monta dans ses reins. Merlin, il n'était qu'un homme. Pas seulement le maître des potions. De fort déraisonnables envies montaient en lui mais faisait-il un effort pour les réfréner ?

Bien malgré lui, il dut s'avouer que cette situation n'était pas si déplaisante, bien au contraire... Et une fois qu'il aurait réglé cette histoire, peut-être s'amuserait-il avec elle, qui sait ! Il faillit s'étrangler. Mais à quoi pensait-il donc ?! Était-il devenu fou ? S'il y avait bien une femme sur cette terre qu'il ne devait pas toucher, c'était elle. Une élève ! Elle avait beau avoir dix-huit ans passés grâce au retourneur de temps, cela n'excusait pas tout. Severus, tu fantasmes sur une de tes élèves, ressaisis-toi ! Met-la en retenue... non, pas de retenue. Pleins de points en moins oui, mais... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler sa douceur, sa moiteur... S'il se retrouvait seul avec elle, ne serait-ce que dans le cadre d'une punition... ' _Stupide animal en rut !_ ' se réprimanda-t-il.

Hermione le contemplait. À quoi pouvait-il bien penser en ce moment ? Qu'avait-elle à perdre de tout lui dire ? Prenant sur elle, elle se décida enfin :

— Je ... commença-t-elle. Je... En fait il me fallait gagner de l'argent rapidement ! jeta-t-elle tout à trac.

Severus arqua de nouveau un de ses sourcils, croyant avoir mal entendu.

— Plaît-il ? … Alors c'est l'appât du gain qui vous...

— Non ! Non, c'est ma mère ! Elle a de graves ennuis. Si je ne fais rien, elle risque de mourir !

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'emplirent de larmes à l'évocation de celle qui l'avait mise au monde.

Son interlocuteur sembla hésitant. Il essayait de comprendre ce qu'elle tentait maladroitement de lui expliquer.

— Et... de quelle manière gagner des Gallions pourra servir à votre mère qui est... Rafraîchissez-moi la mémoire... Moldue ! Par conséquent, si mes connaissances de votre monde sont bonnes, vous n'utilisez pas de Gallions mais bien des Livres Sterling n'est ce pas ? lâcha Severus avec un brin de sarcasme dans la voix. Cela n'échappa guère à Hermione mais ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de poursuivre :

— C'est exact, mais, continua la jeune fille, ma mère est atteinte d'une maladie incurable. D'après ce que l'on m'a dit, il n'y a qu'un grand guérisseur sorcier qui puisse la sauver. Malheureusement, le coût de l'opération est affreusement élevé.

— Evidemment, ceci expliquant cela ! Mais dites-moi, Miss Granger, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas demandé l'aide de vos si précieux amis ? questionna Severus, peu convaincu par ses propos.

Bien sûr, il faisait allusion à Weasley et Potter. Enfin surtout Potter, car la famille Weasley était réputée pour leur train de vie, en voie de développement comme avait plaisanté un jour Lucius Malfoy, se croyant irrésistiblement drôle.

— Jamais ! Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Jamais je ne demanderai d'argent à Harry ou à qui que ce soit d'autre ! s'indigna-t-elle en serrant si fort ses petit poings que ses phalanges blanchirent.

— Bien sûr, vous préférez le gagner vous-même en vous faisant culbuter ! C'est tellement plus facile ! Plus agréable aussi, peut-être ? lui cracha-t-il à la figure.

Il la rabaissait exprès. Il voulait qu'elle se rende compte de ce qu'elle avait fait et de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. De plus, pour une raison qui lui échappa totalement, il était furieux pour autre chose : elle aurait pu tomber sur quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de pire que lui ! Y avait-elle pensé au moins ? Bien sûr que non ! Stupides Gryffondor et leur manie d'agir avant de réfléchir ! Cependant... Une nouvelle question s'imposa à son esprit : comment avait-elle connu la maison de passe ?

— Une dernière petite chose miss Granger : qui vous a parlé de cet endroit ? Il n'est pas connu des élèves de Poudlard, alors j'aimerais savoir comment vous avez fait pour en deviner l'existence. Je ne remets pas en cause vos facultés à mettre le nez là où cela ne vous regarde pas, bien entendu. »

De plus en plus nerveuse, Hermione se passa la main sur le ventre comme pour calmer une douleur imaginaire. Il ne la laisserait pas en paix tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu sa réponse. ' _Comme tout à l'heure'_ , songea-t-elle. Elle ne le fit donc pas languir plus longtemps.

— Malfoy. Un jour où je passais devant lui après un cours de potions, je l'ai entendu parler de cet endroit avec ses amis. Apparemment, son père l'y avait emmené pour qu'il s'y fasse déniaiser. Un jour, alors que nous étions en sortie à Pré-au-Lard, j'en ai profité pour me renseigner sur cet établissement. Quand j'ai su les sommes astronomiques qu'une vierge pouvait rapporter, je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde ! Il en va de la vie de ma mère ! Elle avait presque crié la fin de sa phrase.

Bien sûr, elle ne lui dirait jamais comment elle avait dû convaincre la matrone, qui avait paru au premier abord assez sceptique par ses soi-disant compétences. Hermione, en bonne élève, s'était alors nourrie de littérature érotique et autres documentations pour prouver à sa future patronne qu'elle valait vraiment le coup !

Severus Snape n'en revenait pas ! Était-elle idiote ou le faisait-elle exprès ? Elle qui semblait si intelligente aurait bien pu trouver autre chose pour gagner rapidement de l'argent. Il existait certainement d'autres alternatives ! Ceci dit, cette fille était prête à se sacrifier pour sauver sa famille… Qui ferait une chose pareille de nos jours ? Mais tout de même... aller jusqu'à la prostitution... Snape était partagé entre le dégoût qu'elle lui inspirait et l'admiration devant tant d'inconscience.

Ses parents ne s'en remettraient certainement jamais. Quoique... il ne s'agissait que de vulgaire Moldus et Merlin seul sait de quoi le cerveau de ces bêtes-là était fait ! Il n'y avait qu'à voir leur fille. Hermione Granger n'était pas courageuse... elle était irresponsable !

— Je me doute que votre mère n'apprendra jamais la triste vérité de cet argent si chèrement gagné pour elle ? questionna t-il âprement.

— Non, jamais... répliqua-t-elle, le défiant pour la première fois du regard.

— Cela me semble évident, triple idiote, lui lança alors l'homme, en plein visage. Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ? C'est trop tard, maintenant ! Malheureusement pour vous, on ne peut plus revenir en arrière. »

'On ne peut plus revenir en arrière'… fut comme une révélation pour elle. C'était vrai. Elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, et elle réalisa qu'elle ne le voulait pas. De toute façon, elle ne le pouvait tout simplement pas, alors... autant continuer jusqu'au bout et ne pas avoir fait tout cela pour rien. Oui, elle serait courageuse et affronterait ce qu'elle avait si maladroitement commencé. Doucement, elle scruta le visage de Severus Snape qui semblait toujours aussi furieux.

— Mais je ne le souhaite pas, déclara t-elle.

Son assurance et son arrogance habituelle étaient revenues au galop. 'Enfin, sa fausse arrogance', songea t-il agacé. Qu'allait-il faire d'elle ? Ah ! Stupides hormones, idiot qu'il était ! Il avait _vraiment_ bien besoin de cela pour égayer son week-end si chèrement attendu.

oO§Oo

Maintenant qu'elle lui avait tout dit et qu'elle avait pris sa décision, elle n'avait plus peur du tout. Bien au contraire : elle se sentait même très forte. Elle se sentait plus libre. Elle réexamina l'homme d'un œil : Il n'était pas _si_ moche après tout. D'accord ce n'était pas un Adonis non plus, mais elle le connaissait au moins un peu et à dire vrai, elle ne voulait pas chercher ailleurs. Elle n'abandonnerait pas son idée première. Le courage l'emporta donc sur la honte, et c'est avec un aplomb dont elle ne se serait jamais crue capable quelques minutes plus tôt qu'elle lui rétorqua, aguicheuse :

— Il me semble que vous avez payé pour deux nuits, monsieur.

Elle remonta un petit peu sur le lit, car elle était pratiquement couchée, et s'adossa confortablement contre les oreillers. Malgré sa timidité, elle réussi tout de même à faire glisser le drap jusqu'à ses cuisses, révélant ainsi, à la lueur des chandelles, son corps totalement nu.

Hermione venait de faire son choix. Elle avait besoin de cet argent et elle devait avouer qu'elle avait adoré la façon dont son professeur lui avait fait l'amour. Sa manière de la caresser comme si elle était unique. Sa conscience la titilla. C'était mal. Elle ne devait pas penser à cela. Pas de cette façon. Elle n'était pas ici pour prendre du plaisir mais pour sauver sa mère. Mais cela devait-elle l'empêcher d'en être reconnaissante au destin ? Assurément non.

Elle le regarda plus attentivement.

Il n'était pas beau, certes, mais il dégageait un certain charisme et ses cheveux, malgré leur aspect graisseux, étaient doux au toucher. Elle en avait fait l'expérience tout à l'heure. De toute façon, que signifiait réellement la beauté sinon un quelconque canon imposé par le mouvement de masse appelée si communément 'société' ? Celle-là même qui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil à l'empire médiatique. Alors, fallait-il réellement les écouter ? Pour elle, à cet instant, Severus Snape était beau, et imaginer ce qui allait suivre avec lui la fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

oO§Oo

Severus ne pouvait détacher les yeux de la femme qui lui faisait face. Il était partagé entre l'envie irrépressible de la sortir de là par la peau du cou et de l'emmener _manu militari_ chez sa directrice pour lui faire ravaler son degré de stupidité et celle de… Il secoua la tête en sachant ce qu'il venait de penser. Etait-ce ce qu'elle voulait vraiment ? Quant à lui, le désirait-il ? Il ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer. La partie basse de son corps le voulait, c'était comme cela. Il expira l'air comprimé dans ses poumons pour se donner le courage de la faire changer d'avis.

— C'est vraiment ce que vous voulez, Granger ? réussit-il à lui demander d'une voix basse.

Elle releva le menton, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

— Oui.

— Alors soit ! Mais sachez que pour moi, vous n'êtes qu'une pauvre idiote, dit-il laconiquement.

Oui elle l'était, songea t-il, mais lui aussi car il n'avait pas la force de la renvoyer. Il s'était tellement attendu à passer la soirée dans les bras d'une femme… Une femme qui serait et saurait être celle qu'il lui demanderait… Douce, aimante… Son illusion d'un soir sa douce, sa tendre, sa… Penser à _Elle_ lui fit mal, alors il reporta son attention sur Granger.

Puisqu'elle y tenait, il se servirait d'elle. Il savait qu'elle était majeure. Plus que majeure, même… Certes, à ses yeux, c'était encore une gamine, et alors ? Elle le voulait ! Il lui donnerait donc ce qu'elle souhaitait et c'était bien la seule chose qu'il pouvait lui offrir à cette crétine de première… Mais soit !

oO§Oo

D'un geste sûr, il se débarrassa de sa cape et se retrouva nu devant elle. Elle n'avait jamais vu d'homme nu de sa vie. Un peu honteuse, elle voulut détourner les yeux.

— Regardez-moi ! intima-t-il.

Elle ne put que lui obéir.

Dans un premier temps, elle fixa sa poitrine qui était aussi maigre qu'elle le laissait supposer lorsqu'il était habillé. Il possédait cependant une certaine musculature plutôt noueuse qui lui donnait heureusement un peu de volume. Plus téméraire cette fois-ci, elle suivit le chemin de poils noirs qui recouvraient son torse et qui finissait en une fine ligne sombre au dessus de sa virilité.

Sa respiration se fit plus haletante. Ses joues devinrent cramoisies par la chaleur qui se propageait dans tout son corps.

L'érection de son amant était impressionnante et voir à quel point elle lui faisait de l'effet l'excita elle même.

Elle ne pouvait détacher les yeux de cet émouvant hommage à sa féminité.

Severus attendait. Il attendait qu'elle soit prête à l'accepter tel qu'il était, et lorsqu'il la vit se mordiller les lèvres il sut qu'elle l'était. Il lui prit le bras et la mit debout. Elle était petite. Elle lui arrivait à peine au menton. Il releva alors brutalement son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa sauvagement.

Hermione sentit la langue de Severus emplir sa bouche, cherchant avidement la sienne et c'est avec frénésie qu'elles se caressèrent, insatiables du plaisir qu'elles se donnaient. Les mains de son compagnon empoignèrent ses seins avec violence. Il les malaxait tantôt doucement, tantôt douloureusement.

Elle gémit contre ses lèvres, et frotta son ventre contre le sien. C'est ainsi qu'une fois de plus, Severus laissa parler la bête avide de luxure qui sommeillait en lui. Hermione fit preuve, quant à elle, d'une grande dextérité, et c'est fatigués mais repus qu'ils retombèrent sur le matelas. Severus, bien qu'il n'eût osé se l'avouer, avait beaucoup apprécié les réactions de sa partenaire. Pourtant, quelque chose le gênait profondément : Il n'avait jamais connu ce sentiment de plénitude auparavant. Cette fille l'avait rendu fou de désir et c'était avec une satisfaction sans nom qu'il s'était répandu en elle, secoué par la violence de son plaisir.

Tous deux étaient trempés de sueur. Severus, après s'être éloigné d'elle, s'allongea sur le dos et l'attira à lui. Elle posa son menton sur son épaule, et sa main vint caresser distraitement sa poitrine.

Severus la contempla un instant se demandant encore ce qu'il était en train de faire avec elle. Il était masochiste, il le savait ! Déjà qu'il devait souffrir Granger pendant les cours, voilà que maintenant il la souffrait aussi dans son lit. Une souffrance qui paradoxalement lui avait donné bien du plaisir… Il soupira, agacé. Voilà qu'il devenait tout aussi incohérent qu'un adolescent en pleine découverte de l'autre sexe. L'autre sexe… un autre visage…

— C'était merveilleux, et vous ? interrogea Hermione, soucieuse de sa performance sportive, sans se douter un instant des combats intérieurs que menait son amant.

Severus soupira une nouvelle fois d'exaspération. Formidable ! Rien ne valait une bonne phrase bien stupide pour vous faire reprendre pied sur terre.

— Granger, je ne sais pas si c'est bien de continuer...

Elle se redressa d'un coup.

— J'ai besoin de cet argent ! protesta t-elle un peu trop vivement.

Il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais sa réponse le plongea dans une rage sans nom. Il lui avait fait l'amour et pour la première fois de sa misérable existence, il avait ressenti envers sa partenaire autre chose qu'un simple désir physique… Mais que se racontait-il ? Elle n'était rien pour lui et ne serait jamais rien ! Comment osait-elle empiéter ainsi sur son territoire ?! Comment avait-elle osé enfreindre ainsi les règlements du collège et s'abaisser à « ça » ? Tout d'un coup, la honte d'avoir fait l'amour à son étudiante le submergea. Une vive rougeur colora ses joues. Dans un accès de colère suprême il se retourna violemment vers elle et la gifla. La tête de la jeune fille vint s'écraser contre l'un des oreillers.

Elle porta sa main sur sa joue rougie.

— Mais vous êtes fou ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, bon sang ? s'indigna Hermione sidérée par un acte aussi barbare.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et une vague de panique déferla en elle.

— Ce qu'il me prend ? Mais rien, miss.

Il était passé d'un état de violence extrême à un calme total. Il la regardait comme il l'aurait fait si elle l'avait croisé dans un couloir de l'école. Elle n'aimait pas cela.

Il sortit du lit et fit quelques pas à travers la pièce. Elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer son visage. Il prit la bouteille d'alcool posée sur le guéridon, se servit un verre et alla se poster devant la fenêtre. Elle ne bougea pas, en attente d'une réaction de sa part.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se tourna vers elle. Il lui fit signe d'approcher.

Elle se leva prudemment du lit et se dirigea vers lui. C'est alors que tout se passa à une telle vitesse qu'elle ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait : il l'attrapa par le cou et la força à se baisser. Il voulait l'humilier une bonne fois pour toute.

La peine et l'incompréhension de la jeune femme se muèrent en colère sourde lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'il souhaitait. Il voulait jouer à ce jeu ? Très bien. Ils allaient jouer... Tous les deux.

C'est donc sans pudibonderie aucune qu'elle accepta toutes ses demandes, se délectant même de chacune de ses actions. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, il la releva alors avec autant de tendresse qu'il l'avait mise à genoux brutalement.

Ils se toisèrent, totalement nus, écumant de rage et de passion, trop forte pour être assouvie en une nuit.

— J'ai une proposition à te faire, ma charmante petite Granger.

Par le chapeau de Dumbledore, il la tutoyait ! Hermione n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont les choses évoluaient mais elle réussit néanmoins à lui répondre sur le même ton.

— Ah oui, et laquelle, mon cher professeur ? Sa mâchoire se contracta sous cette appellation qui en disait long sur sa moralité.

Un large sourire sardonique vint se peindre sur les lèvres minces de son amant.

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire ! L'impitoyable maître des potions savait sourire. C'était une première, et à bien y réfléchir, cela n'augurait rien de bon. C'est donc avec appréhension qu'elle attendit la suite. Bien sûr, elle ne lui montra pas à quel point il l'avait déstabilisée.

— À partir de ce jour et dans notre intimité tu m'appelleras « Maître ».

— Maître ? Elle gloussa légèrement. C'est une blague n'est-ce pas ?

Il lui tordit le bras.

— Je ne plaisante pas et ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes ! Je pense qu'il y a assez d'intelligence dans ta petite cervelle de femelle idiote pour bien y imprimer le message !

Elle ne protesta pas, mais ne lui répondit pas non plus. Elle semblait peser le pour et le contre. Severus savait que le pour l'emporterait. Ne serait-ce que pour sauver sa chère maman !

— Très bien... Maître.

Elle le dégoûtait ! Il se jura de lui faire payer sa stupidité.

— Bien puisque ma petite esclave ne se rebellera plus je te propose une petite pause.

— Mais...

Il lui claqua les fesses en guise de punition.

— Une esclave ne parle pas ! Elle obéit et acquiesce de la tête à tout ce que son Maître lui demande de faire ! Compris ? "

— OH.

Elle se souvint à temps de sa nouvelle condition et bougea le menton pour lui montrer sa servitude fraîchement acquise.

Il la regarda un instant puis lui ordonna de se rallonger. Il prit alors une petite cloche et la fit tinter. Aussitôt on frappa doucement à la porte. Severus s'empara d'un peignoir en soie noire et alla ouvrir.

C'était madame Sophia.

— Alors mon chou, que se passe t-il ? minauda-t-elle.

Il n'aimait pas cette façon qu'elle avait de lui coller des noms de légumes mais il ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

— Je voulais savoir pendant combien de temps cette fille doit rester à votre service.

— Oh, pourquoi, mon chou ? Elle vous intéresse ?

— On ne peut rien vous cacher. Je dois avouer qu'elle est fabuleuse et j'aimerais bien la garder aussi longtemps qu'elle travaillera ici.

Sophia parut réfléchir un instant.

— Elle est ici uniquement pour les week-ends. Normalement elle a signé un contrat pour cinq congés.

— Très bien ! Je vous la prends pour ces dix prochaines nuits.

— Il n'y a aucun problème, mon cher. C'est d'accord ! De plus je ne l'avais proposée à personne d'autre que vous pour le moment. Vous avez de la chance ! »

Sophia sembla satisfaite, et le remercia d'un signe de tête avant de partir, comptant déjà les Gallions que sa nouvelle recrue allait lui faire gagner.

Une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Severus et Hermione s'affrontèrent du regard.

— Alors si je comprends bien je serai votre esclave jusqu'à la fin de mon séjour en ces lieux.

Il haussa un sourcil et releva sardoniquement :

— Bien, je suis ravi de voir que cela te convient. En tout cas moi je compte bien en profiter au ... maximum ! »

Il partit jusqu'à un coffre de bois qui se trouvait à côté du lit, et en sortit un foulard ainsi que des liens de soie.

Hermione le regarda avec appréhension. Cela n'inaugurait rien de bon.

À Suivre


	3. Quand Tombent les Masques

**L'Amante du Professeur Snape  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrice : Lilou Black** **  
**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** voici le 3ème chapitre. Je ne l'ai pas dit au départ mais cette histoire reprend quelques bases des tomes 6 et 7 mais pas tout. Je l'avais écrite bien avant qu'ils soient publiés.

* * *

Merci à **Anga27** pour sa review, son enthousiasme et sa gentillesse ! Je te dédie ce chapitre ;)

* * *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **3**

 **Quand Tombent les Masques**

Parfois, nous aimerions pouvoir réparer certaines de nos erreurs. Quelques bribes d'espoir nous rattachent à l'existence et nous permettent d'avancer en toute sérénité. L'espoir fait vivre dit-on. Hermione voulait y croire. Croire que tout irait pour le mieux.

Dehors, une guerre se préparait sans que personne ne puisse rien y faire. Dans son cœur, une autre guerre, plus personnelle cependant, faisait rage également : sa guerre, sa mère. Son désir de la sauver était tellement fort qu'elle aurait combattu vents et marées pour y arriver !

Elle n'avait pas voulu ajouter ses soucis aux accablantes responsabilités qui écrasaient déjà si férocement ses amis. Cette bataille, elle devait la mener seule. Elle n'avait pas fait les meilleurs choix ni pris les meilleures décisions mais étrangement, en cet instant, elle s'en moquait bien. Elle voulait voir la lueur d'espérance qui lui permettrait d'accéder au bout de ce long tunnel de cauchemar. Oui, elle voulait la voir… _cette lueur_.

oO§Oo

Elle ouvrit lentement, les yeux. Les bougies continuaient de propager leur douce lumière à travers la chambre. Elle n'avait qu'un objectif, qu'une ambition, qu'un seul rêve en cet instant, celui de sauver sa mère. Cette dernière était pour elle comme cette terre : indispensable. Elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'elle deviendrait si elle n'était plus là. Sa douce maman, atteinte d'un mal inconnu du monde dans lequel elle évoluait. Ce même monde qui se targuait de son avancée technologique et médicale. Ils ne savaient pas, ils ne pensaient rien. Elle allait mourir et c'était là, la seule chose dont ils étaient sûrs… Quant au reste, ils étaient impuissants et démunis.

Voyant bien que le monde moldu ne pourrait pas l'aider, elle avait entamé de longues recherches dans l'univers sorcier et son travail avait été récompensé lorsqu'elle avait découvert CELUI qui pourrait sans doute la sauver.

 _Sans doute_ , car peut-être n'était-il qu'un charlatan pas plus intelligent que Lockhart, avec de belles paroles mais aucune action… Cette éventualité ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir y croire. Ce guérisseur demandait une fortune. Soit, ses économies étaient largement insuffisantes, mais elle s'était jurée d'obtenir assez d'argent pour se le payer.

Les miracles pouvaient-ils exister ? Elle en doutait mais néanmoins, au fond d'elle, elle espérait bien trouver une solution. Sa mère était le rayon de soleil de la famille. Si elle mourait, son père et elle-même ne s'en remettraient jamais.

Se rappelant à la réalité de son improbable situation, elle se tourna de nouveau vers l'homme qui était assis dans un coin de la pièce, insensible à son malheur, trop tracassé par son propre bonheur égoïste et néanmoins passager.

Sa colère refit aussitôt surface. Comment pouvait-il se préoccuper si peu du malheur des autres ? Avait-il une âme, au moins ? Qu'avait-elle cru ressentir pour lui ? Du dégoût, voilà tout ! Pas de l'amour, en tout cas ! Merlin, que lui était-il passé par la tête ? Elle lui avait avoué son problème, et lui, qu'avait-il fait ? Que lui faisait-il ? Il la _baisait_ ni plus ni moins. Comme une fille de joie qu'elle ne voulait pas être… Oh, bien sûr elle ne se faisait aucune illusion, elle était payée pour cela. Être une fille de joie, vendre son corps... même si le cœur n'y était pas. Mais qu'importaient les sentiments en pareille situation ?

Maudit soit cet homme et ses principes douteux ! Elle avait cru lors de leur première nuit — qui remontait à quelque temps déjà — qu'il pourrait être doux et sensible. Il l'avait été pourtant tant qu'il n'avait pas su qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Mais maintenant ... il l'avait réduite à être sa chose sexuelle ! C'était insoutenable.

Tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir était dégradant et humiliant. Malgré cela, elle savait qu'elle devait se soumettre, pour sa mère ! Une évidence la frappa de plein fouet : jamais elle ne renierait ce qu'elle avait fait pour celle qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Non, jamais ! À vrai dire, si c'était à refaire, elle le referait autant de fois qu'il le faudrait! Que Snape aille au diable si cela lui chantait ! Elle s'en contrefichait bien royalement. Elle n'était pas une prostituée. Elle faisait cela contre son gré... mais de son plein gré tout de même. Merlin, que c'était compliqué ! Elle ferma les yeux. Elle se trouvait seule face au diable lui-même.

Le pire, c'est qu'elle l'avait cherché et une partie d'elle, désiré.

oO§Oo

Hermione aurait eu vent d'un quart de ce que pensait en cet instant son professeur, amant et client, elle en aurait eu des sueurs froides pour le restant de sa vie. Effectivement ce dernier était loin de s'inquiéter seulement pour sa jeune et belle élève. Bien au contraire. Sa situation personnelle l'agaçait prodigieusement. Parfois il se répugnait lui-même à s'abaisser ainsi à coucher avec elle mais au fur et à mesure de leurs rencontres, il avait commencé à apprécier sa présence et son contact.

Cela, il ne pouvait ni l'admettre clairement ni le supporter ! Personne n'interférerait dans sa vie. Il ne le voulait pas et ne le permettrait pas non plus. De toute façon Granger n'était pas là pour le simple plaisir de son « travail », mais bel et bien dans le but de commettre un sacrifice. _Sacrifice_ … _Stupides Gryffondor et leur courage si étrangement placé..._

Pourtant, s'il devait être un tant soit peu honnête avec lui-même, Severus aurait reconnu que la situation dans laquelle se trouvait son étudiante ne lui était pas si indifférente que cela. Bien sûr, encore aurait-il fallu qu'il le reconnaisse…

C'est donc par simple curiosité et non par pur désintéressement qu'il s'était renseigné sur ce fameux guérisseur dont la gamine lui avait parlé quelques semaines plus tôt. Ce qu'il avait découvert l'avait laissé perplexe : il ne s'agissait pas d'un sorcier diplômé. Étrange. Ce dernier pratiquait illégalement sa médecine. Certes, il était réputé pour le nombre incroyable de cas désespérés qu'il avait sauvés mais pouvait-on réellement lui faire confiance ? Sans compter que ses prix étaient vraiment exorbitants : pour une simple consultation il fallait chiffrer en centaines de Gallions. Pour ce qui était d'une intervention… Même en travaillant ici toute sa vie, elle n'aurait jamais les moyens de payer la moindre petite opération.

Il soupira bruyamment. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il ressentait… Bien qu'il n'en eût la moindre habitude ni la moindre envie, malgré tout, la situation épineuse dans laquelle se trouvait la jeune fille le préoccupait. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait fichtre rien. Sans doute voulait-il se donner bonne conscience sans vouloir chercher plus loin. Merlin savait pourtant qu'il n'était pas doué pour la compassion.

Il était bien plus doué pour faire du mal et blesser les gens. N'était-il pas passé maître dans l'art du sarcasme et du cynisme ? Il se souvint à quel point il s'était montré cruel et injuste envers Granger. C'était si facile de pouvoir montrer son mépris. Il l'avait abusée de mille façons possibles. Bien sûr, il n'était pas allé jusqu'à se montrer violent, au contraire : il s'était même fait un devoir de donner autant qu'il prenait. Néanmoins, cela ne l'avait pas empêché de vouloir l'insulter et de la rabaisser à chaque fois. Il ne savait faire que cela de toute façon.

Il émit un grognement sourd. Depuis quand le sort d'un autre que lui l'intéressait-il ? Cette fille le rendait mou. Trop mou, et c'était une grave erreur. Pour preuve, pendant les semaines qui avaient suivi le début de leur relation particulière, il n'avait eu de cesse de se convaincre d'arrêter cette mascarade et de la renvoyer chez elle pour mettre fin définitivement cette folie.

À chaque fois que le jour de leurs retrouvailles approchait, sa volonté faiblissait. Son cerveau se mettait alors en veille et c'était la partie basse de son anatomie qui prenait le contrôle de tout ! Foutues hormones ! Même à trente-huit ans passés, il fallait qu'elles vous pourrissent la vie !

— Mon... Mon Maître, » demanda Hermione interrompant le laïus muet que Snape entretenait avec lui même, — _Espèce de sale bâtard graisseux, immonde individu_ , songea-t-elle plutôt sans sa tête. Que dois je faire pour vous plaire ?

Dire qu'elle devait jouer son esclave... Qu'y avait-il de plus humiliant ? Pourquoi lui faisait-il endurer pareille ignominie ? Qu'elle le détestait, l'affreux maître des cachots de Poudlard !

Severus la regarda un instant sans vraiment la voir avant de répondre :

— Il me plairait, Miss Granger, que vous alliez vous coucher et que pour une fois vous imprégniez bien cela dans votre petite cervelle atrophiée.

Il se montrait délibérément cruel avec elle. Il savait que sous cette servilité apparente, elle pensait à son argent. Elle devait sans doute le détester et il était presque sur qu'il la dégoûtait… Une ride soucieuse barra son front. Allait-il encore lui en vouloir pour ce fait ? Bien sur que non. De toute façon elle ne signifiait rien pour lui et c'était probablement réciproque. Il ne savait pas aimer. On ne le lui avait jamais appris et la seule personne qui aurait pu l'aider dans cette voie, l'avait délibérément laissé tomber. Oui, il se souvenait avoir contribué grandement à cet abandon mais les faits étaient là : _elle_ était partie, _elle_ lui avait ostensiblement tourné le dos et fermé les portes de sa vie et de son cœur à jamais et ce, sans aucun rachat possible.

Revenant à sa triste réalité, il entendit Granger se glisser sous les couvertures. Ils ne dormaient jamais ensemble. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'y songeait même pas. Parodier un semblant de vie de couple, très peu pour lui. De plus il ne supportait pas la proximité d'un autre corps près du sien lorsqu'il était en situation de faiblesse. Il avait toujours procédé ainsi, même avec les autres filles de joie qui avaient partagé sa couche auparavant.

Un léger ronflement lui apprit qu'elle venait de s'endormir. Pris d'un accès de curiosité, il s'approcha du lit pour la contempler un bref instant.

Elle était recroquevillée en boule sur le côté, calée à l'extrémité du lit. Les draps remontés sur elle et serrés entre ses mains lui donnaient l'air d'une enfant. Elle semblait si jeune ainsi prise dans les bras de Morphée.

Une légère répugnance de ce qu'il avait fait avec elle s'insinua une nouvelle fois dans ses veines, ce qui lui fit haïr encore plus l'être qu'il était ainsi que la stupide gamine qui dormait, inconsciente des tragédies qui avaient asséché le cœur de son professeur. Il se frotta la joue de ses longs doigts fins.

— Par Merlin, Severus, dans quel pétrin t'es-tu encore fourré ? murmura-t-il dépité.

Secouant résolument la tête, il repartit, las, vers son fauteuil qui se trouvait près de la porte d'entrée. Il s'y assit et cala sa tête contre le dossier rembourré dans l'intention de dormir un peu lui-même.

oO§Oo

L'aube pointait à peine et quelques oiseaux gazouillaient tranquillement dans le ciel encore grisâtre lorsque Severus Snape se réveilla. Il ne dormait jamais très longtemps. Il consulta la pendule. La personne avec qui il avait rendez-vous n'allait pas tarder. Il devait se hâter s'il ne voulait pas arriver en retard. Tout en se préparant, il vérifia que sa jeune compagne dormait toujours. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il sortit en fermant doucement la porte. Il ne prit pas la peine de lui laisser le moindre message. Il serait normalement de retour avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

En arrivant près du hall d'entrée de la maison close, il croisa encore quelques couche-tard qui jouaient aux cartes dans le petit salon vert. Il put reconnaître avec un brin d'ennui quelques Mangemorts assis autour de la table. L'un deux lui fit un signe de tête, le visage goguenard se doutant bien de ce que Snape avait fait toute la nuit. Ce dernier lui rendit son salut, ouvrit la porte et sortit sans demander son reste. Il était pressé et n'avait pas le temps de tergiverser sur le fait que des hommes de main du Seigneur des Ténèbres fréquentaient cet endroit. Il s'en doutait bien et en repensant à ce que la Gryffondor aurait risqué avec l'un d'entre eux, un voile de fureur s'empara de lui.

Dehors, l'air encore très frais pour un début de printemps le ramena à la réalité. Frissonnant légèrement, il rabattit d'un mouvement brusque ses capes autour de lui. Marchant à grand pas, il fut rapidement au lieu-dit de son rendez-vous : La Taverne de « La Tête du Sanglier » tenue par Abelforth Dumbledore.

D'un geste sûr, il pénétra à l'intérieur de l'auberge mal famée et dut plisser ses petits yeux noirs pour distinguer la table où se trouvait l'homme qu'il devait retrouver. Ce dernier avait mis un foulard rouge comme signe de reconnaissance. Snape, certain qu'il s'agissait bien de lui, avança dans sa direction et tira une chaise dans l'intention de s'y s'asseoir.

oO§Oo

Inconsciente de ce que fabriquait le professeur Snape, Hermione se réveilla doucement dans son lit. Elle avait la bouche pâteuse mais elle se sentait assez bien. Elle avait dormi comme un bébé. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps. Peut-être les derniers événements qu'elle avait vécus avaient-ils tout simplement été d'horribles cauchemars ? Elle se sentait si bien… C'est avec délectation qu'elle s'étira les bras et les jambes. Ce furent les quelques douleurs diffusent qui traversèrent son corps endolori qui lui rappelèrent l'endroit où elle se trouvait et ce qu'elle y avait fait la veille… Ce pourquoi elle était là.

Il ne s'agissait donc pas de simples cauchemars.

À ce triste rappel, elle se crispa et ouvrit les yeux complètement. Elle constata encore une fois qu'elle était seule dans le grand lit. Snape ne dormait jamais avec elle. Loin de s'en offusquer, cela l'avait grandement soulagée la première fois qu'il le lui avait fait comprendre. Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment elle aurait réagi si elle s'était éveillée aux côtés de son professeur tant détesté. Il n'empêche, elle devait lui reconnaître une chose : il lui laissait le confort du grand lit à son propre détriment. Après tout, il aurait très bien pu l'obliger à dormir sur le fauteuil qui semblait si inconfortable — il ne fallait pas oublier que c'était lui le client. Se rendait-il compte qu'il venait de faire preuve d'une certaine marque d'attention à son égard ? Elle en doutait. Snape était incapable du moindre égard pour personne.

Précautionneusement, elle se redressa dans le lit et constata en regardant près de la porte d'entrée que le fauteuil évoqué plus tôt était vide. Toute la chambre semblait calme. Bien trop calme.

Il semblerait que son cher professeur soit parti en douce, observa t-elle. Pour s'en assurer, elle se leva du lit et inspecta la pièce adjacente qui servait de salle de bain.

Personne. Eh bien, il l'avait laissé seule, apparemment. Seule pour un temps ou pour toujours ? N'ayant pas envie de se poser de telles questions de bon matin et profitant de ce moment d'intimité, elle alla droit devant le miroir qui se trouvait dans la petite salle d'eau. Quand elle se vit, elle ne se reconnut pas.

Était-ce bien elle ? Cette femme aux cheveux en bataille, la bouche encore meurtrie des baisers de la veille ? Une vive rougeur lui monta aux joues accentuant encore plus la sensualité de l'image que la glace lui renvoyait. Décidant qu'elle s'était suffisamment admirée, elle alla récupérer quelques vêtements décents qui se trouvaient près de la baignoire.

 _BAM !_

Un grand bruit provenant du couloir la fit sursauter de peur. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade lorsqu'elle entendit des voix qui se rapprochaient dangereusement de la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans sa poitrine. Elle savait que la guerre faisait rage. La montée en puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres augmentait de jour en jour et bon nombre de gens se ralliaient à sa cause dans l'espoir infime d'être épargné. Elle savait bien qu'en venant ici, elle avait une chance sur deux de tomber sur l'un de ces affreux Mangemorts qui lui servaient d'homme de main. Par courage ou par stupidité, elle avait décidé de mettre cela de côté pour ne s'inquiéter que de la santé de sa mère. Était-elle lâche ou folle ? Sans doute un peu des deux : ses amis comptaient sur elle pour les aider dans cette bataille décisive mais elle avait préféré les laisser pour mener un autre combat.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas que d'autres pas se rapprochaient dangereusement de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Bien qu'elle entendît les voix, le son était bien trop étouffé par les murs pour qu'elle puisse saisir le moindre sens à leurs propos. Toutefois, le brouhaha se rapprochait d'elle de façon redoutable.

Hermione fut comme pétrifiée lorsque la porte de sa petite chambre s'ouvrit à toute volée. Sa conscience lui rappela alors qu'elle était toujours nue et c'est en poussant un cri de terreur qu'elle courut vers le lit pour se draper dignement dans la première couverture qui se trouvait à sa portée.

— Je savais bien que je te trouverais ici, ah ! hurla de triomphe une voix qu'elle ne reconnut que trop bien.

Elle était dans un sacré pétrin. Dépitée, elle se mordit la lèvre d'embarras.

Celui qui avait fait intrusion dans la pièce de manière violente, se tenait là, devant elle, visiblement ravi de sa découverte.

— Alors comme ça, tu joues les putains de service, maintenant Granger ? Je me disais bien que tu cachais quelque chose depuis quelques temps.

La voix de son visiteur inopportun tremblait autant d'excitation que d'exaltation. Il semblait posséder par un quelconque démon.

— Tu ne dis rien ? continua-t-il, presque hystérique. Moi qui pensais que tu avais toujours réponse à tout ! Tu me déçois beaucoup !

La jeune fille ne savait ni que faire ni quoi répondre. Il était de notoriété publique, d'ailleurs il ne s'en cachait même pas, qu'il était devenu depuis l'été dernier un homme à la solde de Voldemort. Elle savait aussi combien qu'il la haïssait, ne serait-ce que par le fait qu'elle ne soit pas un sang-pur, mais pire : une simple « née de Moldus ». Une sang-de-bourbe.

Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Comment avait-il su qu'elle se trouvait ici ? Et s'il la capturait pour la ramener à son maître ? Autant de questions qui défilaient dans le cerveau en ébullition d'Hermione, lui donnant un léger tournis.

L'avisant avec précaution, elle recula à petits pas pressés, prise de panique. Comment avait-il pu changer autant ? Il était devenu tout bonnement effrayant avec ses prunelles semblables à deux puits sans fond, des cernes presque noirs encadrant dangereusement ses yeux lui donnant un air aussi sombre que celui qu'il servait probablement.

Conscient et ravi de la frayeur qu'il lui inspirait, il s'approcha d'elle à la vitesse d'un prédateur et lui empoigna brutalement le bras.

Elle poussa un cri de douleur sous l'assaut.

— Lâche-moi immédiatement, l'avertit Hermione tout en essayant de prendre sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe avant de se rappeler amèrement qu'elle n'avait qu'une simple couverture sur elle et que par conséquent sa baguette ne se trouvait pas là.

Se doutant de sa déconvenue, son agresseur reprit, plus redoutable que jamais :

— C'est ça que tu cherches sans doute ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante d'excitation en lui tendant un morceau de bois de couleur beige foncé.

Choquée, elle reconnue sa baguette. Où l'avait-il eue ? De son bras libre elle tenta en vain de la récupérer.

— Rends-la moi ! cria-t-elle excédée.

— Tu peux toujours courir ! la nargua-t-il, trop heureux de la voir confuse et vulnérable. D'une geste sec, il rangea sa précieuse baguette dans la poche de sa robe.

Tout aussi rapidement, il enserra alors le cou d'Hermione de sa main libre. Totalement perdue, elle ne put qu'émettre un horrible gargouillis. Allait-il l'étrangler pour de bon ?

— J'ai bien envie de te tuer, Granger, s'exclama t-il comme répondant à sa question muette. De toute façon, reprit-il, qui s'en soucierait ? Franchement, personne ! Sais-tu pourquoi, Sang-de-bourbe ?

Il la dévisagea durement, un rictus de pur mépris aux coins des lèvres et laissa passer un silence avant de reprendre :

— Parce que tu n'es qu'une sale petite putain ! Que diraient tes amis s'ils savaient ce que tu fais de tes week-ends ? Que penserait ta chère directrice de maison ?

Son visage se tordit encore plus sous le dédain qu'elle lui inspirait.

— Ils te renieraient comme on renie les traîtres ! Tu n'es qu'une moins que rien, Granger, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'un de ces stupides elfes de maisons que tu défends si ardemment. Tu sais quoi ? Je dois tout de même reconnaître un truc chez toi qui m'agace depuis un certain temps… S'arrêtant brusquement dans sa diatribe, il la fixa, son regard changeant radicalement, se faisant plus profond, plus concupiscent. Ce que Hermione lut dans ces yeux la terrifia plus que tout.

Sans prévenir et comme pour confirmer ses pires frayeurs, il lui força la bouche cruellement, l'incitant de sa langue, la mordant avec sauvagerie. Il voulait lui faire mal, la blesser même.

C'est alors qu'il la poussa si violemment qu'elle perdit l'équilibre, se retrouvant prostrée au sol.

— Oh oui, Granger, il y a bien au moins une chose à laquelle tu pourrais me servir. J'espère toutefois que tes nouvelles occupations t'ont donné pas mal d'expériences ? lui susurra-t-il ironiquement.

Hermione le dévisagea comme s'il était devenu fou… ce qui dans un sens devait probablement être le cas. Désespérément, elle tenta de trouver une solution pour se sortir de là mais, malheureusement pour elle, elle était seule et personne ne pourrait lui venir en aide. Tentant de gagner un peu de temps, elle tenta le dialogue.

— Que vas-tu me faire ? demanda-t-elle en toussant légèrement, la gorge encore douloureuse.

Elle se sentait si faible. Depuis quand était-il devenu si fort ?

— Oh, mais rien que ce que tu n'as déjà fait, rassure-toi ! lança t-il, sachant pertinemment qu'elle était impuissante face à lui.

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, il se jeta littéralement sur elle, la caressant furieusement de ses doigts avides, lui faisant aussi mal qu'il le pouvait.

Refusant de se laisser faire, elle décida de se battre comme une lionne, griffant et frappant ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre.

Fou furieux, il la frappa à plusieurs reprises, au visage et au corps. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il sentit ses mains lui faire mal. Dans leur lutte, la couverture qui protégeait la vertu d'Hermione avait glissé, exposant ainsi son corps au regard de l'autre.

Alors la rage qui animait les traits de son agresseur se transforma en désir pur et simple de la posséder une bonne fois pour toutes. Sans plus attendre, il écarta sa propre robe et déboutonna son pantalon. D'un coup de genoux il ouvrit en grand les jambes de la jeune femme dans le but de se frayer un passage en elle.

La terrible vérité s'insinua dans tous les pores de sa peau : elle allait se faire violer et personne ne viendrait à son secours. Elle était impuissante, couchée par terre sous le poids d'un homme pour qui elle éprouvait un mépris et une haine qu'il lui rendait bien.

C'est alors que le visage d'un autre homme s'imposa à elle : des cheveux gras, un nez crochu surmonté de deux petits yeux noirs. Où était le professeur Snape ? Pour la première fois de sa vie elle dut reconnaître qu'elle avait férocement besoin de lui... et tout de suite !

À Suivre


	4. Le Serpent des Ténèbres

**L'Amante du Professeur Snape  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrice : Lilou Black** **  
**

* * *

Merci à **Anga27, MELLO-ST** et **Ortancya** pour leur review ! L'air de rien, c'est toujours super d'avoir un petit mot sur ce que l'on publie. Merci à vous, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira tout autant !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **4**

 **Le Serpent des Ténèbres**

La matinée était déjà bien avancée lorsque Severus acheva son rendez-vous avec son mystérieux interlocuteur. Ce dernier n'avait pas voulu enlever le foulard qui lui cachait le bas du visage pour préserver son anonymat.

Après avoir jugé des compétences de ce dernier, Severus envisagea l'idée, peut-être, qu'il pourrait effectivement, faire quelque chose pour aider la Moldue de mère de Miss Granger. Intérieurement il se félicita de sa compassion à l'égard de son prochain. Il s'impressionnait lui-même. Sans doute ce vieux hibou d'Albus Dumbledore avait-il fini par déteindre un peu sur lui. Ou pas… Peut-être faisait-il tout cela dans l'unique but de se donner un brin de bonne conscience.

Il n'aimait pas se dire qu'encore une fois, il aurait le mauvais rôle. C'était déjà assez pénible comme cela d'être considéré comme le grand méchant vis-à-vis de ses collègues de travail à cause de son inconfortable position d'agent double, alors pour ce qui était des autres…

Une autre pensée lui vint à l'esprit, ce qui le renfrogna encore plus : il espérait sincèrement que, lorsque Granger découvrirait ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, elle n'aille pas s'imaginer des choses à son égard.

Malheureusement pour lui, les filles de l'âge de Miss Granger étaient souvent enclines à voir l'amour là où il n'y avait rien. Il suffisait d'une attention, d'un geste de votre part pour que, comme pas magie, elles s'imaginent que vous étiez « amoureux ». C'était d'un ridicule...

Il n'avait jamais aimé les démonstrations d'affection. De toute façon il n'aurait jamais su comment les donner… Il leva les yeux et laissa le chemin de sa conscience le ramener vingt ans en arrière…

Il l'avait trahie, elle en avait fait de même, et de la pire des manières. Parfois il se demandait ce que cela qui aurait été changé s'il s'était montré plus respectueux à son égard… s'il avait su trouver les mots justes au bon moment et tenir sa langue dans les mauvais… Il ne savait pas aimer tout simplement. Il n'était pas fait pour cela. Il préférait être celui que l'on maudit, celui que l'on jette sans regret.

Il émit un son rauque proche du rire. L'amour était cruel, l'amour était mortel ! Il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Même si au fond, il avait été aussi l'investigateur de son propre chagrin.

Une bourrasque de vent glaciale vint troubler ses réflexions profondes, le ramenant brutalement à la réalité… encore une fois.

Revenant au présent, ses pensées convergèrent vers celle qui l'attendait bien tranquillement alanguie — certainement, il ne pouvait que le supposer — dans son lit. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il entretenait une relation plutôt sordide avec une de ses élèves … Pas n'importe laquelle, qui plus est, la petite chérie de Minerva McGonagall, la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard depuis l'assassinat d'Albus Dumbledore l'été précédent. Après ce drame insoutenable pour la communauté sorcière, le ministère avait songé fortement à fermer les portes de l'école. Minerva s'y était fermement opposée. Severus n'avait alors rien dit, trop interloqué par sa déconvenue : Albus avait échoué et lui aussi. Il n'avait pu sauver Malfoy, mais sa couverture était restée intacte. Il en avait éprouvé autant de regret que de soulagement.

Il était redevenu le professeur de Potions tandis que Lupin avait repris son poste de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Le ministère n'en était plus à une exception près. Le monde magique était en guerre et toutes les bonnes âmes pour servir la juste cause étaient les bienvenues.

Granger !

Cette petite idiote ne se rendait absolument pas compte de la situation désastreuse dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Qu'elle ne compte pas sur lui pour être entraîné avec elle dans sa chute. Oui, il allait l'aider parce qu'à vrai dire, il n'avait pas le choix. Plus vite il se serait débarrassé de cette enquiquineuse, plus vite il pourrait se consacrer à des choses ô combien plus importantes… comme éviter de se faire attraper par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou encore survivre à cette guerre ?

Toutefois, une petite voix lui chuchota qu'il était toujours bien impatient d'arriver au week-end et que l'idée de coucher avec cette petite idiote comme il se complaisait à l'appeler le rendait plutôt fou de désir… Que certes, ils étaient en guerre, mais qu'il fallait tout de même reconnaître qu'un peu de douceur dans ce monde qui marchait à l'envers n'était pas superflu. Bien au contraire.

Allait-il donc continuer à lui en vouloir pour cela ? Serait-il honnête au moins avec lui-même ?

Une brise légère vint lui effleurer la figure, dégageant ainsi les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient de façon disgracieuse devant son visage peu avenant. Sa mâchoire se crispa sous le coup de ses intenses réflexions : il était partagé entre le désir et la haine qu'elle lui inspirait. Il leva une nouvelle fois ses yeux sombres vers le ciel parsemé de nuages gris.

Il se jura qu'elle aurait son argent pour pouvoir obtenir un rendez-vous avec ce guérisseur. Même si elle avait agit stupidement, il devait bien reconnaître son courage… Un courage typique de la maison Gryffondor cela dit, qui le faisait osciller entre l'admiration qu'il éprouvait à son égard et l'irritation grandissante lorsqu'il pensait à la façon dont elle s'y était prise. Intelligente et idiote à la fois, cela pouvait-il être possible ? Apparemment, le paradoxe avait un nom, celui de Hermione Granger.

Avisant l'endroit où il se trouvait, il s'arrêta net. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu qu'il était déjà arrivé devant la maison de Madame Sophia. Se redonnant une certaine contenance, il inspira profondément et se décida à franchir le seuil de l'établissement.

Lorsqu'il pénétra à l'intérieur il se rendit compte que l'entrée était déserte et les couloirs vides. À cette heure-ci, cela ne l'étonna guère. L'endroit était toujours désert en milieu de matinée. C'est donc d'un pas lent et tranquille qu'il se dirigea vers la chambre où l'attendait l'objet de toutes ses réflexions. Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner la poignée de la porte, un gémissement tout à fait féminin le prit par surprise. Elle n'était pas seule et la personne qui se trouvait avec elle ne semblait pas lui vouloir que du bien.

oO§Oo

Draco Malfoy la dominait de toute sa taille et la retenait de toutes ses forces. Son visage était contracté par la haine mais aussi par l'envie qu'elle lui inspirait. Hermione ne put que constater avec une certaine frayeur le renflement qui se trouvait à son entrejambe. Il la haïssait et son érection n'était qu'un faible témoignage de l'excitation qu'il ressentait à vouloir lui faire du mal.

Sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit gémissement plaintif. Par réflexe, il la gifla violemment une nouvelle fois.

—Tais-toi, vulgaire Sang de Bourbe ! éructa-t-il avant de se jeter encore sur elle dans le but de prendre sa bouche de force. Malheureusement pour lui, elle garda les lèvres obstinément closes.

Exaspéré par son manque de coopération, il la frappa une nouvelle fois, ce qui la fit hurler de douleur. Profitant de ce moment de faiblesse de sa part, il assiégea d'un geste conquérant avec sa langue l'antre de sa bouche.

Tout en l'embrassant brutalement, il en profita pour dégrafer son pantalon et sortit l'instrument de sa vengeance.

Lorsque Hermione comprit dans quelle impasse elle se trouvait, elle se mit à prier très fort en espérant que quelqu'un vienne à son secours… un instant elle songea même à Severus Snape. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour qu'il soit là et qu'il lui vienne en aide. Elle ne voulait pas se faire violer mais concrètement c'était bien ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Inconscient des suppliques intérieures de sa victime, Draco lui prit la main sans ménagement pour la poser sur son sexe dressé d'excitation.

—Vas-y, Sang de Bourbe, touche moi comme la vulgaire catin que tu es, cracha-t-il le souffle court.

Comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix, elle ne put que lui obéir, maudissant cependant le mauvais sort qui l'avait mise dans cette situation inextricable. Mais où était donc Snape ? Pour une fois qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de lui.

Trop préoccupée parce qui lui arrivait, elle n'entendit pas le dernier ordre que son agresseur lui donnait et c'est avec hargne qu'il le lui fit comprendre en lui tirant brutalement les cheveux.

—Mets-y plus de bonne volonté ! T'es payée pour ça, il me semble !

Perdant patience devant son manque de participation évidente, il décida de la pénétrer sans plus attendre.

Hermione, comprenant ce qu'il comptait vraiment faire, commença à paniquer pour de bon.

—Non ! suffoqua t-elle ! NON !

Elle se débattait comme une lionne, prise de convulsions de peur et de rage. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

Malfoy, trop excité pour la contenir, lui donna cette fois-ci un violent coup de poing qui l'assomma presque. Il irait jusqu'au bout, comprit-elle sidérée. S'il continuait ainsi il allait finir par la tuer. Il ne se contrôlait plus et elle ne pouvait rien faire contre lui.

— _Expulsio_ !

Draco, n'ayant pas entendu l'intrus ouvrir la porte, se retrouva propulsé contre le mur du fond de la chambre. Hébété par le choc et encore passablement excité par ce qu'il avait été sur le point de commettre, il mit un temps à reconnaître l'infâme individu qui avait le toupet de l'arrêter net dans ses plaisirs.

—Professeur Snape ?! jeta t-il avec un dédain évident dans la voix.

Il ne laissa voir aucune surprise face à la présence inattendue de son professeur et parrain. Au contraire, il se permit même de le dévisager de façon plus que hautaine avant de se rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

— Eh bien professeur, je suis ravi de vous voir ici. Vous ne devinerez jamais qui je viens de rencontrer, rétorqua t-il avec un certain aplomb dans la voix tout en se relevant dignement.

Snape, plus froid que le marbre, se retourna vers le doigt qui se pointait vers Hermione, toujours à terre et nue.

Malfoy, se méprenant sur le sens du regard que son professeur jeta à la malheureuse, en profita pour ajouter méchamment :

— Granger vient de déshonorer l'école de Poudlard par ses actes de perversités. Oser se prostituer ! Ce n'est même pas digne d'une sorcière ! »

Le maître des potions ne disait toujours rien, se contentant de fixer de ses yeux froids la pauvre Hermione qui tremblait, trop choquée et blessée.

Imperturbable, Draco continua :

— Je n'avais pas l'intention de violer une vulgaire Sang de Bourbe mais c'est elle qui s'est jetée sur moi pensant que j'allais accepter d'être son client. Je vaux bien mieux que cela et je ne m'abaisserais jamais à son niveau. J'ai bien essayé de me défendre mais la garce est forte et a des arguments de choc…

Comme pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles, il la jaugea de la tête aux pieds, comme l'avait fait Snape quelques semaines plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait découvert qui elle était.

Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait protester devant un tel manque d'honnêteté ou plutôt se taire. Elle était encore bien trop choquée par ce qu'elle avait failli vivre pour avoir la moindre réaction. Merlin savait que ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui en manquait mais l'attitude de Draco Malfoy la déstabilisait totalement. Il n'était plus le gamin médisant et idiot qu'elle avait connu à l'école. Elle venait de découvrir une part bien sombre du Serpentard, un aspect de sa personnalité qu'elle se serait bien gardée d'expérimenter un jour. Quelque chose s'était passé pour qu'il change autant. Quelque chose de grave qui semblait l'avoir transformé à jamais.

Severus, inconscient des pensées de la jeune femme, avait retourné son attention sur Draco. Il fronça lentement les sourcils comme pour tenter de le sonder. Après un bref silence, il reprit toutefois :

— Je te crois Draco. Sa voix lourde et lugubre était sans équivoque. Snape jeta toutefois un dernier coup d'œil à la jeune femme, un regard plein de répulsions et de dégoût qui fit mal à Hermione.

Se détournant d'elle, il lui cracha brusquement :

— Quant à vous Granger, au lieu de rester prostrée comme une idiote dans cette tenue plus qu'indécente, vous feriez mieux d'aller vous rhabiller.

N'attendant pas de réponse de sa part, il prit le chemin de la porte.

— Suis-moi Draco, nous avons à parler. Puis, avant de fermer la porte de la chambre, il ajouta : — Je m'occuperai personnellement de vous plus tard Miss Granger. Alors ne tentez pas de fuir, je vous retrouverais.

Il sortit rapidement, entraînant le jeune homme qui eut toutefois un dernier regard plus que concupiscent vers la jeune femme encore nue avant que le battant ne se referme totalement.

Une fois seule, elle se remémora ce qui venait de se passer. Ô Merlin, il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'elle se fasse violer, voire pire. Elle avait été incapable de se défendre face à Malfoy. Il était bien trop fort pour elle. La bouche pincée, elle comprit alors que sa belle initiative de vouloir sauver sa mère l'avait conduite à des dangers évidents. Qu'aurait-elle fait si son client n'avait pas été Snape mais plutôt un Mangemort du type de Malfoy ?

Stupéfiée, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait rangé Draco au rang de Mangemort alors que rien n'annonçait qu'il en soit vraiment un. 'Si lui dit une petite voix, regarde comme il a changé, comme il est devenu noir !' Non cela ne voulait rien dire se morigéna t-elle. Toutefois, le danger était bien là. Avant de faire ce genre de choses, elle aurait dû réfléchir par deux fois. Honnêtement, elle avait eu de la chance. Pourvu que Snape ne la lâche pas, pourvu que…

Son cœur rata un battement.

Draco allait tout dire à McGonagall… que Snape continue ou pas, c'était trop tard ! Quoiqu'elle fasse, elle était finie. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il puisse convaincre son affreux filleul de garder sa langue bien au fond de sa bouche… Car même si l'envie serait forte de la voir sombrer dans la déchéance, une telle révélation ferait, elle savait, qu'il la rejoindrait inévitablement au fond du trou. Ils seraient deux.

Soupirant, elle se redressa fièrement. Non, il ne le laisserait pas divulguer une telle information. Enfin… elle l'espérait.

oO§Oo

Severus s'arrêta dans une pièce qui avait l'air vide au premier coup d'œil. D'un geste prompt, il intima à son filleul d'entrer dans ce qui avait l'air d'être un petit salon. Draco s'aperçut alors qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un boudoir.

Sans attendre la moindre invitation à s'asseoir de la part de son parrain, il s'installa dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Snape profita de ce moment pour lancer un sort de confidentialité pour que leur conversation reste bien privée. On ne pouvait être sûr de qui passerait par là et les oreilles par ici pouvaient se montrer des plus indiscrètes. Il ne voulait pas en faire les frais.

— Draco, commença Severus toujours debout les bras passés derrière le dos.

— Oui monsieur, répondit laconiquement le jeune homme en haussant un sourcil, signifiant que la conversation allait très certainement l'ennuyer.

— Pourrais-je savoir ce que tu fiches ici ? questionna Snape, le visage dur, se moquant bien de savoir si leur discussion plaisait ou non au garçon.

— C'est une plaisanterie ? se moqua durement Draco. Père m'a fait connaître cet endroit l'été de mes quatorze ans. De plus, renchérit-il, je ne vois pas en quoi mes activités extra scolaires vous regardent.

Snape dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de lui-même devant la nouvelle assurance fraîchement acquise du jeune homme qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

— Je vois, rétorqua t-il âprement, un rictus au coin de la bouche. Je vois que ta tâche remplie auprès du Maître t'a donné une certaine assurance non négligeable.

— J'ai tu…voulut contrer Draco mais Snape fut plus rapide.

— Je sais ce que tu as fait mais néanmoins je reste ton parrain et au delà de tout, ton directeur de maison, rétorqua durement Severus…

L'affirmation et le ton employé clouèrent momentanément le bec au jeune homme. Un silence s'installa un bref instant entre les deux hommes.

— Ne dis rien Draco, intima lourdement Snape le regard vrillant intensément celui de son filleul.

— Plaît-il ? hoqueta Malfoy avant de se rendre compte de ce que faisait Severus.

Ce dernier ne faisait plus attention à lui, il semblait concentré sur un point bien précis.

— Ah mais non, cela ne marchera pas avec moi Professeur, dit-il en riant presque.

— Tu es un bon _Occlumens_ , Draco, conclut sèchement Snape, le visage neutre de toute expression.

Effectivement Draco Malfoy avait été préparé par sa tante Bellatrix à contrer les effets de la légilimancie sur lui. Severus regretta presque que le gamin soit si doué dans cet art-là.

Comprenant ce qu'il avait tenté de faire, Draco avait totalement verrouillé son esprit à toute intrusion. Ne voulant pas montrer son agacement Severus continua :

— Concernant Granger, je te prierais de ne rien dire à la directrice…

— Pardon ?! Mais pourquoi ? coupa brusquement Malfoy.

Snape pinça ses lèvres fines.

— Ne m'interromps pas ! N'oublie pas que ta situation est précaire. J'ai réussi à cacher le véritable responsable de la mort de Dumbledore et…

— Vous vous moquez de moi Professeur, argua Malfoy, lui coupant à nouveau la parole. Sincèrement, je ne vois pas le rapport entre ma situation et celle de Granger.

— Tu ne vois pas, grinça Snape. C'est justement parce que tu ne voies pas qu'il ne faut rien dire du tout. NON, continua-t-il avant que Draco ne l'interrompe encore une fois. Laisse-moi finir ! Granger est un élément important pour Potter. Si j'arrive à la faire faiblir en la faisant chanter judicieusement, elle sera bien plus intéressante pour servir nos desseins.

Draco, ne put s'empêcher de faire la moue devant cet argument qu'il trouvait relativement facile. Pourtant en y réfléchissant bien, son parrain n'avait pas tort. Avoir l'ennemi en utilisant l'un des leurs — et pas n'importe lequel — était plutôt judicieux. Un plan assez intéressant, en fin de compte.

— C'est assez judicieux en effet, avoua Malfoy après mûres réflexions. Donc je ne dirai rien… pour le moment. Je vous laisse seul juge après tout si le Maître vous fait confiance…Qui suis-je pour remettre en doute son avis ?

Severus n'en revenait pas. Depuis quand Bellatrix avait-elle autant déteint sur son neveu ? S'il voulait réussir son pari fou… Maudit soit Dumbledore, il allait avoir du pain sur la planche.

Il avisa Draco, l'air impassible. Un petit sourire se forma sur le visage blanc comme la neige du jeune homme. Ses yeux pétillaient de malveillance mais autre chose l'alerta, comme une sorte de douleur fugace qui venait de transparaitre un instant dans les yeux du garçon. Avait-il rêvé ?

Oui, songea Malfoy, il ne dirait rien mais... Il ferait subir à Granger ce qu'elle méritait, cette sale petite Sang-de-bourbe. Il n'en n'avait pas terminé avec elle, Snape ou pas Snape. Elle éveillait en lui des choses aussi inavouables que mortifiantes pour le fils d'une longue lignée de sang pur. Elle devrait payer pour cela aussi.

— Très bien ! abdiqua-t-il. Je vous laisse faire ce que vous savez mieux faire que moi… Mais dites-moi... est-ce qu'au moins vous couchez avec elle ?

Les propos de Draco le stupéfièrent tant qu'il faillit avaler sa salive de travers. Néanmoins il se refusa à perdre toute bonne contenance devant ce manque évident de respect.

— Cela ne te regarde pas ! répondit-il presque dans une sorte d'aboiement. Bien, sur ce je vais te laisser.

Avant que le jeune homme ne puisse lui rétorquer quoique ce soit d'autre d'intelligent, il sortit de la pièce tout en mettant fin au sort qui leur avait permis de s'entretenir sans avoir à subir les oreilles indiscrètes qui auraient pu passer par là.

Draco, quant à lui, le regarda partir, la mine songeuse. Le professeur Snape ne jouait pas franc-jeu, il en aurait mis sa main à bouillir dans le chaudron de sa tante.

À Suivre


	5. Le Calme Avant la Tempête

**L'Amante du Professeur Snape  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrice : Lilou Black** **  
**

* * *

Merci à **Ortancya** pour sa review ! Oui, Draco est vraiment un sale type ici. Bizarrement, vu son éducation, je ne le vois pas autrement même si j'ai accentué certains traits, je l'avoue. **Lane** , pour te répondre : oui quoiqu'il arrive. Avais-tu lu juste les cinq premiers chapitres ou jusqu'au dix-huit ? D'un cas comme dans l'autre, cette histoire est totalement remaniée donc, tu devrais je pense y prendre plaisir (enfin j'espère ^^).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **5**

 **Le Calme Avant la Tempête**

Sans un regard vers la pièce dans laquelle il venait de laisser Draco, Severus prit le chemin de la chambre où l'attendait la jeune femme.

En repensant à ce qu'il venait d'arrêter quelques minutes plus tôt, il éprouva un mélange de profonde colère et d'autre chose qu'il n'aurait su définir. Il était évident que s'il n'était pas arrivé à temps, Malfoy aurait violé Granger sans que cette dernière ne puisse rien y faire. Elle avait beau être intelligente, la force était tout autre chose. La voir en pareil situation de faiblesse avait remué des choses en son cœur qui n'était — jusqu'à lors — réservé qu'à une seule, _Elle_.

Depuis l'année dernière, Draco avait radicalement changé et Granger ne se doutait absolument pas de quoi le Serpentard était dorénavant capable. Severus n'aimait pas ce sentiment qui lui étreignait a poitrine et sur lequel il refusait de mettre un nom. Il n'était pas prêt et ne le serait jamais pour cela.

Elle n'était rien pour lui, s'entêtait-il à penser. S'il se sentait si mal, ce n'était pas pour elle mais pour lui. Il ne laisserait aucune faiblesse, quelle qu'elle soit, prendre le pas sur sa raison, et certainement pas à cause de cette gamine. Pourtant, la simple idée qu'un autre que lui puisse la toucher le mettait dans une rage muette qu'il avait bien du mal à contenir. Il ne l'aimait pas mais elle lui appartenait, voilà tout.

Perdu une fois de plus dans ses pensées, il se rendit à peine compte qu'il s'était arrêté devant la porte de la chambre.

Après une brève hésitation, il entra dans la pièce.

Ce qu'il y découvrit l'exaspéra au plus haut point : Granger était recroquevillée à un bout du lit, le drap remonté sur elle. Ses yeux, bien que secs maintenant, étaient rouges d'avoir trop pleuré. Son corps était parcouru de petits tremblements et sa main se serrait convulsivement sur la couverture à laquelle elle s'accrochait. Impassible, il attendit qu'elle le remarque. En vain. Vraisemblablement, elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Décidant qu'il avait perdu assez de temps à la contempler, il prit la parole :

— Ne vous avais-je pas donné l'ordre d'aller vous rhabiller Granger ? cracha t-il avec une certaine impatience dans la voix. Il savait qu'il ne servait à rien de la laisser dans cet état. Ce qui était fait, était fait. Il fallait qu'elle soit plus forte si elle voulait survivre dans ce monde cruel. Lui-même n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui faire de cadeaux. Il agissait ainsi pour son bien.

Hermione, en entendant ces mots on ne peut moins réconfortants, releva brusquement la tête. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit le témoin de sa faiblesse mais le problème était qu'une fois l'adrénaline retombée, elle avait craqué. Elle n'aurait jamais voulu lui donner la délectation de la croire faible mais en cet instant, au vu du mépris évident avec lequel il la scrutait, elle sentit ses belles résolutions voler en éclats. Cet homme était dénué de gentillesse, de compréhension et d'attention. Il était si égoïste. Elle avait failli se faire violer, voire tuer par son filleul. Elle n'avait rien pu faire. Rien. Elle avait été impuissante, sans défense. Folle de rage contre elle-même et l'homme ingrat qui lui faisait face, imperturbable de dédain, elle se leva, oubliant sa couverture, et c'est totalement nue qu'elle se jeta sur lui pleine de fureur.

— Je vous hais ! hurla t-elle, je vous HAIS !

Laissant la rage la submerger totalement, elle se mit à lui bombarder le torse de petits coups de poings.

— Vous êtes ignoble, méprisable, continua t-elle. Comment avez-vous pu me faire cela ? »

Severus oscilla entre l'envie de lui donner une gifle pour calmer son début d'hystérie et celui de lui prendre les poignets pour arrêter l'avalanche de coup de poings sur sa poitrine. C'est qu'elle avait une certaine force, la petite lionne. Choisissant finalement la seconde option, il agrippa lesdits poignets avant de ramener Hermione tout contre lui.

— Miss Granger, commença t-il durement, ce qui vous arrive est malheureusement de votre faute.

Hermione, à ces mots, émit un petit son outragé. Severus, sans la quitter un instant des yeux, releva un sourcil de façon très sarcastique.

Imperturbable, il continua :

— À quoi vous attendiez-vous donc à venir travailler ici ? Cet endroit est rempli de gens peu fréquentables, d'hommes prêts à tout et aux fantasmes les plus répugnants voire dégradants.

— Comme vous ?! cracha t-elle, dédaigneuse. S'il comptait ostensiblement la faire souffrir, elle ferait de même.

La pression sur ses poignets s'était accentuée.

— Vous me faites mal… gémit-elle, baissant les yeux vers ses mains.

— Vous n'êtes qu'une fichue idiote Granger, murmura Snape. C'est vous et VOUS seule qui êtes venue ici. Personne ne vous y a forcée. Un sourire légèrement goguenard se dessina sur le visage de l'homme. — Il serait sans doute temps, continua t-il, que vous assumiez totalement les conséquences, mêmes fâcheuses, de vos actes, termina-t-il de façon presque douce.

Un peu surprise par le ton de sa voix, la jeune femme releva la tête et croisa son regard. Ses yeux avaient perdu de leur dureté. Elle crut même apercevoir autre chose… quelque chose de plus humain, de plus tendre ? N'était-elle pas en train de rêver ? Était-ce seulement envisageable de la part d'un homme qui était aussi froid que les cachots dans lesquels il donnait ses cours ?

Sentant une fois encore les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle ne put les empêcher de couler. Elle se sentait si vulnérable... Elle se doutait qu'il ne serait pas d'un grand réconfort pour elle mais elle s'en moquait. Elle était si mal que même Severus Snape ferait l'affaire. C'est pourquoi, par une sorte de réflexe inné, elle se laissa aller contre la poitrine de l'homme.

Severus ne s'attendait pas à ce geste de la part de son étudiante. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre d'effusions et ne comptait jamais le devenir. Levant la tête vers le plafond, il scruta un bref instant les poutres apparentes. Il avait lâché les poignets de la jeune fille et ses bras pendaient comme deux branches trop raides le long de son corps.

Il avait beau être doué pour occulter ses sentiments, il ne put empêcher diverses pensées plus ou moins malvenues d'assaillir sa conscience si bien protégée. Jamais, depuis son adolescence, il n'avait ressentit cela. C'était déroutant et bien trop neuf pour que cela lui soit agréable. Baissant les yeux sur celle qui pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes contre lui, il batailla un instant entre l'envie de la pousser violemment loin de lui et l'envie de la prendre un peu plus dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Dégoûté par le chemin que prenait sa maudite conscience, il décida d'y couper court en faisant la seule chose qui ne le mettrait pas trop à nu. Il avait tenté une seule fois de montrer ses faiblesses et sa sincérité à quelqu'un et il en avait payé le prix fort. Ce n'était pas cette gamine qui allait changer ses codes de conduites maintenant.

Sans plus attendre, il releva son visage inondé de larme et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Faire taire ses faiblesses… Ne plus l'entendre pleurer. Il ne savait pas réconforter. Tandis qu'il bataillait avec lui-même, son baiser d'abord tendre se fit brutal puis passionné.

Hermione, totalement perdue, se laissa aller et c'est avec la même ardeur qu'elle répondit aux attentes de son amant et maître. Elle voulait oublier Malfoy, oublier tout sauf ces lèvres et cette langue qui savaient dans un sens si bien la réconforter.

Totalement grisée par les sensations qu'il faisait naître en elle, et appréciant le fait d'être nue et vulnérable tout contre lui, elle le laissa l'entraîner vers le lit encore défait. De lui, elle était certaine d'une chose : bien qu'il fût désagréable et odieux avec elle, il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Il n'était pas comme Draco. Il ne le serait jamais et cette idée, loin de lui déplaire, la réconforta plus que toutes les paroles qu'il aurait pu lui prononcer plus tôt.

Les mots n'avaient plus de place dans ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire… ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre. C'est avec délice qu'elle se laissa entraîner par l'homme penché sur elle vers des contrées qu'elle n'avait jamais encore explorées. C'était grisant et effrayant à la fois.

Les minutes s'égrainèrent au fil de leurs gémissements respectifs jusqu'à l'apothéose qui s'exprima par un son rauque pour lui, aigu pour elle. À bout de souffle, il s'effondra sur la jeune femme, le visage dans ses cheveux.

Elle se sentait enivrée. Le souffle court, elle tourna légèrement la tête vers celle de l'homme qui était cachée par sa chevelure. Sa respiration était saccadée. Un léger pincement au cœur la submergea. Une évidence qu'elle avait toujours refusé d'admettre s'imposa alors à son esprit : elle était loin de le détester, bien au contraire quelque chose avait changé en elle dans sa façon de le percevoir. Elle déglutit péniblement en se détournant de lui. Oui, elle était loin d'éprouver une simple animosité à son égard. Comprenant ce que cela impliquait à son niveau, elle sentit de nouveau les larmes inonder ses paupières qu'elle venait de fermer sous le choc de la révélation.

Severus, inconscient des tourments qui animaient sa jeune compagne et perdu lui-même dans les confins de son propre esprit, se releva d'un mouvement brusque. Sans un regard pour elle, il sortit de la couche totalement nu. Avisant ses vêtements à ses pieds, il prit sa robe de sorcier qu'il enfila sans autre forme de procès. Passant une main dans ses cheveux gras, il fit quelques pas dans la pièce encore imprégnée de leurs odeurs et lui tourna le dos.

Hermione, ne sachant que dire, le fixait, la mine soucieuse. Un long silence s'installa avant qu'il prenne enfin la parole.

— Pour ce qui est de Malfoy, vous n'aurez pas à vous en préoccuper, lança t-il d'une voix froide et sans vie. J'ai parlé avec lui et il ne dira rien concernant vos activités plus qu'équivoques. Cela ne concerne que moi et je le lui ai bien fait comprendre.

Bien que peinée qu'il soit redevenu l'être froid et impénétrable qu'il était avant leur séance intime, elle fut tout de même soulagée qu'il ait pu régler cette affaire avec le Serpentard, bien qu'elle eût aimé qu'il le punisse pour le dur traitement qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Toute à ses états d'âmes, elle ne vit pas Snape revenir vers elle avec une sorte de baume entre les mains. Sans autre forme de procès, il ouvrit le pot pour prendre une noisette de crème sur le bout de ses doigts et commença à l'appliquer sur son visage marqué.

Hermione eut un sursaut en sentant la fraîcheur du gel sur sa peau. Elle avait totalement oublié le traitement de faveur dont Draco l'avait fait bénéficier quelques heures auparavant.

— Mer… Merci dit-elle surprise par l'attention de son professeur à son égard.

Sans lui donner de réponse il termina les soins et une fois qu'il eut fini, il reboucha le pot et le rangea dans la poche de son pantalon qu'il avait laissé sur le bras du fauteuil.

La jeune sorcière le suivit du regard tandis qu'il sortait des serviettes propres de l'unique placard qui se trouvait dans la chambre. Que comptait-il faire ?

— Suivez-moi Granger, ordonna t-il tout en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain.

Bien que surprise, Hermione ne put que lui obéir, assez curieuse de ce qu'il comptait faire avec elle. C'est donc sans hésitation qu'elle se leva et traversa la pièce sous le regard plein de convoitise de son amant. Se rendant compte de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait, elle ne pu empêcher une vive rougeur d'apparaître sur ses joues.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il fit couler de l'eau dans la grande baignoire à pieds. Cette dernière prenait toute la place dans la petite salle de bains au décor sobre mais tout de même assez intime pour s'y sentir chez soi.

Une fois la baignoire remplie, il prit Hermione par la taille et la souleva pour la mettre dans l'eau. Trop étourdie pour protester, elle se laissa faire. Après tout, n'était-elle pas son esclave consentante ? Son cœur battit plus vite lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle appréciait être avec lui plus qu'elle n'aurait dû.

Dès qu'il se fut débarrassé de sa robe, il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, faisant ainsi monter le niveau de l'eau qui déborda pour finir par inonder le carrelage en domino noir et blanc de la pièce. Sans autre forme de cérémonie, il prit le savon qu'il fit mousser sur un gant avant de nettoyer consciencieusement le corps de sa partenaire. C'était encore une chose tout à fait nouvelle pour Hermione. D'habitude lorsqu'ils se voyaient, il n'y avait jamais de place pour autre chose que du sexe à l'état brut. Qu'arrivait-il à Snape ? Pourquoi se montrait-il si doux et attentionné à son égard ? Pourquoi lui faisait-il ressentir autre chose que du dégoût d'être avec lui ? Pourquoi voulait-elle se laisser aller tout contre lui encore une fois ? Où était passé le bâtard aux cheveux graisseux qui ne savait donner que de la souffrance, du sexe, des retenues et des points en moins pour sa maison ?

Se maudissant de se trouver aussi vulnérable et sensible, elle rentra les épaules. Elle n'était pas là de son plein gré. Elle se trouvait ici pour sauver sa mère. L'amour n'avait pas sa… Réalisant vers où ses réflexions la menait elle sursauta violemment, créant un remous de vagues dans la baignoire et faisant aussi réagir l'objet de ses pensées.

— Peut-on savoir ce qu'il vous arrive, Granger ? s'exclama gentiment — _gentiment ?_ — Severus Snape.

Son esprit lui jouait des tours.

— Je pensais… à tout à l'heure, mentit-elle à demi.

Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui avouer qu'elle se sentait totalement démunie et perdue face à ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui ! Il lui rirait certainement au nez, et rien que d'y penser, elle avait envie de se cacher ou de se noyer dans cette eau si chaude et bienfaisante. Elle était en train de perdre complètement la tête ! Il n'y avait pas d'autre raison. Croire qu'elle pourrait éprouver un début de sentiment am… Pour Snape ? Allons donc, elle était probablement dans cet état à cause du choc de ce que Draco lui avait fait subir plus tôt, voilà tout.

Snape n'avait pas raté une miette des mimiques intéressantes que la jeune femme affichait tour à tour. C'est alors qu'elle se mit à le regarder avec un air si désespéré qu'il eut l'envie soudaine de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Cet état de fait l'agaça prodigieusement. Ses réactions, comme à chaque fois, suscitaient en lui diverses émotions. Au lieu de laisser le pas à la colère, il glissa sans prévenir un doigt dans l'intimité de sa compagne qui poussa un cri de surprise. Il lui étouffa la bouche de ses lèvres et glissa sa langue dans sa chaleur sucrée, tandis qu'il faisait aller et venir ses doigts un peu plus bas. Voilà un bon moyen de ne pas trop penser à diverses choses désagréables.

Leur jeu continua une bonne petite heure avant qu'ils ne se décident à sortir de l'eau et à se rhabiller. Il était temps pour eux de reprendre leur rôle respectif : elle, l'élève Hermione Granger de chez les Gryffondor et lui Severus Snape, l'horripilant professeur de potions et directeur de la maison des Serpentard.

Toutefois, avant de quitter le secret de leur chambre, Hermione ne put retenir un geste d'une telle impulsion sentimentale qu'ils en furent déstabilisés tous les deux : elle se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser doucement sur la joue.

Snape quant à lui, au delà de la surprise, ne put éviter un geste de répulsion à l'égard de l'évidente désinvolture de sa jeune amante. Ce qui ajouta à la gêne et au malaise évident qu'elle éprouva à cet instant là :

— Pa… Pardon, murmura-t-elle aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

Sans un mot ni un seul regard pour elle, il la quitta sur le seuil de la pièce.

Merlin ! Que lui avait-il pris ?! Qu'allait-il penser d'elle ! Il ne lui avait rien dit mais...Quelle gaffe ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait se montrer stupide parfois.

C'est donc la mine contrariée qu'Hermione Granger quitta à son tour ce lieu rempli de tant de secrets inavouables.

oO§Oo

Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher lorsqu'elle arriva aux portes du château de Poudlard. Avec soulagement, elle fut ravie de ne croiser personne de sa connaissance lorsque ses pas la menèrent près de la grande salle qui, à première vue, était totalement vide.

Hermione soupira en se rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas fini certains devoirs qu'elle devait rendre dans la semaine. Ne voulant pas se mettre en retard et avisant qu'il était encore un peu tôt pour aller se coucher, elle décida d'aller d'abord dans sa chambre récupérer ses affaires. Elle irait ensuite travailler soit à la bibliothèque soit dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Tout occupée qu'elle était à l'élaboration du planning de sa soirée, elle n'entendit pas les pas de quelqu'un qui se rapprochaient d'elle. Un bras fort et puissant lui entoura la taille avant qu'une longue main blafarde ne recouvre sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. C'est sans douceur que son « agresseur » l'emmena dans un recoin sombre du couloir.

Une fois qu'ils ne furent plus en vue de quiconque, il la libéra. Hermione étonnée et fâchée se retourna vers l'impudent qui avait voulu lui jouer un sale tour et fut surprise par sa découverte.

— Malfoy ?! cria-t-elle effarée de revoir aussi tôt celui qui avait été l'objet de ses pires cauchemars en début de matinée.

Le jeune homme, quant à lui, fut ravi de voir l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

— Comme on se revoit, Granger ! Alors dis-moi, ta journée fut-elle agréable ?

Un sourire ironique était fiché sur son visage au teint encore plus pale que d'habitude.

Hermione voulut répliquer d'une remarque plutôt acerbe mais les événements de la journée étant encore frais dans sa tête, elle se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne le cherche pas trop. Comme ils se trouvaient à Poudlard, elle ne voyait pas comment il pourrait réellement lui faire du mal ici mais par précaution, il valait mieux qu'elle se montre prudente.

Malfoy quant à lui, cherchait un moyen de la terroriser le plus possible. Il savait bien que son parrain protégerait sa découverte du matin. Sans doute avait-il déjà trouvé un moyen de la faire chanter — Il l'espérait réellement. Il n'aimait pas Granger. En plus d'être une abominable sang-de-bourbe, elle était une exécrable Miss je-sais-tout. Elle représentait tout ce qu'il détestait. Bien décidé à se venger de n'avoir pu accomplir ce qu'il avait envisagé avec elle dans la maison close, il reprit, plus hautain que jamais :

— Dis-moi, Granger, tes affaires ne sont pas encore prêtes ?, questionna t-il tout en regardant autour de lui comme pour aviser des bagages qui ne se trouvaient pas là.

C'est alors qu'il capta dans son regard un sentiment d'incertitude… Ah, ah ! Elle doutait. Tant mieux, cela allait l'aider à s'amuser encore un peu plus avec elle.

— Tu ne pars pas encore, c'est cela ?! reprit-il faisant semblant d'être assez surpris.

Hermione était comme tétanisée. Elle ne savait pas comment prendre ses paroles. C'est alors qu'il se mit à lui sourire de façon peu avenante.

— Entre nous, Granger, comment t'es-tu débrouillée pour ne pas être encore renvoyée ?

— Va au diable ! ne put-elle s'empêcher de lui jeter avec toute la haine qu'elle éprouvait à son égard.

— Je vois Granger, tu n'es pas si stupide que cela, en fin de compte, continua t-il comme si ce qu'elle venait de lui jeter à la figure ne l'atteignait pas.

La jeune femme déglutit avant de faire quelques pas en arrière. Draco n'était plus seulement l'odieux garnement un brin ridicule qui aimait embêter son prochain… Non, une lueur malsaine avait contaminé son regard aux iris glacés.

Totalement conscient de la peur qu'il engendrait en elle et s'en délectant même, il enchaîna, imperturbable :

— Tu sais quoi ? J'ai un immense honneur à te faire Granger, je vais te proposer un marché auquel tu ne pourras absolument pas dire non.

Il émit un rire tout à fait sardonique à l'évocation de ce qui allait suivre. Hermione, stupéfaite, le regarda comme s'il avait complètement perdu la tête.

— Tu es totalement cinglé, Malfoy ! cracha t-elle avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable. Elle ne voulait pas se laisser faire. Elle était une Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas ?

— Bien sûr… murmura t-il comme pour lui-même avant de lui enserrer le cou d'une main. —Tu sais, Granger, argua t-il, je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de dire quoique ce soit. Vois-tu, c'est toi qui es dans la merde la plus totale. Tu n'as pas le choix c'est un fait auquel il va falloir que tu t'habitues ma jolie.

Il la sonda un instant du regard, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Le même que celui de Snape.

— Tu vas être ma chose, reprit-il méchamment, et je ne dirais rien si tu fais ce que je te dis. Compris ? Il la fixa un instant avant de poursuivre :

— Ce n'est même pas la peine de prévenir le professeur Snape, il ne pourra rien pour toi, et si jamais tu le fais quand même…

Il accentua alors la pression autour de son cou.

Hermione se demanda sincèrement comment elle allait pouvoir sortir de ce marasme d'ennuis dans lequel elle s'était enlisée. Qu'allait-elle faire ?! Elle ne pouvait rien dire au professeur Snape. Malfoy l'effrayait au plus haut point, mais de là à accepter de devenir sa… Elle ne voulait pas ! Elle ne pouvait pas ! C'était impossible.

Draco, quant à lui se délectait de l'incertitude et de la peur qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage de la jeune femme. Bien décidé à la persécuter jusqu'au bout, il reprit de nouveau, plus froid que jamais :

— Pourquoi jouer les fières effarouchées ? D'autres que toi auraient été ravies de la proposition que je viens de te faire. Au lieu d'avoir peur, tu devrais être ivre de bonheur. Je suis certain que je te donnerai dix mille fois plus de plaisir que Severus Snape. Tout en disant cela il avait approché son visage du sien dans le but évident de l'embrasser. Répugnée, Hermione ne put que reculer d'avantage pour éviter l'étreinte.

Voyant le manque évident de coopération de sa captive, il sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche :

— _Stupefix !_ intima-t-il.

Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Il en profita alors pour mettre sa langue dans sa bouche tout en la dévisageant de ses yeux couleurs d'acier. Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ceux d'Hermione qui ne pouvait que subir encore une fois les assauts du jeune homme.

— Je sais que tu as aimé ça, catin, jeta froidement Draco qui venait de rompre le baiser avant de mettre fin au sort et de battre en retraite. Quelqu'un venait dans leur direction. Elle était sauvée pour cette fois mais dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, il en irait tout autrement.

Hermione, comprenant qu'un certain répit venait de lui être accordé, remercia intérieurement la personne qui venait vers eux.

Il s'agissait de Ronald Weasley, un de ses meilleurs amis. Elle soupira de soulagement évident. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle soit plus forte.

— Hermione, commença t-il visiblement mal à l'aise, le professeur McGonagall veut te parler, c'est urgent, termina t-il les yeux sur ses propres souliers.

Inconsciente de la gêne de son ami, elle regarda Draco s'éloigner, les lèvres pincées avant de revenir à Ron qui semblait toujours troublé.

— Merci de tout cœur Ron ! dit-elle soulagée en tentant de prendre le garçon dans ses bras.

— Ne me touche pas ! ne put s'empêcher de hurler le rouquin visiblement dégoûté par ce geste.

Le sang de Hermione se glaça. Croyait-il que... Non, ce n'était pas possible. Était-il bête pour imaginer une chose pareille ?

— Ron, écoute... commença-t-elle.

— Ce que tu fais avec Malfoy ne me regarde pas ! hurla ce dernier avant de s'éloigner d'elle sans avoir au préalable jeter un regard écœuré dans sa direction.

Merlin, croyait-il vraiment qu'elle et la fouine répugnante pourraient… Elle et Malfoy ? Ce n'était pas croyable ? Comment pouvait-il penser qu'elle et Malfoy puissent avoir ce genre de relation ?

Des rires moqueurs lui parvenant aux oreilles la ramenèrent à la réalité. Elle vit Draco qui se dirigeait vers un groupe d'élèves… des Serpentard.

… — Et vous savez quoi ? les héla-t-il joyeusement, non sans l'aviser — un sourire tordu plaqué sur son visage — Granger vient de se faire jeter par le seul mec qui aurait sans doute bien voulu d'elle !

Crabbe et Goyle, les deux comparses de Draco, éclatèrent d'un rire idiot :

— Quoi ? Même _Weasel la belette_ ne veut pas d'elle ? _Mouhahahahaha_

— C'est vrai Draco ?! Il faut dire, elle est tellement moche… Qui voudrait d'elle ?! susurra une voix féminine ô combien désagréable.

Hermione se raidit un instant avant de courir loin d'eux. Pas Pansy Parkinson, pensa-t-elle avant de se diriger d'un pas rapide vers le bureau de la directrice de Poudlard. Arrivée près de la gargouille, elle donna le mot de passe pour ensuite gravir les escaliers qui avaient pris la place de la statue dorée.

Elle frappa doucement contre la lourde porte du bureau avant d'entrer.

Minerva McGonagall se tenait debout, proche du bureau. À sa droite, le tableau d'Albus Dumbledore, le précédent directeur du collège, leva un court instant les yeux vers elle avant de reprendre la contemplation de la tasse de thé qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

La directrice, quant à elle, dévisagea la jeune fille et Hermione sentit ses entrailles se tordre sous l'appréhension de ce que la vieille dame allait lui dire.

— Vous vouliez me voir ? demanda t-elle, se refusant à laisser transparaître son angoisse grandissante. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

— C'est à dire, commença Minerva mal à l'aise, j'ai bien peur d'avoir de mauvaises nouvelles à vous annoncer Miss Granger…

Un coup à la porte l'interrompit. Sans attendre de réponse, cette dernière s'ouvrit pour laisser passer le maître des Potions. Ce dernier regarda tour à tour son élève et la directrice sans trop comprendre ce qu'il faisait là.

Celle-ci affichait un regard contrit, presque triste ce qui paralysa un bref instant Hermione. Avait-elle découvert son terrible secret ? Draco avait-il menti ? Ce qui expliquerait aussi la présence du professeur de potions en même temps qu'elle dans le bureau de McGonagall.

Merlin faîte que ce ne soit pas cela ! Sinon… elle et le professeur Snape seraient dans la situation la plus désagréable qui soit !

À Suivre


	6. Convocation et Complot

**L'Amante du Professeur Snape  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrice : Lilou Black** **  
**

* * *

Merci à **Fantomette34** et **Miss-Snape-69** pour leur review pour le chapitre 5. L'air de rien, c'est toujours agréable d'avoir des retours. Voici donc la suite de cette histoire en espérant qu'elle continue à vous plaire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **6**

 **Convocation et Complot**

La directrice de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall, regardait Hermione avec une telle intensité que la jeune fille se sentie paralysée par la peur qui montait inexorablement en elle. Le professeur Snape, qui venait d'entrer à son tour dans le vaste bureau, était resté près de la porte, les bras croisés derrière son dos dans une posture sévère.

L'atmosphère s'alourdissait au fil des secondes qui semblaient s'étirer à mesure qu'elles passaient.

Incapable de rester stoïque devant ce qu'elle croyait être la fin de sa scolarité en ces lieux, Hermione se mit à regarder tour à tour les deux professeurs, attendant avec une impatience mêlée de nervosité que l'un d'eux prenne enfin la parole. Ce silence lourd et pesant devenait franchement insupportable.

Les secondes paraissaient des heures.

Pourquoi ne parlaient-ils pas ? Le maître des potions scrutait d'un air ennuyé la directrice qui venait de replonger le nez dans les papiers qu'elle tenait à la main comme pour se donner une certaine contenance.

— M'avez-vous convoqué dans votre bureau dans le but de prendre le thé, Minerva ? commença Severus, visiblement agacé.

La vieille dame leva alors ses yeux vers lui, à la fois surprise et irritée par le ton condescendant que l'homme venait d'employer avec elle.

— Non, en effet, Severus, soupira t-elle, se décidant enfin à reprendre la parole en posant les feuillets sur son vaste bureau. Elle se leva et fit quelques pas vers une Hermione à la fois mortifiée et terrorisée par les perspectives qui l'attendaient.

— Miss Granger, comme je vous le disais quand vous êtes arrivée, je suis porteuse d'une bien triste nouvelle vous concernant…

Enfin son ancienne directrice de maison daignait lui dire ce qui n'allait pas. Le cœur battant la chamade, Hermione attendit la suite… qui ne vint pas. Minerva n'avait jamais été très douée pour annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles, cherchant ses mots ou prenant un malin plaisir à faire durer le suspens. Elle aurait du écrire des romans, elle aurait eu autant de succès qu' _Agatha Christi_ pour les polars.

Snape, visiblement ennuyé par la tournure que prenait cette convocation, se demanda un instant pourquoi on lui avait également demandé de venir. Un doute s'insinua dans son esprit : y avait-il une éventualité, une simple, une minuscule petite malchance pour que son imbécile de filleul ait tout de même eu le toupet d'aller tout raconter à la directrice ? Sinon, pourquoi l'aurait-on fait venir en même temps que Miss Granger qui n'était même pas de sa maison ? Cela n'avait pas de sens.

S'attendant au pire, il ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard noir à la jeune fille lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent par inadvertance. Elle était l'unique responsable de leur disgrâce si leur « arrangement » venait à être découvert.

Le Professeur McGonagall, inconsciente des démons intérieurs qui animaient Severus et Hermione, toussota un instant avant de continuer :

— Ce matin un hibou postal est venu nous apporter un courrier de votre père, Miss Granger. Il s'avère ceci dit que cette missive auraient du nous parvenir bien plus tôt. Votre père ne savait sans doute pas comment s'achemine le courrier jusqu'ici.

Le cœur d'Hermione se figea à cette nouvelle. Toute occupée qu'elle était par la peur de se faire renvoyer de Poudlard, elle avait totalement mis de côté la maladie de sa mère. Cette lettre annonçait-elle le décès soudain de celle qu'elle voulait sauver plus que tout ? Aurait-elle trahi ses propres principes pour rien ? À la seule éventualité d'une telle monstruosité, elle sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Ce n'était pas possible, tenta-t-elle de se convaincre. C'était bien trop tôt…

Severus, à l'évocation des parents de Miss Granger, tourna un moment son attention vers la jeune femme. Il savait avec quels démons elle était en train de se battre. Il aurait aimé témoigner à son égard la plus grande indifférence — après tout ce drame pathétique ne le concernait pas — mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Il s'en voulut d'être aussi sensible au malheur de son élève.

Secrètement, il espéra que Minerva n'allait pas leur annoncer la mort subite de Madame Granger. Voyant qu'elle ne se décidait pas à continuer ce qu'elle avait si bien commencé et se doutant de l'attente insupportable que cela devait être pour son étudiante, il prit lui-même la parole :

— Je ne vous savais pas si encline à la torture mentale, Minerva, jeta froidement Severus. Je pense qu'il serait cruel de faire languir encore plus longtemps Miss Granger, alors venez en aux faits, s'il vous plaît ! Je n'ai pas que cela à faire et vous le savez fort bien.

Minerva, qui commençait à perdre patience devant le peu de diplomatie dont faisait preuve le professeur Snape, leva un instant les yeux vers le plafond et respira profondément avant de poursuivre :

—Dans cette lettre votre père révèle que votre mère est gravement malade, Miss Granger…

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire dû à la nervosité de l'attente. Malade ? Mais elle le savait déjà ! Mais alors ? Elle n'était donc pas morte ? L'espoir ressurgit d'un coup dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Tout n'était pas perdu, Merlin soit loué ! Elle avait eu si peur, sur l'instant... En fin de compte, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise nouvelle… en un sens.

Snape, quant à lui, se détourna du bureau pour se retrouver face à la porte. Dire que ce monologue l'ennuyait était un euphémisme. Il n'avait qu'une envie : partir. Hélas c'était trop demander pour le moment.

McGonagall cependant continua :

— Votre père, dans sa lettre, nous informait que suite à un malaise assez grave, des précautions avaient dû être prises pour faire hospitaliser votre mère. L'information remontant à plus d'un mois, j'espère sincèrement que rien de plus fâcheux ne lui soit arrivé depuis, mais vous savez…

La jeune fille ne l'écoutait plus. Son cerveau réfléchissait à toute allure :

Un mois ? Bien sûr que tout avait pu avoir lieu ! Un mois ? C'était presque une année dans la maladie de sa mère. Une vive douleur traversa le cœur d'Hermione. Il peut se passer tellement de choses entretemps... Sans trop comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle se sentit devenir nauséeuse au point de ne plus pouvoir tenir debout. La tête lui tournait, elle allait vomir, elle allait…

Severus se retourna brusquement lorsqu'il entendit Granger gémir. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua le teint étrangement pâle de son élève. Minerva, quant à elle, n'avait rien remarqué. La vielle dame était repartie vers son bureau, cherchant divers papiers, tout en continuant à expliquer les faits à Miss Granger. De blanc, le visage d'Hermione devint livide et Snape eut juste le temps et le réflexe de se précipiter sur elle pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur le sol. Elle venait de s'évanouir.

— Maudites femmes et leurs faiblesses ! s'énerva-t-il tout bas.

Minerva eut un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle comprit ce qui venait de se passer.

— Ne restez pas plantée là, intima Severus qui venait de porter Hermione jusqu'au fauteuil le plus proche, apportez-moi un verre d'eau, s'il vous plaît !

— Que… commença Minerva, surprise par la demande de Snape

— Ce n'est pas pour ce que vous croyez, Madame la directrice, ironisa le maître des potions, bien que ce ne soit pas l'envie qui m'en manque.

Minerva, rassurée de savoir que son collègue n'allait pas jeter ledit verre d'eau à la figure de Miss Granger, s'empressa de prendre la carafe qui se trouvait sur son bureau pour remplir un gobelet. Elle le tendit ensuite au professeur Snape.

Hermione, qui reprenait peu à peu conscience, mit un certain temps à comprendre où elle se trouvait et ce qu'elle faisait là. Lorsque les événements passés lui revinrent en tête, elle se redressa comme un diable à ressort sortant de sa boite.

— Il faut que j'aille voir mes parents !

— Buvez d'abord ! jeta froidement et brutalement Snape à la jeune fille.

Hermione légèrement hébétée regarda tantôt le verre, tantôt le visage de son professeur et amant. Irrité par son manque de coopération il poussa le gobelet plein au bord de ses lèvres. Hermione, comprenant alors ce qu'il lui demandait, accepta de boire comme il le lui avait ordonné. L'eau fraîche lui fit du bien.

— Miss Granger, dit Minerva, nous sommes bien conscients qu'une visite à vos parents est inévitable, bien que le moment soit mal venu. J'ai déjà pris les choses en charge pour que vous puissiez partir dans les minutes qui viennent. Comprenez-moi bien, il faut impérativement que vous soyez revenue d'ici demain matin.

— Mais... voulut protester Hermione.

— Une soirée suffira pour vous rassurer de l'état de votre mère, la coupa McGonagall, N'oubliez pas que vous avez vos examens de fin d'année à passer. Vous ne pouvez donc être absente plus longtemps. Sans parler de ce qu'il se passe au dehors.

— Je comprends, répondit Hermione, mais…

Snape, que cette conversation commençait sérieusement à agacer, décida d'intervenir à son tour :

— Allons donc ! Si Granger veut rester au chevet de sa mère, qu'elle y reste. Après tout, au vu des circonstances, ses A.S.P.I.C n'ont-ils à ses yeux, guère plus d'importance que le dernier match de Quidditch de la saison.

— Severus ! jeta froidement Minerva avec un regard d'avertissement. Cela suffit, je ne vous permets pas.

Ce dernier émit un reniflement de mépris devant tout se battage de bons sentiments. De toute façon, un jour ou deux d'absence ne l'empêcherait pas de rattraper son retard et d'avoir ses examens. Minerva oublierait-elle qu'il s'agissait de « Miss je sais tout » ? Vraisemblablement.

Hermione, quant à elle, ne savait pas si elle avait envie de se lever pour le gifler ou bien… ou bien… Snape était le roi des abrutis sans cœur. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Pas ici et sans doute jamais, à vrai dire. Pour ce qui était de son absence, oui, ses professeurs avaient raison. À quoi cela servira-t-il qu'elle s'absente plus que nécessaire ? Parce qu'elle avait peur de ne pas être là si sa mère venait à mourir. Peur de se retrouver seule… Peur de ne pas avoir su profiter autant qu'elle le pouvait des derniers moments avec celle qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde… En fait, elle avait pleins de bons arguments penchant dans son sens mais… dans ce cas elle risquait de manquer des cours, de rater ses examens peut-être ! Elle pourrait toujours rattraper son retard… Elle en serait capable mais sans doute n'aurait-elle pas le cœur à ça. Hermione compris alors pourquoi le professeur McGonagall ne voulait pas qu'elle s'absente davantage.

— Très bien, commença t-elle, je suis prête ! dit-elle se levant d'un bond du fauteuil où elle était assise. Hermione semblait plus déterminée que jamais.

Severus Snape profita de l'accalmie dans cette avalanche de guimauve pour reprendre la parole, plus venimeux que jamais :

— Je suis ravi, vraiment, que Miss Granger soit devenue raisonnable mais… Minerva, je ne vois pas bien pourquoi vous m'avez aussi convoqué. C'est pourquoi je pense vous laisser… En ce qui me concerne, j'ai du travail qui m'attend et cette histoire ne me concerne nullement.

Cette fois-ci, Minerva le regarda d'un œil amusé et tourna sa tête légèrement vers le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore qui n'avait toujours pas lâché sa tasse de thé. Severus, à qui ce manège n'avait pas échappé, haussa un sourcil en se demandant ce que ces deux vieux fous manigançaient encore contre lui.

La directrice de Poudlard ne tarda pas à confirmer ses idées, hélas, les plus farfelues :

— Non, non, mon cher Severus, bien au contraire, votre présence ici est tout à fait indispensable car voyez-vous, c'est vous qui allez accompagner Miss Hermione Granger jusqu'à ses parents.

— Plaît-il ?! coupa froidement le maître des potions au bord de la crise d'apoplexie. Ce n'est pas mon travail ! Je ne suis pas un garde d'enfant ! Ne serait-il pas plus logique que ce soit vous qui l'escortiez chez les Moldus ? Après tout, vous restez encore sa directrice de maison tant qu'aucun professeur ne vous aura remplacé.

Le maître des potions fulminait littéralement. Cette femme se payait sa tête. Il se demanda un instant si l'idée ne venait tout simplement pas de ce vieux fou d'Albus. Même enfermé dans un tableau il était capable du pire. Accompagner Granger chez les Moldus ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il avait des choses bien plus importantes à faire que d'accompagner cette idiote voir ses parents dans un hôpital. Bientôt on allait lui demander de changer les couches du marmot de Lupin ! Très peu pour lui.

Ladite gamine faillit s'étrangler de stupeur et de rage face au coup de colère de son si cher professeur de potions et néanmoins amant : ainsi donc elle n'était qu'une enfant pour lui ? C'était bon à savoir. Cela ne le dérangeait pourtant pas, quelques heures plus tôt. Quoiqu'à ce moment-là, il était obnubilé par son plaisir personnel alors que maintenant, ce n'était vraiment pas le sujet... Ce qu'il pouvait être détestable lorsqu'il le voulait. Pourtant, elle décida de garder ses réflexions pour elle. Personne n'était au courant — enfin presque — et personne ne devait l'être. Déjà qu'elle avait Malfoy sur les bras ! L'évocation du Serpentard lui donna un frisson d'angoisse.

— Sincèrement, Severus, si je n'avais pas une école à administrer en plus du reste, cela aurait été avec grand plaisir. Hélas, je ne peux pas partir et aucun autre professeur n'est disponible. De plus, vous connaissez assez le monde des Moldus pour ne pas vous faire remarquer. Mon choix s'est donc tout naturellement arrêté sur vous et je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus. Est-ce clair ? termina Minerva d'un ton sec.

—Très clair, Madame la directrice, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents jaunies.

' _C'était toujours à lui qu'on déléguait les corvées les plus ennuyeuses de toute façon'_ , pensa-t-il amèrement. Il ne pensait même plus à ce que Dumbledore lui avait demandé presque comme une supplique. Il en paierait le prix toute sa vie, il le savait.

Avisant Hermione, il sut qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Encore une fois, il ferait ce qu'on lui demandait de faire, qu'il le veuille ou non.

— Miss Granger, si vous êtes prête, nous partons maintenant.

À quoi bon perdre plus de temps ?! Plus vite ils seraient partis, plus vite ils seraient revenus… demain. Merlin, quel enfer !

Hermione ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Plus tôt elle saurait ce qu'il en est, plus vite elle se sentirait mieux… ou plus mal. Jetant un coup d'œil à son professeur, elle remarqua qu'il ruminait dans sa barbe. C'était si prévisible qu'elle faillit éclater de rire devant sa mine aussi sinistre qu'un détraqueur.

Trop occupés par leurs pensées respectives, aucun des deux ne vit l'éclat de pure malice qui se peignit sur le visage de feu Albus Dumbledore, son éternelle tasse de thé au citron à la main, dans son tableau accroché derrière son ancien bureau que Minerva occupait dorénavant. Lorsqu'ils eurent quitté la pièce, la directrice secoua la tête, songeuse.

Quelque chose se tramait, c'était certain.

À suivre

* * *

 **Notes :**

Dans la première version, ce chapitre est en fait la deuxième partie du chapitre 5. En réécrivant le chapitre précédent, j'ai tellement étoffé que j'ai préféré le scinder en deux parties et finalement je trouve que cela rend mieux. Le prochain sera, quant à lui un peu plus long.


	7. Sortie chez les Moldus

**L'Amante du Professeur Snape  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrice : Lilou Black** **  
**

* * *

Merci à **Fantomette34,** **Miss-Snape-69, Eileen1976** et **Eilonna** pour leur review pour le chapitre 6. Je suis contente d'avoir quelques retours sur cette histoire. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **7**

 **Sortie chez les Moldus**

Le transplanage étant impossible dans l'enceinte du château, Hermione et Severus durent prendre une diligence traînée par deux sombrals. Pour une raison que la jeune femme ne comprenait pas bien, Minerva leur avait déconseillé d'utiliser les portoloins. Le réseau semblait être surveillé par des hommes de main de quelques Mangemorts haut placés au sein du ministère de la magie c'est pourquoi il fallait se montrer très prudent en ces temps sombres.

Le voyage fut silencieux et tendu. Ni Snape ni Hermione ne desserrèrent les dents, laissant un silence pesant s'imposer entre eux

La jeune femme avait peur de ce qui l'attendait une fois rendue sur place. De son côté, Severus avait toujours détesté cordialement l'univers des Moldus. Cela lui rappelait une certaine partie de son passé qu'il aurait été ravi d'oublier. De plus, il avait du mal à supporter la proximité de Miss Granger. Pourquoi Minerva lui avait-elle donnée cette tâche aussi ingrate à accomplir ?

Perdus dans leurs pensées, ils n'entendirent pas le coché s'arrêter. Ils étaient arrivés à leur première destination. Il était temps de monter dans le train.

Ce voyage fut aussi silencieux que le trajet en calèche. Ils restèrent chacun dans leur coin, de part et d'autre de la banquette. Parfois Hermione jetait quelques regards à son professeur mais ce dernier faisait comme si de rien était. Il était sombre et renfermé. Elle avait bien compris qu'il ne voulait pas engager la moindre conversation avec elle. Même si dans un sens cela lui faisait mal, force était de reconnaître qu'en cet instant, elle n'avait pas grand-chose à lui dire. Un léger sourire empreint de tristesse se dessina sur son visage tiré par l'inquiétude.

Severus ne manqua pas de remarquer l'expression de profonde tristesse qui marquait le visage de sa compagne. Regardant le paysage défiler à toute vitesse à travers la vitre, il se demanda encore une fois ce qui avait bien pu pousser la directrice de l'école à agir ainsi. Ni elle ni Albus n'avaient jamais rien laissé au hasard. Fronçant les sourcils, il se jura de découvrir ce qu'ils tramaient tous les deux contre lui. Il savait que Dumbledore, bien qu'il ne fût plus qu'un simple tableau, était au même titre que McGonagall l'instigateur de ce complot.

Avec un bruit aigu, le train entama la fin de sa course en freinant brutalement, sortant le professeur de ses réflexions. Ils étaient arrivés à la gare de Kings Cross.

oO§Oo

Londres…

Le cœur de Hermione se serra. C'est avec un certain courage et une certaine appréhension qu'elle suivit l'homme qui ne lui accordait pas un regard. Ils arrivèrent près du fameux mur de la voie 9 ¾. Il semblait pressé et c'est avec un geste rageur qu'il enleva sa robe de sorcier pour laisser apparaître des vêtements moldus noirs, pantalon et pull à col roulé compris. Il tenait à la main sa robe qui ressemblait à un pardessus… noir. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi perturbée, Hermione aurait trouvé à redire sur sa tenue, notamment sur la connotation d'enterrement qu'elle projetait aux yeux de tous. Elle même portait un pull léger bleu marine et un simple pantalon noir. Une fois qu'ils eurent traversés le mur qui reliait le monde sorcier à celui des Moldus, ils empruntèrent un taxi.

Durant tout le trajet, ce fut cette fois Hermione qui prit les choses en main. Snape, quant à lui, se laissa faire avec un certain dégoût qu'il ne s'empêcha même pas de dissimuler.

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta devant le « Kingdom's Hospital », le cœur d'Hermione rata un battement. Elle se dépêcha de payer le chauffeur et rejoignit son professeur qui gravissait déjà les marches de l'imposant escalier principal. Elle eut un frisson d'angoisse lorsqu'elle leva la tête devant le bâtiment : il semblait triste, gris et surtout lugubre.

Se mordillant les lèvres, elle rejoignit l'homme et ils arrivèrent tous deux devant l'accueil où une « charmante » infirmière les attendait.

Hermione se planta bien devant elle pour se faire voir et attendit que cette dernière ne la remarque enfin.

— Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda d'une voix morne et ennuyée ladite infirmière qui ne daignait même pas lever les yeux vers eux.

— Bonjour, commença Hermione, à qui on avait appris la politesse. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Ma mère a été hospitalisé ici il y a plus d'un mois et je souhaiterais savoir si elle est encore là.

Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tordre les mains tout en parlant. Snape, quant à lui, restait en retrait, totalement indifférent à ce que subissait sa maîtresse.

Cette fois-ci l'infirmière se décida enfin à lever un œil torve sur sa jeune interlocutrice. Indéniablement, Hermione sut qu'elle l'ennuyait.

— Ah. Et elle s'appelle comment votre mère ?

— Hélène Granger, répondit Hermione appréhendant déjà la réponse.

L'espèce de matrone sembla chercher dans un grand registre. Elle prenait son temps, ce qui agaça prodigieusement la jeune femme. Ne pouvaient-ils pas être munis d'ordinateur comme tout le monde ?

Enfin le doigt boudiné de l'infirmière s'arrêta sur une ligne.

— Hélène Granger. Chambre « 418 », au quatrième étage. 'Faut que vous preniez le couloir qui se trouve à gauche, l'ascenseur se trouve sur sa droite.

Hermione voulut poser une autre question mais l'abominable cerbère avait fait signe à la personne suivante de s'avancer, abandonnant ainsi la jeune fille à elle même. _'Saleté de bonne femme'_ songea t-elle avec colère.

Sans un regard de plus, elle se décida à suivre le chemin que lui avait indiqué presque à contrecœur la harpie de l'accueil. C'est alors qu'elle sentit une présence dans son dos. Qui…? Oh ! Merlin ! Le professeur Snape ! Avec tout cela, elle l'avait totalement oublié. Se retournant brusquement il faillit lui rentrer dedans car il ne l'avait pas vue s'arrêter.

— Professeur… commença Hermione, gênée.

— Quoi ? jeta Snape.

— Je…

— Je sais, Granger, j'étais avec vous, devina Severus avant qu'elle ne le lui dise, coupant ainsi toute autre velléité de conversation entre eux.

Comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien d'entamer un quelconque dialogue avec lui, elle reprit le chemin vers la chambre où se trouvait sa mère.

Mais où était donc passé son amant ? L'homme tendre et joueur des week-ends ? songea t-elle avec une certaine amertume.

Après avoir tourné pendant au moins dix minutes et devant l'air plus que contrarié de Snape face à la « technologie moldue », ils arrivèrent enfin devant le numéro « 418 » de la chambre.

Hermione qui était devant la porte hésita quelques instant avant de frapper.

— Si votre temps n'est pas important Granger c'est votre problème, jeta froidement le professeur de potions. Néanmoins je vous prierai d'accélérer le pas si vous ne voulez pas que je vous raccompagne d'office à Poudlard.

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être désagréable !

— Pardon ? susurra t-il la mine belliqueuse.

Oups. Elle avait pensé tout haut apparemment.

— Rien du tout, professeur, se dépêcha t-elle de dire avant de frapper à la porte, coupant ainsi toute tentative de punition … du moins pour le moment.

Sans attendre elle entendit la voix grave et chaude de son père qui les invitait à entrer.

Hermione pour se donner du courage respira un bon coup. Erreur. Elle détestait l'odeur des hôpitaux : ce mélange de désinfectant et d'eau de Javel était horrible. Pourtant la vision qui s'offrit à ses yeux une fois qu'elle eut pénétré dans la pièce acheva le peu de courage qui lui restait.

Sa mère était méconnaissable. Elle portait un foulard sur la tête et semblait totalement décharnée. Lorsque Hélène Granger vit sa fille, cette dernière lui sourit doucement et lui tendit les bras. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Hermione pour s'y précipiter comme lorsqu'elle était enfant. Son père Gary les enlaça et tous les trois se mirent à pleurer doucement.

Devant ce « drame » familial, Severus sentit que sa présence était aussi incongrue que déplacée. Une fois encore il maudit en silence Minerva McGonagall qui l'avait quasiment forcé à accompagner l'insupportable gamine.

Une fois l'émotion du moment passé, Hermione se souvint de la présence de Snape qui était resté par politesse près de la porte d'entrée.

— Je suis étourdie, dit-elle, mais… papa, maman, je vous présente mon professeur de potions : Severus Snape. Il a eu la gentillesse de m'accompagner pour vous rendre visite.

Hermione avait légèrement enjolivé la vérité mais elle se voyait mal dire à ses parents que ledit professeur, qui le week-end était aussi son amant… heu non, son _client_ avait été presque forcé à l'accompagner.

Voyant que l'enseignant de sa fille n'osait pas faire le premier pas, le père d'Hermione décida de faire preuve de courtoisie en allant vers lui. Gary Granger fut au premier abord surpris par l'apparence hostile du professeur de sa fille mais ce qui le choqua encore plus fut les traits pour les moins disgracieux qui accablaient cet homme. Il comprenait aisément que ce dernier soit si renfermé. Toutefois il dégageait de sa personne une telle aura d'autorité qu'il sut instinctivement qu'il devait en imposer à ses élèves.

— Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, commença Monsieur Granger, je suis Gary Granger, le père d'Hermione, acheva t-il en lui tendant une main.

Snape regarda cette main qui se tendait vers lui. Une main de moldu. Il se refusa à la serrer. Il ne pouvait pas. De toute façon il n'avait jamais serré de main de moldu, sauf…

— Professeur Severus Snape.

C'est tout ce que le maître des potions fut capable de dire en guise présentation.

Monsieur Granger ne s'en offusqua pas mais fit une grimace en découvrant pour la première fois les dents du professeur de sa fille. Elles étaient complètement jaunies et mériteraient bien un sérieux détartrage... Sans compter qu'il aurait eu besoin d'un appareil dentaire dans sa prime jeunesse. Décidément, ce pauvre homme n'avait pas été gâté par la nature.

Malheureusement, cette grimace n'échappa ni à Hermione ni au principal intéressé.

Snape fulminait intérieurement. Pour qui se prenait-il, ce misérable Moldu dépourvu de la moindre étincelle de magie ? S'il n'avait tenu qu'à lui il lui aurait fait comprendre à qui il avait affaire.

— Professeur Snape, se décida à intervenir Hermione. Elle savait que son père se risquait sur une pente très sablonneuse et durement dangereuse, c'est pourquoi elle continua : ne prenez pas mal la mine consternée de mon père mais étant dentiste il a une fâcheuse tendance à être horrifié à la vue de dents mal soignées. Déformation professionnelle, comprenez-vous.

Elle espérait sincèrement que même s'il ne comprenait pas, il n'irait pas taper un scandale auquel cas son père ne s'en remettrait jamais.

— Granger, je n'ai pas besoin d'explication, surtout sur une chose aussi insignifiante, la menaça t-il avec dédain.

Il allait continuer sur sa façon de penser au sujet des moldus lorsqu'un léger rire vint contrecarrer ses plans de vengeance.

— Hélène ! s'écria le père de son élève, se retournant vers sa femme, oubliant totalement Severus.

— Je vous prie d'excuser l'attitude de mon mari et de ma fille professeur Snape. Parfois leurs paroles dépassent leur pensée. Ils ne veulent pas à mal, je vous assure.

La voix de la mère de Granger était douce et ne tremblait pas malgré son état. Severus ne répondit pas mais se désola de voir cette femme qui, même aux portes de la mort, redonnait un semblant d'espoir à son entourage. Bien que cette situation soit pathétique au premier degré, la malade semblait vouloir, par son sourire, réchauffer un peu cette chambre glacée par le souffle de la mort.

— Bien, ma petite Hermione, commença Madame Granger, comment se passe ta scolarité ?

— Oh, très bien maman, répondit Hermione, surprise par cette question mais soulagée que sa mère ne soit pas plus malade. Elle semblait, malgré son état, aller un peu mieux que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue. Sauf que la dernière fois elle n'était pas à l'hôpital. Pourquoi la gardaient-ils encore ici ? Implicitement, elle regarda sa mère et la questionna des yeux.

Cette dernière parut élucider un instant la question muette de sa fille.

— Je dois subir encore une intervention ma chérie, si cette dernière se déroule bien, je sortirai peut-être. Mais dis-moi, était-ce raisonnable de quitter ainsi ton école ? questionna Hélène voulant changer de conversation.

— Elle sera de retour demain à la première heure pour son premier cours, jeta sarcastiquement Snape qui avait bien compris le manège de la mère.

Madame Granger eut un léger sourire devant cet homme qui semblait si austère et aigri qui aimait vraisemblablement avoir l'autorité suprême où qu'il soit.

'Si seulement il avait quelqu'un à aimer ou quelqu'un qui l'aime' songea t-elle. Cela ne la regardait pas, bien entendu, mais depuis sa maladie elle analysait de plus près le comportement des gens... et cet individu-là devait manquer cruellement d'amour. Cela la rendit triste. Elle ne sut pas expliquer pourquoi.

Cela n'échappa pas à Severus qui eut un léger mouvement de colère. Pour qui se prenait cette Moldue ? Qui croyait-elle être pour qu'il lui inspire de la pitié ? Il se détourna de cette insupportable famille et sortit sans demander son reste en claquant la porte.

Une fois qu'il fut partit Hélène se retourna vers sa fille :

— Ton professeur, ma chérie, est bien étrange.

Gary Granger, quant à lui, ne l'appréciait pas du tout, mais comme il était le professeur de sa fille il s'abstint de tout autre commentaire. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle ait des problèmes dans sa _drôle_ d'école de sorcier à cause de ce sinistre individu.

Pourtant cela ne l'empêcha pas de rester courtois et surtout précautionneux des besoins de sa fille.

— Ce soir, proposa t-il vous n'aurez qu'à dormir à la maison ton professeur et toi ma chérie.

— Je te remercie papa, mais toi ? demanda Hermione connaissant déjà la réponse, puisqu'elle avait vu un peu plus tôt près du lit de sa mère, un canapé où se trouvait une couverture pliée.

— Je reste ici, confirma t-il. Je n'aime pas laisser ta mère seule ici.

Pour leur changer les idées et penser à autre chose, Hermione entama une conversation plus légère, leur contant les idioties de ses deux meilleurs amis, donnant quelques anecdotes assez drôles sur certains de ses professeurs… Elle parla de tout sauf de la guerre qui grondait sur le monde sorcier et qui n'avait pas encore trop touché les Moldus. Il n'était pas question d'inquiéter un peu plus sa famille. Ils en avaient déjà tant à gérer que cela risquait de les anéantir définitivement.

Severus, quant à lui, était allé faire un tour dans les couloirs pour se calmer. Il était encore trop furieux de la façon dont il avait été traité par ces ridicules Moldus pour retourner les voir dans l'immédiat. Avec rancœur, il revit les traits tirés de la mère de Miss Granger. À première vue elle apparaissait moins malade que ce que les médecins voulaient faire croire mais il avait senti la mort rôder autour d'elle. Cette femme n'en n'avait plus pour très longtemps et seul un bon guérisseur pourrait sans doute la sauver. Ce n'était même pas certain à cent pour cent. Il se promit d'en parler à la jeune fille dès le lendemain. Après tout il le lui devait bien un petit peu.

Un bruit de porte le fit relever la tête vers le bout du couloir. C'était Granger. Elle souriait. Pourquoi ?

— Professeur, murmura t-elle doucement — _'Elle avait la même voix que sa mère'_ pensa-t-il troublé — je suis désolée d'avoir été si longue.

Elle semblait rassurée.

Refusant d'en savoir plus et souhaitant au plus vite quitter cet endroit, il n'attendit pas de savoir si elle avait terminé et prit la direction de la sortie.

— … Mais attendez-moi ! s'écria-t-elle avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle avait oublié son sac dans la chambre de sa mère.

— Je reviens dans une minute ! Il faut que j'aille chercher mon sac, je l'ai oublié, jeta-t-elle avant de faire demi-tour.

— Petite étourdie, pesta Snape entre ses dents, reluquant avec envie la grande porte devant lui.

Hermione était déjà devant la porte de la chambre lorsqu'elle entendit des sanglots. Des sanglots peu féminins… des… Il s'agissait de son père, comprit-elle avec horreur. Pourquoi ? Que… ? C'est alors qu'une voix étouffée lui parvint :

— Hélène, je ne peux pas le lui dire, c'est trop difficile...

Nouveau sanglot déchirant.

— Écoute, mon amour, je ne te demande pas de le faire et pour son bien je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle n'en sache rien.

Au ton de sa mère, elle sut qu'elle aussi pleurait. Mais pourquoi ? Hermione ne comprenait plus rien.

— Comment pourrais-je moi-même lui avouer qu'il ne me reste plus que très peu de temps à vivre ? C'est au dessus de mes forces.

Nouveaux pleurs.

Hermione, le cœur au bord des lèvres, n'eut pas le courage d'ouvrir la porte. Au contraire, elle préféra faire demi-tour et oublier ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Sans un mot, elle rejoignit son professeur et passa devant lui comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu. Son visage n'avait plus rien de joyeux : il n'exprimait plus aucune émotion. Snape, qui était loin d'être stupide, devina que quelque chose n'allait pas.

D'une part, elle n'avait pas récupéré son sac et d'autre part, elle semblait se retenir de ne pas s'effondrer.

Il la suivit — il le devina puisqu'elle ne lui fournit aucune explication — jusqu'à la maison des Granger. Il ne fit aucune tentative pour la dérider ; de toute façon il aimait le silence et comme elle ne prononçait pas un mot, c'était parfait. Il se contenta de l'escorter mais quelque chose au fond de lui était bien plus ébranlé par son état d'âme qu'il n'aurait voulu l'être.

Il l'a maudit une nouvelle fois.

oO§Oo

L'état d'Hermione ne s'améliora pas lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur de la demeure. Bien au contraire, elle resta totalement amorphe. C'est pourquoi, en adulte responsable, Severus prit l'initiative de dresser la table et de leur préparer le repas du soir. N'ayant pas d'elfe de maison à disposition, il dut faire lui-même leur menu mais cela ne le dérangea pas outre mesure. Il aurait aimé avoir un peu d'aide mais l'état végétatif de la jeune fille le dissuada de lui demander quoique ce soit.

Au moment de se mettre à table, Hermione le regarda de ses yeux vides et inexpressifs. Un léger murmure lui signala un « merci professeur », avant qu'elle ne prenne sa fourchette et commença à jouer avec son omelette aux champignons. Lui même n'avait pas très faim et le repas s'éternisa durant près d'une heure.

Le dîner achevé, elle fit la vaisselle et daigna enfin lui adresser la parole pour lui indiquer la chambre d'ami qui se trouvait non loin de la sienne. À l'intérieur il y avait même une salle de bain.

oO§Oo

Epuisé et désireux d'être seul, il souhaita une bonne nuit à la jeune femme et s'enferma dans la pièce qui lui avait été attribuée. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Cette fille avait le don de le mettre dans tous ses états. Que devait-il faire et quels étaient ces sentiments qui lui étreignaient la poitrine en ce moment ? Il aurait dû être imperméable aux malheurs de cette gamine et pourtant, c'était loin d'être le cas... Son histoire ne le regardait pas, finalement. Ils n'étaient pas de la même famille et d'ailleurs, les drames de ce genre lui étaient pour le moins étrangers. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, alors pourquoi se préoccuper des soucis de Granger ? Pourquoi son cœur osait-il émettre la moindre opinion à ce sujet, alors qu'il était censé ne plus en avoir ? Pourquoi ? Depuis quand devenait-il aussi sentimental et stupide ? Personne ne s'était jamais soucié de son bonheur à lui, alors pourquoi s'occuperait-il de celui de cette gamine ? Cette Gryffondor, la meilleure amie de l'incarnation de ses pires cauchemars ?

 _« Il n'est pas James, Severus_. »

Un éclair de surprise le traversa lorsque la voix d'Albus Dumbledore, tout droit venue de ses souvenirs, s'imposa à lui.

Granger… Certes, il y avait eu quelque chose entre eux mais c'était purement sexuel... Il le savait ! Des moments purement... Payés ? Oui, il avait payé pour coucher avec elle. Sans argent à la clé, elle n'aurait jamais fait ce genre de chose avec lui _._ _'L'abus de sentiments niaiseux est dangereux pour la santé Severus, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps'._ Pas de regrets, pas de ressentiments. Il l'aiderait parce qu'il le lui devait bien, rien de plus. C'était dans leur contrat. Point final.

Rageusement, il se déshabilla sans se doucher — il s'était déjà lavé le matin même, ce qui à son sens était suffisant — et il se glissa entièrement nu sous les draps. Il n'avait pas de chemise de nuit et Granger, en bonne hôtesse, s'était bien gardée de lui proposer une quelconque tenue pour dormir, trop occupée qu'elle était par son malheur personnel.

oO§Oo

Dans la pièce adjacente, Hermione s'écroula sur son lit et put enfin libérer le flot de larmes qu'elle contenait depuis leur sortie de l'hôpital. Elle avait envie de maudire tout son saoul cette vie si cruelle qui s'acharnait sur elle et sa famille. Ses sanglots étaient intarissables. Elle ne voulait pas que sa mère ne meure mais hélas, c'était inévitable. Ses efforts auraient-ils été vains ? À moins qu'un dieu quelconque ne la punisse pour les actes qu'elle avait commis... _'Comme coucher pour de l'argent'_ lui dit une petite voix sournoise, au fond de sa conscience.

À cette accusation imaginaire, elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Oui, elle l'avait fait. Elle le referait, encore et encore pour peu que ça en vaille la peine, se justifia t-elle. Elle laboura son oreiller de ses poings, poussant un hurlement muet de désespoir. Elle se sentait vidée, malheureuse. Elle se sentait seule... Horriblement seule.

— Merlin, prenez-moi à la place de ma mère ! murmura-t-elle en regardant le plafond de sa chambre. Laissez-moi mourir pour elle, pria-t-elle encore, totalement désespérée. Merlin, je ferais n'importe quoi pour la sauver, même coucher avec Malfoy s'il le fallait.

Elle tourna son regard vers la fenêtre, s'attendant presque à un miracle. Ne voyant rien venir, elle se décida enfin à se changer pour la nuit.

C'est épuisée et sans force qu'elle alla se doucher pour laver cette mélancolie qui lui souillait le cœur et le corps. Ensuite, une fois séchée et changée, elle alla se coucher entre ses draps glacés. Elle aurait tellement voulu qu'on la rassure, que quelqu'un prenne la peine de la réconforter. Elle se retourna plusieurs fois dans son lit mais, ne trouvant pas le sommeil, elle se leva.

Comme mue par une force secondaire, elle se retrouva devant la porte de son professeur. Elle la fixa inlassablement, sans savoir ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle avait peur. Elle s'étreignit les bras pour se donner le courage d'aller plus loin. Elle avait besoin d'être consolée. Si elle le lui demandait, la repousserait-il ? Après tout elle ne couchait avec lui que dans un seul but, il n'y avait jamais eu de sentiments entre eux... Pourtant ce soir elle ressentait le besoin de bras protecteurs et d'un semblant de tendresse. Elle voulait qu'on la rassure, qu'on lui fasse oublier ce cauchemar qui au fond n'en n'était pas un mais... Il était le seul ce soir...et… Elle ne le détestait pas non plus, bien au contraire...

Il était le seul.

Elle eut à peine conscience qu'elle levait le bras pour frapper à sa porte. Elle ferma les yeux au son de ses doigts contre le battant, et attendit la suite. Allait-il la rejeter froidement comme elle se préparait à l'entendre ? Allait-il…

La porte s'ouvrit alors.

oO§Oo

Elle était là, debout devant lui, fragile dans sa chemise de nuit diaphane. Elle semblait si vulnérable et forte en même temps. Qu'allait-il faire ? En tant que professeur, sa conscience lui disait de la ramener dans sa chambre sans plus de cérémonie.

C'est alors qu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

Une barrière se brisa dans le cœur de Severus. Il l'a pris par la taille et, sans un regard en arrière, l'emmena dans la pièce. Il lui fit passer la chemise par dessus sa tête. Elle ne portait rien en dessous. Lui même n'avait que le drap autour de ses hanches pour cacher sa nudité. Il l'enleva et ils se retrouvèrent nus tous les deux avant de s'allonger.

Les mains de Severus caressèrent doucement le corps délicat de la jeune fille. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière pour mieux se laisser aller à la sensation naissante. La bouche de l'homme se posa à la base de son cou, lui envoyant de léger frisson de plaisir et d'anticipation.

Elle leva ses mains pour pouvoir aussi le toucher. Il était doux et chaud. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, leurs corps s'étreignirent, leurs langues se trouvèrent. Il approfondit alors le baiser et c'est dans un besoin désespéré qu'elle répondit à cette délicieuse caresse.

Dans un mouvement preste, il se coucha sur elle et frotta sa virilité douloureuse contre son bas-ventre. Le besoin qu'il avait d'elle était aussi fort que celui de la jeune femme.

Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et se grisa de cette nouvelle sensation. Du bout des doigts, Severus titilla son clitoris déjà gonflé de désir puis glissa ses phalanges en elle. Elle était prête à le recevoir. Sans plus attendre, il retira ses doigts pour s'enfoncer lui-même dans son étroit fourreau de chair. Un gémissement de satisfaction lui échappa lorsqu'il se retrouva au plus profond d'elle. Il commença de lent va-et-vient en elle tout en continuant à l'embrasser.

Hermione ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien de toute sa vie. Elle ne pouvait se rassasier de son odeur et de son corps. Infatigablement, elle poussait de petits cris d'extase à chaque mouvement de son bassin. Ses coups de reins étaient divins et lui procurait mille plaisirs.

Au moment de l'orgasme, un drôle de sentiment lui étreignit la poitrine, une sensation dont elle ne pouvait se défaire. Elle regarda Severus dans les yeux lui montrant à qu'elle point elle était dépendante de lui en cet instant. À quel point elle se sentait faible et sans vie sans lui. Ses larmes coulèrent sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter. Il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre dans la jouissance, éjaculant sans retenue dans son vagin encore secoué par la satisfaction récente.

Un sentiment de malaise après l'orgasme s'empara de Snape. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Pourquoi le regardait-elle ainsi ? Sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire et comme mû par une seconde raison différente de la sienne, il baissa la tête et sa langue vint récupérer quelques larmes au goût de sel qui glissaient doucement sur la joue de son amante. Ensuite, il lui effleura les cheveux et s'allongea à ses côtés.

Quant à Hermione, elle se lova tout contre lui, repue par l'amour qu'il venait de partager. Oui, de l'amour, car elle ne pouvait expliquer autrement cette sensation de plénitude extrême dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait besoin de lui et pas d'un autre. Pourquoi lui ? Elle ne pouvait se l'expliquer. C'était ainsi et elle s'en satisfaisait pleinement.

Severus ne savait que faire. Il était tiraillé entre l'envie de la garder ici et la nécessité de la renvoyer dans sa propre chambre. Que lui arrivait-il, par Merlin ? Ce n'était encore qu'une gamine. Une élève en plus ! Sans compter que… ce n'était pas… _Elle_.

Lily.

Jamais, Morgane en était témoin, jamais il ne pourrait éprouver quelque chose de plus fort que du mépris envers son prochain… pas depuis Lily Evans… Sa Lily. Non, elle n'avait jamais été sienne, bien que dans sa folie il aurait aimé qu'il en fût tout autrement entre eux. Seulement maintenant, Lily était morte et lui était seul, aigri et sans âme. En mourant, elle avait emporté son cœur avec elle. Ce même cœur qui, ce soir, semblait revenir à la vie à cause d'une enfant.

Il eut envie de rire. Comment osait-il traiter la femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras « d'enfant » ? Femme avec qui il avait couché à maintes reprises depuis plusieurs semaines. Une femme qui était en ce moment totalement vulnérable. Ses gestes, son regard tout cela était dicté par les horreurs qu'elle avait vécues récemment. Jamais elle ne pourrait voir en lui autre chose qu'un professeur au physique ingrat et sans compassion. Il n'y avait rien. Rien. Écœuré de lui-même et de la situation il voulut se lever pour s'éloigner mais elle l'en empêcha.

— Non, s'il vous plaît ! J'aimerais rester cette nuit... elle le supplia du regard. J'ai envie de dormir ici avec vous... Pro…Severus.

Il éprouva un choc intense en l'entendant prononcer son prénom pour la première fois. Diverses émotions se bousculèrent dans son esprit. Il n'aimait pas dormir avec quelqu'un, c'était contre sa nature. Pourtant, la situation présente était différente. Devait-il lui rappeler qu'il était son professeur et que par conséquent…

'Merlin' songea t-il, dépité.

—Très bien, mais...

Il n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase qu'elle se penchait déjà pour lui donner un dernier baiser, tendre et en même temps passionné.

— Bonne nuit, lui dit-elle doucement avant de se rallonger tout contre lui.

Le sommeil la gagna aussitôt et c'est la tête appuyée sur sa poitrine qu'elle partit visiter les bras de Morphée.

oO§Oo

Severus était dans une impasse. Il ne contrôlait plus rien et ce revirement de situation aurait du le mettre en rage. Il se devait de rester maître de ses émotions en toute circonstance. Toujours. Il n'y avait que les idiots qui portaient leur cœur en bandoulière.

Au moment où le sommeil le gagnait, il entendit un léger murmure à côté de lui qui le glaça jusqu'aux os.

— Je… crois que je vous aime beaucoup professeur Snape.

Merlin, qu'avait-elle dit ? Avait-il bien entendu ? Était-elle devenue folle ? Comment pourrait-il accepter cela après celle qu'il avait tant aimée alors qu'il n'y avait eu que trahison entre eux ?

Il observa encore une fois la jeune femme qui dormait.

 _Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter cette folie !_ songea-t-il avec affolement.

À Suivre

* * *

Un chapitre important de l'histoire. Comment Snape va-t-il appréhender la suite avec son élève ? Hermione arrivera-t-elle à gérer la maladie de sa mère, ses sentiments naissants ? Sont-ils même vrais ou juste dirigés par un besoin de ne pas être seule en pareille situation ? Autant de questions qui trouveront leurs réponses bientôt !

À vous, merci de me lire, je vous dis à bientôt au prochain chapitre :)


	8. Je vais bien ne t'en fais pas

**L'Amante du Professeur Snape  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrice : Lilou Black** **  
**

* * *

Merci à **Fantomette34,** **Miss-Snape-69,** **Eilonna,** **Oroszlan,** **MioneRogue** (oui j'essaie de les faire évoluer progressivement pour que ce soit un peu crédible) pour leur review pour le chapitre 7. Et un grand merci à **La Plume d'Elena** qui vient de commencer cette histoire ! Voici le 8ème chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **8**

 **Je vais bien ne t'en fais pas**

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis sa visite à l'hôpital. Elle avait repris le cours de sa vie presque normalement et pourtant, au fond d'elle, une tempête faisait rage. Regardant à travers les vitres du château, elle s'aperçut avec une certaine ironie qu'il en allait de même au dehors.

Effectivement, Poudlard était assailli par un terrible orage ; le vent s'abattait par grandes rafales sur les plus hautes tours du château. Le match de Quidditch qui devait avoir lieu entre les Serpentard et les Gryffondor avait été annulé, au grand dam des joueurs qui se faisaient toujours une joie de pouvoir montrer l'étendue de leur talent.

Ne pouvant sortir à l'extérieur sous peine d'être emporté par les éléments déchaînés, les élèves vaquaient à ce qui pouvait les occuper, rouspétant tout de même d'être ainsi bloqués à l'intérieur de l'école. Chacun faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour passer le temps, flânant dans les couloirs ou se retrouvant dans leur salle commune pour discuter tranquillement des examens de fin d'année qui approchaient à grands pas. Malgré toute cette effervescence et l'arrivée proche des grandes vacances, Hermione ne pouvait faire autre chose que ruminer lugubrement sur ce qui s'était passé et ce qui allait suivre. C'est avec un regard morne et triste qu'elle suivait la course implacable des gouttes d'eau qui s'écrasaient par grosses taches sur l'extérieur de la vitre sur laquelle la joue de la jeune fille était écrasée.

Elle n'était pas d'humeur à étudier, pas plus qu'à s'amuser ou à faire quoique ce soit en fait. Avec un soupir lourd, elle se passa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

Rien ni personne ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre.

Inconscientes des tourments intérieurs qui animaient Hermione, Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil arrivèrent toutes les deux comme un ouragan devant de la jeune fille et bousculèrent le cours de ses pensées de leurs babillages suraigus. Hermione, surprise ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux comme prise par une migraine subite.

Incapables de voir dans quelle détresse psychologique se trouvait leur camarade de classe, Lavande se mit à lui conter par le menu ses dernières frasques amoureuses et comme si une évidence venait de lui sauter au nez, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

— Mais au fait, tu es toute seule, Hermione ?! Tu t'es encore fâchée avec Ron et Harry n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais, Ron est un garçon tellement gentil…tu as du encore dire quelque chose qui…

— Oui, oui, je sais, coupa Hermione brusquement, c'est de ma faute… tout est toujours de ma faute. Ron est si parfait ! Tu n'as qu'à sortir à nouveau avec lui s'il te plaît tant que cela !

Elle se leva brutalement, bousculant par inadvertance les deux filles qui s'étaient rapprochées d'elle.

— De toute façon, continua-t-elle, vous saurez toujours mieux que moi les consoler de ma si mauvaise compagnie !

Et sur ce, elle les planta là sans plus de cérémonie.

— Hey ! s'exclama Pavarti outrée, tu pourrais être un peu plus gentille et… t'excuser… Hermione, attends !

Mais c'était trop tard, Hermione avait filé aussi vite qu'un Nimbus 2000 en plein match de Quidditch et bientôt, elle fut trop loin pour entendre les dernières récriminations de la jeune Indienne.

Sans se soucier du temps qu'il faisait dehors ou comme si elle l'avait oublié, elle prit la direction de la cour extérieure toujours battue par des vents violents, sans compter les brutales rafales de pluie qui venaient balayer comme une force mystique la pelouse du jardin.

Très vite, elle se retrouva bien évidemment trempée mais elle n'en avait cure. Sa vie n'avait aucun intérêt et tomber malade n'était pas sa principale préoccupation. Elle se sentait vide, lasse et tellement inutile, surtout. Toute à ses réflexions pour les moins dures à son égard, elle n'avait pas vu que quelqu'un l'avait suivie dehors.

Cette personne était dissimulée sous une immense cape noire dont la capuche, retombant sur les yeux, dissimulait son visage. Par un temps pareil cela n'avait rien d'extraordinaire.

Inconsciente de ne plus être seule, Hermione finit par s'arrêter près d'un arbre assez grand au feuillage assez touffu pour la protéger un peu de la pluie que le ciel continuait à déverser par litres entiers sur le collège.

Plantée là, elle ressassait dans sa tête les évènements des semaines précédentes. Depuis sa visite à l'hôpital où elle avait vu sa mère jusqu'à ce jour, les dernières nouvelles étaient plutôt positives, grâce au médecin qu'elle avait enfin pu payer ! Elle aurait du se sentir mieux voire soulagée mais c'était loin d'être le cas.

Elle se souvint avec une acuité pesante comment son professeur de potions, le lendemain de leur virée dans son monde, avait finalement écourté son « travail extrascolaire » en lui donnant le reste de l'argent —et bien plus — pour qu'elle puisse sauver sa mère sans se fourvoyer davantage. Elle savait pourquoi il avait fait cela et quand elle repensait à l'énormité de ce qu'elle lui avait dit la nuit où ils avaient dormi ensemble chez ses parents… des larmes de rages et de honte lui brûlèrent les yeux. Mais quelle idiote ! Quelle gourde ! Il aurait mieux valu qu'elle ne le rejoigne jamais ce fameux soir ! Qu'elle reste seule et au moins… au moins…

Au moins quoi ? Ce qui était fait, était fait, ce qui était dit, était dit alors ne valait-il mieux pas laisser le passé au passé et s'en accommoder ? Oui mais bon, elle avait sa fierté et même si — non ce n'était pas possible, elle ne l'aimait pas d'amour —, elle éprouvait à son égard un peu plus que de la reconnaissance.

Et lui, qu'avait-il fait au lieu de l'aider à sortir du marasme sentimental dans lequel elle s'était embourbée toute seule ? Il s'était moqué d'elle ! Personne, et encore moins lui, n'avait le droit de lui cracher ainsi au visage ! C'était trop injuste et mesquin ! Indigne d'un homme mais… c'était Snape. À croire que le sarcasme et la méchanceté étaient les deux seuls sentiments humains qu'il connaissait. Qu'il ne l'aime pas était un fait mais qu'il se moque de sa faiblesse passagère…

Des larmes, d'humiliations cette fois, perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux qu'elle essuya brutalement avec sa manche détrempée par la pluie. Son abri de fortune ne servait pas à grand-chose, mais au moins elle ne s'y sentait pas trop mal et personne ne pourrait ou ne viendrait la déranger. Certainement pas Ron ni Harry en tout cas ! Un dégoût évident s'afficha sur son visage, vite remplacé par une moue de tristesse infinie. Ses deux meilleurs amis l'évitaient et semblaient nourrir beaucoup de rancœur à son égard alors qu'elle avait tant besoin d'eux, justement. Quels imbéciles sans cervelle, ces deux là ! De nouvelles larmes se mêlèrent aux traces de pluie sur son visage blême.

Depuis que Ron l'avait surprise en compagnie de Draco, cet âne bâté était persuadé qu'elle fricotait avec la vermine ! Elle avait eu beau se défendre et lui expliquer les faits, il ne croyait que ce qu'il voyait ! Dixit lui même ! Mais c'était des lunettes à triple foyer qu'il lui fallait ! N'avait-il pas remarqué qu'elle se débattait ? Non, pour lui elle se trémoussait dans le vice et la luxure avec Malfoy ! Parfois elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait pu trouver de bien à cette andouille ! Dire que peu de temps auparavant, elle pensait même en être amoureuse ! Amoureuse de Ronald Weasley ! Elle ?! C'était un comble.

Un éclair vrilla le ciel déjà noir et un coup de tonnerre percuta brutalement la cime d'un arbre qui se trouvait derrière la grande allée. Hermione sursauta au son de la foudre et se mit à trembler de froid. Pourtant, toujours terrassée par ses pensées, elle ne bougea pas et continua à s'enfoncer d'avantage dans les méandres de sa conscience.

Elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment elle avait pu en arriver là. Il y a encore quelques mois, elle avait été déchirée par la maladie de sa mère et avait donnée son innocence pour la sauver. En y songeant aujourd'hui, elle se demandait si elle avait fait le bon choix. Sa mère allait mieux mais grâce à l'aide inopinée de son professeur et non de ses propres efforts.

Au début, lorsqu'il lui avait donné l'argent, elle avait cru à un acte de pure gentillesse de sa part mais finalement, elle avait vite compris qu'il avait agi ainsi par devoir et non par bonté d'âme ou du fait d'une quelconque attirance pour elle. Preuve en était que depuis, leur relation n'allait pas au-delà de celle d'un professeur et d'une élève quelconque… Ah si, il lui avait fait jurer que plus jamais elle ne remettrait les pieds dans cette maison de perdition sans quoi il la dénoncerait cette fois sans état d'âme. Pas besoin de promesse pour cela, elle n'y remettrait plus jamais les pieds. Elle savait à quoi elle avait échappé et valait mieux un Severus Snape qu'un Mangemort mal intentionné ou bien…

Malfoy !

oO§Oo

Pourquoi penser à cet arrogant blondinet lui donnait-il la chair de poule ? Elle ne mit pas bien longtemps à comprendre pourquoi : une main s'abattit sauvagement sur sa bouche, l'empêchant ainsi de donner l'alerte en hurlant. Cela étant, avec le vacarme d'enfer qui régnait en maître autour d'elle, il y avait peu de chance pour que quelqu'un l'entende du château.

Comprenant que son assaillant avait l'avantage sur elle, elle se mit à se débattre du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Prise de panique, elle tenta à plusieurs reprises de se dégager mais sans succès. Un souffle tiède vint lui chatouiller le cou, et une langue humide lui câlina le lobe d'une oreille. Hermione, surprise, écarquilla les yeux. Enfin la main se retira de sur sa bouche, pour venir lui enserrer les bras l'empêchant ainsi de bouger.

Incapable de se retourner, Hermione ne pouvait pas savoir de qui il s'agissait, sans compter qu'il semblait démesurément grand. Immense. Inspirant péniblement pour se donner tout le courage dont elle aurait besoin, elle se lança :

— Qui, qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

Un ricanement lui répondit, et malgré sa confusion, elle sut qui se trouvait derrière elle. L'étau glacé de la peur la paralysa bien mieux que les mains de fer qui la retenaient prisonnière.

— Ma... Malfoy ? hoqueta-t-elle priant pour qu'elle se trompe ! Pitié, Merlin pensa-t-elle, pas lui !

— Alors ma jolie petite sang de bourbe, on se prélasse sous ce magnifique chêne au beau milieu de la tempête qui fait rage ? questionna t-il, sardonique.

En fait, il jubilait ! Il n'aurait jamais cru que la miss je sais tout de Poudlard qui se disait _si_ intelligente, aurait une idée aussi... idiote !

Hermione, quant à elle, se maudit intérieurement de n'avoir pas fait plus attention lorsqu'elle était sortie. Elle aurait dû se douter que la fouine ne laisserait jamais tomber. Bien innocemment, Hermione avait cru qu'il l'avait oubliée. Après tout, un mois venait de s'écouler et il n'avait alors rien tenté contre elle. Comment aurait-elle pu s'en douter ? Ni même imaginer ! Qu'elle pouvait être stupide. Malfoy lui avait pourtant bien fait comprendre qu'à la moindre occasion il n'hésiterait pas à s'en prendre à elle. Son erreur avait été de l'oublier.

Inconsciente de ce qui l'entourait, Hermione ne remarqua pas que Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de la jauger de la tête aux pieds. Son regard la transperçait comme une lance emplie de poison. Il la haïssait de tout son être. Cela se voyait, c'était indéniable.

D'ailleurs, en effet, c'était bien ce que ressentait Draco en cet instant. Cette chose répugnante qui se targuait d'être l'élève la plus brillante de Poudlard ! Pour qui se prenait-elle, cette usurpatrice à deux Mornilles ? Elle ne valait rien ! Elle n'était bonne qu'à se prostituer dans une maison de bas étage et se faire prendre par le premier venu. 'Bonne à rien' songea t-il en frémissant d'une émotion qu'il n'aurait su décrire tellement elle était … forte ? Prenante ? Voulant se débarrasser au plus vite de cette désagréable sensation, il décida d'attaquer… droit au but :

— Dis-moi, reprit-il l'air mauvais, il parait que tu as arrêté de travailler dans ce si charmant petit endroit ? Comme c'est dommage ! Tu as trouvé assez ou quelqu'un pour t'entretenir à vie, Granger ?

Hermione voulut répliquer mais il continua :

— Mais puisque tu sembles si gentille, tu vas me faire une fleur, n'est-ce pas, et me laisser profiter de tes charmes ? Après tout, on n'a jamais terminé ce qu'on avait si bien commencé l'autre fois toi et moi…

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, il sortit sa baguette magique de sa manche et prononça une incantation pour lui retirer sa robe de sorcière.

— Qu'en dis-tu ? ricana-t-il.

La jeune fille était sans défense et elle ne put que se maudire de n'avoir pas été plus vigilante lorsqu'elle se trouvait « là-bas ». Elle aurait du fermer la porte, faire plus attention quand Snape l'avait laissé seule. Autant de choses qu'elle n'avait pas fait et qu'aujourd'hui elle ne pouvait que regretter amèrement.

Pourtant, loin de se laisser démonter, c'est avec un certain aplomb qu'elle lui lança :

— Plutôt crever, Malfoy, que de te laisser me toucher avec tes sales pattes répugnantes ! Tu peux me déshabiller si cela te chante mais tu n'obtiendras rien d'autre de moi.

Respirant lourdement, elle se rendit compte de l'énormité de ce qu'elle venait de proférer. N'aurait-il pas mieux valu qu'elle se taise et lui laisse croire qu'elle était à sa merci ? Maudite fierté ! Non, elle n'avait pas voulu lui laisser l'avantage et pour le coup, elle se retrouvait face à un enragé qui n'avait qu'une envie : s'imposer de la plus vile des façons. Pourtant, il n'était pas question qu'il la…

Elle ne put arriver au bout de sa pensée qu'il la giflait déjà de toutes ses forces pour lui faire comprendre à quel point elle avait eu tort de se rebeller contre lui et de lui tenir tête.

— Pour qui te prends-tu, misérable parasite ? cracha-t-il plein de hargne. Sais-tu à qui tu t'adresses ? Sais-tu qui je suis ?! »

Il s'empara alors méchamment de ses lèvres dans le but évident de la punir et non de l'embrasser réellement. Sa bouche força rapidement la sienne et Hermione, désemparée, sentit la langue de son ennemi envahir sa bouche, fière, conquérante et sans merci.

Cherchant par tous les moyens à lui échapper, elle ne fit qu'envenimer la situation. Plus elle tentait de se dégager, plus il devenait violent à son encontre. Elle le trouvait abject et sans cœur, lui la trouvait sale et sans âme. Elle se prostituait pour gagner un peu d'argent. Elle ne valait pas mieux que la plupart des femelles que lui avait décrit son père. Juste bonnes à donner du plaisir puis à jeter sans ménagement. Elle aurait du se sentir honorée de l'intérêt nouveau voire quasi inespéré qu'il lui portait.

Mais non… elle se débattait comme une petite furie. Elle le repoussait lui, Draco Malfoy ! Un noble, un sang pur, alors qu'elle était une sale petite sang de bourbe. Il se sentait positivement furieux. Diablement serait plus juste et, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et parce qu'elle arrivait à toucher des cordes de son être que personne encore n'avait pu atteindre, son poing partit sans que sa conscience ne puisse protester contre ça.

Hermione se sentit tout d'un coup devenir nauséeuse sans qu'elle ne puisse comprendre pourquoi. Tout occupée qu'elle était à défendre sa vertu bafouée par le Serpentard, elle n'avait ni sentit ni vu venir son coup de poing qui la toucha en plein visage. De grandes étoiles blanches illuminèrent son champ de vision. Un grand trou noir s'ouvrit devant elle et son unique pensée avant de s'évanouir fut pour son professeur de potions qui l'avait abandonnée à son triste sort, tout comme ses meilleurs amis d'ailleurs.

oO§Oo

La première chose qu'elle sentit en se réveillant fut une forte odeur d'antiseptique qui vint lui chatouiller les narines.

Hermione, qui tentait tant bien que mal d'ouvrir les yeux, sentit sa tête tourner au moment ou la lumière se mit à l'aveugler douloureusement. La pauvre avait l'impression qu'un rouleau compresseur lui était passé sur le corps. Une main tremblante lui caressait le visage et les cheveux. Elle entendit l'infirmière de l'école, madame Pomfresh, parler avec un professeur… Se pouvait-il s'agir de McGonagall ?

Quand elle se rappela les raisons pour lesquelles elle se retrouvait à l'infirmerie, elle voulut se redresser d'un coup mais des douleurs diffuses gênèrent ses mouvements. Prenant sur elle et retenant un gémissement sourd, elle put tout de même tourner la tête et son regard se posa sur le visage inquiet de Ron. Ron ? Mais que faisait-il ici ? Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade sans qu'elle ne puisse comprendre pourquoi.

— Salut Ron, réussit-elle néanmoins à dire, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne m'en veux plus ?

Sa voix tremblait légèrement. Ce dernier la regarda d'un drôle d'air… comme s'il avait faillit la perdre. D'accord, elle avait reçu un coup mais elle n'allait pas mourir pour si peu tout de même...

— T'en vouloir ?! s'exclama-t-il comme si elle venait de blasphémer contre un des ancêtres de Merlin. Mais enfin, c'est toi qui devrais me détester pour le mal que je t'ai fait ! Sans pouvoir ajouter un mot de plus, il se détourna, l'air gêné.

Ron se sentait très mal. Il avait toujours été prompt à l'emportement et voir sa meilleure amie… non la fille avec qui il espérait un peu plus que de l'amitié se vautrer dans les bras de son meilleur ennemi l'avait profondément choqué et lui avait fait très mal au cœur. Il avait cru tout bêtement que l'histoire avec Krum se répétait et il avait pris l'attention de la jeune fille envers la fouine pour une trahison à son encontre. Ben quoi ? Il était évident qu'il l'aimait et elle, elle ne semblait rien voir ! Pourtant tout le monde savait qu'il avait un faible pour elle. Non ? Mais là, c'était clair, elle avait bien dû le remarquer.

Ignorant totalement dans quoi s'engluait son ami, Hermione sembla elle aussi réfléchir un moment avant de rétorquer, avec une certaine douceur :

— Tu sais Ron, commença t-elle, chacun fait des erreurs et oui c'est vrai, je t'en veux. Elle passa la langue sur ses lèvres desséchées avant de continuer : je t'en veux mais pas à cause de ce qui s'est passé entre nous.

Ron parut un moment désorienté et la regarda avec une certaine incompréhension dans le regard. Elle s'en doutait, aussi elle ne s'en formalisa pas et reprit :

— En fait, Ronald, il y a des choses qui chez toi me blessent au plus haut point. Que tu puisses me croire capable de fricoter avec Draco Malfoy, c'est… c'est…Hermione fut incapable de finir sa phrase, se souvenant des raisons de sa présence à l'infirmerie.

Voyant que son amie était à court de mots, Ron se passa la main dans les cheveux, exprimant par là une certaine nervosité du fait de son incapacité à la soutenir, à la comprendre. Dans un sens, il refusait de l'entendre énoncer à voix haute sa liaison avec un autre que lui et de l'autre… il se sentait mal de la voir dans cet état. Tout cela était bien sûr assez contradictoire mais voilà… il était comme cela et pour le moment il ne savait franchement quoi faire ni quoi dire. Il se trouvait lamentable.

— Tu fais ce que tu veux 'Mione, fut tout ce qu'il trouva de gentil — à son sens— à lui dire.

Une minute s'écoula dans un silence de mort et l'infirmière en profita pour revenir au chevet de sa jeune malade accompagnée de la directrice de Poudlard qui avait toujours eu un faible pour cette élève pleine de promesses et si dévouée à la cause des devoirs.

— Bien, Monsieur Weasley, il est temps de nous laisser avec votre amie, intervint Minerva.

Voyant qu'il semblait ne pas vouloir bouger, elle reprit, plus sévèrement :

— Dehors Wealey ! Vous la verrez plus tard ! Sur ce dernier avertissement, elle se planta devant lui, les bras croisés, attendant qu'il parte.

Le jeune homme, qui ne l'avait absolument pas écoutée, sursauta en la voyant devant lui. Levant la tête, une crainte presque comique dans le regard, il prit un moment avant d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de lui ordonner.

Comme un ressort, il se leva de sa chaise et se rua vers la porte de sortie comme s'il avait le diable aux fesses et cela fit rire doucement Hermione. C'est au moment de sortir qu'il se retourna pour enfin dire à McGonagall :

— Heu, oui, très bien ! Et… Il fixa intensément Hermione… mais ne put jamais finir sa phrase. Les regards des deux cerbères le persuadèrent illico presto de quitter la pièce. Ce qu'il fit sans demander son reste.

Après tout, il aurait bien l'occasion de lui parler plus tranquillement, lorsqu'elle aurait quitté l'infirmerie. En attendant il décida d'aller voir Harry pour lui demander quelques petits conseils entre hommes…

Hermione, amusée de la grande maladresse de son ami, ne put retenir un petit gloussement, puis avec un soupir, elle reporta son attention sur les deux adultes aux visages graves. Un frisson d'angoisse lui traversa l'échine lorsqu'elle se remémora ce qui lui était arrivé un peu plus tôt. Tant qu'elle parlait avec Ron, elle n'avait pas eu le loisir de repenser à tout ça et à LUI… mais là…c'était trop pour elle et dans un grand hoquet, elle s'effondra de douleur et ne put que pleurer encore et encore, le poing fermé dans sa bouche.

L'odieuse réalité se peignit dans toute sa morbide splendeur : elle avait été violée par Malfoy ! Elle n'avait rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher. Comment avait-elle pu laisser produire une pareille horreur ? Il l'avait frappée et elle avait perdu connaissance lui laissant ainsi tout le loisir de faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait.

Minerva et Pompom, qui n'avaient rien perdu des réactions pour les moins surprenantes voire inquiétantes de la jeune fille ne purent que hausser les sourcils d'incompréhension. L'infirmière, s'approcha doucement d'Hermione et lui tapota doucement le dos en un geste qu'elle voulait rassurant.

— Allons, allons, mon enfant, ce n'est rien, vous savez. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent plus souvent qu'on ne le pense.

Hermione, cessa alors de pleurer pour dévisager la vieille dame en blanc. Minerva pensant que la tempête s'était enfin calmée, renchérit :

— Bien sûr que cela peut arriver à tout le monde… ce sont des choses assez courantes au final et il n'y pas de quoi en faire un drame, Miss Granger.

Effectivement, ces paroles pour les moins étranges eurent le don de calmer instantanément les sanglots de la jeune fille qui passa de la détresse à la colère en un temps record. 'Comment cela, ce n'est rien ? ' songea t-elle. 'Parce que se faire violer est quelque chose de NORMAL ?!'

La pauvre Hermione regarda tour à tour les deux femmes comme si une deuxième tête venait de leur pousser sur les épaules. Elle nageait en plein cauchemar, voilà tout. Elle était encore allongée à la merci de son agresseur et elle rêvait.

Pendant ce temps et loin de se douter des sentiments qui animaient leur jeune protégée, Pompom voulut se montrer encore plus rassurante.

— Le professeur McGonagall à tout a fait raison. Vous savez, Hermione, faire des crises de somnambulisme n'est pas si rare que cela et quand on sait par quoi vous êtes passée ces dernières semaines, cela semble même plutôt logique. Ce qui est plus ennuyeux par contre, c'est que vous auriez pu vous tuer en vous jetant dans le vide d'une des tourelles.

L'infirmière ferma un instant ses yeux, imaginant sans doute le cadavre de la jeune femme au fond d'un ravin mais se ressaisit et continua son laïus comme si de rien n'était.

— C'est une chance que Monsieur Malfoy soit arrivé à temps pour vous secourir in extrémis. Il a eu juste le temps de vous rattraper avant que vous ne fassiez le grand plongeon et c'est ce qui explique que vous soyez légèrement contusionnée. Votre tête a malencontreusement heurté un rocher qui se trouvait à proximité.

Mais de quoi parlait-elle ? Sauvée par Malfoy ? C'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Une très mauvaise farce ! Il ne l'avait pas sauvée mais VIOLÉE ! Et à entendre les deux femmes, elle avait une légère commotion et… qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de somnambulisme ? Désemparée, elle comprit qu'il avait eu le temps de sauver ses arrières et que quoiqu'elle dise, il y aurait fort à parier qu'on ne la croit pas. Ce type était un beau salaud. Un vrai de vrai. Il avait fait en sorte d'être intouchable et si jamais l'envie lui prenait de crier sur tous les toits qu'il avait abusé d'elle … eh bien, personne ne la croirait ! Pire, il pourrait même divulguer son petit secret !

N'en pouvant plus, elle se prit la tête entre les mains.

Malheur, pourvu que Snape ait bien pris la situation en main avec Draco. Pourvu qu'il ait pu régler ce problème de manière définitive! Et pourquoi ne venait-il pas lui parler, pourquoi faisait-il comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre eux ? Comme si elle ne comptait pas un tout petit peu pour lui... Comme elle lui en voulait de cette froideur qui lui était pourtant si coutumière, quant à cette indifférence authentique... À croire qu'elle avait rêvé cette soirée dans la maison de ses parents.

Se frottant durement le visage de ses deux mains, elle releva la tête et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Non, elle ne comptait pas pour lui et lui non plus ne compterait pas pour elle. Elle se blâma une bonne fois pour toutes de ses sentiments puérils et décida d'être forte. Parce qu'il le fallait et parce que… Par Merlin, ils étaient en guerre et personne n'avait besoin d'une gamine larmoyante qui passait son temps depuis quelques mois à s'apitoyer sur son sort. Elle valait bien mieux et elle leur prouverait à tous. Même à Snape !

—Excusez-moi, commença Hermione, je ne devrais pas vous causer autant de soucis. Je pense que maintenant ça ira mieux. Elle se fit intérieurement le serment qu'en effet tout irait mieux... du moins en apparence. Pour le reste, cela ne regardait qu'elle.

— Très bien, accorda Minerva McGonagall, nous allons donc vous laisser vous remettre un petit moment, puis vous pourrez regagner votre dortoir. Il commence à se faire tard donc ne trainez pas trop en route.

— Merci, conclut Hermione avant de s'adosser contre les oreillers.

La fin de journée fut morne et sans joie, voire insipide. Quand elle jugea qu'elle avait assez paressé au lit, elle fit appeler Madame Pomfresh et lui demanda d'aller chercher un Préfet pour la raccompagner jusqu'à son dortoir. Il n'était pas question qu'elle y aille seule. De plus, elle n'avait aucune envie de tomber sur son tourmenteur. Forte de ses bonnes résolutions, elle décida que rien ni personne ne la ferait faiblir ni flancher. Elle serait courageuse et tout irait pour le mieux du monde.

oO§Oo

Ce fut de pire en pire ! Deux semaines venaient de s'écouler et ses bonnes résolutions avec. Oh, le premier jour avait été merveilleux. Elle avait revu ses amis, Ginny, Harry et Ron, et on aurait pu croire que rien ne s'était produit le mois précédent. C'est au beau milieu d'une reprise de sort, au cours de leur entrainement secret hebdomadaire, que tout bascula. Hermione se mit à avoir de terribles maux d'estomac et lorsque Ron évoqua la sublime tourte à la citrouille qui les attendait le soir même, elle ne put empêcher ses boyaux de se tordre et de laisser passer… ce qu'il y avait à passer.

Pourtant, personne ne lui en voulut. Néanmoins, depuis ce jour, elle se sentit de plus en plus faible. Elle n'arrivait à rien et elle peinait même à terminer ses devoirs. Venant d'elle, c'était tout bonnement incroyable. De surcroît, des sautes d'humeurs d'origine mystérieuse plongeaient Harry et Ron dans des abîmes de perplexité. Qu'arrivait-il donc à leur amie ?

Ses soupçons commencèrent à affluer vers la fin de la journée lorsqu'elle se rendit d'un pas vif à la bibliothèque dans l'espoir de comprendre l'origine de ses symptômes. C'est là qu'elle croisa le saint Graal de tous ses maux : Draco Malfoy.

Et il n'était pas seul. Malheureusement son nid de vipères l'accompagnait. Dans le but d'éviter toute confrontation avec lui, elle accéléra le pas pour ne pas à avoir à entendre ses sarcasmes digne d'un gamin de maternelle.

Merlin, avec tout ce qui s'était passé, s'il était responsable de son état ? Il aurait très bien pu lui jeter un sort car après tout, il devait s'y connaître un peu en magie noire, depuis le temps. Sans compter qu'en plus de son extrême fatigue, elle n'avait plus ses menstrues… Elle ne s'en inquiétait pas trop, elle avait toujours été sujette à un flux relativement instable et farceur. Heureusement ses vomissements s'étaient calmés mais elle était certaine qu'il y était pour quelque chose et le regard qu'il lui lança au loin lui fit froid dans le dos.

Une fois assise à sa table favorite, elle compulsa les archives des livres traitant de médecines diverses et cela lui rappela les bonnes nouvelles qu'elle avait eu hier au sujet de sa mère. Le guérisseur faisait apparemment des merveilles sur sa patiente qui semblait en voie de guérison. En apprenant cela, elle avait pleuré de joie : une immense fontaine de larme qui ne semblait jamais se tarir avait inondé son visage. Incroyable comme elle était émotive ces derniers temps. Puis la fin de la lettre l'avait légèrement ébranlée : ses parents voulaient inviter le professeur de leur fille à dîner pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux. Certes, il en avait fait beaucoup mais dans un sens, elle l'avait aussi payé… Snape n'était pas un saint homme désintéressé qui aidait son prochain sans rien demander en échange.

Secouant la tête, Hermione décida qu'elle avait assez cherché la raison de ses maux pour que cet autre problème se rappelle à son bon souvenir et c'est énervée qu'elle quitta cet endroit qui habituellement était le seul où elle se sentait vraiment au calme.

Alors qu'elle fonçait tête baissée vers la grande salle, elle bouscula durement quelque chose… ou plutôt sur quelqu'un. Et pas n'importe qui.

— Miss Granger, ne vous a-t-on jamais appris à regarder devant vous lorsque vous marchez ? fulmina le très distingué Severus Snape qui semblait furieux et un brin ennuyé d'être tombé sur elle.

Quelques élèves, qui avaient assisté à l'impact, attendirent atterrés que la pauvre fille qui avait eu la malchance de rentrer dans le professeur de leurs cauchemars les plus terribles ne se fasse massacrer sur place, ce qui ne saurait tarder.

— Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, professeur Snape, marmonna Hermione qui faisait tout pour éviter son regard.

Ce dernier arqua un sourcil. Il n'avait rien raté du manège ridicule de la jeune fille.

— Vos pensées devaient être bien profondes pour que vous ne fassiez pas attention au monde qui vous entoure.

Il parut réfléchir un instant et son regard s'illumina d'une malveillance sadique.

—Votre manque de discipline et votre inattention coûteront dix points de moins à votre maison, Miss Granger.

Satisfait, il la planta là, laissant les spectateurs reprendre leur souffle ainsi que leur chemin.

Hermione, effarée, ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer. Comment pouvait-on être si insensible, si… dépourvu de compassion ? Une douleur sourde lui vrilla alors la poitrine. Accélérant le pas, elle se retrouva bientôt à la hauteur de Snape qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Alors qu'elle s'approchait dangereusement de lui, le cœur cognant en son sein comme un cognard dans sa boite, elle lâcha d'une voix basse mais néanmoins chargée de colère et de tout le mépris dont elle était capable :

— Espace de salaud sans cœur… bâtard répugnant… Je n'ai pas d'autre mot pour dire à quel point vous me dégoûtez.

Sans attendre la moindre réaction de la part de son professeur, elle se mit à courir, la sueur dégoulinant dans son dos. Par Merlin mais qu'avait-elle dit ?! Elle allait tourner dans un virage quand elle sentit une main lui agripper le bras et d'une violente secousse elle se retrouva projetée dans une salle vide qui était apparue là comme par magie. Severus Snape, qui se trouvait derrière elle, ferma la porte d'un violent coup de pied. Plus menaçant que jamais il s'avança vers elle, fulminant de rage.

— Qu'avez-vous dit ? Petite insolente ! cracha-t-il furieusement la coinçant contre l'une des tables. Savez-vous qui je suis et qui vous êtes ?

Hermione était bien incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Il lui faisait peur. Elle avait été trop loin, elle le savait mais il lui avait fait tellement de mal avec son indifférence qu'elle avait voulu le blesser à son tour se décharger de toute la rancœur qui menaçait de la faire tomber. Mais maintenant que devait-elle faire ? S'excuser aurait été la plus logique des choses à faire mais…

— J'ATTENDS ! hurla t-il en la secouant violemment. Êtes vous devenue folle, miss Granger ? Si tel est le cas, vous devriez de ce pas vous faire soigner ! »

Severus devait trouver quelque chose pour se calmer car il était à deux doigts de commettre un meurtre. Comment avait-elle osé l'insulter après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle ? Stupide gamine sans cervelle !

— Je… commença t-elle, je ne sais pas… pourquoi ?... Je ne sais vraiment pas Pro… Pro…

Elle était tétanisée. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que son attitude à son égard l'avait blessée. C'était surréaliste de sa part et puis avait-elle réellement une excuse pour justifier ses mots ? Non. Rien. Elle même n'arrivait pas à comprendre ses actes de ces derniers jours. Elle se sentait tellement mal, tellement…

— GRANGER … !

Snape n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la jeune femme venait de faire un piqué vers le sol.

'Trop facile' songea t-il.

Dépité, il ne put que se rendre à l'évidence : elle avait gagné ce round. Après avoir levé les yeux au ciel, il reporta son attention sur sa belle au bois dormant. Il fronça les sourcils. Avait-il remarqué plus tôt à quel point elle avait la mine blafarde ? À quel point elle avait maigri ? Et cette attitude ? Ce n'était pas digne d'elle. Il le savait.

Sans plus attendre, il décida de la porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh, lui ferait un examen approfondi cette fois-ci. Il avait eu vent de ce qui était arrivé à Hermione deux semaines plus tôt et n'avait pas trouvé cela anormal vu l'état psychologique dans lequel elle se trouvait alors mais là… Cela ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

oO§Oo

La vie est une chose très difficile à définir. On pense toujours que tout est simple ou acquis. Que si rien ne va, c'est que l'on est victime de malchance. C'était ce que pensait Madame Pomfresh tout en rangeant ses bocaux dans son armoire. Elle pouvait se targuer de faire partie des chanceuses : une vie simple, un travail agréable quoique parfois contraignant et…

Un grand boum là fit sursauter de son tabouret, dont elle descendit avec précaution. Heureusement pour elle car ce qu'elle vit alors l'aurait très certainement fait tomber à la renverse : le professeur Snape, l'air inquiet et… Miss Granger dans ses bras… évanouie.

Décidément, cette enfant faisait partie des malchanceuses à titre définitif.

— Madame Pomfresh, pourriez-vous ausculter cette élève ? Elle a fait une crise d'hystérie avant de s'évanouir, jeta froidement, comme à son habitude, le professeur Snape.

Pompom fit la moue. Ce n'était pas la première fois ces temps derniers qu'on lui amenait Granger. Entre ses crises d'hypoglycémie dues à son manque d'appétit et son état apathique… Se fiant à son instinct, elle décida qu'une simple consultation ne servirait à rien. Il était temps d'employer les grands moyens.

Puis elle se ravisa. Si jamais ses doutes s'avéraient fondés voire exacts… Elle secoua la tête. Décidément Granger n'était pas du bon côté. Du tout.

Severus, qui n'avait rien raté du manège de la vieille dame commença à s'impatienter.

— Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous attendez ? Le déluge ?

— Non, non Professeur Snape.

Sans plus un mot, elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le ventre de la jeune fille inconsciente.

Severus, sur le coup, ne comprit pas ce que voulait faire Pompom jusqu'au moment ou le doute ne fut plus permis.

Ô Merlin ! songea t-il avec surprise.

— C'est ce que je craignais, confirma Pompom à voix haute.

Comment était-ce possible ? Cela ne pouvait pas lui arriver, pas comme cela. Une vaste plaisanterie dont Granger était l'investigatrice à ses dépends à lui. Des gouttes de sueur perlèrent dans son dos.

Le ciel venait de lui tomber sur la tête !

À Suivre

* * *

Severus avait cru se débarrasser d'elle mais il semblerait que le destin ne soit pas des plus d'accord avec lui. Je vous dis, à très bientôt pour la suite de cette histoire. Encore un grand merci à vous pour vos commentaires, favs et follow !


	9. Nous récoltons ce que nous semons

**L'Amante du Professeur Snape  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrice : Lilou Black** **  
**

* * *

Merci à **Fantomette34,** **Miss-Snape-69,** **Eilonna,** **Oroszlan,** **Eileen1976 et Rabbit** (Pour te dire la vérité, cette histoire lors de sa première publication était un vaste PWP — du lemon à tous les chapitres ou presque. En la reprenant, je n'ai véritablement conservé que les scènes qui avaient un sens pour l'histoire. Oui, le récit est assez noir et j'essaie vraiment de faire en sorte que Snape soit fidèle à ce que j'en connais des romans et de ce qu'en a fait Alan Rickman — RIP. Draco est un personnage que j'essaie de rendre assez subtile. Tu verras par la suite, ce n'est pas juste un sale c****d...) pour leur review pour le chapitre 8.

Voici le 9ème chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **9**

 **Nous récoltons ce que nous semons**

L'univers de Severus venait de voler en éclats. En quelques mots, l'infirmière venait de lui annoncer la plus improbable des nouvelles. Il avait forcément mal entendu. Il devait en avoir la confirmation.

— Ai-je bien compris ce que vous tentez d'insinuer, Madame Pomfresh ? Ce serait très grave si c'était le cas.

Le professeur Snape avait bien conscience de ce que cela impliquait. Il en tremblait intérieurement sans le montrer pour autant. L'infirmière l'avisa un instant avant de reporter son regard sur la jeune fille endormie qui ne se doutait absolument pas du drame qui se jouait à son sujet.

— J'aimerais vous dire que je me trompe, professeur Snape, mais je dois aussi vous avouer que ces dernières semaines Miss Granger se comportait de façon très étrange. Ces sautes d'humeurs régulières ainsi que ces fréquents malaises m'ont alertée.

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux adultes avant que Madame Pomfresh ne reprenne plus doucement :

— Une si brillante élève. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris. C'est bien dommage.

— C'est inadmissible ! jura Snape, le regard sombre.

— Gâcher ainsi ses études, continua la vieille dame sans se douter le moins du monde de la tempête intérieure qui dévastait l'enseignant.

Atterré par la nouvelle, Severus passa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux gras avant de reporter son attention sur Miss Granger. Il l'avait surestimée. Elle n'était en fin de compte qu'imprudence et irresponsabilité. Il lui en voulait mais il en voulait aussi éperdument à Madame Sophia. Il était de son devoir de s'assurer que toutes ses filles étaient bien protégées par un sort de contraception mais aussi par tout ce qui touchait aux maladies sexuellement transmissibles.

Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais eu à ce soucier de ce genre de détail et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, le ciel lui tombait sur la tête. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment une personne aussi brillante et futée que Miss Granger avait pu oublier un élément aussi important. Il voulait bien croire que la maladie de sa mère lui ait fait baisser sa garde mais tout de même. Les conséquences d'une relation intime non maîtrisée se payaient à perpétuité !

Madame Pomfresh, quant à elle, était désolée pour cette jeune fille qui était, selon Minerva, l'une des élèves les plus exceptionnelles de Poudlard depuis… très longtemps ! La directrice serait vraisemblablement très déçue en apprenant la nouvelle. Elle aurait aimé garder cette découverte pour elle mais malheureusement, il était de son devoir d'en référer à qui de droit. Ce genre d'incident était assez rare pour être compté sur les doigts d'une main. Il était bien triste qu'une si jeune fille soit déjà plongée si tôt dans les affres d'une grossesse non désirée.

Avisant le professeur Snape, elle se rendit compte qu'il semblait plongé dans d'intenses réflexions. Ses yeux étaient posés sur Miss Granger, aussi sombres et froids que leur propriétaire.

— Professeur ? le rappela-t-elle.

Severus ne l'entendit pas, trop perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne savait comment agir en pareille situation. Si cela avait été une autre élève, il aurait été trop heureux de pouvoir la renvoyer de l'établissement et ce sans aucun état d'âme. Tout comme il se serait fait un devoir de découvrir l'autre fautif pour agir de même avec lui. Sauf que cette fois ci, il s'agissait de Miss Granger et… très certainement de lui.

Comment avait-il pu croire que payer ce guérisseur aurait suffi pour être totalement débarrassé d'elle ? Voilà que cette erreur lui revenait en pleine tête, aussi violente et cruelle qu'un cognard que l'on aurait pris en pleine face. Il ne doutait pas un seul moment que cet enfant à venir n'était pas le sien. Il ne voyait pas Miss Granger retrouver quelqu'un d'autre à peine après avoir quitté son propre lit à lui. Elle était vierge quand il l'avait possédée la première fois. Cela en disait long sur son comportement même s'il y aurait eu à redire par la suite… Après tout, elle avait été jusqu'à travailler dans une maison de plaisir alors qu'en réfléchissant un peu, elle aurait pu trouver une autre option.

Même si cela n'était pas encore attesté, il était presque sûr qu'il était bien le père de cet enfant à venir. Il avait toujours cru qu'il n'aurait jamais de descendance. Non pas qu'il ne le pouvait pas mais la seule personne avec qui il avait envisagé de faire sa vie et ce depuis ses onze ans lui avait préféré un imbécile heureux. Elle l'avait trahi, elle s'était glissée du côté des idiots, elle avait su pardonner à cet insupportable Gryffondor alors que lui… Elle l'avait rejeté de la plus cruelle des manières et aujourd'hui encore, il ne s'en remettait toujours pas.

Toutefois, c'est avec une douleur déchirante qu'il se rendit compte, plus de dix-huit ans plus tard, qu'il l'avait une nouvelle fois trahie en se liant à une autre qu'elle. Une jeune fille d'à peine dix-neuf ans qui ne lui ressemblait en rien.

Qu'avait-il fait ? Que lui avait-elle fait cette Miss Granger qui jusqu'à il y a peu n'était qu'une simple élève parmi tant d'autres. Il ne l'avait jamais remarquée hormis pour son comportement de singe savant. Il ne l'aurait jamais distinguée des autres si, par un coup du sort, elle n'avait pas fini nue dans son lit, offerte à tous ses désirs. Alors cela n'avait plus été Lily mais cette insupportable gamine qui le rendait fou.

Et aujourd'hui ? Il allait en payer les conséquences et le prix serait très élevé. Malgré tout, il ne faillirait pas au devoir qui lui incombait. Il avait fait une terrible erreur qu'il se devrait d'assumer. Avec cette guerre qui faisait rage au dehors, on ne pouvait pas dire que le moment était le mieux choisi mais il ferait en sorte de subvenir à leurs besoins à tous les deux. Il ne l'avait pas voulu, il ne le voulait toujours pas mais il était responsable de Miss Granger et de ce début de vie qui grandissait en elle.

Pourtant, la partie la plus rationnelle de son être lui exhortait presque de fuir et de nier d'avoir quoique ce soit à avoir là-dedans. Qui ses collègues croiraient-ils ? Une étudiante propice aux pires infractions ou un professeur mal embouché qui ne frayait jamais avec autrui, encore moins avec des gamins ? À cette pensée, un sourire tordu naquit sur son visage mais... quand même, il s'agissait de sa chair et de son sang. Aurait-il le courage et l'inhumanité de faire comme si cela ne le concernait pas ? Maudits soient-ils tous ! Bien sûr que non ! Jamais il ne pourrait abandonner son propre enfant. Il accomplirait son devoir même s'il ne savait absolument pas comment s'y prendre. Il avait eu une enfance chaotique et pleine de souffrance. Il ne voulait pas que son fils ou sa fille connaisse la même chose. Il espérait aussi que Miss Granger accepterait la situation et sinon… Il élèverait seul cet enfant s'il le fallait.

— Bien, professeur, je vais vous laisser et chercher la directrice.

Au son de cette voix, Severus sortit de ses réflexions et se tourna vers l'infirmière.

— Cela ne sera pas la peine Pompom, je vais m'en charger.

Il préférait le faire lui-même. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il haïssait par dessus tout après James Potter, c'était bien dévoiler sa vie privée. Toutefois, il s'était mis tout seul dans cet inextricable bourbier, il allait devoir faire en sorte de s'en sortir et ce sans trop de dommages collatéraux. Il se préparait déjà aux pires remontrances de la part de Minerva, il espérait juste qu'elle ne deviendrait pas un obstacle à son rôle d'agent-double, en plus de celui de professeur.

— En êtes-vous sûr, professeur Snape ? demanda la soignante, surprise que le maître des potions veuillent lui même s'en occuper.

— Tout à fait, hélas, déclara-t-il en se dirigeant d'un pas vif et nerveux vers les couloirs du château.

L'infirmière soupira. Cette journée était bien sombre.

oO§Oo

La directrice, Minerva McGonagall, était concentrée sur son courrier sous les yeux inquisiteur du tableau de Dumbledore quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit brusquement sur le professeur Snape. Ce dernier semblait fort préoccupé.

— Que se passe-t-il, Severus, pour que vous veniez me déranger ainsi sans vous annoncer ? demanda-t-elle tout en parafant une dernière missive avant de la poser sur la pile de courrier en instance.

Elle se redressa sur son fauteuil tout en le jaugeant à travers ses petites lunettes rondes. Derrière elle, le portait de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard s'anima.

— Je crois qu'il a des choses à vous dire Minerva.

— Je m'en doute, mon cher, mais avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous n'êtes qu'un tableau et il serait grand temps que vous cessiez de vouloir interférer dans les affaires de tout un chacun, déclara-t-elle en se retournant de moitié. Revenant au professeur de potions :

— Bien, Severus, je vous écoute.

Snape eut un petit soupir. Dumbledore avait beau n'être qu'un tableau — enfin une partie de son esprit restait en suspens dans le château à travers son portrait et c'était ainsi depuis la mort des premiers directeurs de l'école.

— Je crois qu'il a des choses à vous confier, répéta le portrait de Dumbledore plus pétillant de malice que jamais. Ce à quoi deux paires d'yeux agacés le fusillèrent du regard.

Severus sentit la colère poindre. Il n'y avait rien de drôle dans ce qui lui arrivait. Bien au contraire. Sa vie, ainsi que celle d'une de ses étudiantes était fichue. Et tout cela pour quoi ? Pour s'être vautré dans le stupre et le pire, c'est qu'ils avaient aimé cela tous les deux.

Avouer qu'il avait fauté avec une étudiante lui donnait le vertige. Les mots refusaient de sortir de sa bouche. Cela allait à l'encontre de ce qu'il était, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas totalement sûr d'être le responsable de son état.

— Professeur McGonagall, Minerva, commença-t-il, j'ai du emmener Miss Granger à l'infirmerie après qu'elle se soit évanouie.

— Encore ?! s'exclama Minerva en se levant de son siège. C'est de plus en plus récurrents ces derniers temps.

— Justement, à ce propos, répliqua Severus dans un sourire torve, madame Pomfresh a émit des doutes sur l'origine de ces malaises et s'est permise un examen approfondi qui a révélé quelque chose de tout à fait surprenant…

Il ne se serrait jamais cru capable d'un tel aplomb mais en attendant d'avoir le cœur net, il se donnait le droit de garder certaines informations pour lui.

— Qu'y a-t-il, Severus, vous me faites peur.

Snape fixa la directrice du regard et lâcha ce qui était pour lui une véritable bombe magique.

— Il semblerait que votre élève soit enceinte, Minerva.

— Oh !

La pauvre femme, en état de choc, ne put que se rasseoir, le visage tourmenté.

— Je sais bien, supposa-t-elle, qu'à son âge, fréquenter des garçons soit inévitable mais j'aurais cru Miss Granger plus prudente et…

— Intelligente ? avança Snape, un brin sarcastique.

— S'il vous plaît, Severus, aboya-t-elle, ce n'est pas le moment !

La directrice passa ses doigts tremblants sur son front, visiblement en pleine réflexion.

— La logique voudrait que nous la renvoyions mais avec tout ce qu'il se passe au dehors, je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit la meilleure idée. Toutefois, je ne peux pas laisser passer une telle chose. De la part de n'importe quel élève, c'est inacceptable. A-t-elle dit quelque chose à propos du père ?

Severus déglutit. Il ne pouvait pas encore parler de sa probable responsabilité. Il avait trente-huit ans et Miss Granger dix-neuf. Il savait déjà ce que ses chers collègues penseraient de lui alors s'il évoquait les circonstances plus ou moins glauques de cette aventure…

— Non, risqua-t-il froidement, elle était encore inconsciente quand j'ai quitté l'infirmerie et j'ignore si elle est au courant de ce qui lui arrive.

Par réflexe, il jeta un coup d'œil au portrait d'Albus et fut surpris de le découvrir vide. Où était-il parti ?

Minerva se leva et se posta près de la grande fenêtre de son bureau.

— Ecoutez-moi bien, Severus, il est indispensable pour le bien de tous que vous gardiez, ainsi que madame Pomfresh, cette information pour vous. Si cela venait à se savoir, je crains que l'avenir de Poudlard soit mis à mal. Non pas que la grossesse de Miss Granger pose problème dans un sens, mais je crains la réaction des parents d'élèves. Poudlard, depuis l'avènement de qui-vous-savez, est sur une corde raide. La moindre entaille pourrait le faire tomber entre les mains de nos ennemis.

Severus le savait plus que quiconque. Il y avait des taupes dans l'enceinte même du collège. La paix ici était aussi précaire que son secret qui ne tarderait pas à être éventé s'il s'avérait qu'elle n'avait eu que lui comme amant.

— Si vous ne la renvoyez pas, qu'allez-vous faire d'elle, Minerva ? questionna Severus intrigué. Je sais bien que Miss Granger était votre préférée…

— Vous n'avez que ce mot là à la bouche, Severus, le coupa-t-elle durement. « Votre préférée ». Pour une fois, regardez un peu autour de vous et vous comprendrez sans doute que ce n'est pas aussi simple que vous voulez bien le croire. Miss Granger avait un grand avenir devant elle. Oui, bien sûr, elle a fait des choix que nous pourrions contester en tant qu'adultes mais dans la plupart des cas, c'était toujours justifié.

La vielle dame reprit son souffle puis poursuivi :

— Miss Hermione Granger n'est plus une enfant. À dix-neuf en passés j'ose croire qu'elle comprendra que ce qui lui arrive est grave mais qu'il y a toujours des solutions pour peu que l'on veuille bien donner du sien. Toutefois, elle va m'entendre, croyez-moi je ne laisserai rien passer.

— Et qu'en est-il de la fin de ses études ?

Minerva secoua la tête avant de pousser un long soupir.

— Elle passera ses A.S.P.I.C comme tout le monde, déclara-t-elle et, voyant la mine surprise de son interlocuteur, elle crut bon d'ajouter : — mon indulgence à votre égard, cher Severus, vous a bien sauvé la vie alors laissez moi faire de même avec mon élève… _préférée_!

oO§Oo

Hermione se sentait nauséeuse et avait la tête qui tournait. Où pouvait-elle bien se trouver ? Elle ne se souvenait de rien. Sa tête ressemblait à une immense omelette brouillée, tout était si confus. C'est alors qu'elle renifla une odeur qu'elle aurait aimé oublier.

L'infirmerie. Mais pourquoi se retrouvait-elle une nouvelle fois dans ce lieu qui lui rappelait tant de mauvais souvenirs ?

— Il semblerait que notre belle endormie se soit enfin réveillée, entendit-elle non loin d'elle. Comment vous sentez-vous, Miss Granger ?

Il s'agissait de Madame Pomfresh. Tournant la tête vers le son de sa voix, elle ouvrit un œil puis le second et fut momentanément aveuglée par la lumière du soleil couchant qui passait à travers les immenses fenêtres de la salle des soins.

Encore sonnée, elle eut du mal à rassembler correctement les derniers évènements dans sa tête et lorsqu'elle fut prête à lui répondre, elle en fut empêchée par la porte battante qui venait de s'ouvrir dans un grand fracas.

La directrice de Poudlard accompagnée de Severus Snape, se dirigeaient droit vers elle. Les deux professeurs avaient la mine sombre et soucieuse. Assurément, quelque chose de très grave avait du se produire mais quoi ? Puis elle se souvint de la façon dont elle avait parlé au professeur de potions et elle craignit le pire. Son insubordination valait un renvoi immédiat, elle le savait parfaitement. C'est donc la peur au ventre qu'elle attendit qu'ils lui annoncent le but de leur visite.

Elle les regarda, hésitante.

Toutefois, avant de lui parler ils s'entretinrent un bon quart d'heure avec l'infirmière. De temps en temps elle sentit leurs regards et son cœur n'en battit que plus fort. Qu'allait-il lui arriver s'ils la renvoyaient ? Elle ne passerait jamais ses A.S.P.I.C et ne pourrait jamais devenir une sorcière confirmée. Tout cela pourquoi ? Pour avoir commis une erreur qui ne lui ressemblait même pas. Très anxieuse, elle attendit qu'ils daignent lui adresser la parole.

Quand ils revinrent vers elle, le professeur Snape se posta un peu à l'écart tandis que la directrice s'approchait de son lit, le visage grave. Dans ses yeux, Hermione crut lire de la déception. Mais pourquoi ?

— Miss Granger, débuta-t-elle d'une vois tranchante, savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

— Je me suis évanouie, professeur McGonagall, répondit Hermione dans un filet de voix.

— C'est exact et savez-vous pourquoi ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas ou son ancien professeur de métamorphose voulait en venir. Au bout de son lit, le professeur Snape soupira.

— N'avez-vous pas remarqué que vous n'étiez pas dans votre état normal ces derniers temps, s'exaspéra Minerva.

— Oui mais je ne vois pas... tenta Hermione qui se fit couper la parole par la directrice.

— Enfin Miss Granger, je vous croyais plus intelligente que cela ! Tous les symptômes, d'après les dires de madame Pomfresh, sont là et vous ne voyez rien.

— Je ne comprends pas, souffla la jeune femme qui semblait perdue.

— Avez-vous eu vos menstruations ces derniers temps ? demanda sans équivoque McGonagall, ce qui fit rougir furieusement Hermione et tousser le professeur Snape.

— Non mais j'ai toujours eu des problèmes dans mes cycles et rater deux ou trois mois n'a rien d'inhabituel chez moi.

Puis Hermione compris où elle voulait en venir. C'était impossible, cela ne pouvait pas lui arriver à elle. Elle s'était toujours montrée prudente en tout et puis… elle se souvint. Avec les problèmes de sa mère, elle n'avait pas renouvelé le sort à temps. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi gourde ? Avisant la directrice, elle sut que c'était bien ce qu'elle craignait et elle comprit la déception qu'elle avait pu lire dans ses yeux un peu plus tôt. Elle même se décevait beaucoup ces derniers temps.

— Je suis enceinte, souffla-t-elle. Plus qu'une question, c'était une évidence.

Madame Pomfresh revint vers elle et lui tendit un verre d'eau que l'étudiante accepta de bonne grâce.

— D'un peu plus d'un mois, confirma celle-ci. Ce qui explique vos divers tracas de ces derniers jours ainsi que vos sautes d'humeur. Tout cela devrait se régler à la fin du premier trimestre. En attendant il va falloir vous reposer.

— Merci Pompom, répliqua Minerva McGonagall, mais il reste certains détails à régler. Miss Granger, au delà du fait que votre comportement irresponsable me déçoive énormément, il me faut le nom du père.

Hermione tiqua au ton employé par son ancienne directrice de maison. Elle avait une envie sourde de se justifier mais elle savait que dire l'entière vérité serait pire que tout. Le professeur Snape n'avait pas bronché et attendait patiemment qu'elle leur révèle avec qui elle avait fauté. Puis elle se souvint de ce que Malfoy lui avait fait. Y avait-il une infime possibilité qu'il soit le père ? Déboussolée et sentant la nausée envahir tout son être, elle serra ses paupières pour se retenir de perdre conscience une nouvelle fois.

— C'est impossible, murmura-t-elle, déphasée.

— Malheureusement si, s'agaça Snape.

Snape… Jamais elle n'avouerait que c'était peut-être lui. Mais dire que c'était peut-être son pire cauchemar… Sans qu'elle ne puisse rien, y faire, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues blêmes.

Minerva était tout aussi attristée que furieuse. Quel terrible gâchis. Pourtant, à la voir, jamais elle n'aurait pu se douter de ce qu'elle avait fait. Étrangement, elle ne voyait pas avec qui elle aurait pu être imprudente à ce point. Ronald Weasley ? Il était vrai qu'ils étaient très amis mais de là à passer ce cap ? Quoique, les adolescents d'aujourd'hui n'étaient plus ceux de son époque. Cela dit, Miss Granger n'était plus vraiment une adolescente. Elle avait dix-neuf ans, bientôt vingt. L'âge qu'avaient eu bon nombre de ses amis qui étaient devenus parents. Sauf qu'eux avaient finis l'école et s'étaient mariés.

— Je ne sais pas qui est le père, avoua alors Hermione, ramenant brutalement Minerva à la réalité.

— De mieux en mieux !

— Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, se justifia la jeune femme. J'ai… Oh, que c'est dur de vous le dire… J'ai été violée il y a un peu plus d'un mois.

La directrice de Poudlard ainsi que ses deux collègues en restèrent coi un bon moment avant de reprendre contenance.

— Ce que vous insinuez est très grave, Miss Granger, déclara McGonagall, encore sous le choc de la révélation.

— Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit avant ? l'accusa Snape à son tour.

Ce dernier ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ressentait réellement. La colère se muait en une envie sourde de détruire le scélérat qui avait bien pu la toucher. Elle était à lui. Aussi stupide que cela pouvait l'être, elle lui appartenait. Il avait été le premier et, il y encore peu, le seul.

La jeune femme soupira avant de les regarder tour à tour.

— Je n'ai rien dit avant parce que j'avais honte, j'avais peur que personne ne me croie et puis… Je tentais de me persuader que ce n'était jamais arrivé. Je ne sais pas s'il m'a vraiment violée mais après ce qu'il m'a fait, je ne suis plus sûr de rien.

McGonagall, oubliant ses premiers ressentiments à l'égard de son élève, vint s'asseoir sur le lit à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras.

— Il faut que vous nous disiez tout, Hermione, ce genre de chose ne peut et ne doit plus se reproduire entre ses murs, ni maintenant, ni jamais.

— Vous souvenez-vous quand vous avez cru que j'avais été prise d'une crise de somnambulisme ? Quand Malfoy m'a emmené à l'infirmerie, inanimée et le visage en sang ?

Les trois personnes acquiescèrent de concert, attendant la suite avec appréhension.

— Il faut que vous sachiez, continua-t-elle doucement, que depuis plusieurs mois, je suis victime des brimades de ce garçon. Entre les insultes et parfois même des coups, tous les moyens sont bons pour lui pour me persécuter. Il a attendu qu'un jour je ne sois plus du tout sur mes gardes pour me surprendre. Il a été plus qu'odieux, explicite sur ce qu'il avait l'attention de me faire et surtout, il n'a pas hésité à me ruer de coups de poings. Voilà ce qu'était ma fameuse crise de somnambulisme — elle se servit de ses doigts pour mimer des guillemets — de ce jour, conclut-elle.

Minerva McGonagall était atterrée, madame Pomfresh avait du mal à s'en remettre et quant à Severus Snape, il bouillait littéralement de rage. Il se sentait fautif. Il aurait du faire plus attention à son filleul. Draco, depuis quelque temps, éprouvait envers Miss Granger une attirance qui le répugnait tellement qu'il s'en prenait directement à elle quand il en avait la moindre occasion. Il aurait du être plus clair avec lui mais encore une fois, il avait préféré oublier tout ce qui était arrivé les mois précédents.

Draco étant de sa maison, il en allait de sa responsabilité. Quant au reste, il aviserait plus tard.

— Minerva, je vous laisse avec Miss Granger, je vais m'occuper de Monsieur Malfoy et avoir une longue conversation avec lui.

— Très bien, Severus et n'oubliez pas d'être prudent.

Il acquiesça et sortit dans une grande envolé de capes noires qui faisaient toujours un certain effet.

Oui, il devrait se montrer prudent. Lucius avait laissé son fils à Poudlard parce que Severus lui avait assuré que c'était la meilleure des choses à faire mais l'adolescent devenait de plus en plus ingérable.

Quand le professeur de potions fut parti, McGonagall reporta son attention sur Hermione.

— Et si vous nous disiez qui est cet autre père potentiel, Miss Granger.

Hermione aurait du se douter que la directrice n'abandonnerait pas si facilement l'affaire.

— Je ne peux pas, répondit-elle.

— Et pourquoi cela ? voulut savoir McGonagall.

— Parce qu'il est bien plus âgé que moi et que vous dévoiler son identité le mettrait en très grand danger.

Comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus de son élève, McGonagall se leva et abandonna Hermione non sans un regard d'avertissement qui signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas fini avec elle.

oO§Oo

Severus savait où se trouvait Draco à cette heure-ci. D'un pas furieux, il descendit les escaliers sombres et humides en direction de la salle commune des Serpentard qui se trouvait non loin du cachot où il enseignait les potions. Il espérait que le jeune homme n'avait pas commis un acte aussi vil que le viol. Cependant, il avait bien vu comme il avait changé depuis la mort de Dumbledore.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le grand salon aux murs drapés de vert sombre, il l'aperçut en train de faire du charme à l'une de ses camarades de classe. S'approchant d'un pas mesuré, il se planta derrière le sofa avant de l'attraper par le col de sa robe noire. Sa compagne, apeurée, se leva avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou en direction du dortoir des filles.

— Je crains que nous devions avoir une petite conversation, toi et moi, susurra Severus avant de traîner le garçon vers son bureau qu'il claqua dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur.

Draco ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait au professeur Snape. Avait-il mal digéré le plat du midi pour qu'il le traite avec si peu de délicatesse ? La seule fois où il l'avait vu dans une fureur noire c'est lorsqu'il donnait des cours de Légilimancie à Potter et que cela c'était très mal terminé.

— Je sais tout, Draco, cracha Severus, comment as-tu pu agir avec si peu de dignité ?

— Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? s'écria Draco qui visiblement ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

Severus dut se calmer quelque peu, il était à deux doigts de commettre un acte qui risquait de lui nuire tout autant qu'à tout le château.

— Si je te parle de Granger, cela te dit quelque chose ?

Alors les yeux du jeune homme s'éclairèrent d'abord d'une certaine chaleur avant d'être remplacé par de la pure malveillance.

— Oh, oui bien sûr. Quelle idée de dormir en marchant…

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase quand Snape plaqua brutalement ses deux mains sur le bureau.

— Arrête tes mensonges ! Tu l'as frappée puis violée quand elle était inconsciente ! Ose me dire que ce n'est pas la vérité.

Draco, à ses mots, se raidit avant de pincer ses lèvres fines.

— Ce n'est qu'une sang de bourbe qui ne vaut rien, répliqua-t-il, hautain.

— Avoues-tu ?

— Que je l'ai frappée, oui, je l'avoue, j'y ai même pris beaucoup de plaisir. C'est tout ce que ces sangs impurs méritent. Ils ne sont rien.

Severus fut estomaqué par les propos du jeune Malfoy même si cela ne le choquait pas autant qu'il aurait du.

—L'as-tu ensuite violée ? répéta-t-il plus froidement.

— Jamais je ne m'abaisserais à faire cela avec elle ! Elle ne m'attire pas ! Et puis quand j'ai cru qu'elle ne respirait plus, je l'ai emmené directement à l'infirmerie.

— L'as-tu v…

— Non ! hurla Draco furieux. Absolument pas ! Et je vous trouve bien présomptueux de me poser ce genre de question vu ce que vous faites avec elle.

À ces mots, Snape vit rouge. D'un mouvement brusque, il poussa son bureau contre le mur avant d'attraper Draco une nouvelle fois par le col de sa robe.

— Écoute-moi bien, tu parles encore de cela à qui que ce soit, ne compte plus sur moi pour te protéger. Si ma couverture est détruite à cause de ta grande bouche, crois-moi, ta tante ne pourra rien faire quand le maître te demandera des comptes personnellement.

— Je ne dirais rien, je vous le promets, hoqueta Draco qui avait du mal à s'exprimer ainsi étranglé.

Rassuré, Severus le lâcha.

— Tu peux disposer, je n'ai plus besoin de toi. Bien sûr, il va de soi que tu auras une punition exceptionnelle. On ne peut tolérer ce genre de comportement au sein de cette école. Tu ne rends pas hommage à ta maison.

Draco se massa la gorge avant de tourner les talons. Il venait d'être humilié. Quelqu'un devrait payer bientôt.

oO§Oo

C'est dans une certaine léthargie que Hermione quitta l'infirmerie après avoir pris connaissance des dernières recommandations de Madame Pomfresh. Dire qu'elle avait cru le pire derrière elle après la guérison de sa mère, comment avait-elle pu se fourvoyer à ce point ? Un bébé. Elle se sentait bien trop jeune pour assumer de telles responsabilités. Elle n'avait même pas fini ses études. S'il s'avérait en plus que le père était bien son professeur de Potions, elle ne se voyait pas l'élever avec lui. Saurait-elle assumer un enfant toute seule ?

Un rire sans joie s'échappa de sa bouche. Le monde sorcier était en guerre, les sangs dits impurs et mêlés pris en chasse. Cet enfant, à ce jour n'avait pas un très grand avenir devant lui. Comment allait-elle faire pour le protéger alors qu'elle même savait si bien se mettre en danger ?

Non sans surprise, ses pas la portèrent jusque devant les appartements privés du professeur Snape. Elle y avait mis les pieds une seule fois, bien des années auparavant, quand Harry, Ron et elle s'étaient fait surprendre par leur professeur un soir où le couvre feu était passé.  
Comme pour leur salle commune, les appartements des directeurs de maison étaient protégés par un tableau qui requerrait à chaque visiteur un mot de passe. Le portait ne daigna même pas lui adresser un regard et elle n'en fut pas surprise. Elle n'était pas une habituée des lieux et de plus elle ne connaissait même pas le code.

Ne sachant pas trop pourquoi elle était venue ici, elle s'apprêtait à repartir quand une main s'agrippa à son bras.

Surprise, elle sursauta avant de se retourner pour se trouver nez à nez avec le professeur Snape. Ce dernier l'observa quelques secondes avant de donner le mot de passe — Serpent d'eau douce — au portrait.

Une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, le cœur d'Hermione s'emballa.

— Nous avons un énorme problème, Miss Granger.

À Suivre


	10. Décisions au Coin du Feu

**L'Amante du Professeur Snape  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrice : Lilou Black** **  
**

* * *

Merci à **Maxine3482,** **Fantomette34,** **Miss-Snape-69,** **Eilonna,** **The Prince's Tale ,** **Eileen1976 et Rabbit** (Je pense que cette suite devrait te faire plaisir ^^. Enfin, tout du moins, concernant Draco ;)) pour leur review pour le chapitre 9.

Voici le 10ème chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **10**

 **Décisions au Coin du Feu**

La situation n'avait rien de réjouissant et c'est avec angoisse et appréhension qu'Hermione pénétra dans les appartements privés du professeur Snape. Ce dernier lui présenta un énorme fauteuil capitonné qui aurait pu contenir le double de sa personne. Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête avant d'y prendre place. Severus, quant à lui, tira un siège bien moins confortable pour se retrouver en face de son élève. Cette dernière avait remonté ses genoux sous son menton et semblait tellement jeune et vulnérable ainsi emmitouflée dans sa cape aux couleurs de sa maison que cela accentua sa gêne et sa fureur.

Depuis son enfance, il vivait en perpétuelle colère. La seule personne qui avait su l'apaiser n'était plus de ce monde et depuis, il vivait avec. D'un geste sec, il sortit sa baguette de la poche intérieure de son manteau et lança une formule magique pour allumer un feu de cheminée.

Il adorait ses appartements qui étaient les anciens cachots du château de Poudlard mais malheureusement, l'air y était lourd, légèrement étouffant et les murs très humides. En été comme en hiver il y régnait un froid glacial. D'autres se seraient plaints, comme le professeur Slughorn, qui avait fait son grand retour en tant que professeur de potions l'année précédente, mais qui n'avait pas retrouvé son poste cette année, ne laissant à Severus d'autre choix que d'assumer les cours.

Les appartements du vieux professeur se trouvaient un étage au dessus, ce qui avait laissé à Severus le plaisir de garder ceux-ci. Revenant à la jeune femme, cette dernière avait les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures qui dépassaient à peine de sa robe. Elle avait peur, comprit-il, et un sentiment tout à fait nouveau naquit au creux de sa poitrine. Une sensation pas désagréable qu'il avait déjà éprouvée envers sa chère Lily. Mais Miss Granger n'était pas Lily, elle ne lui ressemblait en rien et pourtant, d'une certaine manière, elle ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Hermione, quant à elle, ne savait pas si elle devait rompre ce silence pesant qui commençait à s'éterniser. Elle se sentait à la fois effrayée et excitée. Depuis qu'il l'avait accompagnée dans le monde des Moldus, ils ne s'étaient plus revus hormis pendant les cours. Elle avait même eu l'impression qu'il l'évitait au maximum. Cette attitude de la part de son ancien amant l'avait terriblement blessée. Pourtant son côté responsable et rationnel pensait qu'au contraire il avait agi au mieux. Cette histoire entre eux n'avait absolument rien de spontané ou de romantique même si cet intermède dans la maison de ses parents avait changé les choses d'une manière irrévocable. Cette nuit là, il n'avait plus été un client qui payait et elle une courtisane. Ils avaient été amants… pour de vrai. Et c'était là qu'elle avait un gros souci. Cette nuit avait changé à jamais la vision qu'elle avait de ce professeur au cynisme aussi légendaire que sa mauvaise foi. Si elle avait été honnête, elle avouerait même avoir développé des sentiments plus forts que la simple reconnaissance qu'elle aurait du ressentir à son égard, et ce n'était pas bien.

— Nous avons un énorme problème Miss Granger.

Elle sursauta en entendant la voix rauque du professeur Snape. Une vive rougeur colora ses joues quand elle tourna son regard vers lui. Son cœur battait la chamade et son ventre se contracta quand elle vit avec quelle insistance il la fixait. Dire qu'il ne l'attirait pas serait le plus gros mensonge jamais énoncé. Oui, elle ressentait des choses pour lui et la Hermione lucide qui habitait dans sa tête ne trouvait pas cela normal. Mais l'attirance entre deux êtres l'était-elle ?

— Vous ne dites rien, reprit-il. Ce n'est ni l'heure ni le moment de vous comporter comme une gamine, Granger ! Il nous faut discuter et trouver des solutions à ce qui vous arrive !

— Nous arrive, le corrigea-t-elle. Je sais que je n'ai pas été des plus responsables sur ce sujet mais je ne suis pas la seule à être concernée, termina-t-elle en lui lançant un coup d'œil accusateur.

Snape, à ces mots, avala sa salive de travers.

— Qu'insinuez-vous ?

Hermione secoua la tête avant de reporter son attention sur les flammes qui crépitaient dans l'âtre.

— J'ai oublié de renouveler le sort de protection mais vous, jamais vous ne m'avez demandé si je l'avais bien fait.

— Je vous faisais confiance, crétine ! cracha-t-il en se levant à moitié de son siège.

Severus perdait patience. Comment osait-elle insinuer que c'était aussi de sa faute ? La sale garce, bien sûr qu'elle avait raison mais cela, jamais il ne l'admettrait. Surtout pas devant elle. Il allait être père et elle, la mère de son enfant… une gamine. Par Merlin, qu'avait-il commis ?!

— Eh bien vous n'auriez pas du ! s'exclama-t-elle, hurlant presque.

— Comment osez-vous lever le ton sur l'un de vos professeurs, cela peut vous coûter très c…

— Oh ! Ça suffit. Ici, il ne s'agit ni d'élève encore moins de professeur mais de deux adultes qui doivent trouver des solutions pour s'entendre à un élever un enfant, alors arrêtez un peu.

Hermione était furieuse, elle avait bondi de son fauteuil, ses joues brulaient d'une colère qu'elle avait du mal à maîtriser. Parfois, Snape se comportait vraiment comme un sale abruti. Par moment, il lui rappelait Ron, à vouloir conserver l'avantage en mettant en avant des imbécillités aussi grosses que lui. S'appuyer sur son statut de professeur alors que cela n'avait rien à voir… Elle secoua la tête il la décevait.

Severus était sidéré. Peu osaient le défier, encore moins une enfant… Il faillit éclater de rire parce qu'avec sa crinière de lionne, ses joues rougies par la colère et ses yeux qui le foudroyaient, il avait bien affaire à une femme… Une femme dont il avait adoré chaque parcelle de son corps. À la rage, puis à la stupéfaction, se mêla une bouffée de désir bien inopportune en un moment pareil.

— Vous avez raison, Granger, c'est même déplacé. Maintenant que ce problème nous est tombé dessus, que comptez-vous faire ?

Si elle avait pensé qu'il avait oublié ce pourquoi elle était ici, elle se leurrait totalement. Ils devaient se mettre d'accord et le plus rapidement serait le mieux.

— Il faut déjà que je sache qui est le p…

— Draco ne vous a pas violée, contra-t-il, lui coupant volontairement la parole.

— Qu'en savez-vous ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

Severus ferma un instant les yeux sous l'agacement qu'il sentait monter en lui. Il fallait qu'il oublie momentanément que Granger était son élève. Là, il s'agissait d'une ancienne partenaire, une femme avec qui il avait eu des rapports sexuels et avec qui il devrait en payer les conséquences une grosse partie de leurs vies.

— J'en sais que j'ai parlé avec lui. Draco vous a frappée et il sera puni comme en conséquence, croyez-moi. Mais comprenez aussi que dans l'état actuel des choses, je ne pourrais pas faire plus.

Hermione ne le savait que trop bien. La guerre, Voldemort, Poudlard qui avait été à deux doigts d'être assiégé mais qui avait tenu bon grâce aux professeurs Snape et McGonagall et ce malgré la mort d'Albus Dumbledore.

—Donc si Draco n'est pas responsable…

— Je suis le père, Granger, à moins que vous ayez eu d'autres amants en même temps que moi et, continua-t-il plus fort pour qu'elle ne l'interrompe pas, je me doute bien que ce n'est pas votre genre.

Voilà qui était réglé, ironisa Hermione intérieurement et qui n'osait pas imaginer l'avenir, un futur avec Severus Snape. Cela lui paraissait tellement surréaliste.

— Vous êtes jeune, reprit Severus, si vous décidiez de ne pas élever cet enfant, pour une raison ou une autre, je comprendrai très bien. Je veux que vous sachiez que je serai prêt, moi, à prendre son éducation en charge quoiqu'il arrive. Après tout, il est question de mon enfant.

En entendant ce discours, Hermione sentit le sang déserter son visage, les battements de son cœur se firent sourds et douloureux. Elle avait la bouche sèche et ses yeux s'humidifièrent.

— Il s'agit de mon bébé ! s'écria-t-elle. Jamais je ne vous l'abandonnerai.

— Je le conçois parfaitement, répondit Severus d'un ton laconique. Je tente juste de vous faire comprendre que personne ne vous en voudra si vous décidiez de me le laisser. Éduquer un enfant est une lourde tâche. C'est beaucoup de responsabilités pour une si jeune fille et vous avez tout le temps pour découvrir les joies de la maternité.

Hermione dut se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas l'envoyer au diable. Le pire, c'est qu'il avait entièrement raison. Toutefois, et malgré ce que la part raisonnable de son esprit lui disait, elle ne pourrait jamais abandonner son bébé. Elle allait sur ses vingt ans et les parents de Harry avaient cet âge-là quand il était né. Il n'y avait là rien d'exceptionnel. De plus, elle aurait terminé son cursus scolaire avant de le mettre au monde. Certes, elle devrait faire une croix pendant quelques années sur ses ambitions personnelles mais un tel sacrifice en valait la peine. Machinalement, elle posa ses mains sur son ventre encore plat et crispa ses doigts contre le tissu de sa robe.

— J'ai beau savoir que c'est une folie, que cela sera sans doute très dur, qu'il y aura des moments pénibles, que je vais devoir mettre ma vie professionnelle entre parenthèses, je ne peux pas me résoudre à vous le laisser, déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce mais ferme.

— Vous ne serez pas seule, Miss Granger. Nous l'élèverons ensemble.

— Mais comment ?

La voix d'Hermione venait de se fêler. Elle avait beau faire, elle ne parvenait pas à voir cet avenir qui se rapprochait dangereusement. Incapable de se retenir, elle laissa les larmes couler et ne vit pas Snape s'approcher d'elle avant qu'il ne capture ses lèvres avec les siennes.

oO§Oo

Que lui prenait-il par Merlin ? Dès qu'elle avait commencé à pleurer il avait senti l'agacement monter en lui puis un autre sentiment s'y était mêlé. Une sorte de confusion l'avait déstabilisé et, au moment où il allait lui intimer d'arrêter ses simagrées, il l'avait embrassée… et il continuait. Un baiser doux-amer, au goût salé de ses larmes. Etait-il fou pour être excité à ce point dans pareille situation ? Depuis qu'il avait mis un terme à leur « arrangement », il n'était pas retourné voir Madame Sophia. Il n'en avait pas eu le temps et s'il était honnête avec lui-même, seule une jolie brune aux cheveux indomptables et aux lèvres pulpeuses auraient pu assouvir les désirs qu'ils gardait enfouis en lui.

Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait jamais voir ses partenaires. Tant qu'elles restaient anonymes, il n'y avait jamais de mauvaises surprises ni pour elles ni pour lui. Avec Miss Granger c'était malheureusement trop tard. Cette fameuse nuit passée chez ses parents avait été pour lui la plus mémorable et la plus monumentale des erreurs. Elle avait ouvert une brèche là où son cœur était supposé être mort. Il avait senti qu'elle s'attachait à lui et ce n'était pas bien. Il avait tout fait alors pour les éloigner l'un de l'autre. Il y avait assez à faire au château pour qu'ils se croisent le moins possible. Il aurait aimé qu'elle ne reste qu'une simple élève mais le destin en avait décidé autrement en la lui remettant dans les jambes.

Pour l'heure, il en avait assez de combattre ce désir lancinant qui lui vrillait les reins. Elle était là, disponible, alors autant profiter de cette parenthèse plus que bienvenue.

Sans attendre, il la souleva dans ses bras avant de l'emmener sur le canapé qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du salon. Il l'y déposa un peu brusquement avant de se jeter sur elle pour capturer sa bouche une nouvelle fois. Leur baiser était vorace, furieux et reflétait ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre à cet instant.

Le cœur d'Hermione battait à tout rompre. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait même si une toute petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que c'était mal, qu'il fallait arrêter tout de suite. Quand Snape lui retira ses vêtements dans le but évident de la posséder, une digue en elle céda et elle se laissa enfin emporter aux confins du plaisir que lui prodiguait cet homme.

Pour quelques heures, chacun oublia qui il était simplement un homme et une femme habités par la même passion. Ils firent l'amour une première fois avec une violence presque désespérée, puis d'une façon plus douce, plus maitrisée.

Ils s'assoupirent quelques heures et quand Snape émergea et vit l'heure, il se rhabilla puis alla réveiller la jeune femme pour qu'elle rejoigne son dortoir.

— Miss Granger, commença-t-il tandis qu'elle remettait de l'ordre dans ses vêtements, j'aimerais que ma paternité ne soit pas révélée dans l'immédiat. Nous aurons bien le temps de la dévoiler à la directrice.

Hermione acquiesça. Une chose à la fois serait le mieux.

— Je ne pense pas divulguer quoique ce soit pour l'heure, répondit-elle d'un ton mesuré. Ni à mes amis, encore moins à mes parents. Leur situation est encore instable et je ne veux pas rajouter de l'inquiétude en leur dévoilant mon état.

— Mais il faudra très certainement leur annoncer mais, sans doute un peu plus tard, convint Snape. En attendant, je vous demanderai de vous montrer prudente. Nous aviserons en temps et en heure la suite des évènements.

Elle acquiesça et se retourna pour quitter ses appartements sans ajouter un mot. Severus ne la retint pas. Les élèves de sa maison n'allaient pas tarder à descendre, il n'était pas question qu'elle les croise.

Soupirant, il alla se verser une rasade d'alcool pour se détendre. Il avait encore du mal à admettre les événements de la journée. Il peinait également à se faire à l'idée qu'indéniablement, Miss Granger n'était plus du tout une gamine, si tant est qu'il ait encore eu des doutes à ce sujet. Il avala une nouvelle gorgée qui traça une ligne de feu dans sa gorge. Un enfant ! Que Morgane en soit témoin, plus il y pensait et plus l'idée, au lieu de l'horripiler, le rendait presque heureux. Bien sûr, il aurait aimé que la mère soit celle qu'il avait toujours imaginé mais… Il détestait un peu moins Miss Granger, il y avait même une partie de son être qui l'appréciait en tout point. Ils étaient plus ou moins compatibles et… Une pensée totalement farfelue mais pas si idiote que cela le fit avaler de travers.

oO§Oo

Inconsciente des tourments intérieurs qui secouaient son amant, Hermione regagna son dortoir d'un pas alerte. Elle ne voulait croiser personne au détour d'un couloir. Dès qu'elle fut devant le portait de la grosse dame, elle lui donna le mot de passe en priant pour que ses amis ne soient pas encore revenus du dîner. Avisant d'un œil le salon rouge et or, couleurs caractéristique de la maison Gryffondor, elle put respirer à nouveau et c'est presque en courant qu'elle gagna l'étage puis son lit. Une fois couchée, elle repensa à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis ce jour où elle avait décidé de sauver sa mère. Elle avait découvert que son professeur de potions pouvait se montrer bien plus chaleureux qu'au premier abord. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'elle éprouverait même pour lui autre chose que de l'aversion, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru.

C'est sur cette pensée que le sommeil la gagna.

oO§Oo

Dans les appartements du directeur des Serpentard, Severus Snape se sentait passablement confus. La seule manière qu'il avait de protéger la mère de son enfant et ce dernier était, il le savait, de l'épouser. Cette simple idée lui glaça le sang. Il avait toujours cru que le mariage n'était pas pour lui. La seule personne avec qui il aurait accepté de faire sa vie lui en avait préféré un autre et, têtu, il n'avait jamais fait le deuil de cette déception amoureuse. La première et la dernière. Oui, il aimait encore Lily Evans — il se refusait à l'appeler par le nom du petit con qu'elle avait épousé — elle était tout pour lui, la seule, l'unique. Qu'aurait-il donc à offrir à Miss Granger si n'est un simulacre de mariage qui ne lui apporterait rien et la priverait de tout ? En effet, même s'il n'était pas prêt à jouer le rôle du mari amoureux, il se refusait à ce qu'elle le trompe avec un autre. Au final, même si elle n'avait pas le choix, il trouvait qu'elle perdrait énormément au change. Elle était jeune, plutôt mignonne et son époux serait ce vieil homme au physique ingrat et à l'esprit aigri. Un sourire lui tordit le visage. Après tout, il leur faudrait bien payer les conséquences de leurs actes. S'ils n'avaient pas le choix, c'est ce qu'ils feraient, et puis qu'avait-il à perdre, lui ?

Certes, cet enfant n'aurait pas le père de l'année mais ce serait toujours mieux que sa propre enfance. Il avait vécu et grandi dans une atmosphère lourde, pleine de violence et de rancœur. Son père, Tobias, était un moldu, ce qui l'avait toujours profondément chagriné. Ce dernier n'avait jamais porté les sorciers dans son cœur et il se demandait encore comment sa mère avait pu épouser un tel homme. Eileen Prince n'était sans doute pas une beauté, il n'y avait qu'à voir son fils — qui lui ressemblait—, pour le comprendre mais c'était une sorcière. Cette dernière avait passé sa vie à expier une faute qui n'existait pas. Son père aurait du être honoré qu'un être doté de magie s'intéresse à lui. Il la détestait comme il haïssait de tout son être ce moldu qui avait fait de leur vie un véritable enfer quotidien. Son entrée à Poudlard avait été le début d'une certaine accalmie, et puis il y avait sa douce Lily. C'est grâce à elle aussi qu'il avait mieux supporté les brimades et les coups que son père lui donnait. Elle avait été son rayon de soleil dans ce présent si ténébreux il regrettait de ne le lui avoir jamais dit. Pris d'une impulsion, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et pris la moitié de photo aux coins cornés qui représentait celle qui était tout pour lui et qu'il avait volé dans la maison des Black au Square Grimmauld.

— Ma douce Lily, tu aurais du être à moi et moi à toi, malheureusement… je vais très certainement devoir mêler ma vie à une autre… Nous allons avoir un enfant… Si c'est une fille, elle portera ton prénom.

 _Lily.  
_

À Suivre

* * *

 _On avance doucement mais sûrement. Beaucoup d'introspections que je trouve nécessaire. Dans la première version, on ne savait pas encore que Snape avait eu un grand amour, j'ai voulu ajouter le fantôme de Lily parce qu'au final je trouve que cela donne un charme supplémentaire à l'homme. Et puis j'aime quand c'est compliqué. Hermione va devoir batailler sévère pour aller jusqu'au bout de ses décisions et faire accepter à Snape plus que ce qu'il est prêt à donner. Cela promet beaucoup de montagnes russe à venir. J'espère que vous serez bien accrochés ;)_


	11. La Fin d'une Époque

**L'Amante du Professeur Snape  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrice : Lilou Black** **  
**

* * *

Merci à **Fantomette34,** **Miss-Snape-69,** **Eilonna, Oroszlan,** **Eileen1976 et Rabbit** (Il faut laisser le temps à Hermione de se remettre de toutes ses émotions et je crains que le pire ne soit pas encore passé) et **Guest** pour leur review pour le chapitre 10. Un énorme merci aussi pour vos favs et follows. Ça me fait super plaisir.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Dans ce nouveau chapitre, Hermione va enfin retrouver ses amis. J'avoue que ça m'a fait grand plaisir de revoir le trio inséparable et puis ce chapitre est légèrement moins oppressant. Il y a quelques temps de cela, je vous laissais entendre que je reprendrai quelques éléments des tomes 6 et 7 (à l'époque où j'ai écrit cette fic, ils n'existaient pas encore) finalement, il y en aura un peu plus mais à ma sauce. Hermione est aussi moins _badass_ que celle des films mais on va dire que le contexte de cette histoire dans lequel elle évolue est quand même assez rude. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle saura se faire entendre quand il le faudra ! Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **11**

 **La Fin d'une Époque**

Un mois venait de s'écouler depuis que Hermione avait appris qu'un nouvel être grandissait en son sein. Malgré tout, elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'y songer plus que cela car les derniers examens l'avaient plongée dans ses révisions, ce qui l'avait empêchée de penser à autre chose.

— Hermione ! hurla Harry tout en haletant. Il courait en direction de la grande salle.

C'était là-bas qu'était organisée la remise des diplômes. À cause de la situation actuelle qui menaçait l'école, les professeurs avaient avancé la date des examens et les corrections avaient eu lieu aussitôt après, plongeant le corps enseignant dans une semaine de travail intensif. Cela en disait long sur le climat actuel. Personne n'était certain de quoi serait fait le mois suivant. En attendant, tout le monde faisait comme si de rien n'était, se donnant l'illusion d'un monde sans soucis. Si seulement !

Reportant son attention sur son ami, elle vit qu'il s'était bien apprêté pour l'occasion. Il portait un chapeau pointu noir — comme tous les élèves — sur ses cheveux en bataille et sa robe, bien que sobre, était du meilleur goût.

Ron, quant à lui, marchait tranquillement à côté d'elle, l'air nonchalant, un éternel sourire sur son visage constellé de tâches de rousseur lui donnant un air candide malgré sa carrure de plus en plus imposante. Être gardien de leur équipe de Quidditch l'avait fortement changé de ce point de vue.

Hermione, elle, s'était vêtue simplement. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que d'ici quelques heures, elle ne serait plus élève à Poudlard. Enfin ! elle allait devenir une sorcière confirmée et un poids énorme s'envola de ses épaules. Personne ne savait encore qui était le père de son enfant mais d'ici quelques mois, cela n'aurait plus vraiment d'importance, du moins, l'espérait-elle.

Malgré sa dernière discussion avec le professeur Snape — qu'elle jugeait inachevée —, elle n'avait plus vraiment eu l'occasion de le revoir en tête à tête. Cela dit, ils avaient encore le temps de planifier leur avenir autour de leur futur enfant…

Elle en avait profité pour terminer ses dernières révisions en compagnie de ses amis. Ron n'avait plus fait allusion à Malfoy, qu'elle n'avait pas croisé non plus depuis. Tant mieux car le voir était vraiment la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait. Sans doute le directeur des Serpentard le lui avait-il déconseillé. Elle était heureuse qu'il ait tenu sa promesse.

La seule personne qui ne la lâchait pas était Ginny, qu'elle considérait comme son amie la plus proche. La jeune fille aux cheveux roux, petite sœur de Ron, avait bien senti que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Hermione. Depuis, elle s'était fait un devoir de la questionner inlassablement mais la jeune femme avait tenu bon. Elle n'avait aucune envie de dévoiler ce qui la tracassait en ce moment. Elle avait déjà du mal à s'y faire alors devoir le dire à son cercle d'amis le plus proche lui mettrait trop de pression. Heureusement, sa grossesse ne datait que d'une dizaine de semaines et, Merlin soit loué, cela ne se voyait pas du tout.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est aujourd'hui que nous allons être diplômés ! lança Ron tout en faisant quelques pas de danse devant elle.

Ce dernier avait bien vu que quelque chose chiffonnait sa camarade et il était prêt à tout pour la dérider un peu. Pensait-elle avoir raté un de ses exercices ? Il savait bien que non, Hermione était la fille la plus intelligente qu'il connaissait. Elle ne ratait jamais rien… sauf ce qui concernait le relationnel peut-être.

— C'est sûr que c'est loin d'être commun, répondit Hermione qui sentit un large sourire étirer ses lèvres.

Elle n'avait pas vu comment s'était accoutré le jeune homme et on ne pouvait nier qu'il se démarquait avec sa robe noire si délavée qu'elle virait au gris terne. Quant à la dentelle blanche qui ornait les manches et le col, elle avait connu de meilleurs jours. Le comble du ridicule était très certainement cet horrible nœud-papillon sans doute rouge mais qui avait viré au rose au fil du temps et qui pendait lamentablement sur le devant de sa robe.

— Mon dieu, Ron… Tu es… commença-t-elle avant de glousser derrière sa main. Elle ne voulait pas se moquer de lui mais il n'y mettait pas du sien lui non plus.

— Ah ! Non, Hermione ! gémit-il, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi. Cette robe, tous les Weasley l'ont portée. Elle n'est certes plus de première jeunesse, mais j'y tiens.

— On comprend mieux pourquoi tes frères ont préféré quitter le collège plutôt que de l'avoir sur le dos ! se moqua Harry qui les attendait devant la porte.

Hermione éclata de rire et Ron se mit à gémir de plus belle.

— Ils ne l'auraient pas portée, s'offusqua-t-il.

— Ils se la seraient prêtée à tour de rôle, reprit Harry, les yeux pétillants de malice. Imaginez un peu Fred et George devant se partager le même bout de tissu, ce qui voudrait aussi dire que l'un deux serait… resté en caleçon !

Hermione pouffa de plus belle. Décidément, ces deux là n'en rataient pas une pour la mettre de bonne humeur.

S'arrêtant de faire le singe, Ron se tourna vers la jeune femme et il reçut comme un coup au cœur. Depuis quelques mois, Hermione était différente, plus renfermée, plus taciturne, préférant la solitude à ses amis. Ron et Harry avaient tenté de découvrir ce qui lui arrivait mais peine perdue. Même Ginny n'avait rien obtenu d'elle et pendant un moment, leur meilleure amie les avait même évités. Ils en avaient souffert mais avaient respecté sa décision en lui laissant l'espace et le temps dont elle avait besoin. Ron éprouvait pour elle une amitié qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Il se moquait souvent d'elle qui ne savait pas gérer ses rapports avec les autres mais lui était pire. Dans un sens, il se disait qu'ils iraient bien ensemble tous les deux.

Sa belle humeur fut mise à rude épreuve quand des ricanements qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien se rapprochèrent d'eux.

— Eh bien que vois-je, serait-ce un elfe de maison ? Bien sûr que non ! Il s'agit de Weasley — _Weasel_ ! cracha Draco Malfoy qui arrivait à leur hauteur. — Tu es la honte du monde sorcier, et ta famille aussi. Les Weasley sont aussi nuisibles que les impurs ils se reproduisent comme des cafards. Mais un jour, on vous écrasera tous sous nos semelles et vous ne nous importunerez plus jamais !

Ron aurait aimé répliquer. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui en manquait mais l'attitude de Malfoy était… dangereuse. Depuis que les Mangemorts faisaient leur loi au sein de leur gouvernement, plus personne n'était à l'abri de représailles.

— Alors Weasley, tu ne dis rien ? continua Draco.

— Aucune éducation, lança à son tour Pansy Parkinson qui venait de rejoindre l'attroupement.

Les deux sbires de Draco, Crabbe et Goyle se mirent à rire aussi fort que des chameaux et Harry eut bien du mal à ne pas sortir sa baguette pour riposter. Hermione n'eut pas autant de scrupule que son ami. Elle avait beau craindre Draco, elle ne supportait pas qu'il règne sur Poudlard et ses élèves en despote du dimanche. Certains prétendaient qu'il avait tué le professeur Dumbledore mais grâce à Harry, elle savait que ce n'était pas lui, c'est pourquoi elle sortit sa baguette en douce et lança un sort aux lacets de Malfoy.

Il allait faire un pas de plus quand il chuta face contre terre, sous la stupéfaction générale.

Ron, Harry et Hermione étaient déjà loin quand ils entendirent le Serpentard hurler vengeance.

— Malfoy s'est étalé comme une carpette ! ironisa Ron, trop heureux.

Harry riait avec plaisir bien qu'il se doutât que l'anecdote ne serait pas sans conséquence.

— Hermione, fais attention à toi, rétorqua-t-il, reprenant un ton plus sérieux. Certes, il avait l'air bien ridicule allongé tel une descente de lit dont personne ne voudrait, mais quand même.

Harry avait raison, mais cela lui avait fait tellement de bien de pouvoir se venger un peu.

— Je le sais bien, dit-elle mais… je ne pouvais pas le laisser dire autant de bêtises sans agir.

oO§Oo

Hermione et ses amis étaient installés depuis un moment quand la cérémonie put enfin commencer. Elle se passa étrangement vite, un peu à l'image de ce dernier mois. Minerva McGonagall, la nouvelle directrice de l'école, se fit un devoir de leur faire un long discours sur ce qui allait les attendre après avoir quitté l'enceinte du château. Elle aurait aimé que cela se passe dans un climat plus calme mais personne ne pouvait faire autrement dans l'immédiat.

Ce fut le professeur Filius Flitwick qui eut la lourde tâche de leur remettre leur diplôme à chacun. Exceptionnellement cette année n'étaient présents que les sixièmes et dernières année de Poudlard.

La remise des A.S.P.I.C et des B.U.S.E se fit dans un silence presque religieux. Quand se fut au tour de Ron puis de Harry, Hermione eut un petit coup au cœur mais fut vite rassurée à l'annonce de leurs résultats. Les deux garçons semblaient ravis. Neville Londubat, un autre de leurs amis étonna tout le monde en ayant d'assez bons résultats sauf en potions ou il avait écopé d'un T. Snape n'avait pas fait preuve d'indulgence, ni avec lui ni avec qui que ce soit.

Hermione quant à elle n'eut pas que des Optimal, ce qui la chagrina quelque peu. Sa note en potions était un A pour « Acceptable ». De la part du professeur de Potions, c'était presque un miracle. De toute façon, elle ne s'attendait pas à un traitement de faveur de sa part.

— C'est dommage que le professeur Slughorn ne soit pas resté cette année, se lamenta Ron qui avait eu un « P » pour « Passable ».

— Allons Ron, tu as toujours été mauvais en potions ! s'exclama Harry qui avait eu la même note que lui mais qui s'en réjouissait.

Quand tout le monde eut reçu son parchemin, ils furent félicités par tous leurs professeurs qui affichaient un sourire de circonstance. Tous sauf un. Snape ne savait pas sourire, c'était un fait.

oO§Oo

Un peu plus tard, une fête eut tout de même lieu pour célébrer l'occasion. Severus n'avait pas approuvé l'idée émise par le professeur Chourave mais Minerva n'y avait pas vu d'objection.

— Pour le moment, il ne se passe rien de grave, autant qu'ils en profitent un peu. Ils sont encore jeunes, Severus. Ils sauront bien assez vite se confronter au danger qui les guette.

Quand le professeur Snape entra dans la grande salle décorée avec soin, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la table des Gryffondor. À son centre, il aperçut Miss Granger qui ne semblait pas goûter cette cérémonie. Elle mangeait à peine et avait perdu un peu de poids depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue en tête à tête. Il fronça les sourcils. Elle devait faire attention à elle, surtout en ce moment. Si lui même s'en souciait, c'était surtout à cause de son enfant. Il lui en toucherait deux mots quand il la verrait. Hormis cela, elle l'insupportait encore plus que d'habitude. Ne pas la voir n'avait rien changé à ce qu'il ressentait. Il la voulait. Il ne voyait plus la sale petite gamine qu'elle avait été mais cette femme adulte et accomplie avec laquelle il prenait tant de plaisir. Il avait hâte qu'elle quitte ces habits d'étudiantes car alors il n'aurait plus cette honte persistante d'avoir séduit une des ses élèves. Il pourrait enfin avouer à Minerva qu'il était le père et voir avec Granger comment ils procéderaient pour la suite.

Il tiqua quand Potter l'avisa de ses yeux verts inquisiteurs. Il crut voir un instant les reproches invisibles de sa belle Lily. Il s'était souvent demandé comment il pouvait autant détester l'enfant de la femme qu'il aimait. Déjà parce que ce n'était pas le sien, ensuite parce que le gamin avait eu l'outrecuidance de ressembler traits pour traits à ce fat de James Potter. Son ennemi mortel. Le pire étant de retrouver les yeux de la femme qu'il aimait au milieu du visage qu'il honnissait tant. Comme si Lily avait décidé de le punir jusqu'au bout.

C'est alors que Weasley entoura Miss Granger de ses bras et lui dévora la joue. Cette dernière loin de le rejeter se mit à rire. Severus se posa des questions. Des rumeurs avaient circulé un temps selon laquelle les deux jeunes gens se fréquentaient. L'année précédente, lui-même y avait cru quand Miss Granger avait couvé Weasley à l'infirmerie pendant des jours. Mais à présent, qu'en était-il exactement ? Il faudrait lui demander des explications. S'il venait à l'épouser pour le bien du petit, il n'était pas question qu'elle le trompe avec un imbécile pareil. D'ailleurs il refusait qu'elle le trompe tout court !

oO§Oo

Ron avait prit une grande décision. Après avoir longuement discuté avec Harry, il avait compris que s'il n'agissait pas rapidement, il risquait de perdre Hermione pour toujours. Il avait beaucoup d'affection pour elle. Il n'était pas très doué pour les sentiments et sa désolante expérience avec Lavande Brown lui avait montré qu'Hermione semblait vraiment beaucoup tenir à lui. Ne rien faire et laisser la chance au temps serait sans doute fatal et Harry lui avait dit que contrairement à Ginny, Hermione ne ferait jamais le premier pas. C'était donc à lui de le faire et il avait décidé d'agir ce soir. Dès que l'occasion se présenterait, il pourrait enfin se jeter à l'eau.

oO§Oo

Severus, qui observait la jeune fille depuis un moment, l'avait vue quitter précipitamment la salle, une main sur la bouche.

— Les tourments du premier trimestre, chuchota Madame Pomfresh à ses côtés.

Il ne lui répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, il se leva à son tour et prit le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Il aurait aimé l'ignorer mais il n'était pas aussi inhumain que cela. De toute façon, il pensait bien trop à elle ces derniers temps pour s'épuiser à faire comme si elle n'existait pas.

Il l'aperçut en train de rendre son repas dans un des rosiers du professeur Chourave. Il n'était pas certain que ce soit le meilleur engrais pour ces plantes mais il s'en fichait bien.

Hermione, inconsciente de ne plus être seule, se lamentait sur son sort. Elle en avait marre de ne pouvoir presque rien digérer. Entre ces nausées et son manque d'appétit, elle espérait vraiment que le deuxième trimestre serait moins éprouvant. Par ailleurs, ses coups de fatigue étaient de plus en plus récurrents. Cela devenait invivable. Une fois sûre que ses hauts de cœur ne la reprendraient plus, elle se releva maudissant l'urgence de la situation. Elle avait vomi dans le parterre de fleur du professeur de botanique. Beurk.

Elle voulut prendre un mouchoir mais, comme par magie, une main lui en tendit un. Relevant la tête, elle s'aperçut qu'au bout du bras tendu se trouvait le professeur Snape.

— Merci beaucoup, professeur, dit-elle, étonnée de le trouver là.

Elle s'essuya la bouche non sans rosir un peu de honte. Ce n'était jamais agréable d'être surprise dans ce genre de position peu glorifiante et encore moins quand il s'agissait du professeur Snape.

— Vous devriez rentrer vous reposer, Miss Granger. La journée fut rude et demain ne sera pas mieux, déclara-t-il d'un ton grave.

— Vous avez raison, répondit-elle un peu trop sèchement au goût de Snape mais il mit cela sur le coup de la fatigue.

Il soupira avant de lui prendre le bras — au cas où elle s'évanouirait — et décida de la raccompagner jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondor.

oO§Oo

Ron cherchait Hermione depuis presque une demi-heure. Il avait déjà fait quatre fois le tour du lac sans la trouver. Où pouvait-elle être passée ? Dépité, il reprit le chemin de la grande salle du château.

À l'intérieur, Harry et Ginny avaient une discussion plutôt animée mais tous deux se turent quand Ron fut à leurs côtés.

— Tu as pu voir Hermione ? demanda poliment Harry qui mourrait d'envie que son ami s'en aille. Il avait peu l'occasion de se retrouver seul avec Ginny alors il voulait en profiter avant que la dure réalité de la guerre ne les rattrape à nouveau.

— Non, pesta Ron. Je ne sais pas où elle est ! J'ai cherché partout dehors même dans les rosiers. À ce propos les gens sont vraiment dégueulasses, quelqu'un a vomi dans l'un d'eux.

Sa sœur et son meilleur ami déglutirent, refusant d'imaginer la chose.

— Si tu as regardé partout, déclara Ginny, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'elle soit partie dans nos quartiers. Je te conseillerai vivement d'aller la chercher par là-bas avant qu'elle ne décide de se coucher. Sinon tu la verras demain.

— Non, ça ne peut pas attendre ! pesta Ron en se passant les mains dans ses cheveux. Il faut que je lui parle maintenant.

Ginny et Harry se consultèrent du regard avant de secouer la tête.

— Et tu attends quoi exactement ? s'impatienta Harry.

— Oui, oui ! J'y vais, répondit-il en s'attardant quand même comme s'il espérait la voir apparaître dans la grande salle.

— Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Ronald Weasley ! s'écria sa sœur. Dégage et file la retrouver tout de suite.

Ron grimaça et s'en alla enfin, non sans avoir adressé un geste déplacé à sa petite sœur qui lui tira la langue en retour.

— J'ai cru qu'il ne partirait jamais, s'exclama Harry.

— Et moi donc, soupira Ginny qui reporta son attention sur le jeune homme.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure quand elle s'aperçut que Harry la regardait, les yeux brillants. Le reste de la soirée promettait d'être des plus intéressants.

oO§Oo

Tandis que Snape raccompagnait Hermione jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondor, cette dernière, outre la fatigue, se sentait de plus en plus confuse. Elle ignorait de quoi demain serait fait et ce brouillard la déstabilisait. Elle avait toujours géré sa vie comme du papier à musique mais depuis ces derniers mois, elle ne voyait plus rien, n'était plus sûre de quoique ce soit.

— Ma vie semble aussi chaotique que ce monde magique qui part à vau-l'eau, murmura-t-elle doucement, plus pour elle que pour son compagnon.

Et c'était peu dire. Elle pouvait faire une croix sur sa future carrière professionnelle, enfin dans l'immédiat. Dans un premier temps, il lui faudrait avouer son état à ses parents. Ensuite, sans doute devrait-elle aussi songer à se trouver un petit appartement où loger. Il n'était pas question qu'elle demande de l'aide à qui que ce soit et certainement pas au professeur Snape. Bien sûr, il lui faudrait de l'argent. Elle pourrait travailler dans un premier temps mais où ? Les boutiques fermaient au rythme des exactions des Mangemorts, sous couvert d'un gouvernement plus juste pour le monde magique. Le ministère de la Magie était totalement vampirisé par les hommes de main du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle savait que rester ici serait signer son arrêt de mort. Elle comptait les jours avant que Voldemort ne se rappelle à leur bon souvenir. Cela l'effrayait plus que tout. Non, elle devrait quitter Londres et rester parmi les Moldus le temps de mener sa grossesse à terme. Elle n'aimait pas se dire qu'elle allait abandonner ses amis alors qu'ils auraient certainement besoin d'elle. Elle se détestait, elle et cette faiblesse qui l'avaient poussée à prendre des décisions pour le moins contestables, elle s'en rendait bien compte aujourd'hui. Elle en payait le prix fort.

Totalement perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas que leurs pas les avaient menés devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

Hermione n'osait se retourner vers le professeur de Potions. D'un côté elle voulait qu'il parte, mais en même temps, elle avait aussi besoin qu'il reste. Elle avait besoin de croire que l'histoire qui les avait liés n'était pas aussi sordide que cela.

— Ne pourriez-vous entrer quelques minutes avec moi, professeur ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse.

Severus du se pencher pour bien l'entendre et il se demanda quand même s'il avait bien entendu. Pourquoi voulait-elle qu'il entre dans ce lieu ? Ce n'était certainement pas sa place.

— Je suis navré mais ce n'est pas possible.

— Je le sais bien mais je ne veux pas rester toute seule, tenta-t-elle quand même.

— Ne soyez pas stupide, Granger, vous ne serez pas seule. Imaginez seulement que l'un de vos amis me voit ici je n'ai rien à y faire.

Ce que Severus ne disait pas, c'est qu'il était déjà venu plusieurs fois dans le salon des Gryffondor, du temps où Lily Evans le faisait entrer en douce. Ils se cachaient alors derrière l'un des rideaux et se racontaient leur journée. Ils avaient onze ans et pensaient leur amitié indestructible.

Chassant ce souvenir de sa tête, il vit avec agacement que la jeune fille continuait à le regarder avec insistance. Si elle n'avait été la femme avec qui il allait bientôt élever un enfant, _leur enfant_ , il l'aurait planté là sans état d'âme. Mais il ne pouvait pas et cela le mit vaguement en colère.

— Très bien, avant que vous ne vous ridiculisiez plus, je vais vous accompagner mais juste pour quelques minutes. Croyez bien que je n'ai pas que cela à faire ce soir.

Soulagée, Hermione donna le mot de passe, ce qui lui valut une insulte de la part de celle que tous les élèves avaient surnommée « la Diva Fêlée ».

Une fois à l'intérieur, Hermione alla allumer les bougies pour donner un peu plus de clarté au salon resté dans la pénombre, montrant bien qu'ils étaient seuls. Severus poussa un petit soupir, rasséréné de ne pas avoir à expliquer sa présence en pareil endroit.

À l'instar de la salle commune de Serpentard, l'endroit semblait figé dans un autre temps. Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois où il y avait mis les pieds. Avisant Miss Granger, il vit qu'elle semblait perturbée par quelque chose. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'elle avait qu'elle s'était jetée sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser. En vain. Snape la repoussa sans ménagement.

— Mais par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui vous prend Granger ?

— Rien ! s'exclama-t-elle tout aussi surprise que lui.

Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela ? Au fond, elle le savait mais ne voulait pas se l'avouer. C'était encore trop tôt. Elle allait répliquer autre chose quand elle sentit la nausée revenir suivit par un étourdissement.

— Professeur, gémit-elle, je crois que je vais me trouver mal.

Severus ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se précipita sur elle pour la récupérer dans ses bras. Au même instant la porte s'ouvrit sur Ronald Weasley. Gênée, Hermione se redressa pour échapper à l'étreinte de Snape.

Le jeune homme semblait confus, nota Snape. Ses yeux écarquillés tels ceux d'un merlan frit les regardaient tour à tour, tentant vraisemblablement de comprendre ce que faisait leur professeur de potions ici.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

— Miss Granger ne se sentait pas bien alors je l'ai raccompagnée, et avant que vous ne vous imaginiez quoique ce soit, elle était dans mes bras parce qu'elle s'était évanouie.

Weasley acquiesça tel un automate. Il voyait bien la confusion mêlée d'autre chose qui assombrissait les yeux de son amie. Il n'était pas idiot, il se passait quelque chose entre eux, il ne savait pas quoi mais cela n'augurait rien de bon pour lui. Ne sachant quoi dire, il se rua vers les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage des garçons.

— Dès le départ, j'ai su que ce serait une mauvaise idée, grogna-t-il. Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais partir.

— Alors c'est tout ? dit-elle un brin accusatrice. Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une gêne pour vous ? Vous n'avez donc aucun cœur ?

Severus soupira. La nuit risquait d'être longue.

— Ce n'est ni l'endroit ni l'heure pour avoir ce genre de conversation, Granger. Ce que vous avez cru voir ce soir là, dans la maison de vos parents, n'était qu'un leurre. Hormis cet enfant, il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous et il n'y aura jamais rien !

— Mais vous me désirez et j'ai bien vu qu'il y avait autre chose !

Snape la toisa. Son visage était sans expression. Au lieu de lui répondre, il se détourna d'elle et partit.

Il n'y avait rien à ajouter de plus.

Hermione quant à elle s'effondra sur le sol tandis que les larmes dévalaient sur son visage. Un long sanglot lui échappa, puis un autre.

En haut des escaliers, Ron la contemplait, complètement sidéré. Il avait tout entendu.

À Suivre

* * *

...

Mais oui, vous pensiez que j'allais oublier ce cher Ron ? Et Snape toujours aussi sympathique. Pauvre Hermione, elle va avoir du boulot ^^. J'y pense mais j'ai bien envie de faire interférer cette cher Lavande.

— Où est mon Ronron ?

— Heu... occupé à ses désillusions, pourquoi ?

— Mais je l'aime ! Il est si beau, si parfait, mon Ronron d'amour... Hermione n'est qu'une idiote !

Oui, c'est cela... _Lavande or not Lavande... That is the question._


	12. Une Épreuve de Plus

**L'Amante du Professeur Snape  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrice : Lilou Black** et **Gwendoline** **  
**

* * *

Merci à **Fantomette34,** **Miss-Snape-69,** **Eilonna, Aurelie Malfoy ,** **Eileen1976 et mes deux Guests** pour leurs reviews ! Vous m'encouragez beaucoup vous savez !

 **Note de l'auteur :** Sachez que cette fic aura deux parties distinctes. Je suis à fond dessus ^^. À ce propos, j'espère ne pas poster trop vite pour vous, sinon je peux aussi faire plus lentement avec un chapitre par semaine ? N'hésitez pas à me dire vos préférences.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **12**

 **Une Épreuve de Plus**

Severus Snape n'avait pas franchi la porte de ses appartements qu'une violente douleur au bras le mit à genoux. Ces derniers temps, les convocations du Seigneur des Ténèbres devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes et ce dernier questionnait inlassablement Severus sur ce qu'il se passait à Poudlard. Snape était passé maître dans l'art de l'omission.

Voldemort devra attendre, se décida-t-il. Il allait s'asseoir un instant quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur le professeur Chourave. C'était rare de la voir ici.

— Minerva vous demande immédiatement. Ils sont tous réunis dans son bureau, termina-t-elle dans un souffle de voix.

Severus ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Quand il arriva, il vit que la directrice n'était pas seule. L'Ordre du Phénix était presque au complet. Cela n'augurait rien de bon.

— Vous voici enfin Severus ! s'exclama Minerva. Il vient de se produire quelque chose de terrible.

— Je n'en doute pas, maugréa le professeur de Potions qui se frottait férocement l'avant bras, là où sa marque lui faisait un mal de chien. Puis il reprit : — Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

— Un groupe de Mangemorts s'en est pris à des Moldus en pleine ville, déclara Lupin, la mine sombre. Une vraie boucherie mais le pire c'est…

— Ils cherchaient un couple bien précis, coupa Molly Weasley qui se tordait les mains, les yeux humides, prête à fondre en larme.

Severus allait lui demander qui quand on frappa à la porte.

— Entrez ! s'exclama la voix du professeur McGonagall.

Le maître des Potions fut surpris de voir le visage de Miss Granger apparaître. Elle aussi semblait confuse. Elle devait se demander ce qu'elle faisait là à cette heure de la nuit.

— Vous m'avez fait demander ? questionna la jeune femme d'une voix tendue.

Molly avisa un instant Miss Granger, puis éclata en sanglots. Arthur, son mari, vint la soutenir.

Hermione ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle était en train de sécher ses larmes quand le professeur Chourave lui avait presque ordonnée de rejoindre le bureau de la directrice. Pourquoi l'Ordre du Phénix était-il là, à faire une mine d'enterrement ? Madame Weasley, en la voyant, avait éclaté en sanglots. Un des frères de Ron et Ginny était-il mort ? Elle pria pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

— Venez, Hermione, asseyez-vous ici, dit Minerva McGonagall en lui montrant un siège capitonné. La jeune femme le regarda avant de reporter son attention sur la directrice.

— Dites-moi d'abord pourquoi vous m'avez convoquée.

— Un groupe de Mangemorts semblait chercher vos parents, Miss Granger, déclara Severus Snape qui en avait assez de voir les autres tourner autour du pot.

— Comment ? Mais ce n'est pas possible ?! s'écria-t-elle. Pourquoi ?!

— Je suis tellement désolée, Miss Granger… Hermione, répondit Minerva consciente de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

Hermione sentit la nausée la gagner. Le professeur McGonagall n'avait pas le droit de lui faire croire une chose pareille.

— Ils sont morts, termina la directrice.

— Ce n'est pas possible ! hoqueta la jeune femme qui dévisageait tour à tour chaque membre de cet ordre qui n'arrivait même pas à soutenir son regard. Tous… Sauf un. Elle se retourna vers lui.

— J'aurais dû le faire ! se lamenta-t-elle. J'aurais dû le faire !

Sa voix se brisa.

— Faire quoi, Miss ? demanda Snape un peu trop durement.

— Les protéger ! Leur faire oublier leur fille, ou à tout le moins cette vie et les envoyer loin, très loin où l'enfer de cette guerre ne les atteindrait pas.

— Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, Hermione, répondit Minerva en tentant de la prendre dans ses bras.

— Si ! jeta-t-elle durement en se dégageant d'un coup de coude. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, j'ai agi avec beaucoup trop de désinvolture et voilà le résultat.

Elle allait faire quelques pas quand sa vision se brouilla. Elle se sentit très mal et si Snape ne l'avait pas attrapée, elle serait tombée par terre.

oO§Oo

Dans le dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor, Ron ressassait toute la conversation qu'il avait entendue un peu plus tôt. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait en penser. Hermione, _son_ Hermione, entretenait-elle des rapports douteux avec cet horrible professeur ? En plus d'être moche, Snape était mauvais, nuisible et il n'avait rien pour lui. Il aurait mieux compris si le sujet de son intérêt avait été Lockhart, il n'avait pas oublié le béguin que sa sœur et elle avaient eu pour cet idiot au sourire tellement brillant qu'il vous aveuglait momentanément l'esprit. Mais Snape ? Sérieusement, il avait du avoir des hallucinations auditives, il ne voyait que cela. Jamais Hermione n'aurait pu entretenir autre chose que des cours et des points en moins avec celui que les élèves avaient surnommé « l'horrible bâtard graisseux des cachots de Poudlard ».

Par la suite, il avait bien vu qu'elle avant tendance à s'intéresser à des garçons peu recommandables comme ce Viktor Krum quand ils avaient été en cinquième année. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'elle avait pu lui trouver… Et maintenant le professeur Snape.

Et lui, dans tout ça ? Elle éprouvait quoi au juste ? L'année précédente, elle avait fait un esclandre pas possible quand il était sorti avec Lavande Brown — repenser à elle et à ses baisers collants lui donna des frissons de dégoût. Il s'en était même un peu servi pour la rendre encore plus folle de rage et ça avait marché. Oui, il avait cru qu'Hermione l'aimait au moins un peu mais après avoir entendu ce soir sa conversation avec Snape… Sans parler de Malfoy ! Harry lui avait assuré qu'il avait mal vu, que Malfoy n'arrêtait pas de maltraiter Hermione depuis le début de l'année, ce qui n'était pas faux.

Il eut un coup au cœur quand il s'imagina la jeune fille fricoter avec leur plus terrible ennemi. Et si elle s'amusait simplement avec tous les garçons ? Non, il ne pouvait pas croire à ce genre de possibilité mais… pourtant…

Il fut interrompu dans le cours de ses pensées par un brouhaha inhabituel provenant du salon au rez-de-chaussée. Des cris et des voix pressées se faisaient entendre sans qu'il ne distingue le moindre mot. Il allait descendre quand Seamus Finnigan apparut dans le couloir de leur dortoir.

— C'est quoi tout ce raffut ? demanda Ron qui s'approcha de lui.

— C'est vraiment terrible ce qu'il vient d'arriver chez les Moldus ! hurla presque Seamus. Ils ont été attaqués et apparemment, il y a eu des morts.

—Mais… bégaya Ron, il n'y avait aucun Auror pour leur porter secours ?

Seamus secoua la tête.

— Je ne sais pas, déclara-t-il, mais tout Poudlard est sur le qui-vive, on s'apprête déjà à entrer en guerre et les professeurs se sont réunis pour décider quoi faire.

Décidément, cette soirée n'allait pas du tout dans le sens qu'il l'avait espéré. Choqué, Ron suivit Seamus au salon, oubliant momentanément celle qui faisait battre son cœur.

oO§Oo

Dans le bureau de la directrice de Poudlard, l'atmosphère était tendue. Hermione, inconsciente, reposait dans les bras du professeur Snape qui l'avait rattrapée in extremis avant qu'elle ne s'écroule sur le sol. Remus Lupin tenta de la lui reprendre mais Snape l'en empêcha en allongeant la jeune femme sur un sofa qui se trouvait près de la grande bibliothèque.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Tonks s'entretenait avec Molly qui avait arrêté de pleurer. L'heure était grave et il fallait agir au mieux.

— Comme vous vous en doutez, nous allons devoir redoubler d'attention pour pouvoir aider les survivants, commença Minerva d'une voix ferme.

— Pour ce qui est des Moldus, qu'allons-nous faire ? questionna Lupin, soucieux.

— Il faudra les soumettre à un sort d'oubliette une fois qu'ils seront sauvés, déclara Arthur Weasley. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre pour le moment que l'affaire s'ébruite en dehors de notre monde.

Tout le monde acquiesça. Molly allait ajouter un mot quand la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, cette fois sur Harry et Ginny. Cette dernière sursauta quand elle vit Hermione toujours inanimée sur le canapé.

— Par Merlin ! s'écria-t-elle, que lui est-il arrivé ?

— Miss Granger a appris une très triste nouvelle, répondit Minerva tandis que Ginny s'accroupissait à côté de son amie tout en lui serrant la main.

Lupin et Tonks mirent rapidement Harry au courant des derniers évènements et le jeune homme ne put retenir des grognements de frustration.

Severus, en voyant cela, faillit grogner lui-même mais malheureusement, la douleur de l'appel de sa marque redoubla d'intensité. Il devait y céder maintenant. Il savait que retarder l'échéance de son départ lui coûterait cher. Il allait prévenir Minerva quand un bruit sourd lui fit tourner la tête en direction où dormait Miss Granger.

Cette dernière venait de se réveiller brutalement tout en se redressant d'un bond comme si elle avait été frappée par la foudre. Même son amie, Miss Weasley, avait sursauté, ne s'attendant pas à cela.

— Il faut que je retrouve mes parents ! s'exclama-t-elle le souffle court. Ils ont besoin de moi.

— Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient besoin de quoi que ce soit là où ils sont, Miss Granger, marmonna entre ses dents Severus Snape que l'attitude de la jeune femme agaçait.

Hermione, qui avait tout entendu, faillit avaler de travers.

— Comment osez-vous parler ainsi de ma famille ?! s'insurgea-t-elle, furieuse.

— Je ne parle pas de votre famille, Granger. Réveillez-vous un peu, vous ne servirez à rien si vous veniez à mourir vous aussi. Nous sommes en guerre et nous n'avons pas besoin d'une gamine irresponsable qui porte son cœur en bandoulière en guise de défense contre les forces obscures.

Il avait dit tout cela d'une voix calme mais forte. Il comprenait sa douleur, lui-même savait ce que cela faisait de perdre un être cher mais son impulsivité ne les aiderait en rien.

Hermione était outrée. Elle se sentait insultée par cet homme, son ancien professeur, son ancien amant, qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à la rabaisser continuellement. Lui ferait-il payer à vie cette « erreur » qui les liait à jamais ? Oubliant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, elle s'avança vers lui d'un pas rageur.

— Vous devriez vous calmer, Hermione, dit Minerva d'un ton qui n'appelait aucune réplique. Nous sommes conscients du terrible drame qui vous accable mais malheureusement, je crains que Severus ait raison bien qu'il y ait des manières plus subtiles de vous le dire, j'en conviens, termina-t-elle tout en jetant un coup d'œil las à son collègue.

La directrice avisa tour à tour le professeur de potions et leur ancienne élève. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Minerva n'arrivait pas à comprendre quoi mais elle finirait par savoir ce que Severus Snape lui cachait car, vraisemblablement, il avait omis de lui dire certaines choses. Le tableau de ce diable d'Albus essayait en vain de la mettre sur la bonne voie. L'attitude de Severus était bien trop étrange. Sans doute connaissait-il le nom du père de l'enfant de Miss Granger. Si tel était le cas, elle finirait par lui faire dire la vérité.

Jetant un coup d'œil à celle qui avait été son élève préférée, cette jeune fille en qui elle avait cru se retrouver, le cœur de la vieille dame se serra. Quel gâchis ! songea-t-elle. Qu'avait-il pris à Miss Granger pour s'être montré si irresponsable ? Elle voulait savoir ce qui avait poussé une élève si brillante à commettre ce genre d'erreur.

— Je le sais très bien, professeur McGonagall, déclara Hermione, sortant la directrice de ses pensées, mais je ne peux pas. Comprenez-moi, il s'agit de ma seule famille. J'aurais donné ma vie, mon âme pour les sauver. Si vous saviez tout ce que j'ai été prête à faire pour que ma m…

— Stupide gamine inconsciente ! jeta Snape d'une voix hargneuse.

Cette idiote avait failli tout révéler ! Ce n'était ni le lieu ni l'heure.

— Allons Severus, tenta Lupin, elle est jeune, c'est normal qu'elle puisse penser que…

Remus ne put terminer sa phrase car une nouvelle fois, Hermione était prise de vertiges et serait tombée si Harry, qui se trouvait non loin d'elle, ne l'avait pas soutenue.

— Maudits Gryffondor et leur esprit chevaleresque, maugréa Snape entre ses dents.

Severus était incapable de quitter la jeune femme des yeux. Des sentiments se mélangeaient en lui, lui donnant le tournis. Il ne savait qu'en penser. Indéniablement, Miss Granger avait pénétré un territoire qu'il croyait pourtant bien protégé. Elle n'était plus son élève, c'était un fait, mais la voir aussi désemparée le rendait amer.

— Miss Weasley, lança Minerva, vous devriez ramener votre amie dans votre dortoir. Miss Granger a besoin de se reposer et une bonne nuit ne pourra que lui être bénéfique.

— Bien sûr, répondit Ginny qui envoya un regard désolé à son petit ami. Ils ne pourraient finalement pas passer la soirée ensemble.

La jeune fille rousse passa son bras sous celui d'Hermione qui semblait à bout.

— On y va ? lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

Hermione lui fit un signe de tête. Ses yeux étaient rouges et embués de larmes. Elle était livide et Ginny se demanda ce qu'il s'était passé avec les parents de son amie. Tonks n'avait pas eu le temps de tout leur dire et, même s'ils faisaient maintenant partie de l'Ordre, certaines choses restaient toujours floues et obscures.

Bien qu'elle comprenne l'attitude de leurs professeurs, elle trouvait quand même qu'ils étaient très durs avec Hermione. Ginny se doutait qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de très grave mais elle n'osait pas poser de questions à son amie, du moins pour l'instant.

— Je ne me laisserai pas faire comme une enfant, murmura Hermione doucement avant de se redresser.

D'un geste, elle repoussa Ginny et se retourna vers les autres.

— Si vous pensez que je vais vous laisser guider ma conduite, vous vous trompez lourdement. J'irai retrouver ma famille quoiqu'il arrive et quoiqu'il m'en coûte ! cracha-t-elle avec colère.

La tristesse avait laissé place à l'indignation puis à la fureur. La vie était injuste et le destin bien cruel. Quel revers de médaille ! Dire qu'elle avait commis les actes les plus répréhensibles pour sauver celle qu'elle aimait et finalement quoi ? Rien. Cela n'avait servit à rien. Un sanglot lui échappa.

Pour Severus, c'en fut trop. Qu'elle ne comprenne pas qu'ils essayaient justement de la protéger, lui fit perdre le peu de patience qui lui restait.

—Vous n'êtes qu'une petite idiote arrogante et égoïste ! tonna-t-il faisant sursauter toute l'assemblée. S'il ne tenait qu'à moi, vous recevriez la correction que vous méritez. Vous n'êtes pas seule, ne l'oubliez pas.

Loin d'avoir peur de lui, Hermione releva la tête défiant son ancien professeur d'un regard qui fit trembler Minerva. Snape, quant à lui, aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se retrouver seul avec elle et lui faire goûter sa fureur… à sa manière.

— Votre attitude vous coûterait au moins une exclusion et tellement de points en moins pour votre maison que vous ne pourriez rien faire pour rattraper votre sottise.

Était-elle stupide ? Se jeter dans la gueule du loup juste comme cela ? Que pensait-elle y gagner ? Elle portait son enfant, elle devait être plus prudente au lieu de se montrer aussi irresponsable. À moins que cela lui soit égal ? Après tout, cet enfant n'était pas désiré au départ même si pour lui, plus les semaines avançaient et moins l'idée d'avoir une descendance le dérangeait. Il se sentait, malgré sa situation assez instable, prêt à assumer sa future paternité. Mais elle ? Elle avait beau être une femme adulte, elle n'en restait pas moins encore bien jeune pour être mère. Sans doute serait-elle soulagée si elle venait à le perdre par un affreux coup du sort ? Ce qu'elle lui montrait ce soir en se comportant aussi bêtement, abondait dans ce sens et une bouffée de rage muette s'insinua dans ses veines, le faisant bouillir d'une haine nouvelle pour cette gamine qui était en train de bouleverser sa vie.

C'est pourquoi, comprit-il, il devrait la protéger quoiqu'il leur en coûte. Tant qu'elle porterait son enfant, elle devrait comprendre que jamais il ne la laisserait se mettre en danger inutilement.

Hermione faillit tomber à terre quand le regard de Snape se porta une nouvelle fois sur elle. Ses yeux n'exprimaient plus que de l'animosité pure à son encontre. Elle comprit qu'elle avait été trop loin. Mais pouvait-il comprendre une minute ce qu'elle ressentait ? N'était-ce pas évident pour chacun ici présent ? Il s'agissait de ses parents, par Merlin ! Au lieu de cela, ils la couvaient comme si elle était devenue folle. Il est vrai qu'en temps normal elle aurait agi avec plus d'intelligence et n'aurait rien montré… Il fallait qu'elle se calme bien que son cœur eût envie d'exploser de détresse. Ses parents étaient morts et elle s'en sentait terriblement responsable.

— Vous avez raison. Je dois me calmer mais comprenez aussi que cette nouvelle n'allait pas me transporter de joie. Je vais me reposer. Il est tard, conclut-elle d'une voix si basse qu'ils durent se pencher pour l'entendre.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers son ancien professeur de potions. Ils se jaugèrent quelques minutes, puis elle finit par détourner la tête.

Ginny et les autres ne comprenaient pas bien ce qu'il se passait entre ses deux là et ne purent qu'assister à cet échange aussi «étrange» qu'improbable.

— C'est le mieux que vous puissiez faire, Miss Granger, conclut Snape d'une voix doucereuse. Vous ne nous servirez à rien dans cet état.

Hermione tiqua mais ne répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, elle attrapa le bras de son amie Ginny avant de quitter le bureau de la directrice de Poudlard.  
Sa colère envers Snape ne faisait que grimper en flèche mais ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'est l'envie qui lui avait pris à un moment de leur conversation houleuse. Un besoin féroce de se jeter sur lui et de… de… Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ce désir pernicieux qui n'avait pas du tout sa place en pareilles circonstances et encore moins avec cet homme là.

oO§Oo

Quand les deux jeunes femmes eurent quitté la pièce, Minerva put reprendre sa longue liste des choses à faire en cette terrible soirée. Elle allait arriver à un point important quand elle fut interrompue par Severus lui-même.

— Minerva, fit-il remarquer avec agacement, je crois que Potter est toujours parmi nous. Il serait sans doute plus judicieux qu'il rejoigne ses amis dans son dortoir. Il n'a rien à faire ici.

Snape avait presque craché la fin de sa phrase tout en toisant méchamment le jeune homme souriant d'un air goguenard qui faillit avoir raison de Severus. Comment osait-il le narguer ainsi ?! C'était inadmissible.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Harry avant de revenir sur Snape.

— Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous mettre au courant, Severus, répondit Minerva mais notre jeune ami ici présent ainsi que Miss Weasley ont rejoint l'Ordre il y a quelques heures.

— C'est une plaisanterie ? lança Severus qui avait du mal comprendre.

— Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ? s'impatienta la directrice de Poudlard. Il serait temps de mettre de côté la haine que vous vouez à Potter pour passer à autre chose.

Le professeur de Potions cilla devant la remontrance de la vieille dame. Ses mots pouvaient être aussi tranchant qu'une épée aiguisée.

Comprenant qu'il allait devoir supporter un peu plus ce maudit imbécile, Severus grogna avant de croiser les bras sur son torse. Il en avait presque oublié la douleur sourde qui ne l'avait pas quitté. La nuit allait être terriblement longue.

oO§Oo

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Ginny et Hermione pour rejoindre la salle commune des Gryffondor. En pénétrant dans la pièce, les deux jeunes femmes furent surprises de la découvrir vide.

— Ils doivent touts être dans la grande salle, je présume, murmura Ginny, les sourcils froncés.

— Oui, cela m'étonnerait qu'ils soient tous en train de dormir après une pareille nouvelle.

Sur ce, elles montèrent à leur dortoir qui semblait lui aussi désert. Une fois dans leur chambre, Ginny ne laissa pas le temps à Hermione de s'asseoir avant de commencer :

— Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie, Hermione. Tu me caches des choses depuis des mois et je veux savoir quoi !

Ginny n'avait pas pris de gants, se dit Hermione tout en poussant un gros soupir. L'observant d'un œil, elle s'installa confortablement contre un oreiller avant de lui répondre.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Ginny. J'ai juste été stressée par les révisions et nos examens.

— Oh ! s'exclama Ginny. Tu es une piètre menteuse Hermione Jean Granger. Je sais très bien que tu me caches des choses. Arrête de me prendre pour une idiote, je ne suis pas Ron, moi !

Nouveau soupir. Hermione savait que Ginny ne la lâcherait pas tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas tout révélé. Ce n'était toutefois pas possible et quand bien même l'aurait-elle voulu, elle avait peur de la réaction de ses amis.

— Écoute, Ginny, si tu veux le savoir, j'ai effectivement un problème mais pour le moment, je ne peux rien te révéler, ni à toi ni à personne. J'en ai fait la promesse. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je vais bien… enfin presque bien, reprit-elle sentant les larmes menacer de déborder de ses yeux à nouveau.

Son amie se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

— Tes parents… commença-t-elle.

— Ils sont morts, termina Hermione. Ils font partis de la longue liste de Moldus ciblés par des Mangemorts.

À ces mots, Ginny porta ses deux mains à sa bouche.

— Oh, Hermione ! Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, c'est trop horrible, je…

La jeune fille sentit elle aussi les larmes poindre entre ses cils. Ce cauchemar prendrait-il un jour fin ? Elle savait que Harry ferait n'importe quoi pour détruire celui-dont-ils-ne-voulaient-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Les deux jeunes filles s'enlacèrent tout en pleurant et maudissant le sorcier noir de tout leur cœur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny la quitta et Hermione eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Elle ressassait la soirée dans sa tête et la manière dont Snape l'avait constamment ignorée comme si il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre eux. Elle avait failli leur dire à tous la vérité. Après tout, c'était vrai, elle avait été prête à tout pour sauver sa mère. Elle avait couché pour de l'argent et avait fini par devenir une courtisane… Celle de Snape. Elle s'était souvent demandée pourquoi il n'avait pas tout arrêté quand il avait découvert son identité. Au lieu de cela il avait continué à la fréquenter tout en la maudissant. Sur le coup, cela ne l'avait nullement dérangée. Hors du contexte de l'école, elle avait oublié qu'il s'agissait du professeur Snape qu'elle avait toujours trouvé dur, froid et incroyablement odieux avec son ami. Et puis il y avait eu cette nuit qui restait pour elle aussi douloureuse que merveilleuse, où elle s'était sentie choyée, presque aimée. Bien sûr ce n'était qu'un leurre. Comment un être tel que Severus Snape pourrait-il l'aimer elle ? Et aimer tout court d'ailleurs ?

Malgré tout, ils s'étaient liés à travers un enfant à naître. Un sentiment confus de joie et de colère se mêla en elle. Déconcertée, elle crispa ses poings contre le matelas de son lit.

L'avenir s'annonçait terrible et aussi opaque que le brouillard qui recouvrait la cour de l'école au petit matin. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait mais elle avait néanmoins une certitude, elle devait avancer.

oO§Oo

Tandis que l'aube se levait, deux silhouettes se dessinèrent contre la porte de la chambre où Hermione se reposait.

— Je ne pensais pas qu'elle arriverait à s'endormir, murmura Minerva au professeur Chourave qui l'avait accompagnée pour voir si tous les élèves étaient bien dans leurs dortoirs.

— Ce n'est évident pour personne, répondit cette dernière sur le même ton.

Les deux femmes s'éloignèrent du dortoir des Gryffondor et continuèrent leur inspection à pas feutrés.

D'ici quelques heures, tout le monde serait levé, prêt à affronter le mal et sauvegarder cette liberté si chèrement acquise au cour du temps. Chaque élève allait rentrer chez lui et faire ce qui était à faire. Minerva espérait que la plupart d'entre eux seraient épargnés par les heures sombres qui arrivaient sur eux à grands pas. Cette nuit était probablement la dernière qu'ils passeraient presque paisiblement. Les élèves de septième année allaient être propulsés dans un univers dur et sans pitié juste après l'obtention de leur diplôme. Cela lui déchira le cœur. Certains allaient se battre, elle le savait. Elle ne voulait pas revivre ce qui s'était passé dix-huit ans plus tôt mais avaient-ils le choix ? Le leur laissait-on ?

oO§Oo

Le matin arriva bien trop vite au goût de tous. L'aube s'étirait, morne et grise. Le ciel annonçait déjà un orage à venir le temps lui-même semblait aussi sombre que les élèves qui quittaient par groupes l'enceinte du château.

Dans la grande salle, le petit-déjeuner avait été des plus lugubres. La remise des diplômes avait été gâchée par l'attentat commis par un groupe de Mangemorts en plein Londres moldu. Il y avait eu plusieurs blessés dont certains graves. Les Aurors présents sur place avaient eu du mal à contenir la panique générale. Vers minuit, certains membres de l'Ordre les avaient rejoints pour aider et mesurer l'ampleur des dégâts. Heureusement, les événements avaient été étouffés, évitant ainsi un nouveau dilemme à Minerva et ses collègues.

Encore présente à la table de la grande salle, la vieille dame s'entretenait avec les professeurs Trelawney et Sinistra quand la grande porte s'ouvrit avec un brusque fracas, laissant passer le maître des potions. Ce dernier semblait bien mal en point. Son teint d'un naturel très clair était livide et ses vêtements sales et déchirés.

Minerva se leva à son approche, la mine inquiète.

— Que s'est-il passé, Severus ? demanda-t-elle tout en le conviant à s'asseoir tandis que les deux autres professeurs partaient pour les laisser tranquilles.

La directrice avait hésité à le laisser partir mais les douleurs de sa marque s'intensifiaient, montrant bien qu'il était plus qu'urgent que Severus se rende auprès de son maître.

Quand elle avait découvert le statut d'agent double du professeur, elle en avait beaucoup voulu à Albus de ne lui en avoir rien dit. Ensuite, elle avait compris pourquoi. L'homme resterait en sécurité tant que peu de gens seraient au courant. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Severus s'impliquait autant dans cette lutte mais elle en était heureuse. Du temps où il avait été son élève, il était toujours resté en retrait. Severus Snape avait un fond des plus sombre et elle avait toujours eu peur qu'il ne finisse comme un certain Tom… L'épine dans le pied d'Albus.

Severus, une fois assis, souffla avant de se servir un verre d'eau qu'il but à grand trait. La nuit avait été longue, éprouvante et avait tenu toute ses promesses en matière d'horreurs.

— Nous nous sommes fait avoir comme des débutants, lança froidement Snape.

— Que voulez-vous dire, professeur ? s'exclama Minerva dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

— L'attaque contre la population moldue était une simple diversion.

— Une diversion ?

Severus jura avant de reprendre :

— Je crains d'être un peu fautif. Cette attaque a couvert le massacre de la famille Granger. Des représailles Minerva, contre cette pauvre Miss Granger.

La directrice était sidérée. Mais que voulait dire Severus ?

— Je ne comprends pas bien… tenta-t-elle d'une voix hachée.

— Draco Malfoy, depuis le début de l'année s'est entiché de Miss Granger et…

— Mais il ne peuvent pas se v…

— Minerva, laissez-moi finir, s'il vous plaît. Non, effectivement, Draco la déteste c'est pourquoi cette attirance s'est muée en harcèlement contre votre si chère élève. Quand je m'en suis aperçu, j'y ai mis un frein mais…

— Comment l'avez-vous su Severus ? coupa-t-elle tout d'un coup suspicieuse. Ecoutez, j'ai compris que vous saviez qui est le père de l'enfant de Miss Granger. Il serait temps de me mettre dans la confidence, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

Décidément songea-t-il avec amertume, elle ne le laisserait pas en paix tant qu'il ne lui avouerait pas la vérité. Il était sans doute l'heure de l'affronter, de toute manière que pourrait-elle y changer ?

— Je suis le père, Minerva, lâcha-t-il d'une voix rude tout en soutenant son regard.

— Pardon, j'ai du mal comprendre, je…

— Je ne vous donnerai pas les détails car cela ne regarde que nous mais Miss Granger et moi allons avoir un enfant ensemble.

— Mais c'est une enfant ! s'écria la directrice tout en se redressant. Ses joues avaient rougi et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Severus sut que si elle avait eu la possibilité, elle lui aurait lancé un impardonnable, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

— Comment avez-vous pu ? L'aimez-vous, au moins ? Non, se rattrapa-elle, bien sûr que non, vous ne pouvez pas l'aimer parce que si tel avait été le cas, vous ne l'auriez jamais touchée !

Le professeur de Potions se pinça l'arrête du nez avant de la toiser d'un regard sévère.

— Il n'y a aucune justification à ce que nous avons fait, Minerva. Cela s'est passé, c'est tout. Il faut avancer et trouver des solutions pour elle, pour nous, pour tout le monde. Ce n'est plus ni le lieu, ni l'heure pour me fustiger et croyez moi, j'en paie et paierai le prix fort toute ma vie.

Ils se jaugèrent, le souffle court, avant que la vieille dame ne se rasseye avec raideur. Elle venait de prendre vingt ans en l'espace de quelques minutes. Ses yeux étaient anormalement larmoyants. Comment avait-elle pu laisser passer une telle chose ? Miss Granger et Severus Snape la décevaient mais elle, elle se décevait encore plus !

— Allons, madame la Directrice, cracha Snape sans la regarder, reprenez-vous. Personne n'a besoin de vous voir perdre pied. Ce n'est pas le moment.

— Vous êtes renvoyé, Severus, murmura-t-elle laconiquement.

— Nous aviserons de cela quand vous aurez repris contenance. Pour en revenir à ce qui est important, trois Mangemorts ont participé aux meurtres des Granger : Lucius Malfoy et deux de ces acolytes, Crabbe et Goyle.

Un long silence s'installa avant que Snape ne reprenne :

— Le père de Draco aurait eu vent — par son fils sans doute — de ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'enceinte du collège et aurait agi de son seul fait. Voldemort n'en est pas l'instigateur même s'il est fort heureux des conséquences que cela engendrera.

Un bruit sur sa droite lui fit retourner la tête et c'est agacé qu'il vit qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. À tous les coups, elle les avait espionnés. S'il l'avait pu, il l'aurait envoyée chez lui à l'Impasse du Tisseur mais le lieu grouillait de Mangemorts. Il n'avait d'autre choix que de la laisser à Poudlard le temps de lui trouver un endroit sûr.

— Miss Granger ! s'offusqua Minerva.

Elle ne disait rien mais son visage était aussi blanc que la neige. Elle avait du tout entendre.

— Granger, grinça-t-il furieux de devoir s'occuper de son cas.

Elle ne disait rien, se contentant de les toiser tour à tour. Ses doigts agrippaient désespérément sa robe noire de sorcière. Énervé par son attitude, Snape se leva pour la saisir par le bras mais elle se dégagea d'une secousse avant de sortir sa baguette et de la pointer vers lui.

— _Expelliarmus_ _!_ s'écria-t-elle, contenant difficilement la rage qui lui martelait le cœur.

Son ancien professeur se retrouva propulsé dans les airs avant d'atterrir lourdement sur l'une des grandes tables de la salle. Elle n'attendit pas qu'il se relève et prit la fuite, certainement pour retourner à son dortoir, supposa Snape.

— Espèce de petite folle sans cervelle ! hurla-t-il. Ne croyez pas que vous vous en tirerez aussi facilement.

Il se promit qu'il la punirait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il venait de se ridiculiser devant McGonagall qui l'observait d'un œil ironique.

Minerva réussi à retrouver son calme et ce de la manière la plus improbable qui soit. Miss Granger ne semblait pas porter Severus Snape dans son cœur mais indéniablement la jeune adolescente qu'elle avait couvée s'était métamorphosée en femme de caractère. Et il en faudrait par les temps qui court.

oO§Oo

Severus, toujours aussi en colère, courut presque jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondor. La porte était encore ouverte quand il arriva. Elle allait entendre parler de lui, il lui en faisait le serment. C'est pourquoi il fut déçu de constater que la salle était vide, ainsi que les dortoirs. Toutefois, quelque chose attira son attention.

— Sale petite garce ! jura-t-il, elle s'est enfuie par la cheminée ! Mais c'était impossible ! On ne peut pas passer par…

— Depuis le mois de janvier, le ministère a déclaré que certaines défenses devaient être enlevées, déclara Minerva qui venait de le rejoindre.

Elle s'accroupit devant l'âtre avant de passer son doigt sur une espèce de poussière verte.

— De la poudre de cheminette, lâcha-t-elle. Mais pour aller où ?

Severus ne lui répondit pas. Il avait une petite idée de l'endroit où elle s'était rendue. Ce serait une preuve que son idiotie n'avait pas de limites mais au moins, il saurait la récupérer sans trop de dommages, en espérant que personne d'autre n'ait mis la main sur elle avant. Malheureusement, il devrait attendre avant de s'y rendre lui-même.

oO§Oo

Soucieux, les deux adultes retournèrent au bureau de la directrice pour faire un bilan et programmer les missions des jours à venir.

Severus crut avoir une hallucination quand il s'aperçut que quelqu'un se trouvait déjà dans la pièce.

— Vous êtes déjà arrivée, déclara Minerva tout en allant lui serrer la main.

Severus, quant à lui n'avait pas pu bouger le moindre orteil. Il se sentait pétrifié et diverses émotions passèrent sur son visage. Elle n'avait pas changé, ou si peu. Il avait cru ne jamais la revoir et pourtant elle était là, devant lui, réincarnation d'un être qu'il avait aimé et qu'il aimait encore. Sa belle chevelure rousse se souleva à peine quand elle se retourna vers lui. Elle ne semblait pas surprise et ses yeux verts, magnifiques, le scrutaient, inquisiteurs.

Alors en quelques secondes, il se retrouva propulsé dix-huit ans en arrière tandis qu'il pleurait encore sa Lily. Elle lui était apparue comme un mirage, et il avait voulu y croire. Désespérément. Quel imbécile il avait été.

— Bonjour Severus, dit-elle, le sortant de ses pensées.

Il ne rêvait pas. Elle était bien là. Mais pourquoi ?

— Sélena, marmonna-t-il.

À Suivre


	13. Une Improbable Attirance

**L'Amante du Professeur Snape  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices : Lilou Black** , **Morgane** et **Gwendoline** — Un grand merci à elles ! **  
**

* * *

Merci à **Fantomette34,** **Miss-Snape-69,** **Eilonna, Aurelie Malfoy ,** **PtiteBelge312, Lane, Rabbit** (Ah ! J'avoue que je ne suis pas spécialement fan de Ron et pour tes suppositions tu verras en temps voulu... ;) ) et mes deux **Guests** pour leurs reviews !

 **Note de l'auteur :** Voici la suite, un chapitre entièrement retravaillé même s'il ne diverge pas trop de la trame d'origine. Toutefois, plus on avancera et plus je me suis permise de prendre des libertés mais ce, pour le bien de l'histoire :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **13**

 **Une Improbable Attirance**

Folle de chagrin, Hermione n'avait pas réfléchi. Elle avait agi de manière impulsive et avait encore bien du mal à calmer la douleur qui la dévastait. Les larmes coulaient sans discontinuer, dévalant ses joues sans qu'elle ne fasse l'effort de les retenir. Elle en voulait à la terre entière et plus particulièrement à son ancien professeur de potions. Il n'éprouvait aucune compassion. Il ne ressentait rien hormis cette amertume continuelle qui le rendait si laid et aigri. Ses sentiments à son encontre étaient confus. Il lui fallait admettre qu'elle avait fini par développer des sentiments proches de l'amour, ou peut-être était-ce de l'amour ? Cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre, elle en avait même un peu honte et elle lui en voulait aussi pour cela. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas fui dès qu'elle avait su qui était son… Une douloureuse impression d'humiliation lui tordit le cœur. Il était bien tard pour regretter des actes passés et ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser.

Avoir attaqué Snape lui avait procuré un sentiment de bien-être presque réconfortant. Elle lui en voulait tellement qu'elle avait eu ce besoin totalement irrépressible de lui faire du mal. Oh, elle savait bien ce qui lui ferait encore plus mal mais… Elle n'était pas inhumaine contrairement à lui ou ses amis Mangemorts.

Malheureusement, avoir mis Snape dans l'embarras un peu plus tôt n'allégeait en rien la peine immense qui la submergeait par vagues. Elle n'avait pas voulu surprendre leur conversation bien que sa curiosité fût très forte à ce moment là mais… Entendre prononcer son nom avait réveillé des peurs sourdes et l'envie de savoir ce qui se tramait l'avait poussée à les écouter.

Prise d'une impulsion dévastatrice, elle avait récupéré le reste de poudre de cheminette qu'elle gardait pour voir ses parents et que la directrice lui avait donnée après sa visite à l'hôpital pour garder plus facilement contact avec eux. Le réseau des cheminées avait été rouvert à Poudlard sur ordre du ministère corrompu par les hommes de confiance du Seigneur Noir. Une hérésie selon McGonagall qui n'avait pu pourtant que se plier aux ordres ministériels.

Elle se retrouvait donc là, dans ce conduit de cheminée, pleine de cendres dont elle se débarrassa d'un coup de baguette magique.

— Le manoir de la famille Malfoy dans le Wiltshire, murmura-t-elle comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était arrivée à destination.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle se redressa une fois qu'elle eut enjambé le garde-feu de l'âtre. Encore étourdie, elle observa la pièce et fut estomaquée de la découvrir si vaste et luxueuse. Il s'agissait d'un magnifique bureau qui aurait pu contenir deux fois la petite maison de ses parents. Une douleur sourde la frappa au souvenir de ceux qui n'étaient plus, ravivant en même temps son désir de vengeance. Elle savait qu'agir seule était une folie. Elle aurait dû se calmer et en parler avec ses amis. Eux l'auraient aidé, ils auraient trouvé une solution avec elle. Au lieu de cela, elle avait agi sur un coup de tête, toute seule. C'était du suicide et elle le savait parfaitement.

Malgré tout, elle ne rebroussa pas chemin et décida de les affronter. Elle voulait leur faire payer le vide qu'ils avaient creusé en tuant sa famille, oubliant par la même occasion le petit être qui grandissait en elle.

oO§Oo

— Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ? Ils sont vraiment morts ?

Draco observait les deux idiots qui lui servaient, il y encore peu, de camarades de classe quand ils étaient au collège de Poudlard. Ils étaient installés tous les trois dans un des deux salons — le plus cosy — de la maison. Draco était presque affalé sur son fauteuil tandis que Crabbe et Goyle étaient sagement assis sur le bout des fesses dans l'un des luxueux canapés que son père avait fait ramener de France. D'après ses dires, il aurait appartenu à l'un de leur lointain ancêtre.

Crabbe, à sa question, hocha la tête d'un vigoureux coup de menton, ce qui énerva le jeune homme. Avec ses yeux globuleux et son air constamment surpris, on avait toujours l'impression qu'il avait peur de son ombre ce qui était probablement vrai. Goyle quant à lui, semblait ailleurs, sans doute en train d'imaginer qu'il s'empiffrait d'une montagne de gâteaux. Depuis sept ans qu'il les fréquentait, ces deux là n'avaient pas bougé d'un iota, enfin si on exceptait leur prise continuelle de poids. Surtout Goyle, en fait Crabbe avait l'allure d'un joueur de Quidditch, mais juste l'allure.

Revenant à leur conversation, il émit un ricanement de dédain. Jamais il n'aurait cru son père capable d'aller aussi loin dans la vengeance. Bien sûr, Draco avait tout fait pour le convaincre avec son ton larmoyant et ses yeux de chien battu. Son père avait hurlé de rage en découvrant l'affront qui lui avait été fait, et par une Sang-de-Bourbe de surcroît. Severus Snape en avait aussi pris pour son grade et Lucius Malfoy s'en était ouvertement plaint à qui voulait l'écouter. Cela avait arrangé les affaires de son fils mais… De là à les torturer puis les tuer… Même sa tante Bellatrix avait été agréablement surprise par les instincts bestiaux enfin révélés de son beau-frère. Les Granger avaient passé un sale quart d'heure.

Il se demanda vaguement comment la Sang-de-Bourbe avait pris la nouvelle. Pas bien, il en était certain. Il aurait aimé être là pour pouvoir se repaître de sa détresse. Il l'aurait même consolée… À sa manière. Mais c'était sa faute après tout, elle n'avait qu'à pas se frotter à plus fort qu'elle.

— Je me demande bien ce que fait la Sang-de-Bourbe, marmonna-t-il tout haut.

Ses deux compères le dévisagèrent, la bouche entrouverte. Ils ne savaient pas quoi lui répondre.

Draco s'était à nouveau emmuré dans un profond silence. Il ressassait son année à Poudlard et surtout sa rencontre plus qu'improbable dans la maison de Madame Sophia. Dire que tout était parti d'un simple petit rêve. Un rêve qui avait eu sur lui un effet dévastateur. Il s'était vu avec elle, cette sang de… Hermione, car à ce moment là, il avait osé l'appeler par son prénom. Elle lui était apparue douce et incroyablement consentante pour toutes les choses qu'il était en train de lui faire. Cela avait été si réel, si bon qu'à son réveil, il s'était aperçu, le cœur battant la chamade, qu'il avait sali son pyjama. Et depuis, elle ne le quittait plus, il se sentait obsédé par cette fille qui auparavant l'indifférait au plus haut point. Aujourd'hui, il vivait cette attirance comme la pire des humiliations. Ce n'était pas normal et il la soupçonnait de lui avoir jeté un sort. C'est pourquoi, en plus de tout le reste, il la voulait, pour la punir et pour… lui faire tout ce que ce maudit rêve lui avait mis dans la tête et… dans le cœur.

 _Hermione…_

Sentant le désir envahir tout son être, il crispa ses paupières avant de donner un coup de poing rageur sur la table ronde qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Tout ce qui était dessus se retrouva à terre. Même Crabbe et Goyle, en sursautant, se retrouvèrent les fesses sur le plancher. Hébétés, ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Sentant la tension revenir au galop, Draco sauta presque de son siège avant de se poster devant l'immense fenêtre qui surplombait la pièce. Son pied droit tapait inlassablement le parquet tandis qu'il se demandait une nouvelle fois ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire. Où se trouvait-elle en ce moment même ? Sans doute à Poudlard pleurant toutes les larmes de son maudit corps. C'était sa faute, elle n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait. À chaque fois qu'il l'avait vue seule, elle l'avait mis hors de lui. Pris d'une impulsion, il avait osé la frapper. En temps normal, il ne violentait pas les femmes. Sur ce point, il s'était toujours cru différent des mâles de sa famille mais malheureusement, il était bel et bien le digne fils de son père. Il s'était senti mal après chaque coup avant de se rappeler qu'il s'agissait d'une simple Sang-de-Bourbe guère plus importante qu'un elfe de maison. Par contre, ce que son père avait fait à ses parents… Il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il avait cru qu'il leur ferait un peu peur, voire qu'il les enlèveraient mais pas ça… Secouant la tête, il se reprit avec un sourire mauvais. Bientôt, elle serait à lui et alors… Elle ne pourrait plus lui échapper.

oO§Oo

Non loin de là, dans une des pièces adjacentes, Hermione trébucha sur une chaise qu'elle n'avait pas vue puisqu'elle se trouvait dans le noir complet. Elle maudit intérieurement sa maladresse. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire remarquer, surtout par ici. Elle aurait tellement aimé utiliser sa baguette pour se créer un peu de luminosité mais c'était le moyen le plus sûr pour se faire repérer.

Précautionneusement, elle ouvrit la porte avant de sortir à pas de loup dans un couloir encore plus sombre. Elle n'avait décidément pas de chance. Juste à côté, elle vit un rai de lumière filtrer à travers l'interstice d'une autre porte. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle se déplaça jusqu'à elle et y colla son oreille pour tenter de capter quelque chose.

Malheureusement, elle fit chou blanc car elle n'entendait rien. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle décida de l'entrebâiller. Y jetant un œil, elle vit que la pièce, qui ressemblait à un charmant petit salon, semblait déserte.

Rassurée, elle l'ouvrit totalement avant de faire quelques pas à l'intérieur. C'était étrange. Pourquoi y avait-il de la lumière si personne n'était là ? Fronçant les sourcils, elle avisa le canapé, puis le fauteuil avant de revenir vers l'immense fenêtre aux rideaux tirés, qui surplombait le tout.

Un sixième sens, se manifestant sans doute un peu trop tardivement, la prévint que quelque chose n'allait pas. Trop tard, elle sentit comme un coup de vent derrière elle, puis quelques ricanements. Bien décidée à faire face quoiqu'il arrive, elle se retourna et croisa le regard d'acier de Draco Malfoy. Elle crut même y décerner une certaine surprise de la trouver là. Elle même se surprenait par toutes les bêtises qu'elle faisait en ce moment. Il allait être temps d'en assumer les conséquences, comprit-elle, un peu amère.

— Malfoy, lança-t-elle presque sur un air de défi.

Par impulsion, elle avait saisi sa baguette qui se trouvait dans la poche de sa robe. S'il tentait quoique ce soit, elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

— Quelle étrange satisfaction, Granger, que de te retrouver là où jamais je n'aurais cru te voir un jour… Enfin si, mais pas vraiment de ton plein gré. Tu es pleine de surprises !

Il la toisa quelques secondes d'un regard sombre. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle soit assez bête pour se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Bon sang, était-ce bien la même Miss Granger qu'il avait côtoyée de loin pendant toutes ses années ?

Hermione, quant à elle, tentait de retrouver le courage et l'impulsivité qui menaçait de la déserter d'un instant à l'autre. Draco ressemblait à un prédateur prêt à fondre sur sa proie. Elle sentit son cœur rater plusieurs battements. Elle avait peur mais elle n'oubliait pas ce qu'ils avaient fait et qu'elle comptait leur faire payer d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle les haïssait plus que tout, la haine l'aiderait dans sa tâche.

Ils s'évaluèrent pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne se mette à rire… Encore.

— Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle, Malfoy ! cracha-t-elle indignée, sentant la colère prendre le pas sur sa peur.

Il secoua la tête tout en reprenant son sérieux, puis croisa les bras dans une attitude nonchalante.

— Je ne te comprends vraiment pas, Granger. Je te croyais intelligente et sensée mais en fait je découvre que tu ne vaux pas mieux que tes deux petits amis.

— Parce que tu crois, toi, que tu vaux mieux que nous ? Hormis te cacher dans les robes de tes parents, que fais-tu ? hurla-t-elle, pleine de rage et de rancœur avant de sortir sa baguette dans le but évident de le prendre au dépourvu.

Sa main était levée, elle allait prononcer l'Impardonnable quand une poigne d'acier la retint fermement faisant tomber sa baguette à terre. Hermione réalisa alors qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Elle essaya de se dégager mais une deuxième main la retint encore plus fermement tandis que Draco se baissait pour ramasser son arme.

— Ce n'est pas très gentil de t'en prendre à ton hôte, tu sais, Granger, déclara Draco avant de passer sa propre baguette sur son visage.

Elle voulut se soustraire à cette caresse mais il lui agrippa férocement le menton entre ses doigts.

— Dis à tes sbires de me lâcher, Malfoy !

Il la jaugea en plissant les yeux, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

— Tu es bien mal placée pour me donner des ordres, susurra-t-il doucement.

Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de se soustraire à la poigne de fer qui la retenait prisonnière, mais plus elle bougeait et plus les bras se resserraient autour d'elle.

Draco se redressa avant d'émettre un ricanement de dédain.

— C'est bon, Crabbe, tu peux la lâcher.

Ce dernier s'exécuta non sans la faire tomber à genoux. Furieuse, elle se redressa d'un bond avant d'aviser les trois hommes qui se tenaient autour d'elle. Elle avait le souffle court.

— Crabbe, Goyle, laissez-nous seuls, ordonna Draco d'un ton sec et sans appel tandis qu'il rangeait les deux baguettes dans l'une des poches arrière de son pantalon

Les deux gorilles se consultèrent du regard avant d'obéir, toujours sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Quand ils furent seuls, Hermione tenta de se jeter sur lui pour le frapper mais il la retint de ses deux mains avant de la pousser sur le canapé sur lequel elle s'affala avec un bruit mat.

— Si tu penses pouvoir me blesser, Granger, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil.

Elle voulut se relever mais il l'en empêcha en se jetant sur elle à son tour. Hermione se sentait mal. À présent, il était à califourchon sur elle et l'observait de manière plus qu'insistante. D'un geste de sa baguette, qu'il venait de reprendre, il lui ligota les poignets pour être certain qu'elle ne tenterait plus rien contre lui.

— Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de moi, Malfoy ? demanda-t-elle sourdement.

— Pour tout te dire, je ne sais pas, Granger… enfin si, j'ai ma petite idée mais…

— Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, bon sang ?! Depuis le début de l'année scolaire tu me cherches. Je n'ai pourtant rien fait de plus ou de moins que les autres années !

Draco recula, les narines frémissantes, et la toisa avidement de la tête aux pieds.

— Tu m'as lancé un sort, Granger. Ose dire que cela n'est pas vrai, je saurais que tu me mens, c'est impossible autrement !

Choquée, Hermione releva la tête pour le regarder. Elle ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait. Elle n'avait rien fait et certainement pas contre lui. Était-il fou ?

Voyant la surprise plus que sincère passer sur le visage de celle qui l'obsédait depuis plusieurs mois, le jeune homme poussa un grognement sourd de frustration. Elle avait l'air si honnête. Où avait-elle appris à mentir aussi bien ? Il tenta une autre approche et, grâce à la légilimancie qu'il maîtrisait très bien, il s'insinua dans son esprit. Il fut choqué de se rendre compte qu'elle ne mettait aucune résistance contre son intrusion. Tant pis pour elle.

Malheureusement, il ne trouva rien qui l'intéressait. Tout tournait autour de la mort de ses parents. Il aurait du se sentir heureux et vengé par la tristesse qu'il voyait en elle et la haine qu'elle éprouvait envers lui mais étrangement, c'est l'agacement qui prit le pas sur tout le reste.

— Tu as osé t'immiscer dans mes rêves ! rugit-il en repensant aux songes qu'il avait fait d'elle.

Il fut encore plus décontenancé quand un élan de désir et de compassion se mêla au reste.

Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras et effacer cette mine hagarde par un sentiment plus beau, plus noble. Devenait-il fou ? Il s'agissait d'une vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe, ce qu'il voulait lui faire était déjà bien trop d'honneur pour ce qu'elle représentait.

Bien que ligotée, Hermione tenta de se soustraire à ce garçon qu'elle avait du mal à reconnaître. Draco avait changé depuis l'année précédente. Un frisson de terreur la saisit quand elle comprit qu'elle risquait bien plus qu'une simple mort sans douleur. Mais qu'avait-elle fait ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas écouté Snape ou même McGonagall ?

— Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Malfoy, je n'ai rien fait et je t'interdis de t'immiscer dans ma tête !

À ces mots Draco eut un sourire sans joie.

— Si tu as senti ma présence, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas repoussé ?

— Parce que je n'ai rien fait de ce que tu dis et je voulais que tu le voies ! Je te méprise, pourquoi aurais-je…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase puisqu'il venait de la saisir par le col de sa robe pour la relever brutalement.

— Moi aussi je te méprise, Granger, si tu savais à quel point ! souffla-t-il avec rage. Tu n'es rien pour moi et pourtant, tu es là dans ma tête, tu me ravages de l'intérieur comme une saleté de maladie venimeuse !

Les lèvres de Draco se collèrent aux siennes avec une telle brutalité qu'elle sentit le goût métallique du sang emplir sa bouche. Elle s'était mordue la langue. Désireux de lui faire mal autant qu'il voulait y prendre plaisir, avec la volonté de la punir tout en se grisant de son parfum de femme, il appuya un peu plus sa langue contre sa bouche. Par réflexe, Hermione l'entrouvrit, ce qui laissa le temps au jeune homme d'introduire sa langue en elle. Il goûta sa saveur, mélange de sang et de peur. Il s'en délecta avant d'agripper farouchement ses épaules, puis de la repousser aussi brusquement qu'il s'était imposé.

— Ce n'est pas comme cela que je te veux, Granger, susurra Draco tout en essuyant le sang qui m'acculait ses lèvres d'un revers de main. Son propre sang à elle, pensa Hermione tremblante de terreur.

— Tu es fou, Malfoy…

Il secoua la tête avant de lever sa baguette vers elle.

— Je te jure que tu vas apprécier Granger. Crois-moi, c'est une fleur que je te fais. Je pense que tu as assez souffert, entre Snape et la mort de tes parents… Tu as besoin de réconfort. Je serais celui qui va te le prodiguer. Remercie-moi pour cet incroyable privilège que je t'octroie.

Incapable de dire quoique ce soit, elle garda ses lèvres obstinément closes, ses yeux emplis d'angoisse.

— Remercie-moi ! hurla pour de bon Draco.

La main qui tenait sa baguette tremblait légèrement.

Il est devenu complètement cinglé, songea-t-elle. Il faut que je gagne du temps, que je…

— _Impero !_ lança Draco, furieux. Maintenant, Granger, je te le redemande, remercie-moi.

Sa voix avait baissé d'un ton, il semblait plus calme, mais aussi bien plus dangereux. Hermione voulut se battre contre sa propre volonté qui lui intimait de faire ce que le garçon lui demandait, c'est en larmes, les joues rougies par l'effort qu'elle murmura d'une voix fêlée :

— Je te remercie Draco.

Il n'avait pas le droit ! Par Merlin, c'était interdit…

— Bien, Hermione, tu permets que je t'appelle Hermione, bien sûr, puisque toi-même tu m'appelles par mon prénom ?

Elle ne répondit pas car non, elle ne le lui permettait pas.

— Hermione, dis-moi que tu es d'accord !

— N… Oui ! marmotta-t-elle.

Il éclata d'un rire sans joie.

— Tu vois, nous allons nous surprendre à nous apprécier cette fois, toi et moi. Cette pièce sera le seul témoin d'un amour contre nature entre toi qui ne me mérite pas et moi… qui te fais une grande faveur.

Elle voyait bien l'envie qu'il avait d'elle mais aussi la culpabilité qui lui déformait le visage.

— Enlève ma chemise, exigea-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Sans pouvoir rien y faire, elle vit ses bras se lever, ses doigts agripper les boutons, les défaire un à un. Puis ses phalanges caressèrent son torse recouvert de poils blonds et fit glisser la chemise sur ses larges épaules. Pendant toute la manœuvre, Hermione s'était interdite de le regarder. Elle avait peur de lire le désir et bien plus dans les iris de celui qui était son ennemi.

Elle sentit qu'il agrippait son menton avec douceur. Il attira son visage à la hauteur du sien et reprit ses lèvres en un baiser plus charnel, moins violent, moins… il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal comprit-elle avec stupeur, il voulait juste lui faire l'amour ! Mais c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas la forcer…

— Draco, murmura-t-elle tout bas quand il rompit leur étreinte.

— Désire-moi, Hermione !

C'était un ordre mais dit avec un tel désespoir qu'elle reçut un coup au cœur. Que se passait-il avec lui ? Ce n'était pas Draco, ce n'était pas possible. Ne pouvant se rebeller contre lui, elle fit le premier pas et le prit dans ses bras avant d'embrasser son épaule tandis qu'il massait son corps de ses larges mains.

C'était un cauchemar ! songea-t-elle, désespérée. Personne ne viendra la sauver de lui… Personne, pas même Snape.

Avec effarement, elle sentit une certaine fraîcheur contre son corps et ce ne fut que lorsque sa robe tomba à ses pieds qu'elle comprit qu'elle était en sous-vêtements. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues. Son âme, son cœur se rebellant contre le sortilège qui lui enjoignait de prendre ce plaisir et d'en donner à celui qu'elle étreignait avec avidité.

Plus rien n'existait hormis le sentiment de plénitude qui les transportait à des années-lumière de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Perdu dans un monde fait de désir et de plaisir inavouable, Draco n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir ni ne vit les nouveaux arrivants, trop occupé à réaliser ses fantasmes avec Hermione Granger.

À Suivre


	14. La Voie des Ténèbres

**L'Amante du Professeur Snape  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices : Lilou Black** , **Morgane** et **Gwendoline** — Un grand merci à elles ! **  
**

* * *

Merci à **Fantomette34,** **Miss-Snape-69,** **Eilonna, Aurelie Malfoy ,** **PtiteBelge312, Rabbit** (Draco n'est pas idiot, s'est juste un lâche qui ne gère pas/gère mal ses sentiments.) **Xtina** (e n'est plus la même version ;) Et puis j'aime les Happy-End, donc bon...^^) et **Guest** (Je ne suis pas fan du Dramione, de temps en temps j'en lis mais très peu) pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **14**

 **La Voie des Ténèbres**

Snape, une fois libéré de ses obligations envers Minerva, avait accouru au manoir des Malfoy comme s'il avait eu le diable aux trousses. Lucius l'avait accueilli avec son éternelle suspicion. Le père de Draco avait toujours été jaloux du lien qui unissait Voldemort à Snape. Loin de le détromper — parce qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre lui et le Seigneur Noir —, Severus en avait joué plus que de raison. Cependant, à ce moment-là, il en payait le prix fort.

Tous deux marchaient dans les couloirs du château quand un bruit de verre brisé les emmena jusqu'à la porte du petit salon d'hiver qu'affectionnait Draco.

Lucius avait avisé Snape d'un signe de tête avant de pénétrer sans bruit dans la pièce et le spectacle qu'il avait trouvé l'avait laissé songeur. Snape, quant à lui, oscillait entre la fureur et l'envie d'en découdre.

Le couple enlacé était à demi-nu. Il s'agissait de Draco et de Miss Granger qui semblait plus que consentante entre les bras du jeune homme. Connaissant un peu la jeune femme, Snape émit de sérieux doutes quant à ce qu'il voyait. Il se demanda alors si elle n'avait pas été soumise au sort de l'Imperium.

oO§Oo

— Quelle surprise, Draco, commença Lucius, tu as déjà trouvé ta précieuse Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Pris sur le fait, Draco se détacha à regret de sa compagne. Une douleur lancinante à l'entrejambe lui fit réaliser qu'il aurait bien aimé aller plus loin.

— C'est assez, Hermione, murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille de la jeune femme qui se laissa choir sur le sol.

— Comme vous pouvez le constater, père, nous étions occupés, déclara-t-il avec une certaine désinvolture tout en se retournant. Il fut légèrement étonné de trouver Snape aux côtés de Lucius. — Professeur ?! reprit-il tout en se penchant pour ramasser sa chemise.

Il se sentait honteux et furieux d'avoir été pris comme un gamin la main dans un sachet de bonbons de Bertie Crochue. Cette fille lui faisait perdre la raison, il ne fallait surtout pas que son père s'aperçoive de cette maudite faiblesse.

— Tes goûts me déçoivent, Draco, déclara Lucius en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Une vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe, vraiment ?

— Ce n'est pas ce que vous pouvez croyez, père. Je la punissais, je…

— En l'embrassant comme si tu dépendais d'elle ? cracha Lucius avec fureur. Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, Draco. Je vois bien l'attirance que tu éprouves pour elle. Elle se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure !

Draco se sentit défaillir. La sueur perlait à son front. L'angoisse d'être découvert fût remplacée par une colère sourde. C'était la faute de cette maudite fille. S'il la tuait, tout serait fini et son père ne remettrait plus en doute ni ses goûts, ni sa fidélité !

— Comprend-moi bien, mon fils, je me moque de savoir avec qui tu forniques ! Ce que pensent ta tante et notre Maître, par contre, c'est autre chose. Alors à ta place, je choisirais mieux mes compagnons de jeu !

Hermione, encore trop choquée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre, était resté prostrée à terre, les regardant tour à tour. Elle avait été ébahie de voir la peur assombrir le regard de Lucius Malfoy en évoquant Bellatrix et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il aimait son fils, comprit-elle, mais ils étaient des lâches …

— Je me fiche de cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! s'écria Draco, ramenant brutalement la jeune fille à la réalité.

C'est alors qu'il pointa sa baguette sur elle dans le but évident de lui faire mal.

— Cela suffit, Draco ! intima sévèrement Snape. Si je suis là, c'est pour récupérer mon bien que vous tentez si vainement de culbuter et de tuer au passage.

— Je… commença le jeune homme outré.

— Cela suffit, fils. Cette… chose est la propriété de ton parrain, alors laisse-la lui. S'il a des problèmes à cause d'elle, ce ne sera pas de notre fait.

Puis, avisant Severus :

— Récupère-la, elle est à toi. Fais attention à ce qu'elle n'aille plus se mettre dans les pattes de ton filleul. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as réclamé un tel cadeau, termina-t-il avec un dédain évident.

Sur ces entrefaites, Lucius sortit, suivi de son fils qui lança un dernier regard chargé d'une promesse dont Hermione ne voulait pas comprendre le sens. Ni maintenant, ni jamais.

oO§Oo

Enfin seuls, songea Snape qui avait peur de regarder Miss Granger en face. La voir affalée par terre en petite tenue lui donnait des envies de meurtre qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas faire comme si elle n'était pas là. Soupirant un bon coup, il s'avança vers elle avant de la relever et de la pousser brutalement sur le sofa.

— Pauvre petite idiote ! jura-t-il en lui jetant un regard noir. Que vous avais-je dit ? Vous n'en avez rien retenu, de toute évidence. Il a fallu que vous n'en fassiez qu'à votre tête.

Hermione ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Il était totalement furieux mais il l'avait sauvée d'une agression. Si Draco était arrivé à ses fins, jamais elle ne s'en serait remise. Oui, elle aurait dû les écouter, McGonagall et lui, mais elle avait agi sur l'impulsion du moment. Elle avait souffert au point d'en perdre tout jugement. Elle s'en rendait bien compte, à présent.

— Je suis navrée, professeur. Il n'y a aucun mot pour vous dire à quel point je suis désolée, répondit-elle d'une voix morne. Quand Draco m'a soumise au sort de l'Imperium, j'ai cru que je ne pourrais jamais m'en sortir…

Severus avait du mal à se calmer. La voir aux prises de Draco l'avait rendu fou furieux, d'autant plus qu'avec _l'Imperium_ , elle avait eu l'air d'aimer cela. Il n'aurait pas dû mais cela lui avait fait quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas se mentir plus longtemps. Hermione Granger s'était fait une place, quelque part en lui, frôlant de près celle qui jusqu'à alors avait été unique en son cœur. Il en voulait beaucoup à la jeune femme, mais se le reprochait encore plus. Par Merlin et Morgane, Severus, s'admonesta-t-il, tu pourrais être son père. Entre vous, rien ne peut être possible. Et pourtant, il y avait bien quelque chose, son enfant, leur enfant… Et elle avait failli se faire tuer par une imprudence digne des Gryffondor. Digne fille de sa maison…

— Rhabillez-vous ! lui intima-t-il. Il ramassa sa robe noire et la lui lança sans un regard de compassion.

— Dire que j'aurais pu me faire violer, murmura-t-elle en étreignant son vêtement, l'œil morne.

Snape inspira avant de se redresser et de se retourner vers elle.

— Je pourrais vous dire que vous l'auriez bien mérité mais je ne suis pas si inhumain que vous et vos camarades semblent le croire, Granger. Dépêchez-vous !

Une fois qu'elle fut apprêtée, il la prit par le bras et l'attira hors de la pièce.

— Mais où allons-nous ?

Ils dévalaient à grandes enjambées un interminable escalier après avoir emprunté le couloir principal du château.

— Je vous emmène dans mes appartements.

— Vos appartements ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

— Oui, Granger. J'ai mes quartiers chez les Malfoy. Auriez-vous oublié que je suis le parrain de leur fils ?

Justement, Hermione s'était vaguement demandé pourquoi. Après tout, Snape n'avait pas fait ses classes avec Lucius Malfoy qui était en dernière année quand il était entré à Poudlard. Sans doute s'étaient-ils liés d'amitié lors d'une réunion entre Mangemorts. Même si cela n'était pas dit ouvertement, elle savait maintenant qu'il en était un. La marque sur son bras ne laissait aucun doute. Cela dit, plus elle le connaissait et moins elle arrivait à le voir comme quelqu'un de potentiellement méchant ou violent. Certes, il avait ses humeurs, il faisait parfois peur mais… Comment aurait-elle pu expliquer autrement le fait qu'elle se sente autant en sécurité avec lui ? Indéniablement, Snape n'était pas l'être dont il donnait l'image.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une large porte en métal peinte en noire. Snape marmonna quelques mots qu'elle ne comprit pas, puis il l'entraîna à sa suite à l'intérieur. Il s'agissait bien d'une vaste chambre avec un lit immense recouvert d'un plaid de couleur émeraude. À côté se trouvaient une simple table de chevet avec une bougie allumée et une chaise en bois sur laquelle reposait une serviette de toilette.

Indéniablement, les « appartements » de Snape étaient assez spartiates.

— Asseyez-vous, ordonna sèchement Snape.

Hermione ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et accepta avec joie le verre d'eau qu'il venait de remplir pour elle. Elle le but d'une traite avec délectation. Elle reposa ensuite le gobelet et reporta son regard vers l'homme qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'ils avaient pénétré dans la pièce. Il l'observait d'un air impénétrable, quoique vaguement perplexe.

— Qu'allez-vous faire de moi, professeur ? demanda Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

— C'est une bonne question, Granger, commença-t-il en la rejoignant sur le lit.

Il l'évalua un instant avant de reprendre :

— Je sais que cela vous plaira aussi peu qu'à moi mais vous m'avez été offert en cadeau par Lucius et le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

À ces mots prononcés d'une voix d'outre-tombe, Hermione cilla légèrement et émit un petit rire d'incrédulité.

— En cadeau ? Rien que ça, répliqua-t-elle, désolée.

Snape soupira.

— Je me doute que votre esprit retors et typiquement _Gryffondor_ se trouvera outré par une telle chose mais croyez-moi, dans l'immédiat, c'est le mieux qui puisse vous arriver.

La jeune femme l'observa un moment avant de répondre.

— Je le sais bien mais… Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous sommes en guerre. C'est…

— Il va falloir que vous vous le mettiez dans le crâne, Granger ! la coupa Snape. Pour votre sécurité et celle de l'enfant, vous devez faire attention. Plus rien n'est sûr à présent.

Sans le vouloir, Severus venait de poser sa grande main blafarde sur le ventre de son élève. Non, de son ancienne élève, se rappela-t-il. Il était encore plat et pourtant… Il secoua la tête, toujours incapable de croire qu'il allait être père.

— Qu'est-ce que cela implique ? demanda-t-elle, coupant court à ses pensées.

— Que voulez-vous dire, Granger ? questionna le maître des potions qui, perdu dans ses pensées, en avait oublié leur discussion.

— Vous dites que je suis un cadeau, mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

— Vous serez une esclave et vous devrez vous comporter comme telle en m'obéissant au doigt et à l'œil et — il insista sur ce mot — n'oubliez _jamais_ que c'est pour votre bien. Toutefois, si nous retournons à Poudlard, peut-être pourrez–vous vous comporter plus librement.

Un long silence s'installa.

L'esprit d'Hermione était comme anesthésié. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Pour le moment, elle n'avait qu'une envie, qu'il la serre contre lui et lui fasse oublier ces dernières heures. Elle regrettait ses années d'insouciance et même son béguin pour Ron. À cette époque, elle n'avait d'autres soucis que ses notes ou son comportement. Sentant la détresse la gagner, elle enfouit sa tête entre ses mains.

Severus, à cet instant, ressentit un irrépressible besoin de la prendre dans ses bras. Il fut le premier surpris quand il sentit le corps chaud et moelleux de la jeune femme venir se presser contre le sien. Ce n'était pas possible, Merlin. De cela, il en avait rêvé tellement de fois quand il était adolescent. Le corps d'une jeune fille aux cheveux aussi flamboyant que le lever du soleil en plein été. De ces yeux verts qui l'auraient regardé avec adoration ou bien avec douceur… Mais ce n'était pas Lily et cela lui broya le cœur, mais… un peu moins qu'avant. Quelque chose d'autre venait le chambouler et ce n'était pas du fait de son amour éternel.

Pris au dépourvu par le chemin que prenait ses pensées, il captura le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains et releva son visage vers le sien dans le but évident de l'embrasser. Il voulait lui faire oublier ces dernières heures. Il voulait aussi lui rappeler que quoiqu'elle fasse et quoiqu'il arrive, elle lui appartenait bel et bien.

— Vous n'êtes plus mon élève, Granger, murmura-t-il entre deux baisers. Vous êtes à moi et à personne d'autre !

Hermione ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, oublier entre ses bras ce qui venait de se passer et croire un instant qu'elle était aimée et choyée. Elle venait de perdre les siens et avait besoin plus que tout de se sentir rassurée d'une manière comme d'une autre.

Severus, quant à lui, n'avait pas prévu d'en arriver à ça. Il voulait la punir d'être aussi impulsive, surtout dans ces circonstances. Il avait bien cru être arrivé trop tard chez les Malfoy. Il avait détesté la voir entre les bras de Draco, vulnérable et soumise à un sort qui l'aurait fait culpabiliser jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. C'était là une autre des conséquences abjectes de _l'Imperium._ La victime en gardait des traces indélébiles à titre définitif.

Alors, pour oublier, il l'attira dans ses bras, lui retira ses vêtements et lui fit l'amour comme si elle avait été celle qu'il voulait plus que tout. Mais n'était-ce tout simplement pas Miss Granger qu'il désirait ? Hermione…

Cette dernière semblait si fragile, soumise ainsi à ses envies.

— Miss Granger… souffla-t-il, ne sachant plus ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

Elle se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux, mais était-ce bien lui qu'elle voyait ou s'agissait-il un leurre ? Se refusant à réfléchir plus avant, il se perdit, tout comme elle dans les confins d'un plaisir aussi vif et ardent qu'éphémère.

— Tenez-vous à moi ?

Cette question, laissé échapper dans un moment d'égarement, prit Hermione au dépourvu. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui demander cela. Jamais. C'était aussi inattendu qu'inopportun, elle ne l'avait pas sentie venir… Car oui, c'était un fait, elle voulait savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que seul l'enfant l'intéressait. Il y avait forcément autre chose.

Elle ne sut pas si cela la soulageait ou si elle le regrettait mais il ne lui répondit pas. Au contraire, il se leva de la couche, nu comme un ver, et se dirigea vers le cabinet de toilette.

En soupirant, elle allait s'enfouir sous les draps pour ruminer sa bêtise quand une tâche rouge attira son attention. Fronçant le nez elle observa de plus près le tissu et vit qu'il s'agissait de sang.

— Prof… Mon… Elle avait parlé tout bas, ne sachant plus comment l'appeler. Se pinçant les lèvres elle se dit qu'après tout, elle avait passé sa vie à l'appeler par sa dénomination, elle continuerait donc tant qu'il ne la reprendrait pas, bien que cela la mette légèrement mal à l'aise après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Cela dit, il y avait plus urgent.

— Professeur, reprit-elle quand il réapparut, avez-vous été blessé ?

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils avant de récupérer ses vêtements pour se rhabiller.

— Absolument pas, Granger, pourquoi une telle question ?

Elle allait lui répondre quand un écoulement plutôt inhabituel entre ses jambes fit battre son cœur un peu plus rapidement. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir ses règles. Elle ressentit alors quelques petites crampes au ventre et le doute se mua en frayeur. Tremblante, elle sortit des draps et regarda entre ses cuisses.

Elle poussa une petite plainte en découvrant qu'elles étaient barbouillées de sang.

— Je saigne ! paniqua-t-elle en avisant son professeur.

Severus mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce que cela signifiait.

— Habillez-vous, Granger, la somma-t-il tout en récupérant quelques affaires dans la pièce.

Hermione ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et revêtit en quelques secondes ses sous-vêtements puis sa robe. Snape la prit par la taille sans attendre.

— Où allons-nous ? s'affola-t-elle.

— Infirmerie de Poudlard, lança-t-il.

oO§Oo

Madame Pomfresh était en train de ranger bocaux et serviettes dans son infirmerie quand un bruit caractéristique indiquant un transplanage lui fit relever la tête. Tout comme la directrice, elle avait été outrée d'apprendre qu'en plus de pouvoir utiliser les cheminées, les sorciers auraient dorénavant la possibilité de transplaner dans l'enceinte du château. Elle espérait que cette guerre se terminerait avant la rentrée de Septembre… Si rentrée il y avait. En attendant, elle se dirigea vers le bruit et fut surprise de découvrir qu'il s'agissait du professeur Snape et de …

— Miss Granger ? s'exclama-t-elle. Que se passe-t-il donc ? reprit-elle à l'attention de Severus.

La jeune fille se tenait le ventre et semblait aussi blanche que la craie.

— Miss Granger s'est mise à saigner, répondit Severus sur un ton froid. N'étant pas médicomage et n'en n'ayant pas un sous la main, je me suis permis de vous l'amener pour que vous puissiez l'ausculter, Poppy.

Au moment où elle allait répondre, Miss Granger eut un nouveau malaise et tomba inerte entre les bras du professeur de Potions. Cela n'inaugurait rien de bon.

— Suivez-moi, professeur Snape, s'empressa l'infirmière qui se hâta vers un coin de la pièce protégé par un paravent. Derrière se trouvait un lit d'appoint sur lequel Snape allongea la jeune femme.

Pendant ce temps, Poppy prépara des serviettes chaudes et une potion de détente pour Miss Granger. Quand elle eut terminé, elle allait la déshabiller quand elle se retourna vers l'homme qui attendait devant le lit, la mine austère, les bras croisés sur le torse. Elle soupira.

— Je vous demanderai de bien vouloir attendre de l'autre côté, professeur, demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Snape la toisa avant de revenir à Miss Granger, puis il hocha la tête avant de sortir. Une fois tranquille, Poppy put s'occuper de sa patiente. Les saignements étaient courants au premier trimestre de la grossesse. Dans la plupart des cas, rien n'indiquait un début de fausse-couche mais elle devait s'en assurer le plus rapidement possible.

Loin d'avoir la même expérience en matière de femme enceinte, Severus sentait sa patience s'émousser. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une telle inquiétude pour quelqu'un. Comprenant où ses pensées l'emmenait, il se maudit une nouvelle fois de s'attendrir pour cette gamine. Il devait avant tout se préoccuper de son enfant.

Pourtant, une petite voix insidieuse, tout au fond de lui, lui soufflait qu'il ne se remettrait pas de les perdre… tous les deux.

À Suivre

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Pour les lecteurs attentifs, j'ai repris le prénom VO de Madame Pomfresh. Poppy sonne mieux que Pompom, je trouvais ça un peu répétitif avec son nom. Je n'ai pas encore changé les autres chapitres donc pas d'inquiétude :)

 **Une question pour vous :**

Pendant que j'y suis, j'aimerais avoir votre avis sur une chose. J'aimerais **changer le titre de cette histoire** parce que je ne trouve pas que "L'Amante du Professeur Snape" soit un super titre et qu'il ne colle pas si bien à l'esprit de la fic. Il y en a trois qui ont retenu mon attention :

 **\- Ce qu'il nous reste**  
 **\- La lumière vacillante de l'espoir**  
 **\- Un Amour Ténébreux**

D'après-vous, vous qui lisez cette fic, lequel de ces trois titres, colle le mieux à l'histoire ? Celles qui me suivent sur Facebook m'ont déjà donné leur avis mais si d'autres lecteurs voulaient bien me dire ce qu'ils en pensent et lequel il préfère, ça serait mais alors vraiment super chouette ! Merci à vous ! Sur ce, je vous dis à très bientôt !


	15. Quand le Passé S'invite

**L'Amante du Professeur Snape  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices : Lilou Black** , **Morgane** et **Gwendoline** — Un grand merci à elles ! **  
**

* * *

Merci à **Fantomette34,** **Miss-Snape-69,** **Eilonna, Aurelie Malfoy , lyssa740** , **Naralack** , **Eileen1976 ,** **PtiteBelge312 , Isa, Rabbit** et **Lala** (Effectivement, je dois être un peu sadique :p) pour leurs reviews ! Vous vous souvenez de Sélena ? Non, non, je ne l'ai pas oubliée ^^.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **15**

 **Quand le Passé S'invite**

Deux mois s'était écoulés depuis que Severus avait ramené Miss Granger à Poudlard. Soixante jours où il a passé le plus clair de son temps dans ses appartements du château. Bien sûr, il avait du retourner au manoir des Malfoy prévenir Lucius de ses nouveaux plans. Il savait que les Malfoy, ainsi que Bellatrix n'attendaient qu'une seule chose, trouver la brèche qui le ferait tomber du piédestal sur lequel ils le pensaient placé. Bien sûr, ils se trompaient tous.

Parfois, il se demandait comment il avait pu se lier à ces gens alors qu'il était évident que cette relation ne reposait pas sur des bases saines telles que la confiance.

Il connaissait Lucius depuis assez longtemps pour connaître l'esprit pervers caché derrière cette apparence noble et froide. Severus savait pertinemment que s'il le pouvait, l'homme serait le premier à le traîner dans la boue.

Oubliant momentanément l'arrogant Mangemort, il revint sur les événements de la semaine passée. La guerre faisait rage au dehors, aussi insidieuse que fatale. Le ministère réquisitionné par les Mangemorts, avaient lancé la chasse aux Impurs, Sang-de-Bourbe et Sang Mêlés. Tous étaient amenés manu-militari auprès de Dolores Ombrage pour un procès expéditif qui se soldait inévitablement par le baiser du Détraqueur.

Severus étant un Mangemort, il avait échappé de peu à sa propre arrestation. Il en allait de même pour Miss Granger qui ne devait son salut qu'à son statut d' « esclave ». Repensant à ce qui aurait pu lui arriver, il faillit se sentir mal. Il avait déjà perdu un être cher… Pourquoi luttait-il encore contre cette attirance à son encontre ? Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, il refusait de passer à autre chose et d'oublier la culpabilité qu'il éprouvait vis-à-vis de Lily. Par rancœur, il l'avait poussée à la mort et il devrait en payer le prix jusqu'à la fin de son existence. Aucune rédemption n'était possible pour un être tel que lui.

Au final, lui-même n'était qu'un indésirable. Sa famille, la femme qu'il aimait… Personne n'avait voulu de lui. Refoulant ces désagréables souvenirs, il se focalisa sur le bébé à venir. Madame Pomfresh était passée le voir quelques heures plus tôt pour lui annoncer que Miss Granger allait bien mieux. Les saignements s'étaient estompés ainsi que ses contractions mais il fallait encore beaucoup de repos à la jeune femme avant que tout ne rentre dans l'ordre. Cette nouvelle l'avait grandement rassuré.

C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il n'était pas allé la voir depuis tout ce temps. Se passant les doigts dans ses cheveux, il émit une bordée de jurons. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait voulu lui rendre visite pour n'importe quel prétexte. S'il l'avait fait, ce n'aurait été que par inquiétude pour le bébé. Oui, c'était cela, tenta-t-il de se convaincre.

S'arrêtant brusquement de faire les cent pas, il avisa une chaise près de l'âtre. La peur et la culpabilité qui lui nouaient le ventre firent bientôt place à une colère sourde à l'égard de la jeune fille qui se reposait encore à l'infirmerie.

Une fois de plus, elle avait mis sa vie en danger en n'en faisant qu'à sa tête. Il pouvait mettre cette attitude sur le compte de sa jeunesse, après tout, il était lui-même passé par là mais cela dit… Il aurait du se montrer bien plus dur avec elle.

Il émit un grognement.

Poppy avait été très claire avec eux. Miss Granger devait prendre soin d'elle et se ménager pour permettre à sa grossesse de se poursuivre sans dommage. Même si cet incident n'avait pas eu de conséquences, elle n'était pas à l'abri d'une fausse couche. Elle devait impérativement adopter un comportement plus raisonnable. Pour lui, cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose, devoir l'attacher à son lit jusqu'à l'accouchement.

Voyant l'heure tourner, Severus décida de sortir de ses appartements. Les couloirs étaient déserts. Ils n'étaient qu'au mois d'avril et voir le collège aussi vide à cette période de l'année avait quelque chose de surréaliste.

Il se rendit dans la grande salle d'un pas vif et nerveux. Il était temps pour lui d'honorer sa présence auprès de la directrice et des quelques professeurs appartenant à l'Ordre.

Au moment de passer la porte, il réalisa qu'il avait oublié un détail important avant d'affronter ses collègues. Il retourna à ses appartements, alla chercher sa Pensine et y cacha les pensées et souvenirs qui pourraient le mettre en danger. Quand il eut terminé, il put se rendre en toute sérénité au repas du soir.

Une fois dans la grande salle, il ne se dirigea pas vers la grande estrade mais vers une table installée sur le coté où se trouvait déjà la plupart des résidents de l'école. Sans un mot, il prit place en face de la directrice qui mangeait, la mine renfrognée. À ses côtés, le professeur Chourave devisait de manière plutôt détendue avec le professeur Sinistra.

Marmonnant dans sa barbe, Snape attrapa une louche pour remplir son assiette quand une voix qu'il connaissait bien attira son attention.

— Tu n'as pas changé, Severus, toujours aussi joyeux, ironisa Sélena Malfoy, la sœur de Lucius.

Surpris, le professeur de potions lâcha la louche qui retomba bruyamment sur le grand plat où étaient disposés les mets du soir.

— Ce cher Severus est toujours égal à lui-même, rétorqua Minerva McGonagall avant de se servir un verre de vin.

L'interpellé regardait la sœur de Lucius avec effarement. Que fichait-elle à leur table ? Depuis quand faisait-elle partie de Poudlard ? La voir dans le bureau de la directrice ne lui avait rien dit qui vaille mais là… Il se posait clairement des questions.

Sélena, quant à elle se réjouissait de l'effet de surprise qu'elle créa chez Snape. Elle avait hâte de cracher le morceau, mais Minerva ne semblait pas du même avis.

— Cher Severus, reprit la directrice après s'être essuyée la bouche. Si vous nous aviez honoré plus souvent de votre présence ces derniers temps, vous auriez su qu'une grande réunion de l'Ordre avait eu lieu.

— Je n'en ai pas été informé, jeta froidement ce dernier.

— Pourtant, répondit Minerva, vous avez reçu comme nous tous une convocation orale.

Severus allait secouer la tête quand il se rappela qu'effectivement, le professeur Chourave était venue le voir. Au lieu de l'écouter il l'avait renvoyée assez brutalement.

— J'étais occupé, marmonna Severus, de mauvaise foi.

— Cela, je veux bien le croire, répondit McGonagall. Comment va Miss Granger ?

Severus se frotta les yeux avant de répondre d'une voix tendue :

— Mieux, mais elle doit se reposer.

Il prit une bouchée de bœuf froid qu'il mâcha silencieusement.

— Bien. Dans ce cas, autant vous mettre dans la confidence dès maintenant. Une nouvelle personne vient d'intégrer l'Ordre.

À ces mots, Severus faillit avaler de travers. Il prit le verre que lui tendait Sélena et le but d'un trait.

— Qui ? Si je puis me permettre ? jeta Snape, un brin sarcastique.

— Moi ! lança Sélena en bombant légèrement le torse.

Severus l'avisa quelques secondes avant d'émettre un son rauque qui ressemblait à un rire guttural.

— Toi ? La sœur de Lucius Malfoy ? Membre de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

Il se remit à rire avant de retourner son regard vers Minerva : — Vous plaisantez ?

— Et pourquoi pas ? répondit la jeune femme vexée. Serais-tu le seul à bénéficier d'une seconde chance ? Tes actes ne te montrent pas sous un jour particulièrement bienveillant, Severus Snape. Pour ma part, mon seul tort est d'être une Malfoy.

— Un tort comme un avantage, crut bon d'ajouter Sinistra, se mêlant ainsi à la conversation. Miss Malfoy va jouer deux rôles et nous pourrons ainsi savoir ce qui se trame du côté des serviteurs de Vous-savez-qui.

Pour Severus, ce fut le coup de grâce.

— Un deuxième agent double, Minerva ? Vous êtes sérieuse ?

— Vous n'avez pas le monopole de tout, Severus ! s'exclama McGonagall qui commençait à en avoir assez des remontrances de son collègue.

— C'est ce que je constate ! grogna Snape en récupérant sa serviette de table qu'il jeta après usage.

— Écoutez, Severus, murmura Minerva, je sais tout ce que vous avez du faire mais pensez que vous ne serez plus seul à faire le sale travail. Sélena est prête à nous aider, donner lui une chance de nous montrer ce qu'elle vaut.

 _Et ce qu'elle veut_ , songea surtout Severus avec rancœur.

Sélena, quant à elle, bouillait intérieurement de rage. Severus Snape n'avait pas changé d'un iota, il était toujours aussi froid et odieux. À croire qu'il lui faisait payer ce qu'elle était et tout ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux.

Détournant le regard, Severus vit les professeurs Chourave et Sinistra en grande conversation.

— Ainsi donc, Monsieur Potter veut intégrer l'unité des Aurors, déclara Sinistra entre deux bouchée de gâteaux.

— Oui, comme son père avant lui ! répondit le professeur Chourave. N'est-ce pas merveilleux et…

Sentant la migraine poindre, Snape les laissa à leur discussion pour se plonger dans ses propres pensées. Avec Potter qui marchait sur les traces de son horrible père et Sélena qui réapparaissait dans sa vie, il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un bond dans le passé.

Malheureusement pour lui, le sujet « Harry Potter » était loin d'être clos et bientôt, ce fût toute la tablée qui donna son avis plus que favorable sur les ambitions professionnelles de ce dernier. Incapable de se contenir plus longtemps, Severus émit un reniflement profondément méprisant. Il détestait le jeune homme. Il n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction du père. Il lui ressemblait tant. Le jeune Potter était un rappel constant de ce qu'il n'avait pu avoir et qu'il n'aurait jamais… Pourtant, même si lui-même allait être père, il ne pouvait oublier sa Lily, c'était impossible. Jusqu'au bout le destin lui ferait payer ses fautes passées.

Furieux, il lâcha d'un geste sec ses couverts dans son assiette encore pleine.

— Mais enfin Severus ! Allez vous vous calmer ? s'écria Minerva à qui le manège du professeur de potions n'avait pas échappé. Cessez ces enfantillages, voyons ! Potter ne vous a rien fait, il serait grand temps que vous le compreniez, tout comme il n'est pas James.

— Vous ne comprenez pas, Minerva, se justifia furieusement Snape. Il est un rappel constant de son imbécile de père.

— Pourtant, il est bien différent de James, rétorqua le professeur Chourave.

— Avant que vous ne contredisiez Pomona, répondit Sinistra, je dirais même qu'il a le caractère de sa mère. Lily était une jeune fille si douce et si vive.

— Oui et il a hérité de ses yeux, dit Minerva avec un sourire empreint de nostalgie.

 _Ses yeux_ , songea Severus. Effectivement, c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'aimait pas regarder Potter en face. Il avait toujours eu peur de se trahir.

Y penser eut le don de le calmer. En soupirant, il reprit sa fourchette et grappilla quelques légumes dans son assiette.

oO§Oo

Sélena n'avait rien manqué de cette conversation pour le moins houleuse. Elle avait bien compris qu'elle était de trop. Au début, elle avait cru qu'avec les années, Severus aurait mis de l'eau dans son vin mais il n'en était rien. Il était resté l'homme qu'elle avait connu, qu'il était devenu dès le lendemain de leur rupture. Elle essaya de relancer une discussion avec lui mais il était tellement plongé dans ses pensés qu'il ne la remarqua même pas. Pour ce qui était des autres, elle ne les connaissait pas assez pour engager un début de dialogue avec eux. En tant qu'enfant illégitime, les Malfoy avaient refusé qu'elle intègre Poudlard. En accord avec le directeur de l'époque, elle avait eu droit à des cours prévus spécialement pour les enfants scolarisés à domicile.

Refusant de dévoiler à quel point ce manque évident d'intérêt à son attention lui pesait, elle décida de quitter la table avant de se ridiculiser devant de parfaits étrangers. La directrice lui souhaita une bonne nuit et elle sortit de la grande salle d'un pas rageur.

Sélena avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle sut qu'elle avait eu raison de partir quand elle sentit les larmes dévaler ses joues. Elle les essuya d'un revers de main furieux. Rien n'avait changé. Elle avait cru que le voir ne lui ferait plus rien mais il lui fallait admettre qu'elle avait encore des sentiments pour cet homme aussi acariâtre qu'il était laid. Dix huit ans auparavant, elle avait cru que les sentiments profonds qu'elle éprouvait pour lui le changeraient, mais elle s'était trompée.

Tous deux avaient connu tellement de déceptions qu'ils s'étaient naturellement trouvés, elle qui n'avait jamais eu de véritable place parmi les Malfoy et lui qui avait du subir tout autant de désagréables choses.

Elle s'était ouverte à lui dès le début. Au départ, il l'avait repoussée puis finalement, ils avaient fini par devenir intimes. Il la regardait alors avec les yeux de l'amour. Elle l'avait cru du moins mais malheureusement, elle avait aussi vite déchanté en comprenant que tout ce qu'ils vivaient n'était qu'un leurre depuis le début.

Ils devaient se marier. Un rire sans joie sortit de sa bouche en y repensant. Certes, son fiancé n'était pas spécialement beau ni joyeux mais… Elle avait cru, pauvre idiote qu'elle était, peut-être, la seule à le connaître véritablement.

Lucius avait détesté sa sœur dès qu'il avait eu connaissance de son existence. Sélena était le fruit d'une des liaisons d'Abraxas Malfoy avec une sorcière de seconde zone. Quand cette dernière n'avait plus eu d'argent, elle avait laissé son bébé sur le pas de la porte du manoir. Abraxas l'avait reconnue malgré son peu de ressemblance avec la famille paternelle. Elle était rousse aux yeux verts alors que tous les Malfoy étaient blonds aux yeux bleus. Dès lors, elle avait dû se battre pour se faire une maigre place au sein de ce clan qui ne l'avait jamais véritablement acceptée. Lucius la tolérait mais ne manquait jamais de lui faire du mal quand il en avait l'occasion.

Ses rêves de bonheur s'étaient ainsi dissipés aussi rapidement que le brouillard au matin. Un jour, Severus avait eu vent d'un raid dans le quartier de Godric's Hollow, là où — ils l'apprirent plus tard — s'étaient cachés les Potter avec leur bébé. Quand la cachette de cette famille fut connue de tous et qu'il fut évident que leur maître irait lui même tuer le petit, Severus était devenu comme possédé et s'était rendu sur place à son tour.

Il n'était revenu que plusieurs jours plus tard. Quand enfin elle l'avait revu, elle ne l'avait pas reconnu. Il semblait hagard, perdu…

— Qu'ai-je fait ? s'était-il lamenté sans la voir. Je suis un monstre, j'aurais du mourir avec elle.

— Severus, avait-elle alors murmuré en l'étreignant. Je suis là, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'est arrivé mais je suis là, mon am…

— Lily… Ma Lily, que t'ai-je fait ? Je n'ai pas pu te sauver, je n'ai pas été là pour toi. Maintenant c'est trop tard.

Il avait pris son visage entre ses maigres mains et c'est alors que la vérité avait fait jour dans son cœur. Ce n'était pas elle qu'il aimait. Elle n'avait jamais été la femme de sa vie.

Par la suite, en voyant la photo de sa rivale, elle avait appris qu'en plus d'être une sale Sang-de-Bourbe, cette fille était son portrait craché. Un coup du destin qui lui avait ravi en une nuit son amour et ses illusions.

Elle avait pensé qu'avec le temps, ses sentiments auraient terni, mais c'était loin d'être le cas, elle l'avait compris en le revoyant.

Par ailleurs, elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre le mépris qu'il semblait lui vouer alors qu'elle n'avait jamais rien fait pour qu'il se montre aussi dur avec elle.

— Sans doute croit-il, commença-t-elle à voix haute, que je le fais exprès. S'il savait ce que j'ai enduré ensuite. Moi non plus, personne n'a été là pour me sauver quand j'en avais besoin.

Non, elle n'oublierait jamais la visite de son frère et ses acolytes Mangemorts. Comment l'aurait-elle pu ? Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'ils faisaient là. Elle avait bêtement cru que cela avait un quelconque rapport avec Severus, puis… L'horrible vérité avait fait jour dans son esprit mais à ce moment-là, il avait été trop tard pour fuir.

— Tu n'es rien, hormis l'épine dans le pied de notre famille. Accepte de faire ce que je te dis et peut-être que j'envisagerai d'être plus clément avec toi.

Malheureusement, elle avait découvert à ses dépens que Lucius Malfoy n'apprenait rien. Il était ce qu'il était et elle avait du vivre avec cette terrible nuit où ni lui ni les autres Mangemorts ne l'avait épargnée.

Totalement perdue dans ses souvenirs, elle ne sentit pas la main qui venait d'attraper son épaule. Sursautant, le cœur battant, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de l'infirmière.

— Madame Pomfresh, vous m'avez fait peur, dit-elle en portant sa main sur le cœur.

— Ce n'était pas mon intention mais peut-être puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Inconsciemment, Sélena, s'était rendue à l'infirmerie. Cela tombait bien, elle avait justement besoin de quelque chose.

— Oui, auriez-vous une potion pour dormir ? Mon sommeil est difficile en ce moment…

Pendant que Mme. Pomfresh ouvrait son armoire, Sélena en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à la salle. Elle était plutôt grande et de larges fenêtres donnaient sur le parc extérieur. C'est alors qu'elle vit une jeune fille allongée sur un lit. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se demanda vaguement qui elle était. Tous les élèves avaient quitté Poudlard depuis plusieurs semaines.

— Madame Pomfresh, commença-t-elle, intriguée, qui est cette jeune personne ?

— Oh ! Vous pouvez m'appeler Poppy. Il s'agit de Miss Granger. Il faut qu'elle se repose. Ces dernières semaines ont été éprouvantes pour elle.

— Je vois, commenta la jeune femme, qui se souvint alors d'avoir entendu parler d'elle un peu plus tôt.

— Heureusement que le professeur Snape nous l'a ramenée à temps. Qui sait ce qui lui serait arrivée, murmura Poppy, pensant que Sélena était au courant de tout.

Cette dernière jeta un dernier coup d'œil à cette Miss Granger avant de reporter son attention sur la vieille dame qui lui tendait un pot de taille moyenne.

— Deux cuillères à café dans une infusion et vous dormirez comme un bébé, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

Sélena la remercia avant de prendre congé.

Beaucoup de questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, jusqu'à lui faire oublier sa tristesse et sa déception. Qui était cette fille ? Pourquoi Severus l'avait-il sauvée ?

Comprenant qu'elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil malgré la potion, elle décida de se rendre dans les cachots. Ils devaient discuter et régler définitivement leurs différends. Ils s'étaient quittés sur tellement de non-dits qu'elle avait manqué de devenir folle tandis que lui semblait s'en moquer éperdument. Elle refusait de faire le deuil de leur histoire, bien au contraire. Elle voulait le conquérir. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été à elle mais maintenant, de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis la mort de cette Sang-de-Bourbe. Peut-être l'avait-il oubliée, depuis le temps…

Devant la porte des appartements de Severus, elle donna le mot de passe que la directrice lui avait donné un peu plus tôt. Plus rien ne devait rester privé entre les membres de l'Ordre. Le moindre secret était un risque de traîtrise. Ils faisaient preuve de vigilance, et à juste titre. Severus n'avait pas eu son mot à dire à ce moment-là, du fait de son absence.

Quand elle fut à l'intérieur, elle inspecta les lieux avec une certaine réserve. Ils semblaient déserts. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire n'était pas bien mais… Elle avait besoin de savoir, de mieux connaître cet homme dont elle savait si peu de choses, finalement. L'air était légèrement vicié à cause de l'humidité et du manque d'aération. Le salon était décoré de vert et d'argent – les couleurs de la maison Serpentard – et le feu dans la cheminée réchauffait quelque peu la pièce. Sélena vit une porte sur sa gauche. Elle la poussa et se retrouva dans sa chambre. Le lit, fait au carré, était couvert d'une courtepointe verte. Sur la table de nuit se trouvait un livre et ses yeux se posèrent sur une drôle de bassine argentée à côté de laquelle s'alignaient plusieurs fioles translucides... Comprenant de quoi il s'agissait, elle se mordit les lèvres avant de s'approcher d'un pas vif.

Il était temps pour elle de découvrir tous ses secrets. Elle attrapa au hasard une des ampoules, en versa le contenu dans la Pensine avant d'y plonger son visage. Le cœur battant, elle se laissa dériver dans les souvenirs de l'homme qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer.

À Suivre

* * *

Je te rassure Sélena, tu es bien une Malfoy ! Non mais, espionner les souvenirs de Severus sans sa permission ? Vraiment, tu n'as peur de rien ma petite. Je me demande si elle trouvera des choses intéressantes. Hermione est aux abonnées absente ici mais elle se repose. Je la plains. Ce n'est pas drôle de garder le lit comme ça 24H/24. Severus reste ici fidèle à lui-même et l'air de rien, la montée du Mal menace et gronde au dehors. Atteindra-t-il Poudlard ? Mystère ! En attendant, j'en connais une qui va bien se rincer l'œil... Hein Sélena-chou ? ^^.


	16. Révélations et Sentiments

**L'Amante du Professeur Snape  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices : Lilou Black** , **Morgane** et **Gwendoline** — Un grand merci à elles ! **  
**

* * *

Merci à **Fantomette34** **,** **Eilonna,** **Naralack** , **Eileen1976 ,** **PtiteBelge312,** **LegolasKili,** **Rabbit** (Sélena n'a peur de rien ^^) et **Guest** pour leurs reviews ! Attention, Hermione en a marre d'être au repos et compte bien le faire savoir.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **16**

 **Révélations et Sentiments**

Hermione en avait assez de ruminer dans son lit à l'infirmerie. Il était grand temps d'agir et de reprendre son destin en main. Depuis la mort de ses parents, elle avait lâché prise et après l'incident au manoir Malfoy, elle s'était laissée porter par les événements. Elle s'était sentie si petite et dépossédée de tous ses moyens…

Elle avait obéi au doigt et à l'œil à Madame Pomfresh qui l'avait presque menacée de la transférer à l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste mais à présent qu'elle allait mieux, il lui fallait discuter franchement avec son ancien professeur.

 _Une bonne fois pour toutes._

Être reléguée au second plan ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Les autres avaient suffisamment géré sa vie à sa place. C'était à elle dorénavant qu'il incombait d'avancer. Elle éprouvait des sentiments pour lui, il était certes plus vieux qu'elle et avait plus de défauts que de qualités mais elle s'en fichait. Son choix était fait et si jamais il la rejetait encore, il devrait en assumer les conséquences. Par ailleurs, elle voulait participer à la bataille contre Voldemort aux côtés de ses amis. Il était temps de passer à l'action au lieu d'attendre sans bouger et de voir le monde tourner sans elle.

Forte de cette résolution, elle tenta de se lever malgré les étourdissements qui la menaçaient. Elle constata avec surprise que son ventre s'était arrondi, signe que la grossesse se poursuivait bien. Rassurée, elle récupéra ses chaussures et s'apprêtait à partir quand elle fût arrêtée par Madame Pomfresh.

— Où croyez-vous aller comme cela, jeune fille ? demanda l'infirmière de Poudlard d'un ton réprobateur.

— Je compte me rendre dans le bureau du professeur Snape, rétorqua Hermione agacée.

— Vous devez vous reposer, Miss Granger !

À cette réprimande, Hermione soupira avant de se retourner vers la vieille dame.

— Écoutez, Madame Pomfresh, je sais que vos intentions sont louables et que vous vous inquiétez pour moi mais je vous assure que je vais très bien. Vous n'allez pas me garder ici jusqu'à l'accouchement, quand même ?

L'expression de l'infirmière laissa entendre que c'était effectivement son intention. La jeune femme émit un petit rire.

— Pourquoi ne pas vous reposer encore un peu, tenta une dernière fois Poppy. Regardez, fit-elle en désignant la table de nuit couverte de livres, exclusivement des romans. Vous avez de la lecture pour vous divertir.

— C'est très gentil de votre part mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas le contenu des livres qui m'intéresse mais plutôt ce qui se passe au dehors.

Sur ce, Hermione adressa un signe de tête vers Madame Pomfresh avant de quitter, presque au pas de course, cet endroit qui commençait à lui sortir par les yeux. Après sa visite à Snape, elle irait à la bibliothèque pour parfaire certains sorts et trouver quelques potions pour éviter à l'avenir de se retrouver trop affaiblie. Ce n'étaient certainement pas les ouvrages laissés à sa disposition à l'infirmerie qui l'aideraient.

Il lui faudrait trouver une solution à plus long terme. Tant que la guerre ferait rage, elle devrait se battre. Bien sûr, dans son état, c'était très dangereux. Bon sang, qu'elle se haïssait d'avoir été si inconséquente. Les désagréments étaient légions et pourtant, tout au fond d'elle, elle se sentait sûre d'une chose : jamais elle n'abandonnerait son enfant. C'était une certitude.

oO§Oo

Minerva McGonagall et le professeur Sinistra pénétrèrent dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard et se rendirent directement au bureau principal. La directrice avait surpris Madame Pince en lui commandant, quelques jours plus tôt, tout un tas de livres sur la grossesse qu'elle venait justement de recevoir. Le carton avait été ouvert et un cachet sur le dessus révélait que le colis avait été vérifié par une des troupes du Seigneur des Ténèbres en faction à la poste de Pré-au-Lard. En soupirant, Madame Pince prit le paquet pour le tendre à la directrice avec un regard perplexe.

— Ne vous imaginez rien, Madame Pince, déclara Minerva en les récupérant. Ces livres ne sont pas pour moi. Si vous pensez que c'est le cas, sans doute devriez-vous en lire un. J'ai passé l'âge de connaître les joies de la maternité.

— Oh ! Oui, bien sûr, rétorqua la bibliothécaire qui fronça les sourcils avant d'afficher un sourire sur son visage pincé.

La directrice soupira tandis que le professeur Sinistra gloussait, la main sur la bouche.

— Ces ouvrages sont pour une élève. Et je vous en ai déjà trop dit, marmonna McGonagall avant de signer les reçus et de partir avec sa collègue.

oO§Oo

Tandis qu'elles retournaient dans le bureau de Minerva, le professeur Sinistra regarda sa directrice et collègue du coin de l'œil. Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment, mais elle avait une question à lui poser :

— Pensez-vous vraiment qu'il soit judicieux d'avoir accepté cette Malfoy au sein de l'Ordre ? demanda-t-elle une fois qu'elles furent seules dans les couloirs.

— Au vu du passé de Sélena, je ne doute pas une seule seconde de la véracité de ses propos. Quand bien même jouerait-elle un double jeu, elle nous sera bien utile et pourra épauler Severus dans ses missions.

Aurora Sinistra acquiesça et les deux femmes prirent le chemin de l'infirmerie. Elles venaient de descendre les quatre étages quand Minerva aperçut une ombre au loin. Plissant les yeux, elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers l'intrus.

— Il est bien tard pour se promener dans le château ! s'exclama la directrice d'une voix forte et légèrement menaçante.

L'ombre sursauta avant d'avancer vers elle.

— Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas ma baguette avec moi, répondit l'ombre.

— Miss Granger ? s'étonna Minerva. Ne devriez-vous pas être à l'infirmerie ?

La jeune femme, arrivée à leur hauteur, se pinça les lèvres.

— Je vais bien mieux et Madame Pomfresh m'a donné la permission de sortir — elle ne lui avait pas laissé le choix mais Hermione préféra garder cette information pour elle.

La directrice haussa un sourcil perplexe.

— Et où comptiez-vous vous rendre exactement ? Le dortoir des Gryffondor n'est pas de ce côté.

— J'allais chez le professeur Snape, il a gardé ma baguette et je voulais la récupérer.

Minerva soupira avant d'adresser un signe de tête au professeur Sinistra qui comprit sans avoir besoin de mots ce que lui demanda la directrice.

— Nous vous verrons plus tard, déclara-t-elle avant de leur souhaiter une bonne nuit à toutes les deux.

Une fois seules, la directrice reporta son regard sur son ancienne élève. Elle avait tant de choses à lui dire. Elle n'était pas de sa famille et ne se sentait pas le droit d'interférer comme une mère auprès de sa fille mais taire plus longtemps les élans de son cœur était au-dessus de ses forces.

— Miss Granger, votre situation m'accable presque autant que cette guerre qui détruit tout ce que nous aimons. Vous et le professeur Snape ? Comment est-ce seulement possible ? Non, ne me dites rien, Hermione, reprit-elle plus vite. Je ne souhaite pas le savoir car ce qui est fait est malheureusement fait mais… Tout ce que je peux vous souhaiter pour l'heure c'est de vous battre et de prendre les décisions que vous jugerez les plus raisonnables pour vous trois.

— Nous sommes dorénavant liés, fût tout ce que Hermione put dire à celle qui avait toujours été pour elle comme un mentor.

Minerva pencha la tête de côté et lui fit un sourire empreint d'une certaine tristesse.

— Je sais ce que sont les sentiments Hermione, j'espère que Severus vous aimera assez pour comprendre que vous n'avez pas d'avenir ensemble. Croyez-moi, le véritable amour est plus souvent signe de sacrifices que de bonheur.

Sur ces derniers mots, la directrice lui serra l'épaule avec force.

— Faites attention à vous, Miss Granger, et ne traînez pas dans les couloirs si tard, plus aucun lieu, même Poudlard, n'est sûr.

— Je comprends, professeur McGonagall, répondit Hermione tandis que la directrice s'éloignait à grand pas, oubliant par la même occasion de lui donner les livres qu'elle avait commandés pour elle.

Bien que chamboulée par ce que la vieille dame lui avait dit, Hermione n'avait qu'une envie cependant, courir rejoindre le professeur Snape. C'était idiot, elle se comportait comme une idiote, mais elle en avait assez de subir et de laisser les autres décider à sa place. Certes, elle avait dix-neuf ans de moins que son amant. Cela dit, ils ne seraient pas le premier couple à avoir une différence d'âge aussi conséquente. Et qu'était-ce que dix-neuf ans d'écart dans la vie des sorciers ? Une peccadille, presque rien. Pour l'heure, le fait qu'il ne l'aime pas et qu'il semble refuser cette simple idée la chagrinait davantage que ce genre de détail. Elle essaierait de se faire une place dans le cœur de cet homme. Ils étaient partis sur de mauvaises bases, ils n'auraient jamais dû avoir ce genre de relation mais Hermione serait prête à tout pour transformer ce début des plus sordides en quelque chose de plus beau et noble.

C'est sur cette belle initiative qu'Hermione pénétra dans les appartements privés du maître des potions. Elle n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'elle entendit des voix indistinctes provenant de la chambre de Snape. Le cœur battant, elle se rendit compte qu'une des voix était féminine, et l'autre, indéniablement celle de l'homme qui habitait toutes ses pensées ces derniers temps.

Incapable de rebrousser chemin, ce qu'elle aurait du faire, elle le savait, elle avança à pas feutrés et entrebâilla la porte de ses doigts tremblants.

C'était mal.

Elle maudit ses deux amis d'avoir à ce point déteint sur elle.

Elle se maudit, elle, de ne pas savoir se montrer plus raisonnable.

Elle se maudit encore plus de ne pas avoir rebroussé chemin en voyant ce qui se passait derrière la porte entrouverte.

Elle savait que Snape ne l'aimait pas. Elle avait toujours cru que ce n'était qu'une question de temps, qu'il finirait un jour par éprouver autre chose que du mépris. Après tout, il appréciait sa présence et une sorte de passion incontrôlable les poussait toujours l'un vers l'autre… Mais _ça_ …

 _Ça_ , elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. C'était même la dernière chose à laquelle elle se serait attendue

Incapable de regarder plus longtemps le couple enlacé, elle fit demi-tour, le poing plaqué sur sa bouche pour se retenir de crier. Une fois dehors, elle laissa ses larmes couler tout en maudissant sa faiblesse. Elle n'était qu'une gamine inconsciente et pleine de rêves qui aurait dû se battre auprès de ses amis au lieu de prendre ses désirs pour une réalité. Snape n'était qu'un salaud et ne méritait rien de sa part. Elle l'aurait su si elle s'était montrée un peu plus lucide.

Confuse, elle se mit à courir dans les couloirs, oubliant toutes les précautions que lui avait serinée un peu plus tôt l'infirmière.

oO§Oo

Severus avait froid, il se sentait mal et une rage sourde pulsait dans ses veines sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il se tenait dehors sur le Chemin de Traverse et espionnait à travers l'une des fenêtres du restaurant, le couple qui soupait sans se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient plus vraiment seuls.

— Lily, murmura Severus, plein de rancœur. Ma Lily, si tu savais comme je suis désolé pour tout. Jamais je n'aurais du laisser ma fierté gâcher ce qu'il y avait entre nous.

Un peu plus loin, simple spectatrice, Sélena assistait, stupéfaite, à l'un des souvenirs de Severus. Quand elle avait vu son visage blafard exprimer tant de peine, elle avait voulu se jeter sur lui pour le consoler. Puis elle s'était souvenue qu'il ne s'agissait que du passé.

Incapable de faire quoique ce soit, elle laissa les évènements suivre leur cours.

Bientôt, le couple sortit et elle se rendit compte que la femme était enceinte. Elle était très belle avec ses longs cheveux roux et ses yeux verts pétillants de bonheur. Elle eut un coup au cœur en comprenant qu'il s'agissait de la femme que Severus avait aimée et qu'il aimait probablement encore.

Ce dernier, loin de s'enfuir, alla à leur rencontre. Le sourire qu'affichait le compagnon de la femme se mua en grimace quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Severus.

— Encore toi, _Snivellus_? Même en dehors de Poudlard, il va falloir que nous te souffrions ? Pourquoi ne retournerais-tu pas avec tes amis adorateurs du mal… Comment vous vous appelez déjà ? Ah, oui… Des Mangemorts.

L'homme avait presque craché le mot et son ennui de le voir s'était transformé en fureur.

— Je t'en prie, James, murmura la jeune femme. Pas ici et ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

Severus inconscient de ce qu'elle disait, le cœur battant, avança dans sa direction.

— Lily, je… bégaya-t-il, la peur d'être rejeté lui nouant le ventre. Je suis désolé… Je… S'il te plaît.

Cette dernière détourna la tête, gênée. Il était clair qu'elle ne voulait ni lui parler ni avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec lui.

Sélena sentit distinctement la culpabilité le déchirer. Severus se retourna vers James et grogna, prêt à attaquer, mais le mari de Lily fût plus rapide et lui envoya son poing dans la figure.

Severus se retrouva à terre se tenant le nez d'où s'échappait un flot de sang. Il ne l'avait pas raté.

Lily, à cette vue, fit un pas vers lui avant de se raviser.

— Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, Severus, finit-elle par lui dire. Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a plus rien à excuser. Je t'en prie…

James attrapa le coude de Lily et tous deux partirent. Pourtant, bientôt, un autre homme apparut, il semblait fou de rage et…

Une peur insidieuse lui noua les entrailles lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un souvenir cette fois-ci. D'un geste brusque, le Severus du présent la renversa sur le plancher de la chambre, la sortant violemment de la pensine.

Elle leva la tête pour le regarder et s'essuya les yeux avant de se mettre à quatre pattes pour se redresser.

— Comment as-tu osé t'inviter dans mes souvenirs ?! vociféra Snape, l'écume aux lèvres.

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… Ou en fait si… répondit platement Sélena qui se remettait difficilement sur ses jambes.

Severus était hors de lui. Il aurait du penser à cacher sa pensine avant de rejoindre la grande salle mais, dans sa précipitation, il l'avait totalement oubliée.

— J'espère au moins que ce que tu as vu t'a plu ?

Il tremblait et avait du mal à se contenir. Il voulait lui faire mal. Il devait se dominer pour ne pas la frapper.

— Cette Lily, commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompue.

— Ne parle pas d'elle ! hurla Severus. Jamais, tu m'entends ?

Choquée par la violence qui habitait son ancien compagnon, elle recula d'un pas.

— Écoute, Severus, je…

— Va-t'en, la coupa-t-il.

— Mais Sev…

Snape donna un coup de poing rageur contre le mur.

— Je me fiche de ce que tu vas dire. Tu n'es qu'une immonde espionne, une traîtresse et par politesse j'en resterai là. Je n'ai pas toujours été juste envers toi, sans doute penses-tu que j'ai mérité que tu violes ainsi mon intimité alors maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, je te demande de partir.

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, finit-elle par dire dans un souffle de voix.

Severus la contempla un instant. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa Lily, mais certaines différences s'étaient accentuées avec l'âge. Sélena avait été un bon subterfuge. Il avait imaginé entre ses bras que c'était Lily, qu'ils s'aimaient tous les deux. Embourbé dans ses délires, il avait même été jusqu'à la demander en mariage. La nuit, quand ils faisaient l'amour, c'était à Lily qu'il pensait. Quand il jouissait, c'était Lily qu'il voyait et quand elle dormait, c'était à Lily qu'il déclarait son amour éternel. Puis la vraie Lily était morte et l'illusion avait volé en éclat, disparaissant avec elle et ne laissant que ce sentiment de honte et de peine mêlés. Il n'avait jamais eu de sentiment pour Sélena, il s'était servi d'elle comme un homme se sert d'une prostituée pour assouvir des fantasmes irréalisables… Ce qu'il avait d'ailleurs fini par faire. Fréquenter des filles de joie sans le moindre attachement mutuel lui avait posé beaucoup moins de problèmes… Jusqu'à Miss Granger.

Il s'attendait depuis longtemps à la vengeance de Sélena, mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle irait jusque là…

— Tu devrais rejoindre ton frère et sa famille. Tu es bien une Malfoy, aussi malhonnête que sournoise. Je ne t'ai jamais fait confiance, cracha-t-il, et d'après ce que je viens de voir, j'ai eu raison.

Dans l'esprit de Sélena, la peur fit place à la peine, puis à la rage. Comment osait-il ? C'était lui qui s'était montré odieux avec elle et il n'avait jamais fait amende honorable. Il l'avait abandonnée du jour au lendemain, il l'avait laissée entre les mains de son horrible frère alors qu'il savait pertinemment le sort qui l'attendait. Regarder dans ses souvenirs n'était pas les pires représailles qui soient.

— Tu es vraiment un beau saligaud, Severus Snape. Tu m'as utilisée, tu m'as menti et quand tu en as eu assez de moi, tu es parti sans un mot, sans une explication !

Comprenant sur quelle pente glissante son ancienne fiancée l'emmenait, Severus se passa une main sur son visage las.

— Je ne te dois rien, Sélena, marmonna-t-il, de mauvaise foi.

— Crois-tu ça ?! s'exclama-t-elle avec un rire nerveux. Au contraire, pauvre type, tu me dois beaucoup, à commencer par te justifier ! J'exige de savoir pourquoi tu m'as laissée tomber alors que nous devions nous marier. Je veux aussi savoir qui était cette Lily pour toi, même si, sur ce point, j'ai quelques doutes…

Ce fût au tour de Severus d'émettre un rire rauque, proche du grognement.

— Tu l'auras voulu, Sélena, mais après, ne va pas te plaindre que je ne t'avais pas prévenue.

Elle secoua la tête et souffla.

— Parle !

— J'ai rencontré Lily Evans quand j'étais enfant. Elle a été mon havre de paix, ma lumière au milieu de ténèbres. Sans elle, j'aurais perdu mon âme bien plus tôt.

Entendre la vérité, même si elle s'en doutait un peu, fit mal à Sélena mais Severus n'en n'avait pas terminé.

— Bien vite, cette amitié se mua de mon côté en amour. Malheureusement, l'adolescence n'est facile pour personne, encore moins pour quelqu'un comme moi. J'ai été idiot et aujourd'hui encore j'en paie le prix.

— Elle t'aimait ? osa demander Sélena, le cœur battant.

Severus éclata d'un rire sans joie.

— Tu as vu ma tête. Comment crois-tu qu'une fille aussi populaire qu'elle aurait pu s'afficher au bras d'un type comme moi ? J'étais son meilleur ami, ça oui, cela ne faisait aucun doute. J'étais même son confident, mais son amoureux…

— Elle est idiote, moi je t'ai tout de suite apprécié, murmura Sélena.

— Tu étais aussi désirable que moi pour n'importe quel sorcier. Une bâtarde et un sang mêlé disgracieux. Si je t'ai vue, Sélena, si je t'ai appréciée, c'est à cause de Lily. Ne te détrompe pas, je ne cherche pas à te faire du mal, je te dis simplement la vérité. Quand je t'ai vu la première fois, j'ai cru à un mirage. Tu lui ressemblais tant. Je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde, j'ai joué de cette ressemblance et me suis enfermé dans cette complaisante illusion.

— Alors la demande en mariage et tout le reste…

— Des mensonges.

Un silence s'installa.

— M'as-tu au moins un peu aimée ? demanda Sélena, se rebattant sur son dernier espoir.

— Tu aimes te faire du mal. Je suis navré, mais non. Tu peux me détester, tu en as le droit…

— Tu m'as abandonnée au pire, Severus, le coupa-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë. Quand tu es parti, que mon frère a compris que tu m'avais laissée, il y a vu un signe pour faire ce que bon lui semblait. Après que Père soit mort, il m'a forcée à venir dans sa garçonnière, du côté de l'Allée des Embrumes. J'espérais encore que tu viennes me sauver mais… Après que le troisième Mangemort me soit passé dessus, j'ai compris que tu ne reviendrais pas. Que tu n'en avais plus rien à faire de ce qui pouvait m'arriver ; que tout espoir de te revoir était vain.

Voir Sélena aussi éperdue raviva certains souvenirs dans la mémoire de Severus. Il s'était certes servi d'elle, mais savoir qu'elle avait été violentée et dénigrée lui causa un certain malaise. Elle ne méritait pas ça. Tout comme lui, elle avait dû prouver aux autres qu'elle valait plus que son statut social. Il se tourna vers elle et eut un coup au cœur.

Bientôt, devant ses yeux, ce ne fût plus Sélena mais Lily. À croire que les rousses aux yeux verts se ressemblaient toutes au final. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais eu de soucis avec Ginny Weasley. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à sa Lily, hormis sa couleur de cheveux et ses yeux. Alors pourquoi Sélena ?

Il ferma les yeux pour reprendre contenance sans s'apercevoir qu'il s'était approché de la jeune femme. Soulevant ses paupières, il l'observa un moment avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler. Il se sentait incohérent. Rien n'excusait ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il ne l'avait jamais aimée, mais il n'était pas non plus sans âme.

Sans s'en rendre véritablement compte, il se pencha sur elle et Sélena en profita pour faire glisser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Perdus dans leurs pensées respectives, ils n'entendirent pas la porte de la chambre s'entrebâiller. Au fond d'elle, Sélena croyait encore que quelque chose était possible entre elle et Severus. Snape, quant à lui, était décidé à mettre un point final à cette liaison qui n'avait, au fond, servi les intérêts de personne.

Doucement, il se détacha d'elle avant de rompre leur baiser. Ils avaient tous deux le souffle court.

— Encore une fois, je suis navré pour tout ce que j'ai fait, Sélena. Mais… Tu mérites mieux que ce que je peux t'offrir.

— Ne veux-tu pas nous laisser une chance ? tenta-t-elle quand même.

— Je crains que ce ne soit la même chose qu'avant. Mensonges et illusions. De plus, je ne suis plus seul. Il y a quelqu'un.

À ces mots, Sélena sursauta. Que voulait-il dire ?

— Pas Lily, je présume, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton acerbe.

— Non, effectivement, répondit Severus en tiquant légèrement. Il s'agit de Miss Granger.

— Es-tu amoureux d'elle ?

— Je ne sais pas.

Ces mots surprirent autant Severus que Sélena. Il ignorait ce qu'il éprouvait et cela signifiait déjà beaucoup. Indéniablement, pensa Snape, Miss Granger avait su grappiller quelques morceaux de son cœur appartenant si farouchement à Lily.

— Je crois qu'il est grand temps que je te laisse, Severus. Je t'ai dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur. On s'est rappelé le passé, je pense que tout est dit.

Elle allait sortir des appartements du maître des potions quand quelque chose lui fit froncer les sourcils. La porte principale, qu'elle était sûre avoir vue fermée, était entrouverte.

— Attendais-tu quelqu'un ce soir ? demanda-t-elle à tout hasard.

— Pas que je sache, répondit Severus qui arrivait derrière elle. Pourquoi cela ?

— La porte est ouverte.

— Je l'avais pourtant fermée, rétorqua-t-il avant que le tableau ne chante une drôle de chanson.

« _Elle est passée par là, la belle enfant en larmes, de ses cheveux bruns indomptés et pourtant la belle veut être aimée…_ »

— Oh la ferme ! tempêta Severus à l'attention du portrait qui représentait un gentil damoiseau d'une autre époque à la moustache montante. Ce dernier fit une grimace avant de leur tourner le dos.

Qu'est-ce que Miss Granger venait faire ici ? Elle aurait dû se trouver à l'infirmerie encore cette nuit. Il avait compté la voir le lendemain pour décider de sa place au château et lui proposer de loger avec lui. La laisser seule au dortoir des Gryffondor ne l'enchantait guère.

— Je te souhaite bonne chance, Severus, dit Sélena en le laissant. Je sens que tu vas en avoir besoin, l'entendit-il dire alors qu'elle disparaissait au détour d'un couloir.

Fermant derrière lui, Severus partit à la recherche de son ancienne élève. Décidément, sa soirée était pire qu'un interrogatoire chez les Malfoy.

oO§Oo

Elle avait couru sans savoir où elle allait. Le souffle court, la poitrine en feu, elle s'arrêta en plein milieu d'une coursive. Son cœur tambourinait très fort et ses larmes s'étaient taries. Une légère crampe au ventre lui rappela la bêtise qu'elle venait de commettre.

L'esprit embrumé par les images de Snape et de cette femme rousse, elle ne savait plus où elle en était, ce qu'elle devait faire. Épuisée, elle s'adossa contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Elle ne sut pendant combien de temps elle resta ainsi prostrée mais quand elle releva la tête, une forme noire semblait venir à sa rencontre.

oO§Oo

Severus ne tarda pas à la trouver. Elle avait pris le chemin de son ancien dortoir. Il fût surpris de la découvrir adossée à un mur non loin de la tour de Gryffondor. En s'approchant un peu plus, il vit qu'elle avait pleuré. Il devina alors qu'elle l'avait sans doute surpris avec Sélena. Il lui aurait volontiers fait remarquer qu'écouter aux portes était impoli, mais le désarroi de la jeune femme le toucha bien plus que la déception de Sélena un peu plus tôt. Il en ressentit une vague colère. Il luttait tellement contre ces sentiments inappropriés. S'il se laissait aller, jusqu'où cela le mènerait-il ? Avait-il envie de le savoir ?

— Miss… Hermione, se corrigea-t-il, décidant pour une fois de clouer le bec à cette partie de lui qui le sommait de s'éloigner de cette insupportable gamine. Cette gamine qui ne l'était plus depuis un moment et qui allait être la mère de son enfant. Elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé répugnant et, même quand elle avait su, elle avait continué à s'attacher à lui… Pourquoi lutter ? Pourquoi ne pas profiter de ce qu'elle avait à lui donner ?

La jeune femme le fixa, anxieuse. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ?

Au dehors, la nuit ne devait son salut qu'à la pleine lune rougissante. Si les elfes de JRR Tolkien avaient existé, ils auraient très certainement déclaré que beaucoup de sang avait dû couler et ils n'auraient pas eu vraiment tort. Tandis que Severus faisait le tri dans son cœur et qu'Hermione continuait à espérer l'impossible, de longs hurlements stridents ébranlèrent le silence artificiel de la Forêt Interdite qui se trouvait non loin du château.

À Suivre

* * *

Mandieu, Severus a appelé Miss Granger Hermione. Je crois que nous assistons là à un pas de géant venant de sa part. Pour ce qui est de Sélena, j'avoue qu'elle me fait quand même un peu de peine. Pour le reste, la guerre et les problèmes semblent se rapprocher de Poudlard... Affaire à suivre donc... N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review si vous lisez :) Merci et à bientôt !


	17. Pleine Lune et Confusions

**L'Amante du Professeur Snape  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices : Lilou Black** , **Morgane** et **Gwendoline** — Un grand merci à elles ! **  
**

* * *

Merci à **Fantomette34** **,** **Eilonna, Jeanneo Patronum** , **Eileen1976 ,** **PtiteBelge312,** **LegolasKili, Oroszlan** , **Anga27** , **Miss-Snape-69** , **nonowX3** , **Aurelie Malfoy** et **Guest** pour leurs reviews, ça me fait toujours très plaisir ! Bon, Snape va devoir rendre des comptes et Merlin sait à quel point il déteste ça ^^.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **17**

 **Pleine Lune et Confusions**

Décidément, cette soirée risquait d'être agitée, songea Minerva en posant le miroir magique grâce auquel elle avait été en contact avec Harry un peu plus tôt. Le jeune homme en possédait un identique au sien. Ces anciens miroirs ensorcelés avaient été un cadeau légué par Sirius Black avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière le Voile. Ils permettaient, lorsque l'on prononçait le nom du propriétaire du deuxième objet, de pouvoir communiquer avec lui en toute sécurité. Harry Potter avait proposé de confier l'un des miroirs à son enseignante pour pouvoir la joindre plus sans risques. En ces temps de guerre, ce genre d'initiatives leur était plus que bienvenue.

— Un objet bien utile que ce miroir, déclara le professeur Sinistra qui regardait Minerva avec anxiété.

— Certes, Aurora, répliqua la directrice, nerveuse. Cependant, ce que le jeune Potter vient de nous annoncer m'inquiète énormément.

Pourquoi avait-elle envoyé Tonks à l'autre bout du pays ? Elle aurait pu les aider à le calmer une fois qu'ils auraient mis la main sur lui.

Le professeur d'astronomie baissa la tête sans répondre. Elle ne savait que faire. Les membres restant de l'Ordre étaient tous loin de Poudlard…

— Si c'est vrai, reprit Minerva, nous allons devoir gérer un loup-garou, je le crains. Hormis Severus, je ne vois personne d'autre pour nous aider dans l'immédiat.

— Il faudrait peut-être aller le chercher maintenant, dit Sinistra en se tordant les mains.

Parfois, elle regrettait de ne pas savoir si bien se défendre que cela. Elle aurait dû prendre ces fameux cours que les Aurors leur avaient proposés l'année précédente, mais elle avait cru sur le moment ne pas en avoir besoin. Si seulement elle avait été moins bête, si elle les avait écoutés au lieu de leur servir tout un baratin sur l'alignement des étoiles...

oO§Oo

Malheureusement pour elles, les cachots du maître des potions étaient vides ainsi que ses appartements. Elles avaient justement besoin de lui, cela ne pouvait pas tomber plus mal. Minerva jeta un coup d'œil au professeur Sinistra qui semblait de plus en plus soucieuse. Elle-même sentait l'angoisse lui tordre l'estomac. Que devait-elle faire ? Réveiller les autres résidents du château ? À priori, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Toutefois, il valait mieux les prévenir de ce qui risquait de les attendre.

C'est dans ce genre de moment critique que Minerva regrettait encore plus ce cher Albus Dumbledore.

oO§Oo

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra tandis qu'elle observait le visage impassible de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Que pourrait-il lui faire qu'elle n'ait pas déjà subi ? Stoïque, elle le contempla en se demandant une fois de plus comment ses sentiments pour lui avaient pu à ce point changer. Un homme mûr, pourquoi pas ? Severus Snape n'était pourtant pas le genre à inspirer les fantasmes. Ils continuèrent à se fixer ainsi un moment avant qu'Hermione ne passe machinalement la main sur son ventre qui commençait enfin à se voir. Une légère bosse se dessinait. Snape avait suivi son geste des yeux et elle crut voir un instant une certaine émotion paraître dans son regard.

Elle s'écarta du mur avec un petit soupir et s'avança vers lui d'un air déterminé.

— Je ne sais pas à quel jeu vous jouez exactement, professeur Snape, commença-t-elle un peu durement, mais je refuse d'en faire les frais plus longtemps.

Severus n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Avait-il bien entendu ? Ses bonnes résolutions concernant Miss Granger s'envolant d'un coup, il lui répondit sèchement :

— Je ne joue à rien, Granger. Quant à vous, sachez qu'écouter aux portes n'est pas très poli !

La jeune femme émit un rire grave.

— Je ne suis plus Hermione ?

— Comment ?

Nouveau soupir.

— Je sais que je suis jeune, que vous avez dix-neuf ans, non pardon dix-huit ans — j'oublie à chaque fois le retourneur de temps — de plus que moi mais… Je vous interdis de jouer avec mes sentiments.

— Je ne joue à rien, Granger, cracha-t-il, sur la défensive. C'est vous qui prenez vos désirs pour des réalités !

La jeune femme recula d'un bond comme s'il venait de la frapper.

— Osez dire que je ne vous fais aucun effet. Si tel était le cas, je ne me retrouverais pas dans cet état. Je serais en ce moment avec mes amis, active à défendre ce monde qui part en vrille ! hurla-t-elle.

— Je ne vous dois aucune explication, Granger. Maintenant vous allez vous taire et me suivre jusqu'à mes appartements ou…

— Ou quoi ? le coupa-t-elle. Vous allez me mettre en retenue ? M'enlever des points ? Me frapper ? Non, bien sûr que non.

— Vous dépassez les bornes !

— Non c'est vous qui dépassez les bornes à souffler sur le chaud et le froid et à me prendre pour une écervelée ! Maintenant ça suffit, vous allez m'écouter et me laisser faire comme je l'entends.

— Vous…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Miss Granger, son ancienne élève, venait de le gifler brutalement. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, cela le calma instantanément. Il se rappela qu'il avait décidé un peu plus tôt de lâcher prise. Miss Granger, non, Hermione ne semblait pas du même avis. Agrippant ses épaules, il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa avec avidité. D'une pression de ses lèvres, il ouvrit sa bouche et glissa sa langue à l'intérieur, caressant celle de la jeune fille avec une telle passion qu'il la sentit instantanément se laisser aller contre lui. Leur baiser dura un moment et Hermione finit par rendre les armes. La sentant plus calme, il se détacha d'elle avec regret.

— S'il n'y a que cela pour vous faire plaisir, déclara Snape.

— Comment ? demanda-t-elle troublée.

— Vous savez, Hermione, reprit-il, se délectant de son prénom pour la première fois, ce n'est pas très poli d'écouter aux portes comme vous l'avez fait.

Hermione, totalement décontenancée par la nouvelle attitude de son ancien professeur, eut du mal à lui répondre.

— Je, bégaya-t-elle, Je… Mais qui était cette femme avec vous ?

Il la fixait avec une intensité nouvelle qui la troubla encore plus.

— Si vous nous aviez signalé votre présence, je vous aurais présentées l'une à l'autre en bonne et due forme, répondit-il d'une voix grave et douce à la fois. Il s'agit de Sélena Malfoy, reprit-il et il n'y a plus rien entre elle et moi depuis très longtemps… si tant est qu'il y ait eu quoi que ce soit, d'ailleurs.

Hermione se figea, surprise. Finalement, elle ne s'était pas trompée. Ils avaient bien été amants.

— Vous étiez ensemble ?

— Je ne le nie pas, répondit-il. Cela remonte à plus de dix-huit ans, vous n'étiez alors vous-même qu'un bébé.

Il continua à la fixer avant de reprendre :

— Nous devions nous marier et finalement, j'ai changé d'avis et je l'ai abandonnée au pire.

— Je vois, dit Hermione, perplexe et sentant la jalousie se raviver au souvenir du couple enlacé qu'elle avait surpris un peu plus tôt. C'est pour cela, reprit-elle, que vous vous embrassiez, pour évoquer le passé ?

Severus tiqua sous l'accusation, mais ne montra rien.

— Ce qu'il se passe entre elle et moi ne vous regarde pas, petite curieuse. Quand je dis qu'il n'y a rien, j'aimerais que vous me fassiez confiance.

C'était si facile pour lui, pensa Hermione. Il ne lui dirait rien de plus, comprit-elle avec dépit, c'était à prendre ou à laisser. Elle avait bien envie de l'abandonner là, de l'oublier et de faire comme si toute cette histoire n'avait jamais eu lieu.

— À quoi pensez-vous, Hermione ? demanda Severus qui l'observait toujours.

Il avait cru à un moment qu'elle allait prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il l'aurait rattrapée. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui échappe.

— C'est étrange de vous entendre m'appeler par mon prénom, déclara-t-elle.

Severus secoua la tête en pinçant ses lèvres. Il ne la croyait pas mais il aurait d'autres manières de savoir ce qui se tramait dans sa tête s'il en ressentait le besoin. Il savait qu'un jour, s'ils faisaient leur vie ensemble, il devrait lui parler de son passé, de Sélena et de Lily. Cela ne serait pas facile. Il lui ferait comprendre qu'il n'y aurait sans doute jamais d'amour entre eux. Il avait bien conscience d'éprouver quelque chose d'indéniablement fort pour elle mais son cœur ne pouvait oublier la jolie rousse de son enfance. C'était ainsi. Il s'agissait de son plus grand secret et la seule personne au courant, hormis Sélena, était Albus et… il n'était plus. Parce que lui-même avait dû commettre l'irréparable.

— Comment avons-nous pu en arriver là ? soupira Hermione dans un filet de voix. Comment ai-je pu penser un instant à sauver ma mère en me …

— Ne prononcez pas ce mot. Ce qui est fait est fait, la coupa Severus en lui jetant un regard sombre.

Hermione le toisa un moment avant d'émettre un rire qui se mua en sanglots.

— J'ai toujours planifié ma vie, faisant en sorte qu'il n'y ait aucun obstacle que je ne puisse surmonter mais là… J'ai jeté toutes mes convictions aux orties.

— Vous avez dû affronter beaucoup d'épreuves en peu de temps.

— Et vous ? Pourquoi moi ? Je veux dire, dès que vous avez su, pourquoi avoir continué ?

La jeune femme ne l'accusait de rien. Elle voulait simplement savoir comment quelqu'un comme Severus Snape avait pu continuer à la voir dans de telles circonstances alors qu'il aurait pu la dénoncer.

— Je ne suis qu'un homme, Hermione et… comme vous le savez, mes actes passés ont fait que je ne vois plus les choses sous le même angle.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

Il émit un ricanement moqueur.

— Voyons, je vous pensais plus perspicace. Vous savez que j'ai tué Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle acquiesça gravement.

— J'allais rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres quand le professeur McGonagall et Kingsley Shacklebolt m'ont intercepté. Finalement, Dumbledore avait parlé de ses plans à Minerva qui m'a demandé de continuer ma mission. Ils se sont chargés d'inventer une histoire pour préserver les apparences et expliquer pourquoi j'étais encore à Poudlard et non à Azkaban.

— Oui, je suis plus ou moins au courant. Harry m'en a rapporté une partie.

— Évidemment, cracha Snape, cet imbécile a le don de se mêler de ce qui ne le concerne pas.

Il ne raconta pas à Hermione — d'ailleurs il l'avait aussi caché à Minerva — que Dumbledore avait préparé minutieusement sa mort dans le but d'épargner Draco. Certes, Snape avait contracté un Serment Inviolable avec Narcissa Malfoy, mais dans le même temps, le vieux directeur s'était refusé à ce que le gamin commette un premier meurtre. En y repensant, le visage de Severus se crispa d'ironie. Il était Mangemort jusqu'au bout des ongles malgré son statut d'agent double. Après ces événements, il avait en quelque sorte mis de côté beaucoup de ses principes. La Miss-je-sais-tout en avait fait les frais. Quel genre d'homme aurait-il été pour refuser ce qu'elle lui apportait sur un plateau d'argent ? Hors des murs de Poudlard, elle était juste une femme désirable et disponible et par la suite… il avait été incapable de repousser sa douceur et le désir qu'elle lui inspirait. Il lui fallait l'admettre, elle était la première femme, à vouloir l'homme qu'il était. Il ne comptait pas Sélena car elle n'avait vu de lui que ce qu'il avait bien voulu lui montrer. Miss Granger, Hermione, le connaissait bien mieux que n'importe qui d'autre. Elle savait ce qu'il était, ce qu'il représentait et pourtant, cela ne l'avait pas empêchée de le vouloir lui.

— Vous semblez pensif. Qu'avez-vous en tête ? demanda Hermione avec curiosité.

— Que vous n'êtes qu'une petite imbécile — Elle sursauta sous l'insulte. Vous auriez pu, reprit-il plus doucement, avoir qui vous vouliez. Vous êtes jeune, belle et désirable et pourtant, votre choix s'est arrêté sur moi.

— Je ne dirais pas cela. Certes, si les choses ne s'étaient pas passées ainsi entre nous, jamais je n'y aurais songé mais… c'est comme ça, termina-t-elle rougissante.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux avant que Severus ne reprenne :

— Il est tard, nous devrions retourner dans mes appartements. Vous y dormirez à partir de maintenant. Parce que, continua-t-il en voyant que la jeune femme allait ouvrir la bouche, vous y serez plus en sécurité que seule dans le dortoir des Gryffondor et par ailleurs, je vous veux près de moi.

À ces mots, le ventre d'Hermione se contracta d'un désir insidieux. « Je vous veux » résonnait en elle comme une promesse. Il la voulait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se demanda comment évoluerait leur relation. S'ils avaient un avenir ensemble, comment se dessinerait-il ?

oO§Oo

Snape et Hermione se dirigeaient vers les appartements du maître des Potions quand une ombre se profila derrière eux. Ils n'en prirent pas conscience et continuèrent leur route mine de rien, sans se douter qu'ils étaient suivis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, en traversant un couloir, le cœur de Severus se mit à battre plus vite. Humant l'air, il sut qu'ils avaient de la compagnie et pas forcément de la bonne.

— Comment est-ce possible ? marmonna-t-il, atterré.

Il avait pourtant donné à Lupin suffisamment de potion pour traverser les trois prochaines pleines lunes. Il ne comprenait pas. À moins que ce ne soit pas lui ?

— Que se passe-t-il ? questionna Hermione quand il leva son bras dans sa direction pour l'arrêter.

Instinctivement, il la poussa derrière lui dans le but évident de la protéger.

Il allait lui dire d'être prudente quand un terrible impact le propulsa contre le mur.

Hermione, affolée poussa un hurlement et se précipitait déjà quand les yeux de Severus s'agrandirent de stupeur.

— Fuis, Hermione ! haleta-t-il une première fois. Sauve-toi ! hurla-t-il pour de bon mais hélas, c'était trop tard.

La bête immonde et terrifiante les observait les yeux étrécis, la bave dégoulinant sur ses babines retroussées. Il était prêt à les attaquer.

— Professeur Lupin ? demanda la jeune femme d'une petite voix, totalement terrifiée.

À Suivre

* * *

Ah ! Enfin de l'action ! J'adore les têtes à têtes entre Severus et Hermione mais un peu de changement ne leur fera pas de mal... Quoique... Rien n'est moins sûr au vu de ce qui les attend. Je peux vous l'avouer, mais à partir de ce chapitre tout va un peu s'accélérer et pas que pour notre couple.

Et entre nous, je suis vraiment surprise et ravie de voir que j'ai si bien avancé dans la réécriture de cette histoire qui n'a plus rien à voir avec la première version. Merci à vous de me lire. C'est génial de pouvoir partager tout ça avec vous.


	18. Exclue de la Partie

**L'Amante du Professeur Snape  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices : Lilou Black** , **Morgane** et **Gwendoline** — Un grand merci à elles ! **  
**

* * *

Merci à **Fantomette34** **,** **Eilonna, Jeanneo Patronum,** **PtiteBelge312,** **Miss-Snape-69** , **Aurelie Malfoy** et **Guest** pour leurs reviews ! Un peu d'action est prévu au programme de ce nouveau chapitre. Alors ? Lupin ? Pas Lupin ? Je vous laisse le découvrir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **18**

 **Exclue de la partie**

Snape et Hermione s'étaient figés devant l'apparition du monstre. Si Severus avait encore eu des doutes sur l'identité du lycanthrope, il n'en avait plus du tout. Être à la merci de Remus un soir de pleine lune le ramena des années en arrière quand Sirius lui avait joué un très mauvais tour. Sauf que cette fois, il ne s'agissait aucunement de vengeance, mais plutôt de malchance. Pourquoi cet idiot n'avait-il pas pris la potion qu'il lui avait préparée ? Depuis la naissance de son fichu marmot, Lupin était différent. Plus renfermé, plus secret que jamais et Minerva avait parfois émis quelques inquiétudes à son encontre. Pour sa part, il avait toujours su qu'il ne fallait pas lui faire confiance.

— Professeur, appela Hermione, est-ce le professeur Lupin ?

La voix de la jeune femme tremblait d'inquiétude.

— Je le crains, répondit-il légèrement essoufflé.

Il aurait aimé voir comment elle allait mais il avait peur que la moindre inattention de sa part leur soit fatale à tous les deux. Il se maudit d'avoir été aussi imprudent.

Hermione quant à elle, avait surtout peur pour le professeur Lupin. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser. Cependant elle avait conscience que s'il les mordait, les conséquences seraient désastreuses. Elle devait trouver une solution rapidement, une parade, n'importe quoi pour les sortir de là. Crier au loup ne marcherait pas. Elle était visible et la bête aurait tôt fait de la mettre en pièces si elle commençait à hurler à la lune.

Alors qu'ils restaient immobiles, le loup-garou se mit à humer l'air et poussa un grognement horrible, sa bave dégoulinant jusqu'au sol. Tout d'un coup, il se retourna vers Hermione et fit un pas vers elle.

Il vient de flairer sa proie, comprit Severus avec dépit. Il fallait qu'il agisse vite avant qu'il ne l'attaque ! Observant son ancienne élève, il fut surpris de la trouver aussi calme et déterminée. Il sut qu'elle cherchait un moyen de les tirer d'affaire, elle ne laissait pas la peur dominer sa conscience et il en conçut un certain sentiment de fierté.

Hermione voulut saisir sa baguette, juste pour se rassurer et pouvoir se défendre en cas d'attaque mais, elle se souvint que Snape l'avait toujours avec lui. Avisant son ancien professeur de potions, elle lui fit un signe de tête avant de reporter toute son attention sur le loup. Il fallait qu'elle gagne du temps.

— Tu sais, commença-t-elle, butant sur les mots, je ne suis pas très bonne à manger. Ni le professeur Snape. Sans doute devrais-tu courir ailleurs ?

Lupin, la fixa un instant et, Hermione crut discerner l'homme derrière la bête. Elle crut même un moment qu'il allait la laisser tranquille quand, au contraire, il se mit à hurler de nouveau. Un hurlement qui annonçait son attaque éminente.

Comprenant qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de l'attaquer, Snape, pointa sa baguette vers Lupin, plus déterminé et hargneux que jamais.

— _Stupefix !_

Malheureusement, le lycanthrope avait été plus rapide en faisant un large bond sur le côté et le sort se perdit dans les airs. Hermione eut quand même le temps de rouler sur elle-même avant que le loup ne la prenne en chasse. Snape, sa baguette toujours pointée vers Lupin, se mit devant elle, tandis que la bête les avisait, prête à sauter à nouveau.

— Fuir ne servira à rien, haleta Snape. Il nous rattraperait en un rien de temps. Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir attaquer.

— Non ! s'exclama Hermione. Il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il fait. Si vous le blessez, cela risque d'être pire et je ne vois qu'une seule finalité.

Snape grogna, tandis qu'ils se retrouvaient acculés contre un mur, Hermione derrière lui.

Ne voyant pas d'autre moyen de se sortir de cet horrible guêpier, Severus allait lancer un sort d'attaque quand une vive lumière vint les aveugler.

— _Impedimenta !_

Une ombre apparut à leur côté tandis que le sort d'entrave atteignait de plein fouet la bête trop occupée à ses proies.

Severus en profita alors pour lancer un sort d'endormissement sur Lupin qui tomba inanimé, gueule contre terre.

— Voilà Miss Granger, releva-t-il un brin mordant, votre Lupin s'en sort presque sans égratignures.

Encore terrifiée par ce qui venait de se passer, le cœur battant à tout rompre, Hermione ne releva pas la distance que venait de remettre entre eux le professeur Snape. Elle venait de reconnaître leur sauveur.

— Harry ! s'écria-t-telle folle de joie. Tu nous as sauvé la vie.

D'un bond, elle se releva avant de se jeter dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Que c'était bon de le revoir. Cela faisait un petit moment, avec tous les derniers événements qui avaient chamboulé son existence, qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu. Elle respira son odeur à pleins poumons avant de s'écarter de lui pour le regarder les yeux brillants.

— C'était moins une, déclara le jeune homme un sourire au coin des lèvres.

— À qui le dis-tu ! ponctua Hermione en riant de bon cœur.

Severus qui n'avait rien raté du charmant spectacle que lui offraient les deux jeunes gens, sentit son irritabilité revenir au galop. Les Potter semblaient avoir ce don qui consistait à le mettre hors de lui quoiqu'il arrive.

— Surtout, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, déclara Snape avec ironie.

Se rappelant de sa présence, Hermione se détacha de son ami non sans passer une main sur son ventre rebondi. Harry suivi son geste et crut avaler sa salive de travers quand il vit qu'elle avait passablement grossi à cet endroit. Il fut plus qu'impatient d'avoir un moment seul avec elle. Hermione avait des choses à lui dire.

— Je te raccompagne à ton dortoir ? proposa-t-il. Le professeur Snape s'occupera de Lupin et…

— Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de vous, Potter ! cracha l'intéressé, lui coupant délibérément la parole. Je vous saurais gré de ne pas penser de ce que je pourrais faire à ma place.

Devant ces paroles plus qu'acerbes, Hermione se retint de soupirer d'agacement. Elle ne comprenait pas cette haine farouche qu'entretenait leur ancien professeur envers Harry et cela ne s'était pas arrangé avec ce qui s'était passé l'année précédente.

Harry quant à lui, avait serré les poings et crispé sa mâchoire. Il semblait vouloir en découdre avec le maître des cachots et ce n'était guère le moment pour ça, songea Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Snape avait la même attitude et elle sentit que si elle ne faisait pas quelque chose, ils allaient finir par se sauter à la gorge.

Effectivement, Severus ressassait tout depuis son adolescence malheureuse aux dernières années où le jeune Potter avait si dédaigneusement défié son autorité. Il était le digne fils de son père, un crétin de Gryffondor !

— Écoute Harry, si ça ne te dérange pas, nous nous verrons plus tard ? Je devais de toute façon accompagner le professeur Snape quand Lupin nous a attaqués. Tu veux bien te charger de lui ?

Le jeune homme marmonna dans sa barbe avant d'acquiescer à contrecœur.

— Très bien Hermione, finit-il par dire. Par contre, je veux que tu me dises tout quand on se verra.

Il appuya son regard sur son ventre et elle sut qu'il avait compris.

Finalement elle était bien contente de reporter ses retrouvailles avec son ami. Elle se sentait trop exténuée ce soir pour souffrir un interrogatoire puis, les remontrances qui viendraient assurément après quand il aurait appris la vérité sur qui était le père.

Une fois la conversation terminée, Hermione fit un signe de tête à Snape qui l'attendait un peu plus loin et tous deux partirent laissant Harry seul avec un Lupin inconscient et toujours transformé.

oO§Oo

Harry, resta prostré un moment devant la forme inanimée du loup-garou. Il avait l'esprit accaparé par trop de questions qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Que se passait-il avec Snape ? Hermione et lui semblaient proches, ce qui était impossible. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait comme il ne comprenait pas l'état de son amie. Hermione était-elle vraiment enceinte ou avait-il besoin de changer de lunettes ? Il espérait vraiment avoir mal vu. Il savait que Ron et elle n'avait jamais été intimes. Si ça c'était passé, il ne doutait pas que son ami le lui aurait dit l'heure suivante. Alors avec qui avait-elle pu faire ça ? Le visage aux traits ingrats de leur professeur de Potions se dessina dans sa mémoire. Snape ? se demanda-t-il avant d'exploser de rire.

— N'importe quoi Harry. Hermione n'est pas si désespérée et Snape… Cette chauve-souris doit être asexuée de toute façon.

Mais définitivement il savait que ce n'était pas Ron. Ce dernier lui avait avoué qu'il n'avait pas pu lui dire ce qu'il ressentait cette fameuse nuit où avait eu lieu l'attaque des Mangemorts. Toutefois, il était revenu au Terrier, rouge comme une tomate et l'esprit confus. Il s'était passé quelque chose mais Ron refusait d'en parler et, aujourd'hui encore, il était taciturne et aussi renfermé qu'une huître. Sans parler de la mort horrible des parents d'Hermione. Mais bon sang ! Si elle était enceinte qui était le père ? Cette question le rongeait vraiment. Il avait toujours cru qu'ils se disaient tout et voilà que ses deux meilleurs amis semblaient s'éloigner de lui sans raison apparente.

Il allait falloir qu'ils aient une sérieuse conversation tous les trois et ce, dès que possible.

Un long sifflement le ramena au présent, l'avertissant que Lupin n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Exhalant un long soupir il leva sa baguette vers la forme endormie.

— _Wingardium Leviosa_ , marmonna-t-il.

Le loup-garou se mit à léviter et c'est de cette manière que le jeune homme le ramena dans la grande salle où il l'installa sur l'une des grandes tables. Il sortit de sa poche une fiole qui contenait une potion de Tue-Loup et la lui fit avaler en la versant directement dans sa gueule. Il fallut quelques minutes au corps de la bête pour redevenir humain. Remus Lupin s'étendait à présent nu devant Harry, le corps couverts d'ecchymoses et d'estafilades ensanglantées. Il avait probablement dû se battre avec des animaux avant d'arriver au château, attiré par la chair humaine.

C'est dans cet état que Minerva McGonagall le trouva. Harry quant à lui était assis sur une chaise qu'il avait ramenée près de la table où reposait l'homme.

— Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? demanda Minerva au jeune homme.

— Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua Harry en secouant la tête. J'ai tenté de prévenir Tonks, mais elle est injoignable.

— Cela vaut mieux pour le moment, déclara la directrice de Poudlard.

— Je dois vous avouer quelque chose professeur, déclara alors Harry, plus sérieux que jamais.

Minerva observa son ancien élève et eut un pincement au cœur. Si jeune et déjà si impliqué, songea-t-elle avec regret.

— Je vous écoute monsieur Potter, que se passe-t-il ?

— Ce n'est pas moi, commença-t-il en avisant Lupin toujours inconscient. Il s'agit de lui. Il est venu me trouver il y a quelques jours au square Grimmauld. Vous savez que j'y loge de temps en temps ?

— Oui, continuez Potter.

— Il voulait se joindre à nous, pensant que nous allions reformer l'armée de Dumbledore. Il avait plein d'idées et était prêt à donner tout de lui dans cette guerre, y compris sa vie.

— Oh ! ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Minerva pensant à Tonks et leur bébé, Teddy qui venait à peine de naître.

Harry, quant à lui, avait penché la tête de côté et se souvenant de ce mauvais épisode qui lui avait montré un côté de Remus Lupin qui ne lui avait pas beaucoup plu.

— Je dois vous dire que j'ai été surpris qu'il vienne me demander une telle chose alors qu'il vient à peine d'être père. Je l'ai traité de lâche. Le peu de fois que je l'ai vu, il n'avait pas l'air franchement au mieux de sa forme.

McGonagall soupira. Elle aussi avait bien vu que cela n'allait pas fort avec Lupin. Depuis la mort de Sirius, il avait perdu toute énergie et motivation. C'était encore pire depuis la naissance de son fils.

— Ce cher Lupin traverse des moments difficiles. Il n'a toujours pas fait le deuil de tous ceux qu'il a perdu. Il craint de perdre encore ceux qu'il aime…

— Ce n'est absolument pas une raison pour abandonner ceux qui ont besoin de lui maintenant. Tonks l'aime, nous l'aimons tous et il se comporte comme un idiot. Quand il m'a fait sa demande, il m'a vraiment beaucoup déçu, s'insurgea Harry la mâchoire crispée. Et s'il n'y avait que lui, continua-t-il plus férocement. Même Dumbledore nous a caché des choses. Cette lettre que nous avons reçu en début d'année, ces cadeaux qu'il nous a fait dans le but d'aller à la recherche des Horcruxes de Voldemort…

Minerva avait écouté le jeune homme avec beaucoup d'attention. Elle savait qu'Albus avait déjà tout préparé, qu'il avait des idées. Elle en connaissait elle-même une partie, mais pas tout. Le vieux sorcier avait décidé de laisser des enfants participer à une guerre pour laquelle il aurait été préférable qu'il les en protège. Elle soupira lourdement. Celui qui en savait le plus était Severus. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle tente de comprendre ce qui c'était dit entre eux avant que l'ancien directeur ne soit tué.

— Écoutez Monsieur Potter, je comprends votre désarroi et croyez-moi, j'en suis autant désolée que vous. Toutefois, il n'est plus l'heure de s'appesantir sur tous les non-dits d'Albus. Avez-vous progressé sur la recherche des derniers Horcruxes ? demanda-t-elle en passant à autre chose à dessein.

Harry secoua la tête très en colère.

— Presque tous. Avec Ron, nous avons réussi à détruire le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard. Mais ce fut moins une car il corrompait son porteur.

— Je vois, répondit Minerva. Comment avez-vous réussi cet exploit ?

— Avec de l'aide et un peu de chance. C'est l'épée de Godric Gryffondor qui a eu raison de lui. Concernant la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle, Ron, Ginny et moi avons dû nous introduire à la banque de Gringotts pour la récupérer. Nous l'avons ensuite ramenée ici à Poudlard et c'est Ginny qui l'a détruit avec le crochet du Basilic que Dumbledore avait conservé dans son bureau.

— Vous vous êtes mis en danger tous les trois, remarqua Minerva les sourcils froncés. C'est un miracle que vous ayez pu accomplir tout cela sans l'aide de Miss Granger.

Harry le savait bien. Il aurait aimé qu'Hermione soit à leurs côtés durant cette année où ils avaient dû accomplir mission sur mission, mais Ginny s'était proposée de les aider. Au départ, il avait été contre car il ne voulait pas la mettre en danger, mais finalement, elle leur avait été d'un très grand secours, à défaut d'avoir Hermione.

Il ne savait pas ce qui arrivait à son amie, mais il devait poser la question à McGonagall. Cela le taraudait trop.

— J'ai croisé Hermione tout à l'heure, commença-t-il prudemment, je ne sais pas si j'ai bien vu mais… Est-elle enceinte professeur ?

À l'expression que fit la directrice, le jeune homme su qu'il avait vu juste et cela le chagrina beaucoup. Comment était-ce possible ? Avec qui ? Pourquoi une fille aussi intelligente et sensée que Hermione Granger se retrouvait-elle dans cet état ? À la surprise, se mélangea la colère. Cette année, leur amie s'était détachée d'eux, restant souvent seule ou introuvable. Ils avaient eu beau faire, beau dire, rien n'y avait changé quoique ce soit elle s'était détournée d'eux. Il avait bien vu qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il lui en voulut énormément. C'était avec elle qu'ils auraient dû affronter tous les dangers. C'était elle leur tête pensante. Même si Ginny avait été très bien, elle leur avait terriblement manquée.

— C'est malheureusement vrai. Votre amie attend un enfant. C'est pourquoi il n'était pas possible de la mettre dans la confidence. En plus de ses sautes d'humeur régulières, elle est terriblement fatiguée.

— Qui est le père ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry un peu sur la défensive.

Pauvre Ron, songea-t-il, s'il apprenait la nouvelle, lui qui était fou d'elle, il allait difficilement s'en remettre.

— Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire, Monsieur Potter. Si vous voulez le savoir, il faudra lui poser directement la question.

Harry se mordit la langue. Comme si ils n'avaient déjà pas assez de problème comme ça. Bordel Hermione, songea-t-il avec rancœur, j'espère pour toi que le père de ton enfant n'est pas… le professeur Snape !

Comprenant ce qu'il venait de penser une nouvelle fois, il se mit à rire. Les voir tous les deux, lui avait retourné le cerveau. N'importe quoi. Hermione et le professer Snape. Il savait très bien que ça ne pouvait pas être lui ! Mais alors qui cela pouvait-il être ?

À Suivre

* * *

Bien, bien... Nous nous approchons de la fin de cette histoire. Il me reste encore 3 chapitres à poster. Le second arc est en cours d'écriture. Pour revenir à ce chapitre comme vous avez pu le constater, Ginny a pris la place d'Hermione dans le fameux trio. Harry quant à lui, se pose des questions... Le pauvre quand il saura... J'espère que cette suite vous plaît toujours autant. N'hésitez pas à me le dire. En tout cas, c'est un réel plaisir que de vous la présenter dans sa nouvelle version. Merci à vous tous !


	19. Futur et Mariage en Vue

**L'Amante du Professeur Snape  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices : Lilou Black** , **Morgane** et **Gwendoline** — Un grand merci à elles ! **  
**

* * *

Merci à **Fantomette34** **,** **Eilonna,** **PtiteBelge312,** **Miss-Snape-69** , **Aurelie Malfoy** , **maxyo** , **Drennae** , **Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31** et **M** pour leurs reviews ! On avance tout doucement mais surement, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **19**

 **Futur et Mariage en Vue**

Pendant que la directrice Minerva McGonagall et Harry Potter attendaient que Remus Lupin se réveille, Hermione et Severus se retrouvèrent dans les appartements du maître des potions. La jeune femme, perturbée par les événements récents, était prise de légers frissons.

Cette femme, Sélena, puis Lupin transformé en loup-garou… cela faisait beaucoup pour une seule soirée mais étrangement, cela l'avait plutôt revigorée. Les deux mois d'inaction passés à se reposer à l'infirmerie avec pour seule compagnie celle de Madame Pomfresh et de quelques romans l'avaient passablement déprimée.

— Asseyez-vous, Hermione, ordonna Severus d'une voix fatiguée.

La jeune femme avisa le canapé face à la cheminée que son compagnon alluma d'un coup de baguette. Ce geste lui rappela qu'il avait sans doute toujours la sienne.

— Professeur, il me semble que c'est vous qui avez conservé ma baguette ?

Snape se retourna vers elle en fronçant les sourcils.

— Oui effectivement.

Il partit sans un mot dans l'autre pièce lui rapporta son bien qu'il lui tendit d'un geste sec. Elle le prit avec un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait craint un instant l'avoir laissé chez les Malfoy. Elle aurait du se douter que son professeur agirait au mieux.

Snape vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et un silence gênant s'installa entre eux.

— Hermione, il faut que vous sachiez, finit-il par dire au bout d'un moment, qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de chose durant votre convalescence.

Le cœur de la jeune femme fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

— Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle, un peu paniquée.

Snape se tourna vers elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Son visage avait une expression sinistre.

— L'Ordre du Phénix a sans doute trouvé un moyen de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et…

— Oui, avec les Horcruxes, le coupa-telle. Nous devions les chercher avec Harry mais…

— Potter et sa clique s'en occupent depuis un moment, la coupa-t-il avec lassitude.

Hermione comprit alors qu'elle avait été mise de côté. Elle savait pourquoi mais cela lui fit quand même mal. Elle ne servait à rien.

— Je suis inutile, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même plus que pour l'homme à ses côtés.

— Vous avez vécu beaucoup de choses ces derniers mois qui vous ont déconnectée de la réalité. Nous… je ne vous ai pas beaucoup aidée. Si seulement nous avions pu garder nos distances vous et moi, rien ne serait arrivé et vous auriez pu prétendre à un peu de gloire, comme vos maudis amis Gryffondor.

Il avait presque craché les derniers mots. Il avait vraiment un problème avec cette maison, songea-t-elle, agacée par le comportement inégal de l'homme. Elle l'observa à la dérobée et sa poitrine se serra. Elle avait beau ne pas le détester et éprouver parfois beaucoup de plaisir en sa compagnie, il lui fallait admettre qu'il n'avait rien de séduisant, loin de là.

Elle s'ébroua. Ce n'était pas le moment de ressasser tout ça. Elle se redressa vivement et épousseta sa robe. Il était temps qu'elle rejoigne son dortoir. Elle avait besoin de prendre ses distances avec lui.

— Bien, professeur, je vais vous laisser, dit-elle rapidement. Bonne nuit.

Elle allait se sauver quand il lui attrapa vivement le bras et la ramena sur le sofa, tout près de lui.

— Nous n'avons pas fini, Hermione ! la prévint-il. Et je pensais avoir été clair tout à l'heure.

Pourquoi prenait-il ce ton pour prononcer son prénom ? Elle sentit des papillons voleter dans son ventre. Cela lui faisait indéniablement de l'effet.

Elle se tourna vers lui, le cœur battant.

— Nous devons parler du futur. Votre grossesse avance et il faut savoir comment nous allons gérer l'arrivée du bébé. Ce n'est pas le bon moment mais malheureusement, je crains que la situation ne s'y prête pas davantage dans les mois à venir.

— Que comptez vous faire, professeur ? demanda-t-elle curieuse en se rasseyant à ses côtés.

Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre qu'elle ne put s'empêcher ses pensées de prendre un tour plus intime. Ses joues commencèrent à chauffer. Une nouvelle fois, Hermione s'ébroua pour reprendre contenance.

— Comme je vous l'ai dit, répondit-il, inconscient de son trouble, vous logerez ici dans un premier temps. J'avais pensé vous installer dans ma maison mais elle est bien trop surveillée.

— Ai-je mon mot à dire ? parvint-elle à articuler.

— Je crains que non. Ensuite, pour plus de sécurité, nous allons nous marier.

— Quoi ?!

Hermione se redressa, rouge de colère. Qu'était-ce que cette demande en mariage qui n'en était même pas une ?! Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle voyait sa vie.

— Asseyez-vous, Hermione, jeta froidement Snape.

— Vous ne m'aimez pas ! s'insurgea-t-elle sans toutefois se rasseoir.

— Il n'y a pas besoin d'amour pour que je subvienne à vos besoins et à ceux du bébé.

— Mais je veux un mariage d'amour ! s'exclama-t-elle. Pas un mariage juste comme ça. Je veux que mon mari m'aime et l'aimer en retour, c'est comme ça que ça marche.

Snape, à ces mots, eut un rire mauvais.

— Vous êtes pathétique, Granger — la jeune femme tiqua légèrement. Le mariage n'a pas besoin de se justifier par des sentiments. L'amour est stupide et n'apporte que des ennuis. Vous et moi allons avoir un enfant en temps de guerre. Mon seul moyen de vous protéger est de vous donner mon nom. À moins que cela vous dérange de devenir Madame Snape, termina-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

— Oui, ça me dérange, figurez-vous !

Comprenant le peu de tact avec lequel elle venait de lui répondre, Hermione se mordit férocement la lèvre inférieure. Malheureusement, c'était trop tard. Le mal était fait.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais, soupira-t-il. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'une gamine ferait avec un sale type comme moi ? Bon à baiser moyennant finances mais quand il s'agit d'assumer ses responsabilités…

— Je vous interdis ! s'écria la jeune femme avec fureur.

Elle leva la main pour lui asséner une gifle mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle.

— Vous m'épouserez, que vous le vouliez ou non, déclara Snape en agrippant férocement son bras.

— Je suis déjà votre esclave, cela ne vous suffit-il pas ? haleta-t-elle sous le coup de l'émotion.

— Mais enfin, stupide gamine, je me contrefiche de vous. Si je dois en passer par là, je le ferai, je ne suis plus à un sacrifice près. Vous portez mon enfant alors vous protéger, c'est le protéger.

Tous deux se regardaient fixement le souffle, court. Cela ne devait pas se passer ainsi songea Severus avec contrariété. Elle aurait du s'en trouver satisfaite mais bien sûr, il avait oublié qu'elle n'était encore qu'une gosse avec des rêves de fillette et que lui n'avait rien à voir avec l'homme idéal. Quelle femme aurait aimé voir son destin lié au sien ? Il aurait du se douter que tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec elle ne lui suffirait pas, qu'elle était immature au point de croire encore au prince charmant. Pourquoi avait-il baissé sa garde pour elle ? Pourquoi l'histoire se répétait-elle ?

Hermione, quant à elle, avait envie de se donner des claques. Pourquoi avait-elle réagi aussi stupidement ? Bien sûr, jamais elle n'avait envisagé un mariage avec Severus Snape, du moins pas dans l'immédiat et elle ne se serait jamais attendue à une demande qui ressemblait à un ordre. Elle ne savait pas comment rattraper cette erreur. Cela la chagrinait beaucoup car elle voyait bien que son ancien professeur affichait à nouveau des airs froids qui la rendaient presque malade.

— Je m'excuse, professeur Snape. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je…

— Si, Miss Granger, c'est exactement ce que vous vouliez dire.

Le regard de Snape était polaire. L'homme passa une main dans ses cheveux gras avant de la fixer de ses yeux plissés et pleins de suspicion.

— N'en parlons plus pour ce soir, voulez-vous. La soirée a été rude pour tout le monde et nous devons nous reposer.

D'un coup de baguette magique, il fit apparaître un lit d'appoint avec une épaisse couverture et un oreiller moelleux.

— Voici de quoi vous coucher, reprit-il. Pour le reste nous aviserons quand il fera jour. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, Miss Granger.

Il se rendit sa chambre sans se retourner une seule fois vers elle. Une fois la porte claquée derrière lui, Hermione, redevenue à ses yeux Miss Granger, éclata en sanglots.

oO§Oo

Seul dans sa chambre, Severus asséna un coup de poing rageur contre le mur. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se soit laissé aller avec cette insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout ? Il avait l'âge d'être son père, qu'avait-il cru qu'il se passerait d'autre entre eux ? Imbécile ! Lily ne t'a pas suffi, s'admonesta-t-il durement.

C'est avec fureur qu'il se déshabilla avant d'enfiler une longue chemise de nuit qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. La journée du lendemain s'annonçait rude et il avait besoin de se reposer.

De l'autre côté, Hermione avait fini par sécher ses larmes et c'est le cœur lourd qu'elle s'était déchaussée avant de se mettre en chemise. Cet idiot de professeur Snape n'avait pas pensé à ses affaires et ne lui avait pas donné la possibilité de faire sa toilette. Elle aimait bien prendre une douche le soir, ça la détendait et elle aimait bien se mettre au lit toute propre. Ruminant ce qu'elle venait de vivre, elle eut bien du mal à trouver le sommeil. Il lui fallut deux bonnes heures avant de succomber aux bras de Morphée.

oO§Oo

Un terrible bruit la sortit de son cauchemar. Le cœur battant, elle se redressa dans son lit. Elle fut un moment déstabilisée par l'endroit avant de se rappeler qu'elle dormait dans le salon de Snape. Elle haletait doucement, sur le qui-vive quand, de nouveau, elle entendit un hurlement étouffé. Cela provenait de la chambre du maître des potions. Les yeux agrandis par l'effroi, elle posa une main sur sa poitrine pour calmer les battements irréguliers de son cœur quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle était toute moite.

— Allons Hermione, ce n'est pas le moment de faire ta chochotte. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas à côté et tu meurs d'envie de voir s'il va bien, murmura-t-elle pour se donner du courage.

Bien décidée à ne pas se laisser gagner par la peur, elle s'arracha à la couverture et passa ses jambes par dessus le lit avant de se lever. Quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol glacé, elle eut un petit cri de surprise avant de se reprendre. C'est à pas feutrés qu'elle se rendit devant la porte de la chambre du professeur Snape. Elle déglutit péniblement avant de tourner la poignée et de pénétrer dans cette pièce qui lui semblait interdite. Après tout, c'était son sanctuaire et il ne l'y avait pas invitée… Enfin pas encore.

Se passant la langue sur les lèvres, elle mit quelques minutes avant de distinguer quelque chose dans la pénombre. Le lit de Snape était au fond de la pièce qui semblait un peu grande et surtout très vide. Il y avait aussi une petite table de nuit avec une carafe et un verre, c'était tout. L'air avait beau être froid, l'humidité qui régnait ici rendait l'atmosphère lourde et suffocante. Sa chemise lui collait au corps comme une seconde peau et sa nuque la démangeait. Snape se tortilla sous son drap avant de l'envoyer à terre d'un geste brusque de la jambe. Il se mit à marmonner puis, contre toute attente à gémir comme si il pleurait. Mais c'était impossible n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione s'admonesta plusieurs fois de ne rien entreprendre, de retourner de l'autre côté mais ses pieds ne lui obéissaient plus. Quand elle fut à ses côtés, elle s'agenouilla et posa délicatement ses mains sur ses épaules pour le retenir et l'apaiser. Il continuait à beaucoup bouger.

— Professeur, l'appela-t-elle doucement. S'il vous plaît, réveillez-vous.

Rien ne se passa. Il semblait complètement enlisé dans ce qui ressemblait à un très mauvais rêve. Lui aussi était en sueur et quand elle osa poser sa paume contre son front, il ouvrit grand les yeux avant de lui asséner un violent coup de poing qui l'envoya douloureusement à terre.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? haleta-t-il brutalement. Qui va là ?

D'un geste il récupéra sa baguette sous son oreiller et se redressa.

— _Lumos !_

Un peu surprise par la vive clarté qui s'échappa de la baguette de son amant, la jeune femme fit quelques pas en arrière tout en se couvrant les yeux d'une main. Elle était encore sonnée par son attaque. Ses jambes tremblaient et ses lèvres pulsaient douloureusement.

— Hermione… Miss Granger mais que faites-vous dans ma chambre à une heure pareille ?

La jeune femme lui jeta un bref regard. Ses yeux étaient cernés de noir et cette lumière blanche devant son visage rendait son nez encore plus proéminant que d'habitude. Ses cheveux pendant lamentablement de chaque côté de sa tête, aussi raide que des baguettes de bois.

— Je suis désolée, professeur Snape, mais vous faisiez tellement de bruit que j'ai eu peur qu'il vous soit arrivé quelque chose.

— Donc vous vous êtes permise d'entrer, répliqua Snape en plissant ses yeux.

D'un geste, il sortit du lit et alluma une bougie pour mieux éclairer la chambre. Quand il se retourna vers la jeune femme, il grogna. Elle avait la lèvre tuméfiée et du sang coulait sur son menton. Quelle idiote. Comment s'était t-elle retrouvée dans cet état?

— Oui, déclara-t-elle en redressant son menton.

— Et ceci, commença-t-il en couvrant la distance qui les séparait pour toucher doucement son visage du bout des doigts, vous est arrivé comment ?

— Quand je me suis penchée sur vous, vous m'avez frappée… Mais vous dormiez encore, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter quand elle vit sa bouche se transformer en une fine ligne qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Il jura dans sa barbe avant de la toiser.

— Il semblerait que vous soyez encline à vous jeter dans la gueule du loup, jeta-t-il sarcastique. Ne vous avais-je pas dit de faire attention ?

— Oui mais…

— Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, Granger. La prochaine fois, ne venez pas me réveiller juste parce que je fais des cauchemars.

Hermione sentit la colère la gagner. Il était redevenu odieux avec elle et ce petit jeu commençait furieusement à l'irriter.

— Je m'inquiétais pour vous, espèce d'imbécile !

— Comment osez-vous ! Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi…

— Oui, je sais, le coupa-t-elle violemment. Vous me mettriez en retenue pour le restant de mes jours à Poudlard et vous m'enlèveriez tellement de points que même les élèves arrivant en première année seraient déjà déclarés perdants pour la coupe des quatre maisons !

Snape leva les yeux au ciel. Il devait se calmer. Il n'avait pas apprécié l'attitude d'Hermione Granger quelques heures plutôt. Il avait cru, stupidement, qu'il ne devait pas lui être si indifférent que cela mais quand il avait proposé le mariage… Il avait vite compris qu'elle ne tenait pas à se lier à lui. De toute façon, elle n'aurait pas le choix, autant qu'elle se fasse à cette idée. Pour le reste, il était habitué depuis bien trop longtemps à son cauchemar. Il remémorait inlassablement cette fameuse nuit quand il avait appris que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait trouvé la cachette des Potter. Il se revoyait étreindre sa chère et tendre Lily, l'indicible chagrin qui l'avait secoué quand il s'était rendu compte qu'elle était morte… Son altercation avec ce crétin de Remus Lupin…

Revenant au présent, il vit qu'elle le regardait toujours avec colère. Son souffle court soulevait sa poitrine qui semblait plus pleine qu'auparavant. Elle était en simple chemise. Cette dernière lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et ne laissait pas grande place à l'imagination. Instinctivement il sentit son bas ventre et ses instincts primaires se réveiller. Pour être cru, il n'avait jamais autant baisé depuis qu'il avait un corps consentant à sa disposition. Cela lui rappela ces quelques années avec Sélena, qu'il prenait alors pour Lily. Mais Hermione, il ne la prenait pour personne d'autre. Il se demandait encore comment c'était possible ? En attendant, si elle ne retournait pas rapidement dans son lit, il ne répondrait plus de rien.

— Retournez vous coucher, Granger, lança-t-il d'un ton tranchant.

Il en profita pour nettoyer son visage et soigner sa lèvre fendue d'un coup de baguette magique. La jeune femme apprécia l'attention.

— Merci beaucoup, dit-elle. Mais… vous êtes sûr que ça va aller ?

— Vous êtes agaçante, Granger. Il est très tard, je suis épuisé et vous aussi alors retournez dans votre lit… À moins que vous ne vouliez réchauffer le mien ?

Hermione ne comprit pas tout de suite mais elle réalisa ce qu'il sous-entendait, son visage devint aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'homme, elle vit la bosse déformer passablement son horrible chemise de nuit grise. Et pourtant… Elle sentit son ventre se contracter et une douce chaleur qu'elle commençait à reconnaître l'inonda de la tête aux pieds. À la moiteur entre ses cuisses, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle avait aussi envie de lui. Mais était-ce bien raisonnable ?

— Partez, Granger, réitéra-t-il sans grande conviction.

— Et si je tenais à réchauffer votre lit, professeur Snape ? déclara-t-elle en faisant un pas vers lui.

— Vous ne me devez rien, stupide gamine, articula-t-il d'une voix rendue encore plus rauque par le désir qui montait implacablement en lui.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il fit aussi un pas vers elle.

— Je ne le fais pas pour vous, dit-elle en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur.

Son buste touchait le ventre de son amant et, comme mue pas une force invisible, elle retira sa chemise en la passant par dessus se tête. Elle était à présent en petite culotte devant lui. Snape se passa la langue sur la lèvre inférieure. Le spectacle le déconnecta totalement de ses principes.

— Pourquoi le faites-vous, alors ? demanda-t-il en se penchant légèrement vers elle.

— Parce que j'en ai terriblement envie, souffla-t-elle ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes.

— Vous êtes folle, termina-t-il avant de l'embrasser sauvagement.

oO§Oo

À des kilomètres de Poudlard, au manoir des Malfoy, des hurlements inhumains se faisaient entendre sans discontinuer. Un homme se faisait torturer par un être à l'aspect repoussant, entouré de ses fidèles Mangemorts.

— Dis-moi la vérité, fulminait le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il brandissait la baguette de Lucius Malfoy qu'il avait emprunté à son propriétaire avec son consentement tout à fait relatif et il torturait implacablement un jeune sorcier qui semblait à peine sorti de l'école de sorcellerie.

— Je vous jure, Maître, dit ce dernier. Je les ai entendus. Severus Snape est un traître. Il vous a trahi en s'alliant avec Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phénix.

— Comment puis-je te croire ? argua Voldemort, un sourire torve sur les lèvres.

Le maléfice du Doloris s'arrêta sans préavis, laissant le pauvre garçon à terre, épuisé. Il ne put résister quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres envahissait son esprit.

Dans son coin, Bellatrix Lestrange exultait. Un petit rire hystérique lui échappait et ses yeux s'écarquillaient de joie. Elle l'avait toujours su. Severus allait souffrir ! Elle espérait vraiment que son cher et tendre Maître lui donnerait la permission de s'amuser un peu avec lui, elle aussi.

Son beau-frère, quant à lui, semblait impassible devant cet interrogatoire qui relevait de la norme depuis que leur Seigneur avait fait sa réapparition dans le monde magique. Toutefois, au fond de lui, une peur insidieuse lui tordait les boyaux. Il se fichait comme d'une guigne des autres. Il ne pensait qu'à sa famille et souhaitait que les siens s'en sortent sans trop de dommages. En voyant Voldemort achever le gamin, il pensa à la cruauté de la situation. Cet ancien élève de Serpentard avait couru rejoindre les rangs des Mangemorts et quelle avait été sa récompense ? Lucius eut un petit rire de dérision. Il savait que s'il ne faisait rien, son fils Draco subirait le même sort. Il avait tout fait auprès de leur Maître pour être irréprochable, jusqu'à torturer des innocents. Heureusement, le fait qu'ils soient moldus et parents de cette Sang-de-Bourbe qui avait tourné la tête de son fils avait été assez facile, même si ça l'avait rendu malade après coup. Il avait attendu d'être seul pour vomir jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Il savait qu'il devait mettre Draco en sécurité et le seul qui saurait le protéger était… Severus ! Narcissa et Bellatrix l'avait poussé, l'année précédente, à accomplir le serment inviolable. Il savait que son fils n'avait pas tué Dumbledore. Il en aurait été incapable et Severus le savait. Draco avait évité la mort et la torture de justesse grâce à lui.

Il allait leur fausser compagnie quand les griffes acérées de sa belle-sœur incrustées dans la chair de son avant bras le ramenèrent à sa terrible réalité.

— Tu as entendu, Lucius, pépia-t-elle. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres demande après Draco. Où est ton fils ?

Lucius observa la scène avec inquiétude et comprit qu'il ne pourrait plus retarder l'inévitable.

— Il est dans sa chambre, répondit-il, se forçant à adopter un ton impassible.

— Bien, ma chère Bella, susurra Voldemort, si tu allais nous le chercher ?

Cette dernière sautilla sur place en tapant des mains comme une petite fille, fit un tour sur elle–même et quitta la pièce en chantonnant un air ridicule ponctué de son rire si reconnaissable.

Bientôt, Draco apparut, la tête baissée, les yeux dans le vague.

— Cher Draco, débuta Voldemort, j'ai une nouvelle mission à te confier. J'espère que tu ne me décevras pas comme ton père ou ton traître de parrain ?

— Non, Maître, répliqua, le jeune homme. Je vous écoute…

À Suivre

* * *

Bon Severus devra revoir son manuel du parfait "Mr Darcy", ce n'est pas encore ça xD Je comprends la réaction d'Hermione cela dit... Mais bon, le danger rôde plus que jamais... Ah ah... J'aime beaucoup la dernière partie. J'aurais aimé écrire un peu plus sur Voldy et ses adeptes...


	20. Fuite et Cauchemars

**L'Amante du Professeur Snape  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices : Lilou Black** et **Morgane** — Un grand merci à elles ! **  
**

* * *

Merci à **Fantomette34** **,** **PtiteBelge312,** **Eileen1976** **, maxyo** , **Rabbit, Eilonna** , **Aurélie Malfoy** et **Miss-Snape-69** pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **20**

 **Fuite et Cauchemars**

Ron jouait aux fléchettes magiques quand un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre au rez-de-chaussée, dans la cuisine de sa mère. Poussé par la curiosité et surtout parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, il descendit les marches d'un pas lourd. Une fois en bas, le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui le laissa coi un instant.

— Heu, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec Lupin nu comme un ver dans la cuisine ?

— Rien, Ron. On arrive de Poudlard et comme tu peux le constater, Lupin est encore un peu dans le coaltar.

Se délestant du corps de l'homme qu'il tenta d'asseoir sur une chaise un peu branlante, il appela Ginny de toute sa voix

À la place de la jeune fille, ce fût sa mère qui apparut sur le pas de la porte, les sourcils froncés. Elle allait réprimander Harry quand elle vit le lycanthrope effondré sur la chaise.

— Par Merlin ! s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant vers eux. Que s'est-il passé ?

— Lupin s'est transformé pendant que nous étions dans la Forêt Interdite à la recherche de Firenze, répondit Harry d'une voix grave.

Molly Weasley posa ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour masquer sa surprise. Au même moment, Ginny apparut, des habits d'homme dans les bras comme le lui avait demandé Harry un peu plus tôt.

— Voilà quelques affaires de rechange pour Lupin. J'espère que ça lui ira. Elles appartiennent à Charlie mais comme il n'est pas là, ça ne devrait pas trop le déranger.

— Merci Ginny, répondit Harry en récupérant le tas de vêtements.

Puis, aidé de Molly, ils emmenèrent tant bien que mal Lupin dans le salon, sous l'œil morne de Ron qui semblait plus taciturne que jamais. Sa sœur ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, au juste ? Plus les jours passent et plus tu te renfermes sur toi-même. Tu ne portes plus le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, pourtant.

— Rien, éluda Ron d'un signe de main. Il n'y a rien, fiche moi la paix et va retrouver ton copain, ajouta-t-il d'un ton grognon.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Ginny et fila droit vers les escaliers. Harry, qui avait tout entendu, secoua la tête. Il se doutait de ce qui arrivait à son ami et décida de lui parler dès qu'il aurait un moment. Cela ne pouvait plus durer. Ils n'avaient pas que ça à faire que de s'occuper des soucis de Ron.

Tonks arriva une heure plus tard. Par sécurité, elle avait laissé Teddy chez Bill et Fleur. Elle questionna silencieusement Molly qui inclina la tête en guise de réponse. La jeune femme alla s'occuper de son mari et Harry en profita pour rejoindre Ron dans sa chambre.

Il entra sans frapper et le trouva étendu sur son lit, les yeux dans la vague.

— Tu vas faire la gueule encore longtemps ? demanda Harry en guise de préambule.

— Fiche-moi la paix toi aussi. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

— Si, crois-moi, je pense en avoir une idée, répondit son ami en s'asseyant sur une chaise qu'il avait ramenée près du lit.

— Ah oui ?

— C'est à cause d'Hermione, pas vrai ?

Ron sursauta avant de se passer une main tremblante dans ses cheveux roux en bataille.

— Je ne veux pas parler d'elle ! Ni maintenant, ni jamais. C'est une traîtresse.

— Elle est enceinte, déclara Harry d'une voix plus douce.

— Je le sais, ça ! s'exclama Ron, la mine écœurée. Si tu crois que c'est moi le père, sache que ce n'est pas le cas.

Harry pinça les lèvres. Il savait que le sujet était des plus délicats.

— Je pensais que toi et Hermione finiriez ensemble, dit-il prudemment. Je veux dire, jamais Hermione ne nous a parlé de qui que ce soit. Même quand elle est sortie avec Viktor Krum, elle nous avait mis dans la confidence. Et puis l'année dernière, elle avait été terriblement jalouse de Lavande…

Il s'interrompit quand Ron poussa un gémissement plaintif avant de cacher son visage entre ses genoux qu'il venait de remonter sur son torse.

— Ron, commença Harry, peiné pour son meilleur ami.

Pour le coup, il en voulut énormément à leur amie de cette situation inextricable.

— Si tu savais, Harry, dit Ron d'une voix étouffée. Si tu savais avec qui elle est, tu serais aussi surpris et dégoûté que moi. Je ne sais même pas si c'est légal, leur histoire !

Le cœur du jeune homme rata un battement. L'image d'un certain professeur se rappela à sa mémoire mais il s'efforça de repousser cette idée. C'était impossible ! Jamais Hermione n'irait s'acoquiner avec un tel homme. Elle valait bien mieux que ça et puis il était bien trop vieux pour elle.

— Qui est le père ? demanda Harry d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

— Snape ! hurla Ron en se redressant, ses yeux rougis ressortant encore plus sur son visage trop pâle.

Le nom de leur ancien professeur avait claqué comme un fouet dans la chambre et seule le cri de Ginny qui se trouvait derrière la porte les ramena au moment présent.

La jeune femme entra dans la pièce en regardant son frère avec colère.

— Comment oses-tu dire une telle absurdité ?! Jamais Hermione n'aurait pu faire une chose pareille. Par Merlin, tu te rends compte de ce que tu avances ? Il a le double de son âge et franchement, je sais que les goûts d'Hermione ne sont pas terribles en matière de mecs mais ce n'est pas une raison pour dire de telles âneries !

Ginny, rouge de colère, dévisageait son frère comme si elle était prête à en découdre avec lui. Harry, quant à lui, était bien trop choqué pour dire quoique ce soit. Contrairement à sa petite amie, il n'avait aucun mal à croire Ron après ce qu'il avait vu cette nuit.

— C'est la vérité ! hurla Ron en retour. Je les ai entendus alors qu'ils pensaient être seuls. Si vous ne me croyez pas, je vous offre ce putain de souvenir avec plaisir et vous verrez bien qui a raison !

— Ronald Billius Weasley ! s'insurgea Ginny, choquée. Je ne peux pas croire qu'Hermione et…

Une soudaine explosion fit sursauter les trois jeunes gens, empêchant Ginny de finir sa phrase. Des hurlements se firent entendre avant que la voix d'Arthur Weasley ne retentisse dans toute la maison :

— Harry ! Ron ! Ginny ! Sortez immédiatement d'ici ! Tout de suite !

Ils échangèrent un rapide regard et se redressèrent comme un seul homme pour descendre les escaliers au pas de charge. Une fois dehors, ils virent Lupin, alors habillé, ainsi que Tonks, qui pointaient leurs baguettes vers un buisson.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? demanda Harry, essoufflé.

— Des Mangemorts ! hurla Remus Lupin.

Une déflagration, suivie d'un rire reconnaissable entre mille résonna dans l'air.

— Bellatrix ! jura Tonks avec fureur.

La jeune femme se rua vers l'origine du bruit suivie de son mari, tandis que les hurlements de Molly Weasley ramenèrent Harry au présent. Le Terrier était en train de brûler. Ron semblait tétanisé. Ginny pleurait doucement.

— Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? marmonna Harry pendant qu'Arthur parlait à sa femme avant de venir vers lui.

— Il faut que vous partiez d'ici, Harry, tout de suite. Vous ne pouvez pas rester, mettez-vous à l'abri !

— Poudlard ? tenta-t-il.

— Non, souffla Arthur. Poudlard est la cible suivante. Je viens de les prévenir. Faites attention à vous !

oO§Oo

Hermione dormait paisiblement quand le claquement d'une porte la réveilla en sursaut. Après leur conversation, Snape et elle s'étaient réconciliés sur l'oreiller comme n'importe quel couple et elle avait fini par s'endormir, épuisée. Elle se redressa et constata qu'elle était seule dans le lit. Elle allait se rallonger quand le professeur de potions arriva, la mine plus sombre que jamais.

— Debout, Hermione ! tonna-t-il. Tout de suite ! reprit-il quand il vit qu'elle allait protester. Nous sommes attaqués.

— Attaqués ?! paniqua-t-elle. Mais comment ?

— Il y avait des espions au sein du château et il semblerait que certaines récentes informations aient décidé le Seigneur des Ténèbres à agir.

La jeune femme s'habilla le plus rapidement possible avant que Snape ne la tire brutalement par le bras.

— Je suis navré mais nous n'avons plus le temps !

Des bruits se faisaient entendre dans les couloirs, n'augurant rien de bon. Nous allons mourir ici, songea Hermione affolée, quand elle vit la pièce tourner puis disparaître. Ils étaient en train de transplaner, comprit-elle, mais… pour aller où ?

Le couple venait à peine de disparaître quand Draco Malfoy, suivi de Fenrir Greyback, un lycanthrope dont la sale réputation n'était plus à faire, apparurent sur le seuil des appartements de Severus.

— Ils n'ont pas dû aller bien loin, déclara le jeune Malfoy, un rictus mauvais sur le visage.

Fenrir l'observa en plissant son large front.

— J'espère pour toi qu'on va vite mettre la main sur ce traître. Tu sais ce qui t'attend si on ne l'attrape pas.

Draco le savait mieux que personne. Il avait une telle frousse qu'il faillit faire dans son pantalon à l'évocation de ce qui lui arriverait s'il ne ramenait pas Severus Snape auprès de leur maître.

— Ils sont forcément toujours dans le château, cracha-t-il, la peur au ventre. Cherchons encore !

oO§Oo

Le cœur d'Hermione battait à tout rompre. C'était impossible, elle vivait un cauchemar éveillé.

— Nous avons transplané ! s'écria-t-elle, choquée.

— Il semblerait bien, grogna Snape entre ses dents tandis qu'il la lâchait pour vérifier toutes les pièces de ce qui ressemblaient à une petite maison. Il lança plusieurs sorts sur les fenêtres et la porte avant de revenir vers elle.

— Nous sommes en sécurité pour le moment.

— Mais que se passe-t-il et où sommes-nous ?

La jeune femme sentit des frissons la parcourir et elle serait tombée à terre si Snape ne l'avait pas retenue.

— Allons, Hermione, ce n'est pas le moment de craquer, la prévint-il durement. Ma marque s'est mise à me faire mal après que vous vous soyez endormie, expliqua-t-il. J'allais me rendre auprès de Lui quand Minerva m'a contacté par cheminée.

Il lâcha un juron avant de faire les cent pas. Hermione se sentait de plus en plus inquiète.

— Que vous a-t-elle dit ?

— Ma couverture est ruinée ! cracha-t-il, furieux. Au fond de ses yeux noirs cependant, la jeune femme vit également de la frayeur. Il sait, ils savent tous que j'ai été à la solde de Dumbledore ! Tout est fichu ! Tout !

— Très bien, dit-elle en se tordant les mains mais… Pourquoi avons-nous fui Poudlard ? Je veux dire, ne devrions-nous pas nous battre avec les autres ?

L'homme s'arrêta devant elle et la toisa un moment avant de reprendre :

— La maison de vos amis, le Terrier, a été attaquée un peu plus tôt. Arthur Weasley a juste eu le temps de prévenir la directrice que leur prochaine cible serait Poudlard. Bellatrix, Draco et Fenrir Greyback ont été sommés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'assiéger Poudlard et de me ramener à lui. Quant à vous, les Weasley et Potter, une chasse à l'homme a été lancée. N'importe qui, Mangemorts, Raffleurs ou Sorciers, ont pour ordre de vous ramener vivants… ou morts ! La trêve est finie, Hermione.

oO§Oo

La guerre, le chaos… Un long frisson la saisit. Ses amis avaient besoin d'elle et que faisait-elle ? Elle se cachait comme une lâche.

— Je ne devrais pas rester ici, murmura-t-elle tandis que Severus lui préparait une boisson.

— Buvez ! ordonna-t-il en lui tendant le verre plein qu'elle prit machinalement avant de le porter à ses lèvres.

Le liquide avait un drôle de goût. Étonnée, elle se tourna vers lui.

— J'y ai juste ajouté de quoi vous détendre, Hermione. Sachez que vos amis sont, tout comme vous, en sécurité, et qu'ils ne doivent se montrer sous aucun prétexte.

— Où sommes-nous ? réitéra-t-elle.

— Dans l'ancienne maison familiale des Prince.

Il avait dit cela comme si ça lui coûtait et Hermione se souvint du livre du Prince de Sang mêlé récupéré l'année dernière par Harry pendant les cours du professeur Slughorn. Cette bâtisse appartenait donc à la famille de sa mère.

Prenant conscience de ce que cette proximité impliquait, elle récupéra sa baguette pour faire plus de lumière mais il la retint par le poignet pour l'empêcher de faire un geste.

— Surtout plus de magie à partir de maintenant, lança-t-il d'un ton hargneux. Le moindre sort pourrait nous faire repérer.

D'un pas vif, il récupéra dans un tiroir une boite d'allumettes et en craqua une pour allumer différentes bougies qui se trouvaient sur un imposant buffet. La jeune fille s'aperçut que les volets étaient fermés et que la pièce, vraisemblablement un salon, était répugnante. Tout était gris de poussière, le sol était taché et des toiles d'araignées pendaient du plafond. Elle ignorait combien de temps ils allaient rester ici mais elle se promit de faire le ménage. Pas question de vivre dans une telle porcherie.

— Personne n'a mis les pieds dans cette maison depuis plus de quinze ans, déclara-t-il comme s'il avait deviné les pensées de la jeune femme.

— Vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à ce que je range un peu, alors ?

— Faites ce que vous voulez du moment que vous ne vous fatiguez pas trop. Pour ce qui est des vivres, ne vous en faites pas, nous aurons de quoi manger.

Hermione avisa son nouvel environnement avant de se mettre à la tâche tandis que Snape s'était enfermé dans ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un bureau.

oO§Oo

La cohabitation ne se fit pas sans heurt. Severus Snape n'avait pas pour habitude de se retrouver avec de la compagnie, surtout celle d'une ancienne élève. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de leur mariage éventuel. Ce n'était plus le moment. Ils devaient rester cachés car le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses Mangemorts étaient prêt à tout pour mettre la main sur eux. Ils étaient condamnés à faire preuve de patience, coupés du monde extérieur.

Mais attendre était long, difficile, surtout quand on vivait à deux dans à peine soixante dix mètres carrés. Cette demeure était celle des grands-parents maternels de Severus. Il n'y avait presque jamais mis les pieds même si la maison lui avait été léguée à leur mort, postérieure à celle de ses parents. Les Prince avaient beau être des sorciers au Sang-Pur, ils n'avaient jamais été très riches, loin de là.

Sortant de son bureau, il aperçut Hermione près de la fenêtre dont les rideaux opaques ne laissaient presque rien filtrer. Ils avaient eu une première et houleuse dispute quand elle avait voulu ouvrir les volets, ne supportant plus de vivre totalement enfermée. Snape avait beau la comprendre, ils devaient rester discrets. C'était une question de survie. Il avait fini par renoncer à la contredire et lui avait permis d'aérer la maison à la seule condition qu'elle ne sorte pas. Un mois après leur arrivée, elle s'était mis en tête de retrouver ses amis pour leur venir en aide. Là encore, il avait dû se montrer particulièrement dur pour qu'elle comprenne que c'était beaucoup trop dangereux et que jamais il ne céderait sur ce point.

Il tenait à la protéger et elle ferait bien de s'y habituer.

Les seuls moments de paix et d'entente avaient lieu la nuit, quand elle venait le rejoindre dans son lit pour se lover à ses côtés. Indéniablement, Hermione Granger avait besoin de chaleur et de réconfort. Plus sa grossesse avançait et plus elle se rapprochait de lui à son corps défendant. Severus lui-même ressentait tout un panel d'émotions qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à refouler.

Ainsi donc, la première fois qu'il sentit son enfant bouger, son souffle s'était bloqué dans sa poitrine, ses yeux s'étaient agrandis de surprise et les sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers Hermione ne relevaient ni du désir physique ni de l'agacement. Cette jeune femme était surprenante et, même si Lily avait encore une très grande place dans son cœur, force était de constater qu'elle n'y était plus seule.

Heureusement, la grossesse se passait très bien depuis l'incident qui s'était produit lors des trois premiers mois. Hermione entamait le dernier trimestre et Severus espérait bien sortir de leur cachette avant la naissance du bébé.

Un soir alors qu'ils se sustentaient dans un silence presque religieux, une lumière étrange traversa le ciel au dehors, illuminant la pièce même à travers les rideaux. Était-ce le signe qu'il n'attendait plus, se demanda-t-il, le cœur serré par un espoir presque douloureux. Un second flash passa et il n'eut alors plus aucun doute : le moment tant attendu était enfin arrivé.

— Que se passe-t-il, Severus ? demanda Hermione, intriguée.

Elle ne s'était décidée à renoncer au « professeur Snape » au profit de son prénom que depuis quelques semaines. Au point où ils en étaient, lui avait-il dit, il aurait été étrange qu'elle continue à l'appeler « professeur » ou «Monsieur » alors qu'ils étaient si proches. C'est pourquoi depuis lors, ils s'appelaient tout deux par leurs prénoms.

— Restez ici, Hermione, ordonna-t-il en se levant précipitamment.

— Mais que… protesta-t-elle tandis qu'il récupérait sa cape et sa baguette. Où allez-vous ? voulut-elle savoir, anxieuse.

Severus l'observa un instant avant de soupirer.

— Après tout, il vaut mieux que vous le sachiez… on ne sait jamais.

Il l'observa un instant. Son regard était insondable

— Nous avions convenu, l'Ordre et moi, d'un signal lorsque l'affrontement final aurait lieu, expliqua-t-il brièvement.

— Mais… Vous ne pouvez pas me laissez seule ici, objecta Hermione, l'air sombre.

Severus, qui commençait à bien la connaître, devina où elle voulait en venir. D'un pas vif, il revint vers elle se pencha, les mains posées à plat sur la table.

— Ecoutez-moi bien, Hermione. Dans votre état, il serait préférable que vous restiez sagement ici. Vous êtes enceinte de plus de sept mois et de fait, vous seriez inutile à défaut d'être une charge.

Ses yeux s'étaient adoucis et Hermione comprit qu'il ne servirait à rien de protester. De toute façon, il était évident que dans ces circonstances, elle ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose pour les aider. Prise d'une résolution nouvelle, elle se leva avant de poser sa main sur le visage de Severus.

— Faites attention à vous, commença-t-elle d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion. Notre enfant à besoin de son père et… moi aussi, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Severus acquiesça avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Ce baiser exprimait bien plus que ce que l'enseignant n'admettrait sans doute jamais. Il se détourna d'elle dans un tourbillon de robes et traversa la pièce avant de sortir et de disparaître.

Inexplicablement, Hermione sentit l'angoisse la dévorer de l'intérieur. Pourquoi se sentait-elle si mal ? Elle avait comme l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas.

oO§Oo

Les minutes devinrent des heures tandis que la jeune femme se rongeait les sangs. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle se trouvait dans cette maison et non là-bas avec eux. Elle aurait tant aimé affronter le Mal, défendre leur liberté et surtout venger ses parents. Elle était bien consciente qu'agir dans son état relèverait de l'imprudence pure. Au bout de ce qui lui parut une éternité, elle s'assoupit. Le bruit d'une porte ouverte à toute volée la fit bondir du fauteuil inconfortable sur lequel elle était assise. Le cœur plein d'espoir, elle se rendit dans le salon.

Ce qu'elle y découvrit la glaça d'effroi.

oO§Oo

Severus avait transplané dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Ce qu'il vit en arrivant le figea de surprise. L'entrée du château était dans un état épouvantable.

— Mais que faites-vous ici, Severus ?

Encore sous le choc, il se tourna vers Minerva McGonagall qui arrivait vers lui à grands pas. Elle était méconnaissable. Ses cheveux, d'habitude si bien soignés, s'échappaient d'un chignon en bataille. Un des verres de ses lunettes était brisé et de profondes entailles marquaient ses joues. Ses vêtements avaient, eux aussi, connus des jours meilleurs.

— J'ai vu votre signe et je me suis empressé de venir.

— Mon signe ? Mais je ne vous ai rien envoyé du tout ! s'alarma-t-elle. Vous avez laissé Miss Granger toute seule ?

Severus comprit qu'ils avaient été bernés. Jurant contre sa propre crédulité, il allait repartir la chercher pour la mettre en un lieu plus sûr quand quelqu'un qui se trouvait dans son dos tenta de lui envoyer un sort impardonnable.

— Mulciber ! cracha-t-il.

— Espèce de sale traître ! hurla ce dernier. Tu mérites pire que la mort ! C'est moi qui te ramènerai auprès de notre Maître.

Severus ricana méchamment.

— C'est ce qu'on va voir ! déclara-t-il avant de lancer à son tour un sort d'attaque contre son ennemi.

Tandis que Minerva se défendait un peu plus loin contre d'autres Mangemorts, les deux hommes continuèrent à s'affronter à coups d'Impardonnables et Snape ne put se débarrasser de son adversaire que grâce à une aide inattendue. Un peu plus loin, divers hurlement se faisait entendre quand il fut rejoint par Harry Potter. Ils se regardaient sans rien dire avant que la voix sibylline de _Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom_ ne les sorte de leur contemplation mutuelle.

— Comme c'est touchant, Potter et mon si cher Severus…

Snape comprit alors qu'il ne pourrait plus s'enfuir. Il émit un grognement tandis que le jeune Potter se mettait en garde, prêt à attaquer le plus grand mage noir de leur siècle. La scène semblait surréaliste et Severus sut que l'heure était venue. Toutefois, il n'arrivait pas à se décider quoi faire. Repensant à cette maudite conversation qu'il avait eue avec Dumbledore l'année précédente avant qu'il ne le tue, à la demande de ce dernier, il émit un grondement de rage. Impensable, songea-t-il.

Bientôt, ils ne furent plus seuls car Ginny Weasley et son frère firent leur apparition, au grand désarroi de Snape. Il ne pourrait pas protéger tout le monde.

— Harry ! s'écria la jeune Weasley avant de rejoindre son compagnon.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres les observait tour à tour, un sourire malsain sur sa face reptilienne. À ses côtés, son familier, Nagini, semblait attendre…

— Tu m'as trahi, mon cher Severus. Moi qui avait mis tant de foi en toi… J'ai appris grâce aux nouvelles recrues que tu allais jusqu'à te rouler dans la fange avec des Sang-de-Bourbes ? Que c'est vilain, dit-il en avançant vers lui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai envoyé mon agent le plus fidèle pour que cette maudite femelle paie de ses crimes.

— Non, murmura Severus tout bas.

— Vous n'êtes qu'un immonde salaud ! hurla Harry en se ruant vers lui. Nagini fut hélas plus rapide. Il allait attaquer le garçon de ses crocs aiguisés quand une ombre s'interposa entre eux, empêchant Severus de faire barrage de son propre corps entre la mort et le survivant.

Harry mis un moment à se rendre compte qu'il était encore entier. Pourtant, son visage était maculé de sang. Avisant le corps à ses pieds, il vit qu'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami…

— Ron ! s'exclama-t-il choqué tandis que ce dernier agonisait à terre. Un flot de sang bouillonnant s'échappait de son cou sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

— Je suis désolé, souffla Ron, je n'ai pas été d'une très grande aide, encore une fois.

Détournant la tête ce spectacle dramatique, Snape profita des nouveaux arrivants pour s'éclipser. Il aurait dû se trouver à la place du jeune Weasley. Au fond, il le savait mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Du moins le crut-il avant qu'un Doloris ne le touche dans le dos.

Il hurla de douleur et percuta le sol de pierre avec un bruit mat. Furieux, il leva la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent un regard de glace qui n'appartenait à sa connaissance qu'à une seule personne.

— Draco.

— Vous allez mourir, professeur Snape. Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix, déclara-t-il en tremblant. Si je ne vous ramène pas au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils me tueront.

Il allait devoir affronter la mort en face, comprit Severus Snape avec un désespoir tel qu'il faillit gémir d'impuissance. Cela ne pouvait pas finir ainsi. Il ne devait pas mourir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Hermione, _son_ Hermione aux mains de Bellatrix Lestrange et de Fenrir Greyback.

Il devait trouver une solution rapidement et agir vite.

À Suivre


	21. Pouvoir Tourner la Page

**L'Amante du Professeur Snape  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices : Lilou Black, Gwendoline** et **Morgane** — Un grand merci à elles ! **  
**

* * *

Merci à **Fantomette34** **,** **PtiteBelge312,** **Eileen1976** **, maxyo** , **Rabbit, Eilonna** , **Aurélie Malfoy, Rabbit,** **Miss-Snape-69,AbsolutlyTonks** , **Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31** (mention pour toi pour m'avoir laissé une review sur chaque chapitre ! Respect et ça m'a fait super plaisir d'avoir tes appréciations dans la foulée), **Nathea** , **Drennae** , **nonowX3** , **LegolasKili** et toutes les autres pour leurs reviews au fil des chapitres !

 **Note de l'auteur :** il est temps que je vous laisse avec le final de ce premier arc.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **21**

 **Pouvoir Tourner la Page**

Le cœur d'Hermione battait à tout rompre. Elle chercha désespérément un moyen de fuir, mais Bellatrix n'était pas seule. Bientôt, des bras épais la saisirent et la jetèrent sans ménagement sur le sol. Par réflexe, elle plaqua ses deux mains sur son ventre dans le but évident de le protéger du choc.

— Alors, sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe, on fricote avec les traîtres, paraît-il ? lança Bellatrix en léchant avidement la pointe de sa baguette de sa langue vermeille et pointue.

Sans transition, elle jeta à Hermione une série de _Doloris_ qui laissa la jeune femme folle de douleur à terre. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à son bébé. Il lui fallait une solution pour faire cesser cette torture. Sans réfléchir, elle ouvrit la bouche tandis que l'affreux Greyback et cette folle de Bellatrix se repaissaient de son évidente douleur. Des monstres, ils étaient _des monstres !_ Elle le savait bien mais pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de les implorer.

— Pi… Pitié, gémit-elle. Je vous en supplie !

Bella l'observa, les yeux plissés, la bouche tordue dans une parodie de sourire. Elle avança vers la masse tremblante à terre et s'accroupit juste devant elle avant de prendre délicatement une des mèches de cheveux de la jeune femme pour la replacer derrière son oreille. Lentement, elle se pencha sur Hermione :

— Nous n'aurons aucune pitié pour toi, mon petit cœur, murmura la sorcière plus machiavélique que jamais.

Le cœur d'Hermione cessa de battre une seconde avant de reprendre un rythme effrayant.

 _Était_ _-ce donc la fin ?_ se demanda-t-elle. Elle eut à peine le temps de formuler sa pensé qu'immédiatement, les deux alliés du Seigneur des Ténèbres reprirent leurs tortures et s'amusèrent à la rendre folle de souffrance. Ses hurlements continus semblèrent leur plaire et résonner à leurs oreilles comme la plus agréable des mélodies.

oO§Oo

Toujours devant le château de Poudlard, Severus se redressa lentement, les yeux fixés sur Draco. La baguette du jeune homme était pointée sur lui. Dans d'autres circonstances, Severus en aurait presque ri ; il savait le garçon incapable d'exécuter l'ordre qu'on lui avait donné.

— Tu ne feras pas ça, Draco, le prévint-il durement.

L'adolescent, sonné plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre par les paroles de Severus, recula d'un pas, la bouche tordue par un affreux rictus. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire mais une part de lui se révoltait à cette idée.

— Si, je le ferai ! hurla-t-il d'un ton féroce. Le Maître m'a honoré en exigeant que je vous tue ! s'exclama-t-il encore, prêt à tout pour se convaincre lui-même de ce qu'il disait.

Son parrain eut un pincement au cœur. Au-delà du Serment Inviolable qui le liait à sa mère, il voulait tout faire pour le préserver. Draco était utilisé sans états d'âme. Ce n'était encore qu'un enfant, bon sang ! songea-t-il avec fureur.

— Tu n'as pas su faire de mal à Albus Dumbledore, grogna Severus dépité par l'entêtement du gamin.

— Taisez-vous ! Je le ferai ! beugla Draco, rouge de colère ou bien d'autre chose. Croyez-moi, je le ferai.

Severus était debout et toisait maintenant son filleul de toute sa hauteur. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal et ce n'était pas uniquement parce qu'il en avait fait la promesse.

— Draco, commença Severus en englobant d'un bras les ruines qui jonchaient le sol, tout ceci n'est pas pour toi. Ce n'est pour personne. Il n'y a rien de glorifiant là-dedans.

Il se mit à pleuvoir, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. Bien que trempés, ni l'un ni l'autre ne fit le moindre geste.

Severus cherchait un moyen d'éviter le pire. Draco se maudissait de ne pas pouvoir tuer celui qui lui faisait face.

Le temps semblait s'être figé et l'ancien maître des potions de Poudlard profita d'un éclair particulièrement aveuglant pour se ruer sur le jeune homme. Il le désarma sans trop de difficulté, récupéra sa baguette et l'obligea à transplaner avec lui.

Le temps leur était compté.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison des Prince, ni Severus ni encore moins Draco ne se seraient doutés du spectacle qui les attendait.

Avec des hurlements de rires hystériques, Bellatrix s'acharnait contre deux jeunes femmes, une blonde et une rousse. Miss Weasley et Miss Lovegood, comprit Snape, atterré. Tout d'un coup, une bourrasque dévasta tout son sur passage ; il reconnut Molly Weasley.

— Laissez-la moi ! hurla la femme d'Arthur. Cette garce est pour moi !

Les deux jeunes femmes se protégèrent comme elles le purent avant de reculer avec précaution. Elles voulurent se cacher mais Bella tenta de leur jeter un puissant maléfice qui fut contré _in-_ _extremis_ par Molly qui semblait prête à tout pour arrêter la Mangemorte.

— Tu ne toucheras plus à aucun de nos enfants ! cria-t-elle avec hargne.

Un peu plus loin, Draco et Severus observaient ce qui se passait, figés de surprise. Au bout d'un moment, le jeune homme sortit de son état d'hébétude :

— Professeur Snape ? demanda-t-il, la peur se lisant clairement dans ses yeux.

— Reste caché, Draco. Je dois m'occuper de quelque chose, déclara Severus qui n'avait pas oublié Hermione.

Avisant les deux femmes qui se battaient en duel, il longea le muret à moitié dévasté qui surplombait la bâtisse tandis que son filleul partait se mettre à l'abri. Quelques cadavres jonchaient le sol. Avec un coup au cœur, il reconnut parmi eux deux de ses élèves. Secouant la tête pour effacer ces images cauchemardesques de son esprit, il allait franchir le seuil quand un hurlement strident suivi d'une grande détonation le fit se retourner brusquement. Il vit Bellatrix éviter un sort mais le maléfice mortel que lui jeta Molly dans la foulée atteignit tout de même la sorcière en pleine poitrine.

À cet instant, Severus sentit un poids immense s'envoler de sa poitrine. Sans Bella, ils auraient une chance de s'en sortir, même si tout danger n'était pas écarté. Bravo Molly ! Il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer une mère dont les enfants étaient en danger.

L'intérieur de la maison était dans un triste état mais le maître des potions ne s'en souciait guère. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il chercha désespérément Hermione. Il eut l'impression que la tragédie de 1981 se reproduisait. Il ressentit la même dévastation quand il longea le couloir de l'entrée, la même peur insidieuse quand il pénétra dans le salon et eut le même constat quand il découvrit la forme inanimée d'Hermione Granger à terre.

 _Lily…_

— Non, non, gémit-il en tombant à genoux sur le seuil.

 _Lily… Mais ce n'était pas son ancienne meilleure amie, ni cet amour perdu à jamais. C'était..._

— Hermione, murmura-t-il avant d'avancer à quatre pattes vers elle.

Malgré la terreur et l'angoisse qu'il ressentait, ses yeux restaient désespérément secs. Depuis Lily, il n'avait plus eu de larmes à verser. Il les avait déjà toutes gaspillées.

Doucement, presque tendrement, il prit la le corps inanimé entre ses bras et serra doucement la jeune femme contre son torse. Une vilaine grimace déforma ses traits figés tandis que sa bouche s'ouvrait en un cri muet de souffrance.

Le corps était encore tiède. Il se délecta de cette chaleur, le nez enfoui dans les cheveux d'Hermione. Un battement de cœur imperceptible manqua de le faire défaillir. Elle n'était pas morte. _Par Merlin !_ pensa-t-il, éperdu de soulagement, _c'est un miracle_.

Avec une infinie précaution, il passa un de ses bras sous ses genoux et se releva. Après s'être assuré qu'aucun ennemi n'était là pour les surprendre, il observa le visage crispé de la jeune femme et comprit qu'elle avait dû souffrir plus que de raison. Une nouvelle fois, il n'avait pas été là pour protéger la femme qu'il aimait.

En prenant conscience de ce cheminement de pensées, il pinça fermement ses lèvres. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Et pourquoi ? Il ne la méritait pas. Il ne méritait personne, d'ailleurs. Pourtant... Force était d'admettre que oui, il était tombé amoureux d'une autre femme que Lily. _Hermione..._

Avec un profond soupir, il abandonna le champ de bataille, les blessés et les morts pour se consacrer à sa précieuse charge. Dorénavant, elle seule comptait.

— Hôpital Sainte Mangouste, murmura-t-il avant de transplaner, laissant aux autres le soin de faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire, lui-même ayant de quoi s'occuper, songea-t-il avec amertume.

oO§Oo

Une fois sur place, il dut trouver une infirmière disponible pour lui confier Hermione. Sainte Mangouste croulait sous les blessés, légers comme graves. La guerre n'épargnait pas les innocents… Malheureusement, il en avait toujours été ainsi.

— Que lui est-il arrivé ? lui demanda une infirmière avec inquiétude.

Severus faillit répondre avec un sarcasme mal maîtrisé mais décida de se contenir. Il n'avait pas le temps de se battre avec les médicomages.

— Elle a été attaquée, comme un peu tout le monde aujourd'hui. Je suis presque sûr qu'on lui a jeté plusieurs Impardonnables et… Elle est enceinte.

Ce dernier mot eut le don de faire sortir la femme de sa torpeur. Elle lui adressa un signe de tête avant de l'emmener dans une salle où se trouvaient déjà deux autres patients.

— Posez-là sur ce lit, dit-elle avec un geste de la main. Je m'appelle Julianna et je vais m'occuper d'elle. Quel est le stade de sa grossesse ?

— Un peu plus de sept mois et demi, répondit-il, la gorge nouée.

— Très bien. Je vais chercher mon supérieur. Pouvez-vous attendre dehors, s'il vous plaît ?

— Je ne la quitte pas, déclara Severus froidement.

— Vous êtes son père ?

— Son compagnon.

La femme acquiesça avec lassitude avant de lui indiquer un siège.

oO§Oo

L'attente qui s'ensuivit fut interminable pour Snape. Il n'avait pas éprouvé un tel tourment depuis la mort de Lily. Il crut connaître les pires heures de sa vie. À chaque instant, la santé de la jeune femme semblait se dégrader davantage. Quand le Médicomage, un homme entre deux âges, vint l'ausculter, son diagnostique fut sans appel.

— Elle fait une hémorragie interne. Il va nous falloir agir très vite, décida-t-il en avisant sa collègue. Allez me préparer urgemment un bloc opératoire. C'est un _code vermeil_. Puis avisant Snape :

— Vous êtes son mari ?

Ce dernier manqua de nier mais se ravisa. Ce n'était guère le moment de pinailler.

— Oui.

— Très bien, déclara le Médicomage. Nous allons devoir pratiquer une intervention pour sortir les bébés du ventre de leur mère. Il y a de fortes chances que le placenta se soit rompu, entraînant une déchirure de l'utérus au passage.

— Les bébés ? questionna Snape surpris mais…

— Vous ne saviez pas qu'il y en avait deux ? J'en suis navré, répondit l'homme. Dans l'immédiat, nous avons besoin de votre autorisation pour sauver votre épouse au détriment des fœtus. Nous ignorons si nous pourrons sauver tout le monde.

Severus n'y réfléchit même pas ; il acquiesça. La vie d'Hermione était la plus importante.

Sans attendre, le Médicomage et plusieurs de ses collègues emmenèrent la jeune femme affronter son destin.

— Bats-toi, Hermione, murmura Severus. Bats-toi et vis ! Fais-le pour moi… pour nous.

oO§Oo

Elle avait froid et chaud en même temps. Elle mit un moment avant de se réveiller et quand elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, la lumière la rendit presque aveugle. Elle voulut parler mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche alors… Elle se rendormit.

Elle se sentait si bien dans cet océan de coton. Elle ne voulait penser à rien.

oO§Oo

Cette fois-ci, quand elle ouvrit totalement ses paupières, une douce lumière, moins vive vint la réconforter quelque peu. Où était-elle et que s'était-il passé ? Elle essaya de se redresser mais son ventre lui faisait incroyablement mal.

— Bon retour parmi nous, dit une voix si douce qu'Hermione se tourna instinctivement vers elle.

Une dame d'un certain âge se tenait devant elle, la baguette pointée sur son corps. Une infirmière, comprit-elle, encore déphasée.

— Où suis-je ?

Sa voix était si rauque qu'elle ne la reconnut pas.

— À Sainte Mangouste. Je m'appelle Julianna et je m'occupe de vous.

— Que m'est-il arrivé ? demanda Hermione, totalement sonnée.

— Vous avez été emmenée ici il y a trois semaines par votre compagnon. Comme beaucoup, vous avez été attaquée par les partisans de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

À cette évocation, le cœur d'Hermione se serra et puis… D'innombrables flashs explosèrent dans sa conscience encore fragilisée ; les souvenirs affluèrent, horribles et brutaux. L'infirmière, qui l'observait, fronça les sourcils.

— Calmez-vous. Vous allez vous faire mal.

— Mais je souffre toujours ! souffla Hermione avec fatalité.

Elle se passa machinalement une main sur son ventre et crut défaillir quand elle le sentit presque… plat.

— Mon bébé ! s'écria-t-elle, j'étais enceinte, où est mon bébé ?

— Hermione, je vous en prie, calmez-vous, dit Julianna avec douceur mais un rien de fermeté. Vous avez survécu et c'est presque miraculeux après de tels traumatismes. Si vous vous calmez, tenta-t-elle de la convaincre, je vous emmène à la nurserie.

À ces mots, Hermione, le visage ravagé par les larmes, se tourna vers Julianna.

— Il est vivant ?

L'infirmière acquiesça, la mine grave.

— Oui votre fils est vivant.

 _Un garçon_ , songea Hermione. Un étrange sensation lui étreignit la poitrine.

— Je suis prête, déclara la jeune femme en s'essuyant le visage avec le mouchoir que Julianna venait de lui tendre. Elle s'exhorta intérieurement à ne plus pleurer et à chasser de son esprit ces souvenirs douloureux. Si elle s'y attardait trop longtemps, elle risquait de perdre la raison.

On avait mis un fauteuil roulant à sa disposition. Hermione s'y installa et Julianna la conduisit à la pouponnière.

Quand elles s'arrêtèrent devant une des couveuses, le cœur d'Hermione se serra douloureusement.

— Il est si petit, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

— Il est né avec beaucoup d'avance mais c'est un fier combattant, tout comme ses parents. Ne perdez pas espoir…

Hermione voulait bien la croire. Elle ne se lassait pas de regarder ce petit bonhomme vêtu d'une couche et d'un bonnet. Une petite touffe de cheveux noirs s'en échappait, lui donnant presque un air canaille malgré ses traits encore fripés et sa petite taille. Il était si minuscule !

Julianna allait lui proposer de le prendre dans ses bras quand l'un des médicomages qui s'était occupé d'elle arriva à leur suite.

— Je vois que vous êtes déjà réveillée, Madame Snape, commença l'homme d'un ton strict.

Madame Snape ? Hermione se figea à ce nom. Pourquoi l'appelait-il ainsi ? Une discussion franche avec Severus s'annonçait quand ils se reverraient. Elle se demanda d'ailleurs où il pouvait se trouver. Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec elle ?

— J'ai vu votre mari dans la matinée, affirma l'homme comme pour répondre à ses muettes appréhensions. Il devrait revenir en fin de soirée. Une urgence l'a appelé ailleurs.

— Très bien, murmura-t-elle, déçue.

De toute évidence, elle ne faisait pas partie de ses « urgences », pensa-t-elle avec amertume.

— Madame, reprit le Médicomage, insensible aux tourments de la jeune femme. De quoi vous souvenez-vous ?

Hermione soupira.

— Je ne veux pas m'en rappeler maintenant, grogna-t-elle perturbée par les images plus vives que jamais que lui renvoyait son esprit.

— Je comprends, répondit l'homme. Vous êtes arrivée ici en bien piteux état, vous avez eu beaucoup de chance mais c'est aussi grâce à votre force intérieure que vous êtes en vie. Malheureusement, il y a eu quelques complications.

— Des complications ?

— Il restait un mois et demi, voire deux mois avant votre terme. La violence des coups que vous avez reçus a décollé le placenta de votre utérus qui s'est déchiré sous la pression. Vous avez eu une grave hémorragie et c'est pourquoi nous avons dû sortir les bébés en urgence.

— Les bébés ? s'alarma Hermione, choquée et perdue. Pourquoi parlait-il de plusieurs ?

— Oui, je suis vraiment navré mais nous n'avons pu sauver que le petit garçon. Votre fille est décédée il y a quelques jours. Mais rassurez-vous, elle n'a pas souffert. Votre mari s'est occupé de toutes les formalités.

— Désirez-vous la voir ? demanda Julianna un peu fermement. Elle se sentait peinée pour sa patiente. Eugène Bravlamort n'avait jamais fait preuve d'une très grande empathie et son tact était inexistant.

La jeune femme allait devoir faire son deuil. Julianna savait qu'il était important pour les parents, surtout les mères, de voir leur enfant pour mieux accepter leur mort. C'était dur mais c'était un mal nécessaire.

Hermione, encore sous le choc, hocha la tête comme un automate.

— Une dernière chose, la retint le médicomage. Ce n'est pas plaisant à annoncer mais, croyez-moi, nous avons fait de notre mieux car votre vie était en jeu mais… Nous n'avons pu sauver votre utérus… Je suis désolé, une nouvelle fois, mais vous ne pourrez plus jamais avoir d'enfant.

Sur le coup, la jeune femme faillit lui rire au nez. Elle venait de perdre un bébé, elle se fichait bien de son corps et ne se voyait pas avoir d'autres enfants, ni aujourd'hui ni jamais.

— Je veux voir ma fille, dit-elle à l'infirmière.

Cette dernière acquiesça non sans avoir jeté un regard furieux à son supérieur. Annoncer ce genre de nouvelles sans la moindre gentillesse ni la moindre diplomatie était inhumain. Il aurait mieux fait de la laisser s'en charger quand le moment serait venu.

C'est dans un silence morne que Julianna emmena Hermione un étage plus bas, dans une pièce où régnait un froid terrible. Elle sortit d'un petit placard une large boite qui…

Hermione eut du mal à bien discerner ce qu'elle voyait à travers le torrent de larmes qui voilait ses yeux. Elle avait cru ne plus jamais pouvoir pleurer mais là… Elle s'effondra, crispée sur elle même, et sanglota pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures.

Julianna lui laissa le temps nécessaire mais se sentit peinée pour cette jeune femme qui n'avait enduré que trop d'horreurs. Elle savait par expérience que le pire restait à venir. Malheureusement.

Lorsqu'Hermione cessa de pleurer, l'infirmière la ramena dans sa chambre et l'aida à recoucher.

— Où est ma baguette ? demanda la jeune femme dans un murmure à peine audible.

La soignante lui montra la table de chevet à côté du lit.

— Essayez de dormir et de vous reposer, dit Julianna. Je sais que c'est dur à encaisser mais vous devez être forte pour votre petit bonhomme. Il aura besoin de sa mère.

— Il semble si fragile, répondit Hermione dans un filet de voix.

— Il en a l'air seulement. C'est un battant, votre enfant. Il est certes encore un peu petit mais il s'en sortira. Croyez-en mon expérience.

Pendant que l'infirmière lui préparait une potion de détente, Hermione rumina tous les évènements passés cette année et les larmes continuaient de couler sans jamais se tarir.

— Buvez ça !

La jeune femme avala le breuvage d'un trait sans se préoccuper de sa composition. Elle avait tout perdu et …

— Où en est la guerre ?

Julianna émit un petit gloussement.

— Le jeune Harry Potter a vaincu Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, déclara-t-elle avec plaisir. Nous sommes libres, bien que les dommages soient nombreux.

— Severus, murmura Hermione qui avait une envie indicible de voir cet homme.

Elle se rallongea, tandis qu'elle se faisait border, elle finit par s'endormir grâce à la tisane avalée un peu plus tôt.

oO§Oo

Elle se réveilla au son du rire de Bellatrix, les cadavres de ses parents au fond de l'esprit. Un hurlement déchirant résonnait dans la pièce et elle ne comprit pas tout de suite que ce cri sortait de sa propre gorge.

Il faisait nuit et la chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité. Julianna, son infirmière, arriva, la mine soucieuse.

— Allez-vous bien ?

— Non, je ne vais pas bien ! s'écria-t-elle. Comment le pourrais-je, comment pourrais-je vivre après tout ce que j'ai enduré ?

Une ombre au dehors la fit sursauter et elle se cramponna à son lit comme si elle allait perdre pied.

— Je vais chercher votre mari, déclara l'infirmière je…

— Non, laissez-le, la coupa Hermione.

— Il est avec votre fils.

— C'est bien. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me voie ainsi.

Elle ne voulait pas que Severus la voit ainsi. _Jamais !_

L'infirmière soupira et la laissa seule. Elle devait encore s'occuper de quelques patients et ensuite elle irait tout de même prévenir l'époux de la jeune femme. Il s'en voudrait mais c'était elle qui avait insisté pour qu'il aille voir le bébé sinon, il serait resté à la veiller comme il le faisait depuis qu'elle était ici.

oO§Oo

Hermione ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle se balançait ainsi, les genoux repliés sur son torse, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas continuer ainsi. Ce mal qui la dévorait de l'intérieur allait la rendre folle. Elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle se souvint des parents de Neville que les époux Lestrange avaient torturés. Ils avaient certes survécu, mais ils étaient devenus fous.

— Je ne veux pas être comme eux, souffla-t-elle en tendant inconsciemment la main vers la table de chevet. Je ne veux pas vivre comme ça jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, continua-t-elle en récupérant sa baguette. Je veux tout oublier jusqu'à la mort de mes parents, termina-t-elle en la pointant contre sa tempe.

Tout oublier de cette année et ne jamais se souvenir...

 _Jamais et pour toujours !_

oO§Oo

Severus admirait son fils après l'avoir reposé dans sa couveuse. Les puéricultrices de la nurserie lui avaient proposé de le prendre dans ses bras et Severus avait fini par accepter. L'angoisse qui lui serrait le cœur s'était transformée en un amour tellement immense pour ce petit être qu'il sentit pour la première fois depuis longtemps les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Toutefois, la situation n'était pas parfaite. Hermione et lui avaient perdu une petite fille. Elle était décédée deux semaines après sa catastrophique naissance. Elle était trop petite pour survivre plus longtemps mais il avait eu l'incroyable chance de la connaître un peu. Tout comme son frère, elle avait eu les cheveux noirs. Il n'aurait su dire à qui ses enfants ressemblaient pour le moment mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait emmener Hermione et leur fils quelque part où ils pourraient apprendre à vivre à nouveau et à construire une véritable famille. Il refusait de passer à côté de cette chance. La mort lui avait ouvert les yeux après lui avoir pris tant de choses. Il était loin d'être parfait, il savait son caractère difficile mais… Il voulait reconstruire sa vie autour d'une femme et d'un enfant. Il ferait de son mieux pour y parvenir et ne ferait pas la même erreur que ses parents.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il sentit une présence à ses côtés. Il se retourna et avisa l'infirmière qui s'occupait d'Hermione.

— Vous devriez remonter voir votre épouse. Elle s'est réveillée il y a quelques heures et n'était pas bien.

— Il y a quelques heures ? grogna Severus. Et vous ne venez me chercher que maintenant ?

Julianna ne se formalisa pas du ton désagréable et de la mine revêche du personnage. Elle avait connu bien pire.

— Des urgences m'ont emmenée ailleurs, se justifia-t-elle par acquit de conscience.

Severus Snape sortit de la pouponnière dans une envolée de robes noires, laissant l'infirmière sans un regard de reconnaissance.

oO§Oo

Un mauvais pressentiment l'assaillit devant la porte de la chambre. Il renifla, ne sentit rien de particulier et à l'intérieur, il trouva Hermione assise sur son lit. Elle semblait admirer le ciel seulement éclairé par une demi-lune. Le grincement de la porte la fit se retourner. Il avait tant de choses à lui dire. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir tout exprimer mais il était conscient d'éprouver des sentiments très forts pour elle. À présent, Hermione Granger avait une place aux côtés de Lily Evans dans son cœur. Ce constat, loin de le mettre en fureur, faillit lui arracher un petit sourire. Cependant, le regard surpris que lui adressa la jeune fille l'en dissuada aussitôt. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

— Professeur Snape ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée de le trouver là.

Pourquoi l'appelait-elle ainsi alors qu'ils utilisaient leurs prénoms depuis un petit moment ?

— Vous vous sentez mal ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle secoua la tête.

— Non mais je suis surprise de vous trouver là. Je suis aussi surprise d'être ici, à vrai dire…

Severus mis un moment à comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

— Dites-moi, quel est votre dernier souvenir ? la questionna-t-il le cœur battant à tout rompre.

— La rentrée de Poudlard et puis… plus rien, avoua-t-elle, un peu gênée. Que se passe-t-il ? M'a-t-on fait quelque chose, professeur ?

— Non ! non ! non ! s'exclama-t-il avant de sortir précipitamment et de s'enfuir dans le couloir. En prenant conscience de ce qui se passait, il éprouva un mélange de fureur et d'incrédulité. Sans attendre, il descendit les escaliers rapidement. Une fois dehors, il s'arrêta, le souffle court. Il lui fallait de l'aide. Une seule personne pourrait sans doute lui expliquer ce qui arrivait à Hermione. Il espérait juste que ce ne soit pas irréparable. Il avait tellement besoin d'elle... et leur enfant aussi.

oO§Oo

— C'est une terrible tragédie, avança prudemment Minerva qui avait transplané dès que Severus avait pris contact avec elle. Toutefois, il est impossible d'inverser un sort de cette nature. Ce n'est pas un simple sortilège. Je crains que Miss Granger se soit elle-même infligée cela.

Severus aurait dû s'en douter. Comment un esprit si jeune aurait-il pu survivre à ce qu'elle avait vécu ? Toutefois, de là à penser qu'elle en arriverait à de telles extrémités…

— Pourquoi n'étais-je pas avec elle ? marmonna-t-il pour la énième fois.

McGonagall secoua la tête. Elle avait été opposée à cette relation mais voir l'homme aussi mal ne la laissa pas insensible.

— Aucun sort ne pourra effacer indéfiniment ce qui lui est arrivé, hélas. Dans l'immédiat, je ne pense pas que ce soit très prudent de brusquer les choses. Comme vous l'a dit le médicomage, elle souffrait terriblement…

Severus refusa d'en entendre davantage. Furieux, il ouvrit la porte à la volée et sortit en trombe. La tristesse se mêla à la consternation puis petit à petit, il sentit une rage violente exploser dans ses entrailles.

Elle les avait abandonnés !

Une nouvelle fois, il s'était permis d'aimer la mauvaise personne. Il savait bien qu'elle était jeune et que jamais son choix ne se serait arrêté sur lui ; elle avait préféré tout oublier plutôt que d'affronter ses cauchemars avec lui.

— Severus !

La voix de Minerva claqua comme un fouet dans la rue déserte. Il se retourna vers elle, ses yeux réduits à deux fentes noires.

Elle secoua la tête.

— Je vous interdis de lui en vouloir, Severus. Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser, elle a besoin de vous plus que jamais. Ne l'abandonnez pas pour un acte commis dans le désespoir. Elle ne mérite pas cela et j'ose croire que… vous non plus.

— J'ai besoin de temps Minerva.

Sa voix, bien que froide, n'exprimait plus aucune colère. Une nouvelle fois, il lui faudrait digérer des évènements qu'il aurait préféré mettre aux oubliettes comme l'avait fait Hermione. Cette fois, pourtant, il n'était plus seul. Il avait un fils dont il allait devoir s'occuper en attendant qu'elle retrouve la mémoire et…

— Je m'occuperai d'elle, assura Minerva comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Ne vous inquiétez pas et… Faites ce que vous avez à faire.

Severus Snape ferma les yeux un moment, avant de respirer un bon coup. Oui, il ferait ce qu'il avait à faire… comme il l'avait toujours fait cela dit.

— Promettez-moi, Minerva, que vous ferez-tout pour nous la rendre. Nous... Son fils a besoin d'elle, termina-t-il le dos tourné à la directrice ; ses épaules tremblaient légèrement et la vieille femme sut que cela l'atteignait bien plus qu'elle n'aurait pu l'envisager.

L'homme partit sans un regard en arrière, vers un avenir qui s'annonçait aussi sombre qu'incertain.

* * *

 **oOo — Épilogue —oOo**

 **oO§Oo**

Cinq ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la chute de Voldemort, dont on osait enfin prononcer le nom. Poudlard n'avait pas rouvert ses portes. Le bâtiment, en partie détruit durant l'affrontement, était toujours en travaux. Les professeurs s'étaient retrouvés au chômage technique et Minerva McGonagall avait consacré son temps entre la gestion du château et la convalescence d'Hermione Granger.

Cette dernière ne se souvenait toujours pas de cette année perdue. On lui avait appris de manière succincte ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle avait longuement pleuré la mort de ses parents et avait noyé son chagrin dans ses études. Elle voulait enseigner les sortilèges et bien que diplômée depuis peu, il lui faudrait trouver un emploi avant d'espérer retourner au célèbre collège de sorcellerie… en tant que professeur cette fois.

Elle savait aussi qu'elle avait été gravement blessée durant la dernière bataille. Son corps en conservait des séquelles et de terribles cauchemars la réveillaient la nuit sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi. Seule l'ombre d'une personne aimante arrivait à la rassurer dans ses terribles songes. Elle se demandait souvent qui était cet homme. Il s'agissait probablement d'un réflexe mental pour éviter de perdre totalement l'esprit.

Ses amis étaient venus la voir de temps en temps mais elle avait préféré se consacrer à ses études en les mettant peu à peu de côté. Elle avait eu la surprise de voir à quelques reprises son ancien professeur de potions. Ce dernier rendait parfois visite à Minerva qui s'était occupée d'elle durant sa convalescence. Snape était étrange. Quand il pensait qu'elle ne le voyait pas, il l'observait avec intensité, ce qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda pourquoi il la regardait ainsi, il s'était mis en colère. Il était parti et elle ne l'avait plus revu.

Un peu plus tard, elle avait assisté au mariage de Harry et Ginny. L'évènement, en demi-teinte, avait été marqué par l'absence des amis, des frères et sœurs tombés au combat... Elle avait pleuré Ron comme une amie pleure un être cher. Cette fois encore, tout le monde avait pris soin d'elle et avait été à l'écoute de ses sentiments. Elle n'était pas idiote, pourtant. Elle voyait bien qu'ils la regardaient bizarrement. Personne n'avait oublié les parents de Neville Londubat.

D'ailleurs, elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée de Neville. Ce dernier semblait trouver en elle une sorte de réminiscence de sa famille. Elle savait que ce rapprochement n'était pas sain. C'est pourquoi elle avait vite fait comprendre au jeune homme qu'il n'aurait rien à attendre d'elle, si ce n'était une franche amitié. C'était mieux ainsi.

Sa vie suivait son cours. Parfois, elle se surprenait même à être heureuse mais toutefois, son amnésie la dérangeait de plus en plus. Au fond d'elle se trouvait un vide impossible à combler. Cette année d'absence, sans le moindre souvenir, la dérangeait profondément. Elle faisait donc son possible pour oublier en travaillant toujours davantage, avec un acharnement qui frisait parfois la démence.

En parlant de travail… Hermione alla récupérer la lettre qu'un hibou venait de déposer pour elle. Il provenait de Minerva McGonagall. Cette dernière lui proposait un poste pour le moins surprenant. Si on le lui avait dit une année plus tôt, jamais elle ne l'aurait cru !

Et pourtant…

 **FIN**

* * *

Vous vous doutez bien que je ne pouvais pas terminer leur histoire comme cela (non, non, je ne vais pas dans la rapidité, je vous rassure) ! Trop cruel à mon goût et j'ai assez de cruauté pour **Noir Corbeau** sans en remettre une couche dans cette histoire ^^. Ce dernier chapitre nous plonge à la moitié du récit. Pour plus de commodité, je ne posterai pas à la suite mais une nouvelle fanfiction. J'en ai discuté avec mes relectrices ; l'intrigue ne se situera plus à Poudlard et " **L'Amante du Professeur Snape** " se déroulait sur la septième année. Du coup, nouvelle fic et nouveau titre. En tout cas, **j'espère de tout mon cœur que vous aurez apprécié ce premier arc**. N'hésitez pas à me le dire par review, par MP, sur FB, histoire de savoir et m'encourager ^^. Et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite, j'espère !

* * *

 **Ce Qu'il Nous Reste**

 _Hermione se voit proposer un travail de gouvernante à l'Impasse du Tisseur. À sa grande surprise, elle découvre que le professeur Snape a eu un fils, Sebastian. La jeune femme va partir vivre avec eux sans avoir conscience des secrets et des non-dits auxquels elle sera confrontée tôt ou tard._


End file.
